


Broken Hearts Will Mend Themselves

by DarkenedHeart



Series: Two-Parter [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (An abortion does NOT happen.), AU, Angst, Barry Hates Himself for a long time..., Barry/Iris Break-Up, Brotherly Love, Canon Divergence, Coming Together..., Complications (Health & Otherwise), Definitely going OOC here people..., Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake Medical Stuff, Fatherly!Len, Guest Stars: - Freeform, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced/Suggested Abortion, Jealous Iris?, Lisa is FIERCE, Lisa is a flirt., M/M, Made up medical stuff, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, NO Legends, Nightmares, No Refractory Period, No love for Julian, Oliver Queen - Freeform, Poor Caitlin., Protective!Lisa, References/Uses of S03E03, References/Uses of S03E05, Reveals, Rip Hunter - Freeform, SecretlyAltered!Snart, Secrets, Self-Sacrifice, Shock, Snart Sibling Strength, Snart is secretly an OK guy..., Some 'Tough Love', Some Made-Up Stuff, Spoiler Tags?!, Team is family, Threats, Wally is a sweatheart., Weight Mockery (Mild), alternating povs, coldflash - Freeform, friendships, happy ending!, no Flashpoint, spoiler tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 111,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: The Flash S02E12, Canon divergence.This is set in a world where there are no Legends, and Rip Hunter did not come to recruit Len....We pick up with Leonard Snart where he and Rory were robbing that place and escaping in a mini van with diapers in the back seat.& we pick up with Barry after Iris walked back into the house. There will be NO 'Flashpoint'.　---Len was around for the particle accelerator... But instead of Metahuman powers, he got something a little more....Unexpected.---The Story (Sort Of): Barry, in a fit of anger-fueled depression, does something with someone he never thought he would. What that reveals about himself is scary. What happened afterwards is even scarier.　*(Ok, to be dreadfully honest, the "story" summary sounds a lot cooler than what I'm actually writing.)---[There is a serious LACK of Trigger Warnings. Read at your own risk...]





	1. The Trauma

Barry watches his family through the window as his heart clenches tightly in his chest. He has to go, has to run. He loves them all so much, but right now...He can't stand to be around them.

Barry flashes to STAR Labs to get his suit and a police car chase alert is quietly beeping from the computer. Dressed as The Flash, Barry makes his way to the location...

\---  
　  
"I guess the coppers don't figure you for the fatherly type, Snart!" Rory shouts as he tries to push the gas peddle down harder. "They're still on our tails!"

"Just keep going forwards, Mick!" Snart orders the other man. "I've got a plan to shake them off-"

A red blast of electricity is in the van, applying the emergency brake while taking the keys, and running out with Snart in seconds.

Mick is left to hold on tight as the vehicle tries to come to a screeching stop. The front of the van veers to the right, the vehicle tilts to its side, then rolls over several times.

After the vehicle stops moving, somehow landing upright even after all its rolling, the police carefully approach with weapons drawn. They find the thief inside unconscious and they take him into custody without a fight.

\---  
　  
Barry throws Snart to the ground instead of dropping him on his feet. The man rolls, losing his gun and goggles as he tumbles to a stop against a tree.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the hero cave," Snart drawls as he gets to his feet. He eyes his weapon briefly, but doesn't make a move for it as he turns his gaze to the speedster. "You wanna tell me what's got your leather in a twist?"  
　  
Barry doesn't know why he's here. He can't just throw Snart in prison. They had made a deal. But something dark, hurt, and angry was boiling inside the brunette and he couldn't stop himself from thinking of all the other ways to get back at the criminal.  
　  
"The silent treatment," Start tilts his head. "Now that's just plain cruel. I've grown accustomed to our witty banter, Barry. Why the sudden vow of silence?"

The speedster darts to the other man, grabbing hold of his parka to slam him against the tree.

"What is the matter with you?" Barry snaps. "Why are you so determined to live your life as a criminal? Why can't you stop?"

"Have to pay the bills and fill the void some how," Snart counters with a wince for the pain in his back. "Why are you determined to use your powers for 'good' and all that drivel? It wouldn't take much to change and see things my way."

"I would NEVER," the hero spits the word, "Do what you do. You hurt people for your own entertainment. You have NO idea what the value of a human life is!"

Barry's hands hurt with the strain of his grip on the criminal's clothes. He want to throw Snart away, toss him around a few times and see if 'knocking some sense into people' was a real thing or not. Barry was a scientist, after all, testing things was how you made discoveries.

Snart relaxes in the hero's grip, an arrogant smirk taking over the confusion as he surmising the reasoning for the speedster's visit.

"You lost someone, didn't you, Barry?"

"Shut up!" Barry pulls the man back to slam him against the tree once more. "Shut up! You do not get to talk to me about loss!"

"You did!" the criminal's eyes widen. "Someone important. Who was it, Barry? Caitlin? Joe? Cisco?"

Barry pulls Snart back to slam him again but the man adds, "Your father?"  
　  
Barry throws Snart off to the side with a scream, his rage barely contained as he watches the man bounce against the ground with inner glee.

"Got it," Snart huffs he pushes himself back to his feet. He winces when he puts weight on his left ankle. He knows it isn't sprained but he thinks he might have hit it against a rock. "Dear ole, finally-came-home, dad got killed off by that wannabe speedster, am I right? Thanks for getting rid of Zoom, by the way. The man had no class."

Without realizing it, Barry has Snart in his clutches again.

"Go ahead, Barry," the criminal smirks. "Punish me. Punish me for something I didn't do. Prove me right by coming to my side."

"You're not innocent," the hero seethes.

"None of us are," Snart laughs. "Not really. Not deep down inside. We're all animals in the end, Barry. Wild creatures with desires, needs, lusts."

The criminal's eyes dart to the speedster's lips, then he reaches up to put his hands over the other man's wrists.

"You want to really stick it to me, Scarlet?" Snart drawls. "You want me to really feel the pain and shame of all my misdeeds?"

The criminal leans forwards, and Barry, for no reason he can name, lets him get close to his face; barely an inch away.

"Take me," Snart whispers, his breath ghosting over the younger man's lips. "Strip me down and take me like the animal you are. Bring me down to a moaning mass of flesh that you alone can control."

Barry's heart swells in his chest, his hands loosening their grip as his imagination runs wild with the suggestion.

"Go ahead, Barry," Snart coaxes him, letting go of the other man's wrists to spread his arms out wide. "I'm all yours. Teach me a lesson...One I will never forget."

Barry stops thinking. He lets all the pain and the hurt control him as he grabs hold of Snart and runs him to STAR Labs.

\---  
　  
In one of the more damaged rooms of the Lab, Barry drops Snart on the ground. The speedster leaves the room and comes back in regular clothes before the other man can even roll over.

"Where-?"

Barry is on the ground in front of Snart, kissing the question away as the man holds himself up halfway off the ground.

Desperate hands push the parka off the criminal's shoulders and onto the ground. Barry's powers work with his needs and he has Snart and himself undressed in record time. The criminal doesn't fight back as he's pushed all the way to the ground, right on top of his parka.  
　  
Snart closes his eyes and forces himself to relax as Barry maneuvers his body to enter him without any preparation. It hurts immensely, truly beyond words, but the criminal doesn't shout out, doesn't make any sort of noise other than to grunt as the hero's length is fully plunged into him, then groan when one of the thrusts hits a sensitive spot that sends pleasure up his spine even through the pain.  
　  
Barry doesn't know what's he's doing. Anger, grief, pain, revenge...the words blind his vision as he pushes in and out of a body he doesn't even recognize.

The tight feeling around his length feels so good and the friction is chasing away his demons, so he keeps up the action until he's spilling out in a climax. But he doesn't stop there. As soon as he finishes the first round, his body thrums with a desire for a second and he is so focused on what he wants, he doesn't pause to think about anything. He just keeps thrusting as sweat starts to prickle on his skin.  
　  
Snart moans as Barry pumps into him, but the kid doesn't stop. Snart can feel the other's length hardening less than a second after it had finally loosened. He looks down at his own area but can't afford to try touching himself if he wants to keep himself on the parka and not drag his sore back across the dirty ground.  
　  
Barry climaxes two more times, then the body under him jerks with it's own release without him even touching it. The additional stimulation puts Barry over the edge for the fourth time and he can finally feel himself calm down to realize what he's doing.  
　  
Barry stares down at Snart's face and he wants to throw up. He looks down at their bodies where he's still in the other man and his stomach churns painfully when he sees a small puddle of blood on the cement floor underneath him.

The brunette slowly pulls himself out of the other man and eases him onto the parka.  
　  
Snart hisses as his butt touches the ground, the contact sending a hot, stabbing pain up his spine. He rolls over to the side to alleviate the pressure, eyes still closed as he breathes slowly through the aftershocks.  
　  
Barry feels like he's having a heart attack. His body is shaking as his hands hover over the man he thinks he just violated. He tries to remember how he got here, what led him to this spot, where he even grabbed Snart, but everything is an emotional mass of confusion and he can't catch his breath.  
　  
Snart's eyes open slowly as he hears pained gasps of breath from above him. He turns his head enough to look up at the hero and frowns. The kid is pale and shaking, hands extended and stuck in an unknown action as he stares down at him with bulging eyes.   
　  
"Barry," Snart says softly, grateful he was able to stop himself from screaming so that his voice was strong. The kid doesn't answer, his eyes still stuck in frozen horror as he stares down at him. Snart raises his voice, "Barry!"

Barry's eyes snap over to the criminal and the rest of his color drains from his face.

"You didn't rape me, kid," Snart drawls evenly, slowly, making sure the other man was understanding what he was saying. "I asked for this and you gave it to me. Don't waste your energy feeling guilty about it."

The speedster shakes his head as his hands finally drop down, "No...I...What I did to you..."

"I asked for it," the criminal repeats. "I told you to do it, so you might as well snap out of your trance. You should probably eat something too, right? Rapid use of energy requires lots of calories, doesn't it?"

Barry nods, unable to verbalize an affirmative as his heart rate starts to slow.

"Snart, I'm-"

"Don't you dare apologize," Snart snaps angrily. "Just go get something into your system and bring something back for me. Alcoholic if you've got it."  
　  
With no other prompting, Barry speed dressed and runs from the room.   
　

Snart closes his eyes again as the pain continues to burn inside him. He might have pushed things a little too hard with the kid. What was he thinking, offering himself up like that? 

The criminal wills the pain away with his mind as he forces his eyes open to look for his clothes. He sees his shirt lying not too far away and he drags his body over the dirty floor to get to it. With a wince and several hisses, he gets the first piece of clothing back on. He looks back and frowns at the small blood trail he left. Without a doctor, the healing process will be long and dangerous, but it being Snart's only option, he resigns himself to it.

\---  
　  
Snart has all of his clothes in a pile under his chest when Barry returns. The speedster looks to the blood still trickling out from the other man and his stomach threatens to empty out everything he just put in it.

"I got you this," Barry says, bringing over a beer bottle and a bottle of pain reliever. "Though you're not supposed to take them at the same time..."

"Glad you ignored conventional medicine," Snart drawls, popping the pills in his mouth before chasing them down with the beer.

"Snart..." the brunette starts but he can't finish. He can only stare at the other man, ashamed of himself and at a loss of what to do.

"Do you feel better now?" Snart smirks as he looks up at the brunette. "Feels good to chase away the demons with violence, doesn't it? To lose yourself in something raw. You tasted the dark side, Barry. So tell me, how do you feel?"

"I'm sorry, Snart," Barry apologizes as his gut clenches so tight he can feel the shape and size of it. "I shouldn't have-I took advantage of you."

"It's actually the other way round," the criminal drawls as he maneuvers himself to get his sweater on. He's still not ready to try anything below the belt yet. 

"What are you talking about?" the hero sounds angry and lost at the same time. "I took you from that car chase! Bashed you against a tree and then brought you here to-"

Barry looks away, shame and self-hatred burning his cheeks as what he did replays without his permission in the back of his head.  
　  
Snart wishes he had his Cold Gun. He really wants to shoot the kid's pouty face and break it off so he doesn't have to see it anymore.

"I said not to apologize," the criminal growls as he glares up at the hero. "And I told you, I took advantage of you. I saw an opportunity and I took it. So stop standing there like I'm some sort of victim and go get me my gun back!"

Snart's voice is raised to a shouting order, startling the hero into taking several steps back.

"Your-?"

"My Cold Gun," Snart interrupts the speedster. "You left it back in the forest and I don't want to have to track it down myself. So be a good little self-hating hero and go get it for me."

With a nod, Barry flashes out of the room.

Snart has time to let out a tired breath before the speedster returns with the weapon and goggles.

"Any chance you know what happened to Mick?" the criminal asks as he takes back his things.

"Uh, no, but I-I think I could find out for you."

"Please do."

Once again, Barry runs out of the room like lightning.  
　

Snart moves to get up but the pain from his back, ankle and bottom side is so great that he falls back down with a muffled grunt of pain. 

"Great," the criminal seethes as he hovers over his clothes on his hands and knees. "I can't even walk out of here."

　  
Barry returns to the room and freezes in his spot. Snart's shirt had moved up during his attempts to stand. There were bruises already forming on the flesh; ones that looked to be the same size and shape as the tree the speedster had pushed the criminal against.

Barry reaches out and touches the marks. Snart shouts out in pain and falls forwards to get away from him.

"I'm sorry!" the hero immediately says as the criminal glares up at him. "I'm so sorry, Snart. I saw a bruise and...I don't know what came over me, I just touched it."

"Now that we're through with the 'love making'," Snart grimaces as he tries to get comfortable on the cold, filthy floor. "I think it would be best for you to keep your hands to yourself."

"You were bleeding-are bleeding," Barry points out as his eyes widen at the amount of blood. "Snart, you have to let me get you to a doctor."

"No can do," the criminal drawls. "I'm a wanted man, remember? One hospital trip and a lot of innocent lives are endangered when I escape."

Barry looks away from the man's eyes and notices the criminal's ankles are different sizes; the left one clearly red and swollen.

"I hurt your ankle too?" the brunette nearly whispers as he adds the injury to his list of sins. 

"You know what?" Snart says with sudden, fake cheerfulness. "I think you should leave. I can't get up at the moment and your constant puppy dog eyes are not helping to motivate me."

"I'm bringing you to a doctor," Barry decides, reaching down for the other man.

Snart points his Cold Gun at the speedster, stopping him in his reach.

"I said leave, Barry," Snart says icily. "I'm done being nice to you. Now I want you to go."

"I don't have any diseases because I have enhanced healing, but I will not allow you to bleed to death or get an infection over something that I did," Barry moves again to take the criminal in his arms and lifts him. "Freeze me if you want, I'm taking care of you."

"How romantic," Snart rolls his eyes as he turns his weapon off. "Who, exactly, did you have in mind?"

Barry's mind throws names at him and he quickly turns all of them down until he decides on one he can trust.

"Caitlin. I can take you to her."

"Right, she is a doctor-doctor of sorts," Len relaxes in the hold, not caring that he was still half exposed. The world was hazing around the edges and he decides to just stop fighting for once and let the hero do his thing. "I'm going to pass out now, Barry. Don't get alarmed or even more worried while I'm gone. Just leave my gun where I can find it."  
Snart loses consciousness to the feeling of flying on electrified air.

 

\---


	2. Recovering & Confessions

Barry puts Snart in the medical wing, then goes to Caitlin's to get the scientist.

"Barry!" Caitlin screeches, pulling a shirt over her kitten pajamas as her face turns red. "What are-"

"I need your help with a medical emergency right now," Barry speed talks over the woman. "Can you hurry and get dressed?"

"Medical emergency?" Caitlin repeats as she drops the blanket to get clothes from her drawers. "You look fine, who-"

"Please, Caitlin!" Barry talks over her again. He frowns when his friend jumps because of it. "I'll explain everything when we get to STAR Labs. Just, hurry! Please!"

"Turn around," Caitlin says, the speedster immediately does so. As the scientist dresses, she comments, "I know being a speedster makes us average people seem slow, but I am going as fast as I can."

Barry nods, hands clenches tightly in front of himself for something to focus on. He wants to speed dress the woman himself, but he knows that would be wrong and he's already done enough damage.

"Okay, I'm-"

Barry grabs Caitlin and runs her to STAR Labs and Snart lying on the medical bed.

"Done-Is that Snart?!"

Caitlin rushes to the criminal's side, taking his wrist to check his pulse as her eyes rove over the man's body.

"What happened to him?" the woman asks, noting the thready tempo of her patient. She sees a red color staining the white of the sheets and turns Snart's body to see where it's coming from.

With large eyes, Caitlin lowers Snart onto his back and looks over to the hero.

"Barry, what...?"

"I did it," Barry confesses, voice heavy with grief and regret as watches one of his best friend's stare at him in shock. "Please, Caitlin, I need you to help him. I can't live with myself if he-" Barry chokes on the words, shaking his head when he can't force them out.

Caitlin nods, running over to a small sink to wash her hands.

"Set up the heart monitor for me and prepare an IV. He'll need pain killers and fluids, possibly more blood, I need..."

 

As Caitlin's doctor mode comes out, Barry turns into her nurse and the two tend to Snart's wounds together.

\---

Snart wakes to a fuzzy head and numbness below the waist. He blinks away the haze and looks around to take in his surroundings. He's in the medical part of STAR Labs, he remembers seeing it during his last visit. He's dressed in only a hospital gown, which makes him frown but he's escaped dressed in less. 

His eyes trail over and rest on Barry. The speedster is in normal clothes and is staring at a book in his hands. 

Snart swallows a few times before speaking.

"You never told me what happened to Mick."

Barry jumps, the book falling from his hands as his eyes widen in alarm to look at the man in the bed.

"You're awake!" the hero says, relieved.

"Obviously," Snart drawls. "Now, what about Mick?"

"He's been arrested by the CCPD."

"Great," Snart sighs, closing his eyes to feel out his injuries. There is still some pain but it's minor. He recognizes the feeling of heavy painkillers and mentally prepares himself for the amount of pain he'll have to deal with later.

"Snart?" Barry's voice says timidly.

Snart opens his eyes to look back at the hero.

"I'm so-"

"Shut up," Snart bites out as he looks around for Caitlin. "Your doctor friend leave already?"

"She had to get more medical supplies before the painkillers wear off," Barry explains. "We don't carry too much, because they don't affect me."

"The other side of the coin when dealing with super healing," Snart reasons with a tilt of his head. He locks eyes with the speedster, "Where are my clothes?"

"You're not leaving here until you're fully healed," Barry states with determination.

Snart raises an eyebrow, "You going to keep me here as your prisoner?"

"Caitlin had to stitch you up after what I did!" the hero nearly shouts out as his throat threatens to close on him. "I will not let you try to limp out of here just so that you can die!"

"Do you act like this to all your one-night-stands?" the criminal remarks as he tries to sit up.

Barry jumps up and puts a hand on the other man's chest.

"I mean it, Snart. You're not leaving here until you're well."

"What are your little friends and that precious family of yours going to think when they see me here, Barry?" Snart points out, frustration growing. "Detective West will want to arrest me, Iris might break up with you, Cisco will get punched, and who knows what Caitlin is thinking."

"I'll explain everything to them like I did to Caitlin," Barry says, looking away. 

"You told her?" Snart asks, surprised. "You told one of your superhero pals that you slept with the enemy?"

"I told her that I took advantage of you!" the hero corrects.

"Not this again," Snart leans back as the energy drains out of him. "I told you, Barry, I took advantage of YOU. I saw the state you were in and took you for a ride. Why do you always have to make things about you and how it's your fault?"

"This is my fault!" Barry snaps. He looks at his hand still on the other man's chest and quickly pulls it back. "Regardless of anything you said to me, anything you claimed you 'let me do', it was still wrong of me."

"Fine!" Snart rolls his eyes. "If you want to feel bad about it, go ahead. Don't come begging for forgiveness from me, though. Because there's nothing to forgive."

Barry nods uselessly as he gets back into his chair. He sees his book on the floor and reaches for it as a thought comes to him.

"What about Lisa?"

Snart glares over to the hero, "You take advantage of her too?"

"No!" Barry quickly answers, grateful it was true. "I meant, do you want me to send her a message? Let her know where you are or what's happened to you so that she won't worry?"

"She doesn't know who you really are, Barry," the criminal reminds him. "But if you go inviting her to your secret hideout, then she'll figure it out."

"Aren't you worried about her?"

"Constantly."

"Then shouldn't I-"

"Lisa is a big girl who can take care of herself," Snart interrupts him, closing his eyes. "She's been taking care of me for a while now. That last little job I did with Mick was her kicking us out of the house."

"She took care of you?" Barry repeats. "What was wrong with you? Where have you been while Zoom was here?"

"Zoom," the criminal repeats the name with clear distaste. "You had me worried when that wannabe speedster took over my city."

"Well, it's not like you did anything to protect it," the hero says defensively.

"I was laid up," Snart shrugs.

"Doing what?"

The criminal turns his head and opens misty, blue eyes to the hero.

"Almost dying."

Caitlin rushes into the room as Barry stares shell-shocked at Snart.

"What did I miss?" the scientist asks as she steps closer to the bed.

"Nothing," Snart drawls, turning his gaze to the woman. "Are you really going to help Barry keep me captive here?"

"I had to give you eight stitches to get the bleeding under control," Caitlin says as an answer. "Add that to your sprained ankle and bruised back, puts you in no fit condition to be up and around."

"It doesn't matter what I should and should not do, Caitlin," the criminal counters. "What matters is whether or not it's wise for me to stay here."

"He can't go anywhere else," Barry speaks up, looking to his friend. "If I let him out of my sight, there's no guarantee that he'll get the medical care that he needs. At least here, I can make sure he's healing right."

"You're far too clingy with your arch enemies," Snart sighs, closing his eyes as the darkness tempts him back to sleep.

"How are you feeling?" Caitlin asks as her patient closes his eyes.

"Tired," the man answers. "I'm going back to sleep. My nightmares make more sense than Barry right now."

 

As the criminal falls back to sleep, Caitlin drags Barry out of the room.

"We cannot keep him here!" the scientist hisses to the hero. 

"We have to," the hero hisses back. "I'm responsible for him until he's better."

"It doesn't seem to me like Snart is blaming you for anything."

"It doesn't matter what Snart thinks. I know what I did was wrong and I'm going to take care of him. With, or without anyone's approval."

Caitlin stares at her friend.

"Barry..." the scientist tries to sound understanding as she asks, "Is this because of what happened to your dad? You feel guilty about him being killed and you're trying to make it up with Snart?"

A lot of emotions flood Barry but he keeps his voice neutral as he answers, "This has nothing to do with that."

"But, Barry-"

"Are you going to help me or not?" the speedster asks, looking away to keep an eye on the man in the bed. 

Caitlin reaches up and puts her hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Of course. Whatever you need."

\---

When Cisco walks into STAR Labs, he sees Barry fast asleep in a chair and smiles in relief. After his friend had run off, the young genius had tried texting him to no avail. Seeing Barry safe and at least looking fine, eased some worries off of Cisco's chest.

As Cisco walks closer to his friend, though, he freezes in his tracks as his eyes widen in disbelief and shock. 

Captain Cold was asleep in one of the medical beds, hooked up to monitors and IVs and looking like the wounded soldier from a television drama.

Cisco grabs the closest thing he can reach, a metal tray, and sneaks silently into the room to check for the Cold Gun. As he passes the foot of the bed, Cold groans and Cisco freezes again as he turns his eyes towards the other man.

The criminal remains asleep, his face contorting to pain briefly before smoothing out to a peaceful expression. It looks strange to Cisco to see the man look so human.

Out of the corner of his eye, Cisco sees Barry stir and slowly open his eyes. The speedster no sooner has his eyes fully opened, then everything blurs and Cisco is outside of the room and in the hallway with his friend.

"What are you doing here?" Barry asks as his friend gathers himself from the sudden location change.

"What am I doing here-What are YOU doing here?" Cisco turns the question around. "Better yet, why is Captain Cold in STAR Labs? Additive to that, did you take his Cold Gun away? Break it or put in a new tracker at least?"

"Cisco, it's not what you think," the hero starts nervously, one hand moving to rest at the base of his neck. "I...I ran into Snart last night and I...I hurt him."

"Good," the genius compliments the other man. "He deserves it after everything he's done and put us through. Wait, does that mean your deal with him is over? Because I can have Joe here and arresting him like that."

Cisco snaps his fingers and Barry flinches.

"No, Cisco," the hero lowers his head. "No one deserves what I did. Not even Snart."

"Sounding very self-hatey there, Barry," the genius frowns. "What happened?"

Barry fills Cisco in while using as little detail as he can. The genius's eyes widen to a new record by the end.

"Barry that's..." Cisco takes a step back to put the metal tray down on the nearest surface. He looks back to his friend but he's at a loss for what to do or say.

"Snart is going to stay here until he's fully healed," Barry says it like a fact. "I'm not expecting any help from your or anyone else, but I am asking you to understand and just leave him alone. Okay?"

"I don't even pretend to understand what you're going through right now," Cisco runs a hand through his hair as he thinks. "But, Barry, you can't be serious about letting a criminal stay in the lab! Think of all the things he could get his hands on in here! What if you get called away to save someone and he decides to take us all hostage?"

"I've locked the Cold Gun away somewhere he can't get to it," the hero explains. "He won't want to leave without it and he won't jeopardize me giving it back by trying to harm any of you. Besides, I don't think that's something he'll even be able to do for a couple of weeks."

"This is Captain -Freaking- Cold we're talking about, Barry!" Cisco's voice rises. "The man has no heart and could probably walk on glass barefoot if it meant a hefty payday!"

"None of that matters!" the speedster counters just as loud. "It's my fault he's in the shape he's in, so I'm going to fix things!"

Barry speeds out of the room to avoid any further argument. 

\---

When Barry returns to the medical room, he finds Snart trying to get out of bed. In a short burst of lightning, the speedster has the man tucked back in and scowling.

"I have to use the little criminal's room," Snart growls at the hero as he looks down at him with crossed arms.

"Oh..." Barry drops his arms, his face feeling hot. "Well, I'll guide you."

"No thanks," Snart smirks, pushing the blankets aside for a second time. "I already know where it is."

"How?"

"I'm a very good at casing places, Barry."

Snart slowly gets out of the bed, wincing only once, then he takes small, limping steps towards the bathroom. Barry hovers nearby, body buzzing with energy in case he needed to speed over and save the man from falling.

Barry waits outside the bathroom, though, not wishing to invade any more of the man's privacy than he already had.

\---

It takes thirty agonizing minutes but Snart eventually comes back out and makes his way back to the bed as carefully as he left it.

 

"Don't you have a city to save? People to amaze? A second job to do?" Snart grouses out as he settles back in bed. He glares at the hero when he remains next to him. "Don't you at least have a girlfriend you can hover over instead?"

"You should eat something," Barry says instead of answering. "I don't know when you last ate, but you've only had one beer since..." he stops himself from saying the words. "What do you want to eat? I'll get you anything, honestly."

"How about a steak and fries from Saints & Sinners?" Snart drawls. "Don't forget the ketchup packs."

"What about a drink? You can't have any more alcohol. You want soda? Juice? Water?"

"How about milk and cookies?" the criminal remarks sarcastically.

"Snart, I'm being serious."

"I know, it's the most annoying thing about this entire situation."

"What? That I care about people?"

"No. That you care about me."

Barry is surprised by the sincerity of Snart's words. The criminal glares ahead instead of at the hero.

"Listen, kid..." Snart sighs. "I'm not interested in being your charity case, regardless of what you want to call it. I don't want to owe you anything, so it would be best if I just leave."

"You won't owe me anything," Barry replies. "And you're staying here. If I haven't made that clear yet, I'll just keep repeating it until it sinks into your usually perceptive brain."

Snart huffs a short laugh. "Are you complimenting me now?"

"I'm going to go get your food," the speedster says, checking his wallet. "I'll be back in a few hours. You better still be here when I get back."

"No promises," the criminal drawls.

Barry frowns, his worry spiking when his common sense tells him that the man will definitely try to escape the second he's gone.

The speedster goes from the room, to one of the storage rooms, and returns in seconds. He handcuffs one of Snart's wrists to the bed using a special set designed by Cisco to be 'unbreakable & unpickable', making the other man's neutral face turn to a stone cold glare.

"Is this really necessary?" Snart remarks coolly as he tugs on the cuff lightly.

"It's the only way I can make sure you'll still be here when I get back," Barry shrugs. "I'll try to go as fast as I can without causing suspicion. They'll still need to cook the food, you know."

Barry runs from the room then and Snart looks down at the handcuffs curiously.

\---

Time drags at a new slow space as Barry tries to get back to Snart as quickly as possible. 

When he does make it back to STAR Labs, Joe and Iris are on one side of the medical room, the detective pointing a gun to Snart who is partially hidden behind Caitlin on the other side of the room.

In another blink, Barry has the food in Snart's lap and his foster father's gun in his hands.

"Oh, good, you're back," Caitlin sighs in relief, her arms lowering from their protective stance.

"Barry, why is Snart here?" Joe barks at his foster son.

"Snart is here because I ran off last night and into him. I hurt him and now he's going to stay here until he's healed," Barry tries to explain things faster than he has the other two times.

"I tried to tell him to let me go but," Snart shakes his wrist so the West's can see the handcuff. "He wouldn't let me leave."

"Wait, I'm confused," Iris steps away from her dad to stand in front of Barry. "What do you mean 'you hurt him'? Snart tried to kill you before. He nearly did several times. Why are you locking him up and forcing medical care on him? Why not let him fend for himself?"

"I told you they wouldn't understand," Snart drawls as he opens the foam container holding his food. He bites a French fry in half as everyone but Barry glares at him.

"You can keep your comments to yourself," Joe points at the criminal. He turns to the other three, "Out. I want a full explanation."

 

Barry, Iris, Joe, and Caitlin leave the room and walk out of hearing distance before the detective turns to the speedster.

"Okay, let's have the whole story now."

After a deep, steadying breath, Barry goes over what happened, once again. As he watches the people that he loves go from confused to shocked and worried, he starts to think that it would have been better to keep things to himself.

Iris wraps her arms around Barry.

"I'm so sorry, Barry," she whispers into his ear with tears in her eyes. "You've been through so much and now...this..."

"This," Barry pulls away from the hug and puts Iris an arm's distance away. "This is my fault. I did this. There's no one else to blame."

"Snart doesn't seem too affected by it," Joe remarks idly as he glances through the windows to look at the man. Snart is still eating, completely ignoring the pow-wow a few yards away.

"He says I did nothing wrong and that it's just as much his fault as it is mine," Barry feels sick to his stomach. "I'm worried that he might be in denial or something. Don't most rape victims blame themselves after an attack?"

"No case is exactly the same but," Joe shrugs. "I've heard that said before and seen it for myself, so it's possible."

"Don't you see then?" Barry pleads with them. "I can't him leave here until I know that he's going to at least be physically okay."

"But, Barry," Iris speaks up. "If Snart is secretly hurting inside about what you did to him, wouldn't keeping him against his will make things worse?"

"Adding the trauma of indefinite capture after an assault could have detrimental affects on Snart's psyche," Caitlin agrees.

"Normally I'd argue that the crook couldn't get any more messed up," Joe remarks, then sighs. "But I think the girls are right. You can't lock him up here, Barry. You've got to convince him to stay or let him go on his own. You might feel bad for the guy, but that doesn't mean you can hold him captive for what you think is his own good."

Barry nods slowly, knowing they were right and further adding his own selfish thoughts to the list of things he hates about himself. He hands Joe his gun back before striding over to Snart.

 

"They convince you to vote me off the island yet?" Snart drawls as the hero approaches. The fries are gone, leaving the steak to sit in the foam container since Snart didn't have any utensils to eat it with.

"I'm sorry," the speedster says as he unlocks the handcuffs with the key. "I was so wrapped up with what I thought was right that I didn't even consider what was best for you. After what I did, you probably don't want to see me."

Snart pulls his freed wrist into his hand to rub at it as he considers the frowning man at his side.

"I don't mind looking at you, Scarlet," the criminal says with a small smirk. "I would, however, like to prevent a fight until I'm an able-bodied man again. Considering your clear power advantage, it seems only fair that I should be able to walk normally before we go at it again."

"Just remember, no killing innocent people."

"And no touching the fam, I got it, Barry."

Snart looks down at his steak. "You got a spare knife around here I can borrow? I prefer at least a semblance of table manners when I eat."

Instead of finding a knife, Barry just uses his powers to separate the meat into pieces.

"I suppose that will do," the criminal remarks. "Though I can't help but feel like an invalid with you cutting my meat for me, Barry."

"Sorry."

"Stop saying that."

"Sor-I mean..." Barry sighs. "Listen, Snart, I won't stop you the next time you try to leave, but just hear me out before you start to think about it."

"I'm listening," the criminal says, then puts a piece of steak in his mouth.

"If you leave the way you are, you'll be slow and weak. You'll have to come up with medical supplies while hurt and any one of your enemies, that I'm sure you have, might try to take advantage of you. You could go to Lisa, but then you'd be a burden to her and I ge the feeling that you don't want to be under her care so soon after getting over whatever it is you had before."

"Go on," Snart drawls, picking up another piece of steak.

"Just, at least wait until your ankle is healed enough to walk on. A week, at the most, and then you can literally walk out of here. I won't try to stop you, I won't even hound you with apologies while you're here. Just...Just stay, please?"

The criminal sits silently for a few minutes, eyes staring into space as they look like they're resting on his food.

"Alright, fine," Snart eventually gives in. "I'll stay cooped up in the hero cave, but only for a little while. You might be the fastest healer, but I'm pretty quick myself in that department."

"Thank you," Barry says with such relief he has the other man's eyes darting up to him in guarded confusion. "If there's anything I can do for you, just name it. You won't owe me because I'm the one who owes you."

Snart's eyes stare intently into the hero's, then he smirks.

"I wouldn't mind having the cookies and milk. Even grown men enjoy their guilty pleasure, Barry."

 

\---


	3. Caitlin's Discovery & Barry Falls Apart

It's awkward for everyone with Snart in STAR Labs. The criminal mostly sleeps or reads books that Barry brings him, but he occasionally comments on either a person or something they're doing.

 

"You really should consider a haircut, Cisco," Snart drawls on day two as the genius walks into the room. "You'd look better with it shaved at the bottom, then steadily getting thicker as you go up the head, the thickest being on the top and still giving you something to wash and care for."

"I'm not taking hair tips from a guy who barely has any left," Cisco remarks with a forced smile before walking out of the room as fast as he can.

 

When Caitlin briefly removes her heels for relief, Snart comments. 

"Lisa bought these pink gel things for her shoes."

"Oh, well, these shoes don't have any room for gels, but thank you," Caitlin tries to sound friendly to the man. She puts her heels back on to go over to her patient and check him over. She had taken Snart off the IVs and heart monitor by the second day because he hadn't shown any signs of infection and looked in overall good health, all things considered.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Like I want to renege on my deal with Barry and get out of here," the criminal smirks. "Then again, the food's free, so why leave?"

Barry had been bringing Snart three meals a day without fail. For a man who was usually late, even being a speedster, Barry had managed to make it to Snart within five minutes of the allotted time for the past three days.

"You've only four more days until the week's out," Caitlin remarks nonchalantly. "If you can hold back escaping for that long..." 

The scientist shrugs, turning to leave.

Snart reaches out and grabs her gently by the wrist, making the woman jump and turn scared eyes to the criminal.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you Caitlin," Snart says quietly, looking into the woman's eyes. "After this, I'll owe you. If you ever need anything, I'm your criminal."

Caitlin offers the man a tight smile as she takes her hand back.

"I won't be needing any criminal assistance, but I appreciate the offer...I think."

The computer beeps, bringing both Snart's and Caitlin's attention to it.

"It keeps doing that every so often," the criminal remarks as the scientist walks over to it. "You get an email or something?"

"It's your blood work," Caitlin answers, clicking the button to read the results. "I had done a full work up after I took a sample, just in case..."

The scientist frowns at what she reads, then re-reads it three more times before turning to the man in the bed.

"What?" Snart asks, not liking the look the woman was giving him.

"It says here that you have HCG in your bloodstream," Caitlin answers, disbelieving her own voice.

"Yeah...I'm not a doctor, Caitlin," Snart frowns. "What is HCG? And why is it bad that I have it?"

"HCG stands for Human Chorionic Gonadotropin. It's a hormone that is only found in a woman's body if she's pregnant."

"Obviously, I'm not a woman," the man points out. "So what does this mean?"

"I don't know," the scientist bites her bottom lip as she goes over to a box of gloves. "I'll need to take a fresh sample and re-test it. Maybe something happened with the rest and it was misread."

As Caitlin approaches Snart with the needle and vial to take the blood, she hesitates.

"Have you experienced anything...Strange, with your biology?"

"You mean, am I a Metahuman?" the criminal asks.

The scientist shrugs.

Snart looks over his shoulder as if he expected to see someone lurking close by. He lets out a sigh before locking eyes with Caitlin again.

"I was in Central City when The Explosion happened. I didn't think I was affected though...Until recently."

"Recently?" Caitlin gently pushes when the man falls silent.

"Around the time Zoom showed up I got really sick," Snart looks down to his hands. "It felt like my insides were melting away. I could barely keep anything down and I was delirious for most of it. Lisa and Mick took care of me a few cities away."

"I thought it was odd that we hadn't seen or heard from you for so long," Caitlin finally takes the last few steps to stand at the man's side. "I've seen a lot of strange things in my life since the particle accelerator exploded. The possibility of your reproductive system being altered isn't something I can instantly call an impossibility, but it still seems a bit far fetched. Even for us."

Snart chuckles as the scientist puts the rubber strap on his arm to get the blood. 

"Life has handed me a crappy deck since I was a kid. I wouldn't put it passed it to have messed me up even more." He watches as Caitlin takes the blood sample. 

The scientist puts a cotton ball over the injection site after she finishes, bending her patient's arm to apply pressure.

"I'd like to use a sonogram on you as well, just to see if I CAN see any changes in your system."

"I'm a little curious as well, so it's fine," Snart nods. "But," he adds before the woman can leave. "No telling Barry."

"Why-?" Caitlin cuts herself off as her eyes widen.

"If we're right about this..." the criminal leaves the rest for the woman to fill in, knowing she could.

"I'll test this myself as quickly as I can and return with the sonogram machine."

\---

It's a few hours later, and Barry is due to come with Snart's dinner, when Caitlin comes to an absolute answer.

"You are pregnant," the scientist says solemnly. "I have no idea how, but...I can't deny the evidence in my face."

Snart rubs both of his hands over his face.

Barry speeds in with a Styrofoam container and two bottles of beer.

"Spaghetti and meatballs, just like you...requested-What's the matter?" the hero looks between Caitlin and Snart.

"Nothing!" the scientist replies with pretend peppiness. "I'll leave Snart to eat. I'm having a craving for ice cream myself."

Snart's left eye at the word 'craving' but no one notices as Caitlin leaves as Barry approaches him with his dinner.

"Everything okay with you?" Barry asks with concern as he puts the container on the other man's lap. He opens one bottle of beer as Snart opens the container.

Nausea rolls in Snart's gut and he closes the container again.

"Did I get the wrong thing?" the speedster asks, worried. "I thought today was spaghetti and meatballs day. Was it chicken parmesan day instead?"

"You didn't get anything wrong," Snart tells him, handing the food back. "I just feel sick suddenly. I don't want the beer either. You can consume everything for me."

"YOU don't want alcohol?" Barry huffs a disbelieving laugh. "Not that you're an alcoholic, but since when do you turn down a drink?"

Snart's hand moves to his middle subconsciously.

"I don't want a repeat if I end up puking my guts out," the criminal says. "If you want to give me something, get me salted crackers. Otherwise, you can go back to being a hero."

In a second, Barry is out and back with a box of crackers.

"I hope you like this brand," the speedster comments as he hands it over.

"I also need a bottle of water if you can-"

"Here you go," the speedster hands it over.

"Thanks," Snart drawls, taking the bottle and putting it on his lap.

"Snart, what is the matter?" Barry frowns, pulling the chair that was always next to the man's bed closer to sit in it. "I can see the puncture wound from blood being taken and Caitlin was just here. What did she test you for? Is that why you feel sick all of a sudden?"

"I'm fine," Snart lies easily as he turns a confident smirk to the younger man. "Caitlin was just re-checking some things since I'll be out of here in a few days. She doesn't want you feeling guilty if I fall over after walking from this place."

"Are you sure you won't consider staying a few extra days?" Barry asks, eyes pleading.

"Your team wouldn't like it and I'm starting to get antsy," the criminal answers. "If it'll make you feel better, you can give me your number and I'll call you if something medically happens to me."

"You'd really call me?" the hero asks, surprised. 

"Well, when you say it like that-"

"No! Please!" Barry finds a piece of paper and a pen in the room and quickly jots down the numbers.

"Alright," Snart drawls as he takes the paper. "Now. About my things..."

 

After Barry speeds off again, Caitlin returns to the room.

"Did you tell him?" the scientist asks quietly, even though they were alone.

"No," Snart deadpans. "And I'm not going to."

"Are you planning on terminating the pregnancy?" the woman asks next.

Snart doesn't answer. He crosses his arms over his chest and rolls to his side to sleep.

"I can give you something that will be a million times safer than anything you can get on the streets," Caitlin adds, speaking to the man's back.

"Let me think on it for a few days," the criminal says, not moving from his spot.

"Okay..." 

\---

Snart doesn't talk to anyone other than Barry for the next four days. He only speaks to the speedster to tell him his food requests. He has the speedster bring him fresh fruit, yogurt, soup, or crackers. The criminal's sudden taste in food confuses the hero, but his attempts at asking the other man are answered with silence.

 

At the end of the week, Barry brings Snart his (freshly cleaned) clothes, his Cold Gun, goggles, and a new parka.

The criminal raises an eyebrow to the hero.

"Does this thing have a tracker or something in it?" he drawls, holding the thing away from himself as if it would explode at any moment.

"We-I...The other one was sort of...Ruined," Barry looks away, face red hot with shame as the memories of what he did come flooding to his head again.

Snart puts on the parka then places a hand on the hero's shoulder.

"For the last and final time," Snart says seriously. "You. Did. Not. Rape. Me."

Barry tries to smile, but he can feel how fake it is.

Snart rolls his eyes as he walks around the speedster to head to the door. His ankle is fully healed and his back isn't even that sore. The most painful part of his body comes from the inside, where there were still stitches. Caitlin had given him painkiller to last him until after the stitches should be removed.

"If you come to me, I'll do it as discreetly and sanitarily," the scientist had said. "And 'that other thing' too."

Snart steps outside STAR Labs and into the sunshine. He takes in a deep breath with his eyes closed, then lets it out slow as he opens them again.

His fingers slide across his belly absently as he starts to walk. 

Barry had offered to take him anywhere he wanted to go, but the criminal had refused. He was done with being taken care of. It made his sickness worse and his skin crawl. Being with the hero three times a day was starting to drive Snart insane. The kid kept looking at him like he was going to break and the criminal had had enough.

\---

A month after Snart leaves STAR Labs, Mick Rory is broken out of prison. The Flash, 'just misses' stopping them. Snart had huffed an annoyed laugh as he drove off in the Iron Heights transportation van, his sister riding copilot.

\---

The Flash becomes a near constant presence on the streets of Central City while CSI Barry Allen comes to work later and later, looking more and more exausted.

"Am I over working him?" Captain Singh asks Detective West as they watch the young man trudge up the stairs to his lab after coming in three hours late.

"You know young people," Joe shrugged. "They think they can stay up all night and still be awake the next day at a decent hour."

"Maybe it's time to hire another CSI," Singh comments to himself as he walks away.

Joe waits for the other man to be out of eye-sight before rushing up the stairs to chase after his foster son. Barry was barely home. Iris had confessed to her father that she was feeling neglected and hurt after she and Barry finally decided to be together.

Joe walks into the crime lab and frowns when he sees Barry staring off into space instead of doing his work.

"Penny for your thoughts?" the detective asks as he steps over to his foster son's desk to lean against it.

"What?" Barry blinks, looking up at the older man. "Did you say something, Joe?"

"Barry," Joe gives the young man a 'look'. "You have been running around like the world was ending for a month now. You're barely home, coming in for work later than usual, and you haven't even talked to Iris. What is going on?"

"Has it been a month already?" the brunette frowns, looking over to a calendar as if it would tell him something different. He looks back to his foster father, "Sorry, Joe. I guess I lost track of days. I've been busy."

"I know," the detective's frown hurts his face. "I'm here to ask you why you're trying to burn yourself out. What has you running around the city like you are?"

"I've got to atone for what I did," the speedster answers solemnly as he looks away. "Whenever I stop long enough, I just keep thinking about....You know."

Joe sighs. He knew he should have talked to Snart when he had the chance. His overwhelming desire to cuff the man and drag him to prison were what kept him away. Joe didn't honestly think for one second that Barry was capable of doing what he said he did. Snart must have said something, or done something to get the kind-hearted boy that Joe knew to do something remotely like what the speedster had described. Grief was a horrible thing that could take a life of its own and Barry was being torn apart by it when Joe last saw him. Whatever happened between Barry and Snart was making things even worse.

"Have you spoken to Snart since he left?" Joe asks. 

Barry shakes his head in the negative.

"I gave him my number, but he hasn't contacted me."

"He's probably plotting his next job," the detective remarks, watching the young man closely. "Are you going to be ready to stop him when that happens?"

With a heavy sigh, Barry runs his hands through his hair.

"Barry, you can't let Snart get away with anything," Joe tells him seriously, putting his 'dad voice' and 'detective voice' together. "He's still a criminal and you still stop criminals."

"I know," Barry mumbles sadly.

"Okay," his foster father nods, knowing that was the best he was going to get. He nudges the brunette. "Call Iris and talk to her. Today. If you two are goingto have any chance of working out, you actually have to spend time together."

"I will," Barry says as he takes down the first file of his work. "I'll just work on a few cases first, then text to see if she's free to talk."

"Good," Joe pats the young man on the shoulder, then leaves.

Barry turns his head to watch the man go. When Joe is out of eye0shot, his shoulders lower and he sighs tiredly as he rubs at his eyes.

He was so tired. Being on the streets and taking down criminals was the only time he didn't feel like a complete failure but it was sapping his energy. Barry was living on the special power bars that Cisco and Caitlin had made him and he didn't even think they were disgusting anymore.

With a deep breath of encouragement, Barry looks at his pile of work.

Being careful, he starts to work on them as fast as he can.

\---

Another month passes with no sign of Captain Cold and no change in Barry's behavior. Cisco, Caitlin, Joe, and Iris meet together at STAR Labs to talk about the speedster.

"He can't shake what happened with Snart," Caitlin points out.

"This isn't healthy," Iris frowns. "He's going to burn himself out at some point. I can barely get a text back from him."

"I only get to talk to him because he still works at the CCPD," Joe adds.

"He comes in and out of the lab occasionally, but mostly stays out on the streets," Cisco informs them.

"Maybe he just needs more time?" Caitlin asks.

"How much more time?" Iris counters. "Another month? A year? Forever?"

"We can't think like that," her father says.

"Why not?" the reporter grouses out. "I love Barry but he's closing me out-He's closing us all out. How can we help him if he won't let us?"

"Well..." Caitlin starts nervously. "There is 'one' person he'll listen to."

"You want to expose Barry to the Captain while he's still susceptible to his control?" Cisco huffs. "No way! It was bad enough watching Barry play errand boy for that jerk."

"He was only bringing him meals, Cisco," the female scientist correct him. 

"But Snart tried talking to Barry and he still didn't listen," Joe reminds them, having overheard the criminal's last words before he left.

"True, but maybe if Snart tries telling him again, or in a different way, Barry will actually listen this time." Caitlin frowns. There was another reason why she wanted to track the criminal down. Snart had returned to have his stitches removed, but then promptly disappeared. He never told the scientist what he decided to do about his pregnancy. Caitlin was worried the man might have gone to a black market doctor to have things 'taken care of' and that Snart might have compromised his health.

"I say it's worth a try," Iris speaks up. "Snart can't possibly make things worse."

Cisco snorts. "Wanna bet?"

"I'll keep an ear out for him," Joe decides.

"And we'll monitor for him from here," Caitlin adds.

"Finding him won't solve anything," Cisco grumbles as the group disperses.

\---

The Flash actually comes across Captain Cold before anyone else in his team and family.

It's late at night, or early morning, depending on who you ask. Snart was sitting on a bench in a park that the speedster was running through during his rounds. 

Circling back, Barry comes to a stop in front of the other man.

"Snart?" Barry smiles when the man looks up at him. "How-How are you?"

"Fine," Snart drawls. "And you?"

"I'm good," the hero looks around briefly before returning his focus ot the other man. "You out here alone?"

Snart looks around as well, face blank as he replies, "Looks that way."

"How's Lisa? An-Or Mick?"

"Stop it."

Barry's brow furrows under his cowl at Snart's cold tone.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you as deaf as you are stupid?" Snart bites out, getting to his feet. "You've been running around the city every night for over two months, taking down every single last law breaker you can come across."

"It's my job to keep this city safe."

"You're suffocating the city," the criminal counters. "What's worse, is that you know you don't need to be so hyper vigilant."

"Maybe I'm just tired of running to crime scenes and decided to stop the crime while it's happening instead."

"Or maybe your running from your problems and using crime fighting as a crutch."

Barry frowns. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"It was cute, you playing nurse for me when I was hurt, but you need to put on the big hero pants and get over your mistake, Barry."

Snart walks closer to the speedster and poked the hero in the center of his symbol.  
"Your dad is dead. Zoom killed him. You need to get over it and what you did to me and FAST," the criminal accentuates the last word, poking the hero a second time.

Barry shoves the man's hand away.

"I'm going to let this go for now-"

"Why?"

Barry scowls at the interruption. "But next time-"

Snart lifts his Cold Gun and shoots the speedster, knocking him back and into the small pond. Barry gasps in water as he flails in the water, pain pounding in his chest as he tries to swim to the surface. After a few agonizing moments, the speedster manages to run out of the pond. Barry bend over his knees to cough out water.

"You dad is dead. Zoom killed him." Snart repeats as the hero lifts his head to glare at him. "You had hate sex with me afterwards and now you blame yourself for taking advantage of me because it's easier than admitting that you enjoyed yourself."

Barry flashes to the man and grabs hold of his parka.

"I didn't! I did not! I-" the speedster chokes on his denial as he realizes the wet of his cheeks wasn't from the pond water. Barry drops Snart as he stumbles away, tears streaking down his face.

"I don't know if it was just a one-time thing for you or if this means your bisexual, Barry," Snart says softly as the hero shakes in front of him. "Maybe it was just you trying to let out your anger. It doesn't matter to me what you want to call it. I'm not your boyfriend. But you need to pull yourself together, Scarlet. There's no point in me committing crimes when there isn't a hero to stop me."

Barry wipes the tears out of his eyes as he looks at the criminal.

"I don't know what to do anymore."

Snart smirks, "Do you want to be a Rogue?"

The speedster shakes his head. "I could never break the law. I'll never let my family down by doing that."

"Then there you go," the criminal opens his arms out wide. "Go to your family. Let them pull you back together." he drops his arms back to his sides. "Take a few days. Tell your boss to stuff it. Just get your head back on straight, kid. I'm getting antsy again."

Snart turns and leaves. Barry trails after the criminal with his eyes but he doesn't try to call out to him or stop him.

\---

Barry runs home and finds Joe and Iris sitting on the couch drinking coffee.

"Guys," the hero croaks, pulling back his cowl.

Joe and Iris put down their mugs and rush to either side of the speedster to wrap him up in in their arms. Barry breaks down and all three ease themselves to the floor.

\---


	4. Barry/Iris Ends & Lisa Finds Out About Len

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter goes back & forth from the two men's separate situations...
> 
> \--- - ---

Barry Allen takes a few days off from work at the CCPD. After Joe explains what happened to the CSI's father, Captain Singh understands and signs off on it.

\---

It's dawn. Barry is sitting on the front steps of the house, just watching the colors change in the sky as the sun rises.

Iris comes out to join him as the sun finishes rising up over the topmost part of the horizon.

"Hey," she says, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend. "How are you holding up?"

"Honestly?" Barry sighs. "I don't know. There's something different about me, Iris. Something that I can't understand no matter how hard I try to."

"Don't force it," Iris tells him. "You've been going non-stop for so long, your body is going to take a moment to regain its strength. Maybe, after you take it easy for a while, you'll be able to figure it out. Also," she hugs him tighter. "You're not alone."

"I know," Barry smiles, turning to kiss the top of the woman's head. 

The door opens and Joe clears his throat. 

"You two think you can give the old man some room so he can go to work?"

"Sorry, Joe," Barry gets up and moves out of the way. As his foster father passes him, he tells him to, "Have a good day at work."

"I'm hoping for a quiet day filled with parking tickets and paperwork," the detective remarks with a smirk. "You two know where to reach me if you need anything."

"Bye, daddy," Iris calls out happily as the man gets in his car to drive off.

\--- - ---

Leonard Snart grunts in pain, a hand going to his growing middle as he hunches over the sink in the bathroom.

"Lenny!" Lisa calls out right before she bangs on the door. "Are you in the bathroom again? I thought your morning sickness stopped!"

Len runs some cold water and splashes it on his face. After a brief pat dry, he opens the door.

"I was just on my way out," he smiles at his sister as he gets out of her way.

"You're seriously starting to worry me, Lenny," Lisa frowns. "First, you were sick for weeks on end, then you disappear and let Mick get arrested on a simple job, now you're sick again. Do you have something you want to confess to me?"

"Funny, you don't look like a priest," Len jokes.

"Len, seriously," his sister glares. "I know there is something wrong with you. You either tell me now or I figure it out and shout at you about it later."

"That's assuming you can," Len drawls, walking away. "I'm fine, Lisa. Just do your make-up and stop worrying."

"That's another thing!" Lisa shouts, grabbing her brother's shoulder to turn him back to look at her. "I already did my make-up. The Lenny I know would have noticed that. He would have also noted Mick's absence and worried about random wild fires starting up without his supervision."

Lisa puts both her hands on her brother's shoulders.

"I want. To know. WHAT. Is going on." she says seriously, glaring into her brother's eyes to get him to tell her.

Instead of answering right away, Len takes one of his sister's hands off his shoulder and moves it to his stomach.

"W-You're getting fat? Is that it?" the woman sputters, confused as her hand rests against the small bump of her brother's stomach.

"Remember the job I went out to case in Central City a few years ago?" Len starts, voice soft. "You kept texting me to bring you back those silver boots from one of the stores and I kept ignoring you."

"What does that-"

"I lied when I told you I made it out of the city before The Explosion," Len raises his voice enough to speak over his sister. "I went back for those ugly boots and the explosion happened. I didn't feel anything from it, so I lied when I said I was out of there in time."

"Lenny...What are you saying?" Lisa asks, voice scared.

"For some reason, my mutation was delayed. When I was really sick, it was my body changing from the inside. Specifically, my reproductive organs."

Lisa gasps as she stares down at her hand still on her brother's stomach.

"The night Mick was pinched, I met someone. I'm pregnant, Lisa."

"How-What-My...My..." Tears sting Lisa's eyes as she looks back up at her brother. "You're going to have a b...a ba...a baby?!"

"Yes," Len nods. "I thought I'd miscarry by now, and I still might, but it doesn't really look like it."

"You're going to have a baby?!" Lisa repeats, voice squeaking. "A human-a really, really-a baby?"

"Yes," her brother repeats with a little more steel in his voice. 

"That's why you haven't been drinking and-and you kept touching your stomach when you were staring off into space-OHMYG-Who is the father? Or," Lisa's brow furrows deeply as she tries to wrap her mind around what her brother told her. "Did you 'do it' with a woman and it backfired? How does this work?"

"You're old enough to know about 'the birds and the bees'," Len drawls.

Lisa smacks him with the hand that wasn't practically glued to his stomach.

"Come on, Lenny!" she scolds him. "You've already started, you might as well finish."

"It was a guy," he tells her. "And I don't know his name. It was a one-time thing."

"We've got to track him down!" Lisa says, excitedly. "He'll want to know about his kid!" she gasps. "Are we raising him? Is it a boy or girl? Lenny, we can't be parents!"

"Relax," Len drawls, taking a breath and encouraging his sister to mimic the movement. "I'm not tracking anyone down. There are still over twenty weeks left in a normal pregnancy. I could lose the baby any time. I'm not going to make any decisions when it might turn out I'll lose the child in the end."

"We've got to find you a doctor," Lisa states, eyes turning back to the small bump. "What if it turns our you're having twins? Or triplets? What if you get really sick? What if it isn't a baby but some sort of parasite?"

"It's a baby, I took a pregnancy test," her brother assures her. "A parasite wouldn't produce the same hormones."

"Someone has been Googling," Lisa chuckles. She pulls her hand away to hold it against her heart. "Lenny...What are we going to do if you come full term? You can't be seen on the streets the size of a watermelon."

"I'm barely showing now, Lisa," Len points out. The bump was only noticeable when you put your hand to his stomach. "Like you, anyone who sees me will just think I'm gaining weight. I've got at least another three months before I have to worry about hiding anything."

"We have to protect it," his sister says resolutely. "No punches to the gut, trips down the stairs, nothing like that."

Len chuckles, "I don't enjoy those things regularly."

"Are you sure you don't want to hunt down the guy who knocked you up?" Lisa asks quietly.

"It would be a waste of time," her brother shrugs. "Now, why don't we figure out our next job?"

\--- - ---

Barry takes Iris to a fancy restaurant for their first 'official' date. It's strange and they both feel it as they try to talk about random things that neither really care about.

Afterwards, the couple walk down the street, arm in arm. The night stars seem to dance above them as Iris huddles closer to her boyfriend.

Barry looks ahead and smiles, but inside he feels hollow. He keeps thinking about Snart. What was he doing? How as he feeling? When was Captain Cold going to strike again.

Heat creeps up Barry's neck to his cheeks at the thought of fighting the criminal once again. 

"Isn't it, Barry?"

The brunette clears his throat, "What? Sorry, Iris, did you say something?"

"I was just saying it was a nice night out," Iris smiles up at him. "Are you okay? You look a little flushed."

"It's nothing," the speedster lies, looking away from his date. "It must just be the cold night air is all. I'm surprised you don't feel it."

"Maybe it's a speedster thing," Iris shrugs, the motion moving her boyfriend's arm as well.

"Yeah..." Barry agrees weakly as he tries to shake all thoughts of Snart from his mind. 

\--- - ---

"I've got a dozen more cards," Lisa announces, dropping her purse on the table in front of her brother triumphantly. "How much longer until we can move onto bigger stuff? Swiping credit cards is child's play for us."

"Just trying to start up a fund to fall back on, just in case," Len answers as he works on his computer. He gets an alert of an incoming email and opens it. After reading it over, he frowns.

"What is it?" Lisa asks.

"Mick's impatience is out of control again," Len sighs. "He's setting off fires as he makes his way back to Central City."

Lisa's worry spikes. "Will it be safe for you to be around him?" 

"Mick won't hurt me."

"It's the baby I'm worried about, Lenny."

Len looks away from his computer screen to his sister's face.

"You planning on telling him?"

"Oh, come ON, Len!" Lisa rolls her eyes. "Mick can be a little thick, but the man's not an idiot. He'll wonder why you're getting heavier and staying out of the action. In fact, he's probably going to demand to go out on a job the second he gets here. Do you have a plan for that?"

"I have a plan for everything," Len states confidently as he looks back to his laptop. "When Mick gets back, I'll send him on a merry trip through the country to case a simple job. By the time he gets returns, we'll either be gone with a note saying we're on a separate job or -if he or she survives- the baby will be born."

"You think you can convince Mick to ride off into the sunset without you? And for so long?"

"Given the right reasoning, I can convince Mick to do anything."

Lisa sighs, "I hope you're right. For both your sakes."

\--- - ---

Barry and Iris's third date is interrupted by a Meta. The speedster is secretly relieved to be able to run out and fight something as The Flash.

Afterwards, while the CCPD take the Meta away with specially designed containment handcuffs, Barry doesn't go straight back to Iris. Instead, he runs through the city for more criminals and stops three purse snatchers, rescues a cat, and prevents a band of teenagers from egging an old man's house.

 

When Barry returns home as himself, Iris is waiting for him, her hands crossed over her chest and her face a stormy expression of anger.

"Where have you been?" Iris demands to know.

"There was a Meta attack, you saw the news bulletin."

"Yeah, but then you saved the day and ran off. Where did you go afterwards?"

"Why are you so angry at me?" the brunette counters defensively. 

"Why aren't you answering my questions?"

"I went for a run to check the city for more Metas," Barry shrugs, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

"Did you find any?" Iris asks, not sounding convinced of the other man's actions in the slightest.

"No, but I did stop some teenagers from making an excessively large omelet."

"You ran off to find something to do," Iris accuses her boyfriend as she drops her arms and steps closer to him. "I saw the look of relief on your face when you got the call about a Meta. You wanted to leave! Why, Barry? Was the date going so badly that you were desperate to leave?"

"No! Not at all," Barry tries to assure his girlfriend. In reality, he felt that the date was boring. He'd never felt bored being around Iris before but, for a reason he still couldn't name, he had been exactly that: bored.

"Then what was it?" 

Barry opens his mouth to answer, but he can't come up with a good enough lie, so he closes it again.

Iris sighs, turning away from him.

"Maye we were wrong. Maybe it was just...Just a fluke of emotions that we had for each other. Maybe it's just," she shrugs. "Sibling love we feel, and not...You know...Love-love."

"I do love you, Iris," Barry says honestly. "I just..."

He shakes his head, unable to finish.

"Let's take a break and see what happens," Iris suggests. "You're still dealing with the loss of your dad. Maybe after that we can rekindle what we thought we had?"

Barry nods, "Yeah, that sounds...That sounds great. Thanks, Iris."

Iris hugs Barry.

"I'm going up to bed. Waiting to shout at you took a lot out of me."

The brunette chuckles as his girlfriend lets him go and walks up the stairs to her room.

With a tired sigh, Barry goes to the kitchen to find something to eat. As he stares into the freezer, the white mist reminds him of Snart and he starts thinking about the man again.

\--- - ---

"So, you want me to drive all the way across the map in order to decide if it's worth leaving the city to steal some chunk of metal?" Mick growls.

"No," Len tilts his head slightly. "I want you to check out and take pictures of a research facility that holds a rare element we would be able to sell on the black market for more money than we've ever seen in our lives."

The pyro's eyebrows rise up, crinkling the skin of his forehead.

"That's a'lotta money."

"Exactly," Len drawls with a smirk. "I just need a man to physically go there and get me on-site photos. Feel free to knock over whatever convenience stores you want on the way, just make sure you don't do it in a row or a pattern."

"Why don't you go?" Mick asks, then adds, "Or come with me?"

"I need to be here to case another job if the one I'm sending you on doesn't work out," the other criminal says evenly. "I'm still going over the blueprints. There are a lot of loopholes in the designs I have to map out to see if they're viable."

"Sounds like a lot of brain work," the pyro grunts, taking a swig of beer. "I hate brain work."

"Which is why I do it all for you," his partner drawls, getting up. "You should stay a few weeks, let your last batch of fire starting settle first. Then head out."

"A trip like this will take me months, Snart," Mick growls. "You really going to stay in hiding for that long for one measly job?"

"How long have you known me, Mick?"

The pyro laughs, "Yeah...I guess you're right. You'd stay in the shadows till kingdom come if it meant a clean job and a fat check."

"Caution never killed anyone."

"But it sure makes everything boring."

Lisa walks into the room, bearing a tray of food and a bright smile.

"I've got bagels with cream cheese, meat, or just plain."

Len takes a plain one off the tray. Mick grabs two of the meat filled ones, then Lisa sits next to her brother to take one with cream cheese.

"Maybe you should go on one of those 'liquid diets', Snart," Mick remarks with a mouth full of food. "You're getting a little heavy there, partner."

Len adjusts his coat to hide his bump a little better as he refuses to allow his cheeks to warm at the comment.

"You're one to talk, chubby," Lisa glares at the pyro. "You weigh, what? Three hundred pounds?"

"Most of my weight is muscle."

"Ha!" the woman laughs. "That's what they all say!"

Mick glares at the younger Snart sibling. "You seem terribly protective of your brother. What did he promise you? Another pair of ugly boots?"

Lisa cringes, then stands up to glare down at the man sitting across from her and her brother. "I've always been protective of Lenny. YOU just never noticed. Now, shut up and eat your food before I cram it down your throat!"

Lisa stomps out of the room, leaving Len to smirk and Mick to get more confused.

"What's up with her?" the pyro asks his partner.

Len shrugs as he takes another bite of bagel.

\--- - ---

When Barry returns to work, there's a new desk in his lab.

"What?" the brunette asks the world in general as he picks up the name plate to read: 'JULIAN ALBERT META-HUMAN CSI SPECIALIST'.

"CSI Allen, I presume?" a British voice asks from behind the speedster.

Barry's shoulders jump as he clumsily puts the name plate back as he spins towards the voice.

A blonde man offers the hero his hand, "Julian Albert, as you've already read. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's...Nice to meet you too," Barry answers slowly as he shakes the man's hand. "So, Captain Singh hired another CSI?"

"Obviously," Julian deadpans. "As my name plate states, I'm actually a specialist for the Meta-Human brand of criminals this city is plagued with."

"I wouldn't say 'plagued' exactly," Barry comments as he watches the other man walk around his desk to get into his chair. "Were you the one who took over my cases while I was away?"

"Yes," the blonde nods. "Even though I specialize in Meta-Human crimes, I can investigate normal crimes just as well."

"Right, I didn't think you couldn't or anything, I was just...You know, just wondering."

Julian looks up at Barry. "I'm sorry for your loss, Allen. Losing a parent is difficult, but I hope it won't affect your work from here on out."

"Thanks, and it won't," the brunette assures the other man as he steps back towards his desk. Changing his mind, he starts to step forwards towards the lab door. "You know what, I forgot something. I'll be right back."

Barry finds Joe downstairs and pulls the man into a corner to talk to him.

"There's a new CSI upstairs, Joe!" the brunette hisses to the man. "How am I supposed to do my job as quickly as I usually do with someone sitting a few feet away from me?"

"You're just going to have to do it at a normal pace," Joe tells him. "Albert is staying. Singh hired him right after you left and he's done good work so far. He worked the case of that last Meta The Flash captured."

"I didn't see him."

"You were too busy running away from your problems."

Barry stares at his foster father, unsure of what the man was talking about.

Joe sighs, "Iris came to talk to me after you two...Broke up, I'm assuming."

"We didn't break up, we're taking a break."

"To most people, that means or leads to a permanent separation."

"Iris and I aren't most people."

"So that means, you want to get back together with her?"

"Joe," Barry looks around to make sure no one was staring at them. "Can we talk about this later? Or not at all?"

"Listen, I care about both of you," Joe says as he puts a hand on the young man's shoulder. "I don't want to see either of you get hurt."

"I understand," the brunette nods. "Don't worry, Joe. I'll do what's right for Iris."

"You better," his foster father says, then pulls him in for a quick hug before pushing him away. "Now go do your job!"

\--- - ---

It's late at night. The new moon shines brightly down on the trio of Rogues leaving a jewelry store and heading towards an unmarked, black van.

"This is too easy," Mick chuckles as he tosses his bag into the back of the vehicle.

A stabbing pain in his stomach stops Len from remarking. He bends over at the back of the van so his partner doesn't see.

Lisa tosses her bag in, then takes her brother's bag to add it to the pile.

"I'll drive!" Mick announces, unaware of Lisa going to her brother to help him straighten and stand. "Next stop, my place!"

"It's getting worse," Len mumbles as he's forced to let his sister half-carry him into the van. "I'll have to get Mick out of town even sooner than I thought."

"With this job under his belt, he won't put up too much of a fight," Lisa assures him. "We really need to find you a doctor, Lenny."

"I know," Len sighs as he lays down. "Ride next to Mick for me, will you?"

"Aye, aye," Lisa mock-salutes, then closes the door and gets into the passenger's seat.

"You riding up here, pretty lady?" Mick laughs. "You're brother is getting slow with all his added weight."

Len hears someone being smacked and he smiles.

"Just drive, you dunce! Before I turn you into an ugly statue!"

Mick takes off down the road and Lisa shouts at him while Len grips his stomach and tries not to puke out his guts.

\--- - ---

"I can't believe such sloppy work was allowed for so long in this department," Julian remarks as he looks over the scattered papers on Barry's desk. "Allen, you really should tidy this up a bit. It's horrendously unprofessional."

"I'm almost done, then I'll clean everything up," the other CSI assures the blonde. "Just go back to your work, okay?"

"I have already completed my cases for the day, Allen," Julian says. "You'd be done as well, if you didn't always come in late and make such a mess of your work."

"Right...I'll take that under advisement," Barry waves at the man over his shoulder, adding in his head, 'Jerk.'

Julian lets out a tired sigh.

"I'm going home, Allen. I'll see you tomorrow or if there's a Meta-Human emergency."

As the blonde leaves the lab, Barry mumbles to himself, "Good riddance."

 

With the eyes off of him, the speedster works through his paperwork even faster, getting half of it done in minutes. Barry leans back to admire his, now clean, desk.

"How's that for 'tidy', Julian," the brunette says in a mocking voice.

"I take it working with the new guy is proving difficult?" Iris's voice says from the doorway.

Startled, Barry turns to his girlfriend and smiles.

"I guess I should be even more careful, now that there's someone else who works here and could walk in any moment," the speedster realizes as the woman walks closer to him.

"Yeah," Iris nods. She stops in front of her boyfriend and pulls him to his feet.

"Iris, what-?"

Iris stops Barry's question with a kiss. The brunette stiffens and tries to kiss her back, but the irritating 'off' feeling he's been dealing with non-stop makes it feel awkward and strange.

Iris pulls back with a sigh.

"That's what I thought," she says, wiping at her lips as she steps away.

"Iris?" Barry frowns as his girlfriend stares at the ground with a deep frown.

"I think we're done, Barry," Iris's voice is soft and hurt, her eyes still staring intently towards the floor. "Even when I kiss you, I feel like you're miles away from me."

"But, Iris-!" Barry starts to protest, but a raised hand from the woman has him clamping his mouth shut.

"I don't want to waste my time on something that isn't going to last." Iris turns shining eyes to the speedster. "I'm not blaming you, Barry. I'm just letting you go."

With that, Iris leaves and Barry stands like a statue for hours after she's gone.

\--- - ---

"Don't forget to write and not kill anyone!" Lisa smiles at Mick as she hands him a paper bag. "I got you some snacks for the trip as a peace offering. There are directions and specific instructions as well, since you suck at listening."

"Where's your brother?" Mick growls, looking around for the man. "This is his idea, why isn't he out here ordering me around?"

"Lenny had to fence the jewels today, so you've just got me," Lisa pats the pyro on the hand. "Stop bemoaning your partner not being here and get lost!"

With a grunt, Mick starts the car, then takes off down the street.

 

Once the car is out of view, Lisa goes back inside the hideout.

"He's finally gone," the younger Snart remarks as she walks into the kitchen. "You want some toast, Lenny?"

Len opens the bedroom door and steps out, one hand on his stomach as he looks towards the front door like he expected his partner to return.

"I watched him drive off in a huff," Lisa rolls her eyes. "Now, more important things...Toast?"

"Sure," Len answers as he eases himself onto the couch with a small wince.

"When are we going to find you a doctor, Lenny?"

"About the same time you stop asking me about it."

"The pain and nausea is getting worse and even if you can deal with it like you're pretending to, my niece or nephew will need to be gotten out of you in a few months," Lisa points out, moving to stand in front of her brother and loom over him. "So you better start using your brain and figure out a doctor we can go to!"

"Alright!" Len snaps, then takes a breath to calm his nerves. "Sorry."

"It's the hormones," his sister shrugs. "They get the best of us."

"My respect for women is growing," Len drawls, moving in the couch to lay across it and lift his feet up.

Lisa pulls her lower lip in as she stares at her brother.

"I looked up normal pregnancies last night," she says hesitantly.

"...And?"

"And you shouldn't be having these problems so soon."

"Problems?"

"The nausea is normal for the first trimester, but there shouldn't be so much pain or swelling."

"No one case is the same as the rest," Len informs his sister. "Considering the fact I shouldn't be having these 'problems' in the first place, I think I qualify for extra consideration."

Lisa sighs as she heads back to the kitchen to make the toast.

"I can sell my bike and scam a couple of rich guys while you rest," she says as she puts the bread in the toaster. "After we get you the right doctor, I don't want you roaming the streets."

"House arrest from my baby sister." Len chuckles. "I'd never thought I'd see the day."

"You better get used to me being the boss in this family," Lisa says in a commanding tone. "In a few more months, you might not even be able to walk, Lenny. I won't tell you what to do with the baby, I know how you are about kids, but I expect you to take care of yourself first and foremost."

"No matter what, you have to look our for yourself," her brother drawls, looking down at his stomach. "I used to think that was the golden rule as well..."

The toast pops, making Lisa jump. She quickly butters it on a plate and brings it to her brother.

"Thanks," Len takes the plate with a smile, taking a bite out of a piece even as he rests the plate on his legs.

Lisa stares at her brother's stomach as her world tries to settle around her. Knowing something and realizing it were separate functions in her brain. Without realizing it, she's reaching over to press her palm against the roundness protruding from her brother's middle.

Len chuckles, it sends a vibration through his stomach and up his sister's arm. Lisa blinks away her trance and smiles at her brother as she pulls her hand back.

"Sorry, Lenny."

"I don't mind it if it's you, Lisa."

Lisa wipes away a troublesome tear from her eye.

"Now, about that doctor."

"I already know someone," Len assures her. "She already knows about this, so we'll be able to skip over the explanation part."

"Wait, someone ELSE already knows?" Lisa's eyes widen. "Why didn't you tell me? I thought I was the only one!"

"Sorry to burst that bubble, but no."

"Who is this mystery woman then?"

"Dr. Caitlin Snow," Len smirks. "One of The Flash's little friend."

"Didn't you kidnap her once?"

"Yeah...Not one of my most hospitable moments."

Lisa nearly spits out a laugh, but she manages to stifle it to a giggle behind her hand.

"Hospitable? More like despicable! I'm surprised the woman let you walk through her door! Why did you go to her at all?"

"She and her little speedster pal deal with supernatural humans all the time." Len shrugs. "I figured she would know what was happening to me."

"I'll track her down and bring her here," Lisa decides, then she smiles. "Cisco should be able to lead me to her."

"Lisa..." Len draws the woman's name out in a warning.

"Don't worry, big brother," Lisa's smile widens. "I'm not going to flirt with him effortlessly while you're too laid up to threaten him. I know how much threatening people means to you."

Len rolls his eyes as he takes another bite of toast.

 

\---


	5. Lisa Interrogates; Gender Reveal; & A Cliff-Hanger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there's no confusion, the text read "Len" when it was just the Rogues & the Snart siblings. It's "Snart" when it's with everyone. (For now, at least)
> 
> \--- - --- - ---

Cisco is whistling randomly as he walks down the street. The meter where he parked was broken, so he didn't have to pay for it and his favorite t-shirt shop was having a sale. All in all, he was having a really good day and it was only noon.

"Hello, Cisco."

The genius stops in his tracks, groaning at the loss of the rest of his day.

"Lisa," Cisco turns to the woman. The younger Snart was leaning against a tree, leather jacket unzipped because of the warm air and smiling at the genius like she could devour him whole. Cisco swallows the image down as the woman saunters over to him.

"I liked your little song, honey," Lisa coos, brushing imaginary dirt from the genius's shoulders. "Was it a video game theme song?"

"What do you want?" Cisco tightens his hold on his bag of shirts as he pulls out his cell phone. "I can have The Flash here in seconds, you know we're friends."

"I do know," the woman nods. "I also know you're other friend, Caitlin Snow?"

The genius's stomach flops as he frowns at the criminal.

"What do you want with Caitlin? After everything she did for your brother, even after he kidnapped her and almost got her killed, you two should be decent enough to leave her alone."

"For Lenny?" Lisa repeats, confused. "What did she do for Lenny?"

"You don't know?" Cisco's eyes widen. "You don't know. Do you?"

Lisa grabs the man by the caller and drags him down an alley so that they can't be seen. She pushes him up against a wall. The bag falls as Cisco's breath quickens and he nearly loses his phone as he tries to call Barry one-handed.

Lisa snatches the phone out of her victim's hand and pockets it before resuming her two-handed hold on the man.

"What. Did Caitlin do. For Lenny?" she repeats slowly, her face leaning ominously closer to the genius as she does.

Cisco tries to think of something -anything- else to say other than the truth. With how the woman was acting now, he can't imagine how the woman would react to her brother sleeping with the enemy. Especially since it ended up with her 'dear brother' needing stitches.

Lisa shakes the man in her grip, almost lifting him to his tip-toes as he tries to hold on for dear life.

"She patched him up after an accident!" Cisco forces out, afraid he was going to be bashed against the wall next. 

"What accident?" Lisa presses.

"Uh, he and Mick, they were trying to escape the police and the van rolled. Cold escaped and Caitlin patched him up."

"The van..." Lisa looks to the side as she tries to piece in what her brother said with what the man in her clutches was saying.

'The night Mick was pinched, I met someone.'

Lisa turns a glare that her brother would be proud of onto the genius.

"Did you sleep with my brother?"

"What?!" Cisco shouts out as if in pain. "No! NO. WAY. Never! Are you kidding me?"

A woman walking her dog passed the alley opening turns to the pair with worry, but keeps on walking.

Lisa pulls Cisco away from the wall and throws him to the ground. The genius scrambles to get to his feet, but the criminal points her Gold Gun at him.

"Last chance, Cisco," Lisa says ominously. "I really do like you, but that won't stop me from ending you right here, right now."

"What do you want from me?" Cisco lifts his hands in defeat.

"Tell me what really happened to my brother!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because-!" Cisco curses as he looks away, desperately wishing that the 'good people' of Central City were more willing to help a stranger out.

A couple walks by. The man turns to the pair in the alley, then puts an arm over the woman's shoulders and walks faster.

Lisa kicks Cisco in the face, splitting the man's lip and sending him to his side on the ground.

A rush of air has Cisco's heart rate calming as The Flash takes the Gold Gun from Lisa and stands in front of his friend.

"Flash!" Lisa growls. "Maybe you can answer my questions."

"What's going on, Lisa? Where's your brother?" the speedster asks.

"I'll answer yours after you answer mine," the woman walks closer to the hero. "The night that Mick was arrested, Cisco says my brother was in an accident. Is that true?"

Barry's face flushes hot as he nods his head. It wasn't entirely, one hundred percent true, but it was probably all Lisa needed to know. 

"Cisco also says Up-Tight patched my brother up, were you around for that?"

The speedster doesn't know how much to tell the younger Snart. As guilty as he still felt, he wasn't sure if it was his place to tell Lisa what happened between him and her brother.

"Lisa, if you want to know those answers why don't you just ask your brother?"

"Because I think Lenny left out a few details that you can fill in for me," the woman answers. "Now, tell me, who was around for my brother's epic escape?"

Barry decides on telling half truths.

"I took your brother from the van. We talked and Caitlin patched him up, then he left. End of story. Will you tell me why you're threatening Cisco's life now?"

"You saved my brother from the cops but left Mick behind?" Lisa summarizes with a sarcastic tone. "Why did Lenny garner special treatment? Isn't it in your little deal that if he gets caught by the cops he's responsible for getting himself un-caught?"

The speedster looks up and sees a small crowd forming at the end of the alley. A few of them were lifting their phones to take pictures and he curses inside his head for having the confrontation in public in the middle of the day.

 

In a stream of red lightning, The Flash grabs both Cisco and Lisa and carries them to STAR Labs.

"Woah!" Lisa stumbles forward a few steps before grabbing hold of the wall to steady her legs. "Lenny LIKES it when you do that to him? My brother needs his head checked."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Cisco mumbles under his breath as he touches his bleeding lip. "I'm going to go clean up. You two have fun."

As the genius leaves, Barry puts the Gold Gun down, away from the criminal, and waits for the woman to recover.

Lisa takes a deep breath, then turns a glare on the hero.

"I'm going to ask you a strange question and you are going to answer me, Flash."

"I'll try, but only if you promise to leave my friends alone afterwards."

"I'll try," the woman mimics the man with far less sincerity. Lisa sobers. "The night Mick was grabbed by the cops, by brother had sex with someone. I want to know who."

Barry's entire body turns numb as he stares at the woman glaring at him.

Lisa lunges for her gun, but the speedster makes sure to keep it away from her.

"I may not be as smart as my brother but, so help me, I will end all of you if someone doesn't start answering my questions!" the criminal shouts angrily.

"It was me," Barry's mouth takes control of his better judgement. "I took advantage of your brother that night. I'm sorry, Lisa. It...It was me."

"You?" Lisa repeats slowly. "The Flash? Central City's hero? Don't make me laugh."

"It was me," the hero tells her. He steps closer and puts the Gold Gun within her reach. "I was...insane with anger and pain...I took it out on Snart." As Lisa tries to come to terms with his words, he nervously adds. "How...How is he?"

"Not good," Lisa says darkly. "He needs to see Caitlin and without any other members of your team when he does. That includes you."

Barry swallows down a lump in his throat as he nods.

"I can bring her here, to STAR Labs. I can text you when and you can come with your brother. It will only be Caitlin, you have my word."

Grabbing her weapon, Lisa turns to walk out of the room.

"Make sure it gets done, hero!" she mocks the last word as her heels click loudly against the floor, the noise pounding into Barry's head like coffin nails.

\--- - ---

Len startles awake to the front door of the hideout being kicked open. He grabs up his Cold Gun and aims it at the intruder, just barely managing to stop himself from firing when he sees it's his sister.

"Lisa, are you insane coming in here like that?" Len scolds the woman as she comes closer. "I almost shot you!"

"You're pregnant with the Scarlet Speedster's baby?" Lisa counters angrily.

Len puts his gun down so he can use both hands to cover his face.

"I thought you were going to track down Caitlin," he drawls through his fingers.

"I was, but my plan was derailed when Cisco started talking about how she patched you up after an accident."

"I already told you I had gone to her before-"

"You made it sound like it was long after you slept with your baby daddy, not right after!" Lisa shouts over her brother. "I thought Mick did something stupid and got caught and you decided to have a fun night out before coming to his rescue. Instead, I find out that your little crush on our enemy turned into a passionate love making situation!"

"There wasn't much love involved," Len remarks dryly. He looks up at his sister. "Did you tell him about me? About what's going on?"

"No." his sister grouses out. "I lied like he tried to lie to me, but he's going to get Caitlin for us. We'll meet her at STAR Labs."

"If you didn't tell him, he's bound to figure it out." Len says with frustration as he tries to get up. The size of his stomach and the depth of the couch cushions were making the task difficult.

Lisa helps her brother up before continuing to rant at him.

"Why couldn't you tell me that you were having a hero baby? What if it has powers like The Flash? What if it hates us because we're criminals and its 'other daddy' is a hero? What if-"

Len turns on his sister and puts a hand over her mouth.

"Lisa," he says softly. "I really don't want to think about that right now."

The hand moves away and Lisa grabs hold of it.

"What if he finds out and forces you to get rid of the baby?" she whispers.

"I'd like to see him try," Len says darkly.

\--- - ---

Caitlin paces the Cortex of STAR Labs, nervously wringing her hands together as she occasionally checks the security monitors for the Snart's.

'Snart wants to see you. Alone. Please, Caitlin, will you do it? For me?'

Barry's pleading tone would have been enough, but Caitlin was burning with curiosity about what had happened to the man. Keeping the pregnancy a secret was the hardest thing she had ever done, especially since she knew one of the fathers was her best friend. So when the speedster asked, Caitlin readily agreed.

A monitor beeps and Caitlin rushes to it as the Snart's come in through the back entrance way.

She rushes to meet them half way and freezes when Leonard Snart comes into full view.

The man looks mostly normal, except for the obvious round stomach pocking out of his dark blue jacket.

He was still pregnant.

"You-I thought-You didn't-" Caitlin tries to come up with a full, proper sentence but it isn't easy.

"He's still nauseas and in a lot of pain," Lisa talks over the woman's gawking. "You need to check him over and make sure the baby is doing okay."

"Are the security cameras still running?" Snart drawls, looking up to one of the 'hidden' cameras in question.

"Ba-The Flash turned them off," Caitlin inwardly congratulates herself for not revealing the speedster's identity to the younger Snart. "Actually, they're still running, but they're not recording."

"Good," Snart comments as he resumes his walk to the medical part of the building. He turns to the scientist as she hurries to keep up with him. "How have you been, Caitlin?"

"Worried about you," she answers honestly. "I thought you might have gone to the black market to...deal, with your...predicament."

"Up-Tight doesn't know how to talk about Big Kid stuff, does she?" Lisa remarks dryly. She glares at the other woman. "You also don't know a thing about Lenny if you thought he'd hurt a kid."

"The male body wasn't designed to bear children," Caitlin flushes. "I didn't know what your brother was experiencing, but I had assumed he wouldn't want to go through all the pain and complications that are involved with child birth. And, at the time, the 'kid' wasn't even more than a fertilized egg."

"A person's a person, no matter how small," Snart drawls as they come to the Cortex. He turns to his sister and shakes his head to stop her from continuing the conversation. He then smirks at the scientist. "I know this is all confusing and new for you, but I'd very much like to get to the part where I know whether this baby is healthy or not."

"And whether it's a boy or girl," Lisa chirps.

"Well, it's been about five months, so," Caitlin directs the siblings to a bed for Snart to lay on. "I should be able to discern the gender at this stage. Do you want to start with that?"

"Yes," Snart nods as he eases himself onto the bed, Lisa steadying him as he struggles to get the second leg up. "I'll be able to start thinking about names once I know what types to choose from."

"If it's a girl, you should call her Lisa," his sister comments in a too-loud whisper.

"And what if it's a boy?" Snart smirks. "I'm not interested in having a Junior."

"Ugh! No," Lisa shakes her head. "Nothing with an 'L' at all. Nothing weird with a deep meaning either, Lenny. I want to be able to pronounce the baby's name."

Caitlin is surprised at the softer side of the Snart's that she was seeing. She was smart enough to know that not all criminals were blood-thirsty or horrible, but she hadn't thought Captain Cold could look so...loving...Or that Lisa Snart could laugh like a teenager and poke fun of her brother like any other pair of siblings.

"You get a little lost over there?" Lisa's voice cuts into the other woman's musings. "I don't know a lot about using medical equipment, but I've had it used on me, so I'm pretty sure just staring at it won't make it work."

"Lisa," Snart sighs. 

"What?" his sister shrugs. "She has been staring at us for the past five minutes. Don't heroes, or their friends, know what manners are?"

The older sibling turns to the scientist, "Sorry. She's just excited."

"It's fine, she's right, I just got a little...Lost," Caitlin shrugs as she pulls the sonogram to the side of the bed. "The gel is going to be cold."

"The cold never bothered me," Snart drawls. He shrugs out of his jacket before rolling up his sweater and undershirt to expose his stomach.

"Okay..." Caitlin pours a thick amount of gel onto the wand then gently presses it against the man's stomach.

Snart winces and Lisa grabs his hand. The scientist pulls the wand back.

"Did that hurt?" Caitlin frowns, knowing that it shouldn't.

"It's fine," Snart says as a non-answer. "Please continue."

Carefully, the scientist returns the wand and the man doesn't even flinch.

Caitlin decides to focus on her task than her patient and moves the wand around to study the growing fetus.

It amazes Caitlin to see a face and small body shape within the blacks and greys displayed on the monitor before her. She hears a quiet gasp and can only agree with the action as she takes a few pictures and continues to map out the fetus.

"Well?" Lisa asks impatiently. "How many and what kind?"

"Just one," Caitlin answers, hand still moving the wand over the stomach. "And I think...Yes, definitely a girl."

"Oh, Lenny!" Lisa squeals, her grip on her brother's hand tightening. "A girl! An adorable little girl! You would have a girl, wouldn't you?"

"What does that mean?" her brother counters good-naturedly.

"Can she be named Lisa? Please, pretty-pretty, please?"

"I'll seriously think about it," Snart relents.

"Fine!" his sister grumbles unhappily, but she's still smiling.

Caitlin takes a few more pictures, then pulls back the wand and wipes off her patient's stomach. She turns off the machine and brings over most of the pictures to the Snart's.

"If you're keeping the baby, you should tell the father," Caitlin says solemnly after letting the photographs go.

"Lenny is the father," Lisa says automatically. "And the mother. He doesn't have to do anything that you say."

"She isn't," Snart defends the scientist. He nods to Caitlin. "I'll think about it. Just-"

"Give you a few days?" the woman finishes for him. "You said that last time."

"This time I'll actually let you know," he smiles at her.

Lisa keeps holding her brother's hand as Caitlin checks him over and takes some samples for testing.

 

In only a few minutes, the scientist tells the siblings, "All done. Both you and your child appear to be healthy."

"What about his pain?" Lisa asks, frowning. 

"I can only assume it's his body adjusting to the dramatic change," Caitlin tries to explain, having no definitive answer to give. "Like I said before, the male body wasn't designed for this."

Lisa nods slowly, accepting the answer as she helps her brother off the bed.

"You can stick around if you want," Caitlin offers. "I could...Order you something? To eat, I mean. I have to run some tests before I can even suggest any type of medicine for the pain."

Snart puts up a hand before his sister can say anything.

"Thank you, Caitlin. I think we'll go. Lisa has Cisco's phone if you need to contact us."

The siblings leave.

 

Caitlin remains in the lab, staring at a sonogram photo of the baby she secretly kept as she tries to think of what to do next.

\---

Barry desperately tries to focus on his CSI work, but his thoughts keep trailing back to the Snart siblings. 

Lisa clearly hated him and for good reason. He just wished he knew how Snart felt. The last time he saw him he looked fine, but if he needed to see Caitlin something was definitely wrong with him.

Unless...Unless he just wanted to say thanks and Barry was overreacting?

With a heavy sigh, the brunette pushes off his desk, grabs his coat, and heads for the door.

"Where do you think you're off to, Allen?" Julian snipes. "You've got four open cases waiting for your attention and you already had your lunch break."

"You know what, Julian?" Barry tries to hold back his anger, but a little bit bleeds into his words. "I've got a lot going on right now that you wouldn't be able to understand. If you have a problem with my work ethic, bring it up with the Captain."

As the younger CSI reaches the door, the blonde shouts after him.

"Just because you're close friends with Detective West, doesn't mean you'll be allowed to shirk your responsibilities!"

Barry ignores the other man as he walks as quickly out of the precinct as he can, without his powers.

 

Once it's safe, the speedster runs to STAR Labs. He has enough time to regret not calling ahead to make sure it would be allowed before he finds Caitlin sitting in the medical room, staring at a square piece of paper in her hands.

"Is Snart gone?" Barry asks. His question startles the scientist, sending the square into the air as she screams in surprise and scurries away from the owner.

"Barry!" Caitlin scolds her friend. "You can't just scare someone like that! What are you doing here?"

"I was just wondering how Snart was," the speedster says. He looks down and sees the square at his feet, so he leans down to pick it up. "What were you staring at?"

"Barry! Wait-No!"

It's too late. Barry has the square turned over, his brow furrows as he tries to make out the blurry image.

"Is this a sonogram photo?" Barry asks, already knowing the answer. His brow furrow to the point of hurting as he looks up at his friend. "Is Lisa pregnant? Or one of Snart's friends? Because this almost looks like a baby's face."

Caitlin can't lie anymore. Her eyes water as she nods. Her voice is small when she says, "It's a baby. Your baby. Yours and...and Snart's."

"Mine and-No," Barry looks back down at the photo and shakes his head. "No, that's impossible. Snart's a guy! I went into him through-NO. It's im-What are you talking about, Caitlin?!"

As the speedster finishes, his voice rises in anger and confusion.

"Snart was around during the particle accelerator explosion," Caitlin explains, voice still small. "It didn't happen right away, but his body was altered. He's pregnant. And you...You're..."

The tears spill over the scientist's eyes as her throat closes. She can't offer any verbal comforts as she watches her friend falter back with the photo held tight in his hands.

"I'm...He's....We're..." Barry shakes his head, moving backwards until his back hits a wall. He reaches for the support with one hand as he continues to stare at the photo.

"H-How do...Do you know it's not...Not someone el-else's?" the speedster asks, lifting his eyes enough to look at his friend.

The scientist swallows enough to answer.

"Snart told me himself that you were the father," she forces the volume to be loud enough for her friend to hear from across the room. "Of course, I can always perform a paternity test when...After she's born."

"She..." Barry's eyes go back to the photo. "It's a girl...My girl...With-With Snart?"

"Barry-"

The speedster runs from the room, interrupting his friend in order to escape. 

Caitlin stares after the trail of lighting for a few moments. Taking a deep breath and wiping at her eyes, she turns to her machines and the tests she knows she has to perform.

\--- - ---

Barry stands outside an abandoned firehouse; the Snart's current hideout. He had tracked Cisco's cell, knowing Lisa had kept it after her confrontation with the genius.

It took for him to burn through three outfits before he was able to use his brain long enough to get into his Flash suit. Now he was standing outside the building, the image of the photo permanently engraved into his memories, and desperate to gather the strength to knock on the door.

-

"Lenny..." Lisa says warily as she sneaks a peak through the drop cloths they used as curtains. "The Flash is outside and he's not looking too good. What do you want me to do about him?"

Snart pushes himself off the couch to walk over to his sister and look for himself. He sighs tiredly when he sees the hero.

"He knows."

"What?!" Lisa snaps. "I thought doctors weren't allowed to talk about their patients!"

"Caitlin is his friend, it was bound to come out eventually."

"These so called 'good guys' know how to blather secrets like there's no tomorrow," Lisa seethes. "I'm going to teach them all a lesson after this. One of dad's lessons too."

"Don't you dare!" Snart snaps, then winces as he puts a hand to his stomach.

Lisa's anger drains out of her as she wraps an arm around her brother.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it." She lowers her face to her brother's stomach. "Don't get mad at me, Little Lisa! I promise to be good!"

Snart chuckles as he pats his sister on the head. 

"I'm going to head back to the couch. You need to let him in."

"Why?" Lisa pouts. "He's stuck out there like a statue! Can't we leave him until a bird poops on his shoulder at least?"

"That's disgusting and no," Snart shakes his head. "Please, Lisa, I don't want to shock him into being stuck out there permanently. At least if he's inside, there's no risk of someone getting curious and figuring out we live here."

"Okay!" his sister relents. "I'll let him in. But. I get to shoot him if he tries anything stupid."

"Agreed."

-

Holstering her Gold Gun, Lisa opens the door and lifts her head to the speedster.

"You gonna stand there all day? Or are you coming in?"

In a blink, Barry is inside. As the door closes in the background of his mind, Barry's eyes locate and transfix on Snart's face. The criminal smirks as he rests one hand on his stomach, the other supporting his back.

"Hey, Daddy," Snart drawls. "Did you bring home the bacon?"

 

\--- - ---


	6. Cold Confrontations

Lisa bolts the door then moves to stand next to her brother, hand holing the Cold Gun loosely at her side in a silent threat.

"I think you broke him, Lenny," the younger Snart jokes as she tilts her head. "Who knew a pregnant man was a speedster's greatest weakness?"

Barry clears his throat and removes his cowl.

"What-!" Snart curses as the hero shows his face. He scowls as he asks, "Why on earth did you do that?"

"I know you!" Lisa points her finger at the brunette. "You're Cisco's friend! The one at the coffee shop! I thought you were hiding a smile behind that coffee cup! What's your name?"

"Barry Allen," Barry states clearly. "Lisa, I'm no here to cause any problems for you or your brother-"

"Too late for that!" Snart snaps. "Why would you stupidly reveal yourself like that?"

"Lenny," Lisa turns to her brother as she puts on a mock expression of hurt. "Why are you yelling at him for doing the first right thing since this all started?"

"Because-" Snart groans as a spike of pain catches him off guard. His sister is holding his arm immediately and lowering him to the couch, Barry watching with large, worried eyes.

The criminal takes a breath, lifting a hand to tell his sister he's fine, then looks over to the speedster.

"You're responsible for what she does with this information, Barry."

"I accept that," the brunette nods. "What matters to me now is what I can do to help you."

"Help him?" Lisa laughs. "You mean like how you 'helped' yourself to him?"

"Lisa," Len warns his sister with a glare.

"What? Am I the only one who's allowed to be offended over what he did?" Lisa glares back at her brother.

"You're absolutely right," Barry drops his head. "I wish I could make it up to Snart. Take it all back. Make it never happen."

Snart throws a pillow at the hero, startling the man and Lisa.

"I am tired of you and your self-hatred and pity!" Snart roars, face reddening as he grabs a second pillow. "I am a grown man! Stop being a child, Barry!"

The pillow hits the hero in the face, then fall comically as he continues to stare at the criminal seething on the couch.

"Woah there, Lenny," Lisa kneels in front of her brother as he starts to heave in deep breaths. "Hormones. It's the hormones. Take a breath. With me now, in," she takes in a breath. "Then out." she lets it out.

Snart follows his sisters, their eyes locked, then he sags into the couch cushions.

"Okay," the criminal breathes out tiredly. "That part of this I do hate."

In a very small voice, Barry says one word: "What?"

"Lenny can get a little emotional," Lisa explains as she rubs her brother's arm as she stands again. She turns to the hero, hands now on her hips. "What do you want, Barry? You already did your part. Now you can move on in life and leave us alone."

"Did my part?" Barry sputters in shock. "Lisa, I didn't plan this! I never planned any of this! I didn't go running that night to sleep with your brother! I had just lost my father and wanted to...to vent some of my pain with crime fighting!"

"And Len got in the way, is that it?" Lisa clarifies with a narrow-eyed glare.

"Yes! No. I don't know!" the hero throws his hands in the air as he walks around in a small circle. His voice wavers as he stares at the ground. "I'm sorry."

Snart takes a deep breath, then pushes himself up to his feet again, without his sister's help. He waves away Lisa's offers as he steps over to the hero.

"Barry, why do you think I said those things to you?"

Blinking away tears, the brunette lifts his head to lock eyes with the other man.

"What things?"

"Lisa," Snart turns to the woman. "Can you give us a moment?"

"No way," she instantly argues.

"Lisa," her brother says softer. "Please?"

Lisa stares at her brother, turns an angry glare to the speedster, then stomp out of the room in a huff, slamming the bedroom door closed after walking through it.

Snart turns back to Barry.

"That night, I told you to take me. I told you to strip me down to the animal that I was. Do you have any idea why I would say those things to you?"

The speedster shakes his head, lost and confused as he stares at the other man as if he were a life line.

"I told you to do those things, because I wanted them to happen. Call me sick, twisted, whatever, but I wanted to be taken, to be claimed by someone with power. You were that someone to me, Barry. You fulfilled a secret fantasy of mine, but now, instead of letting me enjoy it, you want me to regret it ever happened. You want it to never have happen. You want to take this away from me," Snart puts a hand on his stomach as he watches the other man's eyes dart to the action. "This is my daughter, Barry. Mine and yours, but more so mine. If you try to take that from me, I will kill you. I will freeze every part of your body, one at a time, and break them off. Piece by piece."

Barry tries to swallow through his swollen throat as he looks up into eyes so ice cold they send shivers throughout his body.

"Hate yourself forever if you want, but never tell me you want to take this back ever again, Barry."

Snart gets lightheaded at the end and stumbles back. Barry flashes around him to support him.

"I think I get it now," the younger man says. His hand twitches with the desire to be placed over the other man's bump, but he resists and instead leads Snart back to the couch to rest.

"Lisa!" Snart calls as he sits. "It's okay to come out now!"

Lisa storms out, going straight to the TV instead of her brother. She goes to a news channel and turns it up as a female reporter talks behind the desk.

"...back to a breaking story. The Flash, Central City's infamous Meta-Human, was seen fighting an unknown woman in an alleyway earlier today." 

A video of Lisa's back as she shouts at Barry plays. Cisco's face is hidden by the two bodies in front of him, but you can clearly tell there's a third person involved. The Flash in the video looks around Lisa, then runs himself and the two others in a flash of lightning.

"The video was sent to us anonymously and it's still unclear what The Flash was talking about with the woman, but a few onlookers claimed that it had to do with a deal the Scarlet Speedster had made with the woman's brother. If anyone recognizes the woman, or has any further information, please call the number below-"

Lisa turns the TV off. Dropping the remote on the coffee table, she turns a hard glare to the hero.

"Happy now?" the younger Snart snaps. "Now I've got to lay low for a couple of days until that story dies down. How am I supposed to take care of Lenny if I'm in hiding?"

"It was your own fault for getting into it in the middle of the day," Snart lightly scolds his sister as he holds his still spinning head.

"What about Mick?" Barry asks.

The siblings laugh together.

"Right," the hero shakes his head. "Where is he?"

"Safely off on a road trip," Lisa moves to her brother's side. "Are you okay, Lenny? You look a little pale."

"Dizzy," Snart confesses as he closes his eyes. "I need my vitamins and juice."

Barry gets them before Lisa can fully turn to try.

"Thanks," Snart murmurs as he takes the vitamins and downs them with the entire glass at once.

"How did you know where they were?" Lisa asks the hero as she kneels at her brother's side.

"I just checked everywhere," the speedster shrugged. "It doesn't take me long to do most things. I am a speedster."

"Right," the woman says, annoyed. She rubs her brother's knee. "Do you want me to call Caitlin?"

Snart shakes his head. "I'm fine. I think I'll go lay down though, all this shouting at Barry has taken all of my energy."

"I can carry you," Barry offers as the other man begins to struggle to get up again.

The criminal shakes his head. 

"No thanks, the vibrations will make me sick and I don't want to risk anything with the baby."

"I don't have to use my super speed to carry you, Snart."

"But the temptation will be there for you to use it and the bedroom isn't that far away."

Lisa helps her brother up, then blocks the hero as her brother gets into the bedroom. The younger Snart closes the door behind her brother and remains in the living room with the speedster to stare him down.

"That baby means a lot to my brother," Lisa says darkly as she walks closer to the hero. "If you try anything with him or the child, I will make sure they never find your body."

Barry shakes through his second threat of the day and nods to the woman.

"I'll bring you and Snart anything you need," the speedster promises. "He has my number and you have Cisco's phone. Whatever you want, just let me know."

"Once Caitlin figures out what pain medication she can give Len, bring it here," Lisa says, crossing her arms as she considers the hero. "And bring a pineapple and ham pizza when you bring it."

"A what?" Barry grimaces, thinking he heard the woman wrong.

"It's delicious," the woman grins. "Pineapple and ham pizza. Some times called 'Hawaiian' but not the type with white or ricotta cheese. Regular red for this family."

"Is...Is that a 'craving' thing?" the hero guesses. 

Lisa huffs a surprised laugh that she smothers down with her hand before forcing a serious expression on her face.

"Just follow the order, Barry. I'll be in touch."

Barry nods, then slowly walks towards the front door.

"If...If Snart want to...To talk or...Or anything..."

"I'm sure he'll talk to me," Lisa says definitively. "Now. Get."

Barry turns and speeds out of the building and back to STAR Labs.

\---

"Barry!" Caitlin jumps when her friend stops beside her. "Where did you go?"

"I went to Snart," the hero confesses. "He's not looking too good, Caitlin. How much longer until you can give him something to make him feel better?"

"Uh, not much longer," the scientist looks back to her machines. "I'm just testing the reaction of Snart's blood to certain muscle relaxants. I think those would be the best for him in his current condition."

"Are you sure?" Barry starts to pace. "I don't want you to come to any rash decisions, Caitlin. You need to be absolutely certain before giving Snart anything. If anything happens to our baby-" he comes to a complete stop as he mumbles the words again. "Our baby."

Caitlin looks to her friend in sympathy. "How are you holding up?"

Barry sighs as he takes a seat on the closes surface that will hold him.

"I still feel like I've done Snart wrong. More so, now that I know he's pregnant. I feel like I'm forcing something else on him, but..."

"But?" his friend gently pushes.

"But, it's like he's a completely different person now," Barry finishes, confused at his own words. "He's...He's protective of the baby. Violently so. I felt like the criminal when I was talking to him. What is wrong with me?"

Caitlin gets up and puts an arm around her friend. "You're going through a lot, Barry. The after affects of Zoom, your father, what happened with Snart, a new coworker, and now a baby? Lesser men would fall apart under the pressure, or just walk away. You're standing your ground and facing it. Because that's the kind of hero you are."

"Hero," Barry mocks with a huff. "Some hero. I can't protect the people I love, Caitlin. What will happen to that baby if someone figures out I'm her father? How can I protect her? Do I let Snart raise her alone? Will he even let me try to be part of her life? What if he vanishes with her? I can't-I can't think straight!"

The hero puts his head in his hands and starts to cry. Caitlin rubs at the man's back as he lets himself go.

 

When Barry runs out of tears, he leans back with a deep breath and wipes at his eyes. With a pained smile, he thanks Caitlin.

"You need to talk to Snart about all of that," the scientist tells her friend. "You need to know where you stand in that child's life. At least see if you can get him to tell you if he's going to give her up for adoption or raise her himself."

"One step at a time," Barry nods as he pulls himself back together. "First, Snart's medicine."

 

Barry hovers over Caitlin's shoulder as she runs her tests. 

The moment she decides the safest and best medicine to give Snart, the speedster has it, the pizza, and a few bottles of juice that he runs back to the hideout.

 

Barry heave in nervous breaths as he tries to figure out the best way to knock with his hands full.

Lisa open it for him, saving the speedster from having to figure it out. The woman steps aside and lets the hero in, then directs him to the kitchen after locking the door again.

"How's Snart?" Barry asks as he puts the pizza box down.

"Since a few hours ago? Better," Lisa opens the box and smiles when she sees it's what she ordered. She pulls out a piece and hands it to the speedster.

Barry shakes his head, "I'm fine."

"Lenny told me you need to consume calories after exerting energy," Lisa says as she continues to offer the slice. "Hurry up, speedster, my arm is getting tired!"

Meekly, Barry takes the piece with a small word of thanks.

"Getting domestic without me?" Snart drawls as he enters the room, both hands supporting his back. 

In a flash, Barry has a place to eat set up and a chair waiting for the other man.

The criminal stops and stares at the hero.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Barry?"

Lisa snorts as the speeder's face turns as red as his suit.

"What? No! I just-I'm trying to help!"

"Right," Snart draws the word out as he finishes his walk to the chair. Barry uses his powers to get a slice on the plate before Lisa, then watches the other man intently as he holds his own slice to his chest.

"I hope that suit doesn't stain," Snart remarks as a chunk of ham falls onto the hero outfit. "Cisco will be so upset."

"How do you know he made it for me?" Barry asks, genuinely intrigued as he grabs a napkin to wipe at the mess.

"Educated guess," the criminal shrugs as he uses a napkin to soak up some of the grease. After several dabs, he takes a small bite and chews slowly as he picks up the medicine next.

"It's a muscle relaxant," Barry explains as the man looks the medicine over. "She tested it against your blood and it didn't show any negative reactions, but if you're worried, I can see if there's something else we can try?"

"I'm not a scientist," Snart shrugs, taking the top off the bottle and taking out a pill.

Lisa hands her brother a full glass of juice to take the pill with. He immediately does.

"Okay, hovering," Snart ignores his food as he glares at the man still standing beside him. "What is it, Barry? Is there something else Caitlin asked you to ask me?"

"Yes-Well, no-But in a way, yes."

"We need to get you a new arch enemy," Lisa sighs at the hero as he struggles to speak. "You really did break this one, Len."

"It can wait," Barry shrugs, finally taking a bite of his food when another piece of ham starts to slide. He doesn't even taste it.

"Ah," Snart nods as he leans back, his arms crossing over his growing stomach. "You want to know if I'll let you be a part of the baby's life."

"Absolutely not," Lisa states with a thump of her fist against the counter, making the items resting on top of it shake.

"Now, now, Lisa," her brother grins at her. "Let's not jump the gun on such an important decision."

"You don't owe this kid anything, Lenny," Lisa growls as she moves to stand next to her brother protectively. "He can just take his rubber suit and pitiful eyes somewhere else!"

Lisa puts her hand on her brother's shoulder and he reaches up to pat it twice before returning it to its original position.

"Well, Barry? What do you want to ask me?"

"The baby..." Barry chokes, so he removes his cowl to breath. "The baby is yours, Snart. She's growing in you, you made her, she belongs to you."

"So far so good," Lisa murmurs darkly.

"But...IF you can, if you'd allow me to," Barry's face feels like it's on fire as he tries to keep eye contact with the other man. "If you let me, I'd like to be part of her life. You never have to tell her about me. I can just be...Be a friend, or something. I just need to know she's safe."

Lisa's hand tightens on her brother's shoulder. 

"You think we won't be able to protect her?" she snaps. "That's quite the insult and ego boost if you're also implying that YOU'RE the only one who can!"

Snart's hand twitches at a sudden jolt of pain, but he holds back any other signs of discomfort as he watches his enemy struggle in front of him.

"I know how smart Snart is," Barry starts. "I'm not questioning his ability to protect the baby, he's already done that for months now! I'm just offering up my support as well."

"The good ole 'college try'?" Lisa mocks with a toss of her hair off her shoulder.

"I want to be a part of my daughter's life!" the hero finally snaps. "I know I don't deserve it, but Snart asked so there it is. That's what I want!"

Snart puts his hand over his sister's again and she looks down at him.

"All you had to do is ask, Barry," the criminal says calmly. "If the baby lives to term, I'll need someone I can trust to watch over us while the doctors operate to take her out of me."

"D-Doctors?" Lisa stutters as she rounds on her brother. "What are you talking about, Lenny?! Operate? What operation?"

"I'm still not a woman, Lisa," Snart smiles at his sister. "I don't have a birth canal. There's no way for the child to come out once she's ready. I'll have to have a Caesarean section, and for that they'll strap me down so I can't move."

"No one's strapping you down," Lisa says venomously.

Barry's hands clench tightly at the thought as well, his anger bubbling at imaginary enemies.

"Relax," Snart tells her, his words also calming the speedster. "It's just to make sure I don't fall off the table. They do it to regular mothers as well. I'll also be numbed, so it's not like I'll be able to move anyway."

Lisa turns to Barry, "Can Caitlin perform the surgery?"

"I-I-" the speedster shakes his head, unsure of the answer himself.

"There are at least three more months before any of that is important," Snart assures the two as he reaches for his pizza again. "For right now, I'd like to relax and eat."

The criminal takes another bite, then looks meaningfully at the hero's slice until the man startles out of his thoughts and resumes eating as well.

"This is good," Barry says, his taste buds catching up with his fractured brain functions.

"Told you so," Lisa sing-songs as her brother chuckles.

 

It was almost like they were friends, the way the three ate together in silence. But Barry only allows himself two slices before feeling the strange sensation that he was overstaying his welcome. It might have had to do with the glare Lisa was sending him non-stop.

"Do you need anything for the morning?" Barry asks as he drags his feet towards the door. "Milk? Fruit? Cereal? Yogurt?"

"A hero out of my house?" Lisa snaps as she follows after him.

"We're good for now, Barry," Snart drawls evenly as he rests one hand on his stomach. "Text ahead before you come next time and make sure no one's around before you approach the door."

"Right. Okay." the hero nods, his hand on the doorknob now. "Snart..." he hesitates, not knowing what he wanted to say. "Be s-Good night. Good-night."

The speedster runs from the house and Lisa bolts the door behind him.

"I thought he'd never leave!" the woman groans as she walks back to the kitchen. "He kept staring and gawking and ugh!" she cringes as she starts to clean up. "I don't know what you ever saw in him. Way too puppy for you. You deserve better."

Len chuckles as he absently rubs at his stomach.

"You know, Mick once accused me of being obsessed with that puppy."

Lisa pauses her actions to look at her brother seriously.

"Was he right?"

Len stares down at his stomach.

"I don't know," he replies softly.

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If you try to take that from me, I will kill you. I will freeze every part of your body, one at a time, and break them off. Piece by piece." [My favorite part of this Chapter. Scared myself with it when I envisioned Len saying it.]


	7. Stuck In The Middle Of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Alternative POVs...

~[Len]~

Len tries to curl into a tighter ball on his bed as another flare of pain wracks his body. He was grateful that Lisa was out of the room as he turns his face into the pillow to let out a low groan of discomfort. The medicine bottle sits like a judgmental statue on his bed side table and he scowls at it. The last time he took it was enough. Pain was easier to handle than...that...But all the secret writhing and calm, outer façade was exhausting. 

Len knows he needs to see Caitlin, and soon. There's more than his pain on his mind.

He spreads out a little and relaxes as the pain stops, his arms wrapping protectively around his still growing stomach. He vows to protect the life inside him as he stares down at where his daughter was growing. 

'When Barry comes next,' he thinks. 'I'm going to have to talk to him.'

 

~[Wally]~

Wally watches as his sister and dad become more worried about Barry. The speedster had apparently done something he was feeling guilty about, but no one would tell Wally what it was or why it was a bad thing for the hero to try and make up for it. 

The guy had just lost his dad. After finally finding his own, Wally couldn't imagining losing Joe again. 

So Wally took it upon himself to track Barry down and talk to him about it. Maybe if he could convince the man to explain things, he could assure his family that everything would be okay.

Of course, that was easier said than done. Barry was barely home. He refused to talk about anything not case-related at the CCPD, even to Joe, and Wally was starting to understand at least part of his family's concerns.

Going to STAR Labs was Wally's last resort. Maybe Caitlin or Cisco would be able to help him pin the speedster down.

 

~[Cisco]~

Cisco frowns as he stares at where The Flash suit is supposed to be. His suit was out of the Lab more often then it was in it. He had made another one in anticipation of Barry wearing it out with how frequently he used it.

As if summoned, Barry stops in the middle of the Cortex.

"Hey, Cisco," the speedster greets. "You called?"

The genius had, in fact, called the hero in for 'an emergency'. He just didn't tell him what kind.

"You've been gone for two weeks now, Barry," Cisco tells the other man. "What have you been doing?"

"Gone?" Barry repeats in confusion. "Cisco, I've been in Central City this entire time. I've been working both of my jobs-Did you forget that enormous flock of geese I had to speed off the air strip so that malfunctioning plane could land?"

"I didn't," his friend assures him. "It's still the highlight of the internet."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that, even though you're 'technically' here," he uses his fingers to add air quotes. "You're not really 'here'."

Barry shakes his head. "I still don't-"

"What did Lisa want?" Cisco interrupts him. "She practically hunted me down because she wanted to get to Caitlin, then she changed her demands to knowing who her brother slept with. What did you tell her?"

"The truth," Barry says, inwardly thinking, 'Which is more than I've told you.'

"You told Golden Glider you slept with Captain Cold and she took that well?" the genius states, unconvinced. "Barry, please," he shifts his feet with the uncomfortable feeling of what he is going to say next. "I can't help you, man, if you don't tell me what's going on. Are you meeting up with the Snart siblings in secret? Are you becoming a Rogue?"

"Why would you think I'd become a Rogue?" the speedster asks with genuine curiosity. "I've been fighting crime on two fronts for the entire time of my supposed 'absence'. If I was going to be a Rogue, why would I do that?"

"I don't know, because you don't tell me anything anymore!"

"Listen," Barry sighs as he looks away, unable to look at his friend as he hides such monumental things from him. "I've got...A lot, going on. I just...I just need some time to get through it. Okay? Can you do that?" he manages to look at his still steaming friend. "Can you just give me a little longer to figure things out?"

Cisco loudly lets out a breath.

"Fine!" he throws his hands in the air. "But I'm not covering for you. Mainly because I don't know what to cover."

"I'll tell you when the time is right," Barry assures him. "I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

Barry turns to leave again but stops when he sees Wally staring at him with large, shocked eyes.

"Wally!" the speedster tries to cover his surprise with a friendly smile. "What brings you to STAR Labs?"

"You slept with Snart?" Wally says as an answer, his eyes still comically large. "How-How could you do that, man? After everything he's done?"

"How-What do you know about Snart?" Barry asks nervously.

"I did a lot of research on The Flash before I knew he was you, Barry," Wally reminds him. "Remember? I was trying to find you in order to thank you for everything you did for me?"

"Well, yeah, but, okay," the hero just nods his head, accepting the fact the other man probably knew enough about Captain Cold from newspaper articles to know he was a bad guy. He was, really, in a way. But Barry still held onto a hope that Leonard Snart would make it a permanent WAS, instead of a continuing his criminal career. Especially now that they have a baby on the way....Baby....His baby...

"Barry?"

A hand on his shoulder has the speedster zipping to the other side of the room in a second, looking around for whoever touched him. Cisco's hand is still in the spot where he had reached for his friend, his expression changing as fast as the speedster runs as he stares at the hero.

"Touchy much?" the genius tries to joke, but it's a little strained. He sobers. "Barry, did Snart...DO something? To you? Or did Lisa?"

"NO!" Barry nearly shouts but holds back enough to make it a loud protest. He clears his throat and says more manageably, "No. He didn't. We're fine. He's fine. I..I've got to go. See you!"

The speedster runs from the room before either of the two other occupants can protest. Wally looks to Cisco and frowns.

"Is that the 'Big Secret' my dad and Iris have been keeping from me? Barry has a crush on one of his criminals?"

Cisco cringes at the thought. 

"No, man. Just-No," the genius shakes his head. "It's not my place to tell you. Just...It was a one-time thing that happened when a man was crazy depressed, okay? Don't...Don't bring it up, or talk about it with anyone. Do what I do and try to forget it happened."

With that said, Cisco walks out of the room. Wally watches him go as he thinks about what he just learned. Was Cisco kidding himself about Barry and Snart? Was there more to the story? He had to know. Had to talk to his dad about it and get to the bottom of what was going on, once and for all.

 

~[Barry]~

Barry borrows Joe's car to transport groceries to Snart's hideout. Lisa was still lying low and it was up to him to supply the siblings with basic necessities. He parks the vehicle in the back of the building and carries the first armfuls of bags to the front, but before he can knock, the door swings open and Lisa's usual glare greets him.

"Hey, Lisa," Barry greets her pleasantly as always as he scoots passed her to get inside. "This is only half of the load. I've got another batch of bags in the car still."

"I'm assuming you're borrowing someone else's vehicle, since you don't really need one, Red?" Lisa comments, watching the man put the bags in the kitchen like a guard would watch a prisoner. Lisa hadn't called Barry by his real name since he became a near constant presence at the place. She also didn't hide her utter loathing from him.

"Don't worry, there's no GPS in it. I checked." Barry assures her. The speedster didn't blame Lisa at all for how she treated him. He still thought he deserved it, but he didn't voice those things anymore because it bothers Snart. He looks around as he heads back to the door. "Where's your brother?"

"Sleeping," Lisa intones. "Hurry up, hero."

Barry nods before using his powers to bring in the rest of the groceries and put them away.

"Now get out," Lisa points to the door after Barry finishes tying of the collection of empty bags.

"But I just got here."

"I didn't even want you here for that long."

"Please, Lisa. At least let me see them."

"You can't see my niece, Red. She's still inside my brother. And I SAID OUT!"

Lisa stomps her foot like a child as she re-points to the front door.

"Okay, okay," Snart's tired voice drawls as he shuffles out of the bedroom. "I'm up. You can stop fighting now."

"Look what you did!" Lisa hisses at Barry.

"How are you feeling today, Snart?" the speedster asks, ignoring the woman in favor of watching her brother ease himself onto on the kitchen stools.

"Like I swallowed an entire watermelon," Snart quips with a smirk. He winces, hand clenching tightly around his stomach, then his face smooths and he looks over to the now-alarmed hero. "How are things on your end of life? You talk to the family about us yet? Or are they not invited to the birth?"

"You'd let them come?" Barry almost whispers, surprised.

"It's the hormones talking," Lisa comments angrily. "Lenny wouldn't be this chipper about letting kidnappers near his kid if he was in his right mind."

"Kidnappers?" the hero repeats. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play games with me, Flash," Lisa mocks the hero's name. "The SECOND that baby is out of my brother, you and your goody-two-shoes family are going to snatch her up and take her far away! It won't let that happen! I'll kill you all first!"

"Sh!" Snart hisses at his sister, wincing again. "She can hear you, Lisa!"

"Sorry, baby," Lisa crouches over her brother to rub tenderly at his stomach. "Don't be upset, little one. Everything will be okay. Auntie Lisa will take care of you and your silly, silly daddy."

Too many things are going on Barry's head at the same time. He settles for indignation, but keeps his voice low as he addresses Lisa.

"How could you think I would separate a child from their parent? My mother was killed and my father was taken away from me when I was still a kid! I would never wish that on anyone!"

"I would have been okay with it after Lisa was born," Snart remarks. He rolls his eyes at the speedster's confused look. "Abusive father ring a bell, Barry?"

"Oh," the brunette nods his head slowly. "Well...That's not you, so....So I don't have to worry about that. You care about the baby, so you deserve to be with her."  
It's the Snart siblings' turn to be shocked and surprised.

"Even though he's a criminal?" Lisa points out warily.

"There's still good in him and every parent deserves to be with their child," Barry says with conviction.

"That old adage," Len chuckles. "It makes me want to rob a little old lady just to prove a point."

"Like I'd let you out of this house," Lisa huffs, turning her glare to her brother. "Now...What do you want to eat for lunch?"

 

~[Wally]~

Wally finds Joe at his desk at the CCPD. He makes sure to look around, in case anyone is too close to over hear them, then approaches his father.

"Wally," Joe greets his son with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you now. And in private," the young man tells his father quietly.

"Yeah, okay," Joe nods his head, dropping his pen onto his paperwork to lead his boy to the break room. There's no one inside, so the detective turns to his son. "What is it? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"Not me. Barry," Wally watches as the walls comes up and he frowns. "I know you and Iris have been hiding things from me. Today, I caught Cisco and Barry talking about how he slept with Snart. Is that why you guys have been acting strange? Because you think he's going to turn bad or something?"

Joe heaves a heavy sigh as he looks around again to make sure no one's close by.

"Listen," the detective sighs again. "Things with Barry aren't cut and dry right now. He's got a lot going on in his life that he's keeping from me."

"Then we need to figure out what so we can help him!"

"Some things you can't help people with until they're ready."

"I know but," Wally reaches out and grabs his dad by the arm. "I know how much you mean to Barry, dad. He's like your son, more so than me some times."

"Wally-"

"And I'm okay with that because we haven't had enough time together to get as close as he is to you," Wally pushes through. "But I've been around long enough to know that, with everything he does to fight crime, he needs extra support when he messes up. Even when he thinks we can't handle it."

Joe stares at his son for a moment, then smiles.

"You're a lot wiser than you should be, son. I hope you know that."

"I got it from you."

"I'll try talking to Barry again."

"No," Wally shakes his head. "WE'LL talk to Barry. Together. You, me, Iris, Cisco, Caitlin-Everyone. We're all his family now."

"You're right," Joe nods, patting his son on the shoulder. "Thank you, Wally."

"It's nice to be the voice of reason, instead of the screw up."

"You're not a screw up."

"I haven't done much to help out around here."

"You're doing more than enough now."

Wally smiles in pride at his father's words as they walk out of the break room.

 

~[Barry]~

After lunch, Barry cleans up and Lisa scowls at him from the couch where she was pretending to watch TV. Snart had forced his sister to allow the speedster to remain for the meal. It didn't take too much effort, really, he just asked her to be okay with it and she crumbled under the pressure of his soft eyes.

When Snart winces again, Barry frowns at him and decides to bring it up.

"Why are you still in pain?" the speedster asks. "I thought Caitlin gave you medication. Isn't it working?"

"I stopped taking it," Snart says nonchalantly.

"What?" alarm bells ring in Barry's head as he steps closer to the man. "Why? That can't be good for you! You shouldn't be in unnecessary pain!"

"Calm down, Barry," the criminal drawls, lifting a hand to the hero. "The medication had a side affect I couldn't handle, so I had to stop. The pain only comes in random intervals anyway, so I can handle it."

"I'm sure you can, but you shouldn't have to," Barry says firmly. "What sort of side affect was it? Maybe Caitlin can offer you a different medication? Or make you a customized drug instead?"

Lisa gets off the couch to approach her brother to hear the answer. She knew Lenny had stopped taking his meds, but he had refused to tell her why when she asked. 

"You don't want to know, Barry," Snart smirks. "Trust me."

"Please, Snart," the speedster pleads. "What if it affected the baby? I should bring you back to Caitlin for a check up. She'll want to know your progress anyway."

"Lenny knows best about what's going on with his body," Lisa snaps at the hero, standing protectively behind her brother.

"Lisa," Barry growls at the woman, patience wearing thinner. "I am only trying to look out for Snart, I don't want anything bad to happen to him."

"If you really wanted that, you would've kept your-"

"Lisa!" Snart shouts, then winces with a pained gasp as he bends over in pain.

Barry takes one side of the criminal while Lisa takes the other.

After a few breaths, Len manages to straighten.

"I think a visit with Doctor Snow might be a good idea after all," Snart murmurs, turning his head enough to see his sister out of the side of his vision. "You can only do so much for me, Lisa."

"I know," Lisa says, regret heavy in her voice.

"We can take my car," Barry offers, then waits for a nod from Snart before letting him go to head to the door. He calls out over his shoulder, "I'll bring it around front!"

Lisa rounds on her brother as he struggles to stand, her eyes searching out his with a deep frown.

"You know it won't be long before the rest of them find out. What are we going to do if that crush of yours does a one-eighty and takes off with this little girl."

Len puts a hand on his stomach as he locks eyes with his sister.

"Then we won't rest until we take them all out and get her back," he says with an icy tone. "I might be willing to let Barry be part of his daughter's life, but I'm not an idiot. I know the people he lives with, the people he calls family. You also have to realize," Len takes his sister's hand in his. "Neither of us are a doctor. If we want this little girl to live, we'll need to rely on someone else to do it. You know how much I hate that, but it's a reality I have to live with."

Barry pops his head back into the house, "Are you ready?"

Len keep his eyes on his sister, turning the question to her with just the silent, visual contact.

"Yes," Lisa nods to her brother as her shoulders drop in understanding. "We're ready."

Barry hovers while Lisa supports her brother with one arm as he leaves the house and gets into the back of the vehicle outside. Lisa takes the passenger's side, Gold Gun strapped to her leg. Barry looks the place over before getting into the driver's side, then carefully drives off towards STAR Labs.

 

~[Caitlin]~

Caitlin was going over her research on pregnancies for a normal person when she got a text from Barry about wanting to bring Snart over to her. Excitement mixed with fear as she told her friend that she was already at STAR Labs and would wait for them there. Guilt had her heart beating hard in her chest as the minutes ticked by. Doctor/Patient confidentiality had been abandoned for her own, personal, need to come clean. She wasn't sure if Snart would be angry with her for telling Barry, not that she would blame him if he did.

A strange feeling comes over the female scientist as she stops her unconscious pacing. 'Was this part of what Barry felt after that night?' 

Her guilt was, without a doubt, no where near the speedster's and yet she was ashamed and afraid to meet with the man she had wronged.

'How can Barry stomach this?'

 

~[Barry]~

Barry drives the car through a hidden entrance way that used to be for deliveries to the lab and parks it as close to the inner entrance as he can. He uses a short burst of his powers to get to Snart's door first, offering the man his hand to help him out.

"So cavalier," the criminal drawls as he lets the hero help him out. He lets go as soon as he steadies on his feet. "What's next? Long walks on the beach? Flowers and chocolates?"

"Stop grossing me out, Lenny," Lisa gripes, putting herself in between the hero and her brother. "Let's just get you to the doc and out of here as fast as possible."

"That should be easy enough, considering the baby's second father," Snart quips with a wink to the speedster.

Lisa curses, then grumbles, "Stupid hormones."

Caitlin nervously waves to the trio as they reach the cortex, then blushes as she pulls her hand back and twists her fingers into knots as she stares at Snart with her lower lip trapped between her teeth.

"Ah," Snart lifts a hand in front of his sister. "Let her say her peace first," he tells the woman, looking expectantly to the scientist.

"I'm sorry," Caitlin says in an outward rush of air. "It wasn't my place to tell. I had kept a photo and Barry found it and it just fell out of my mouth. I'm sorry."

The scientist pulls her lower lip back into her mouth as she awaits a shout or anger or scolding from the criminal.

"I understand," Snart smiles, actually smiles, at Caitlin. "You saved me from having to tell him myself, actually. So I'm sort of glad you did tell him."

Lisa rolls her eyes with an angry huff but doesn't comment as her brother steps closer to the other woman.

"In the future though," the criminal adds. "I would appreciate it if you at least told me you were going to crack under the pressure."

"I won't tell anyone else," Caitlin says firmly. "I swear."

"That's good enough for me," Snart nods, turning the woman towards the room where he kept visiting. "Now, how about you check on the little one for me?"

Caitlin nods as she steps forwards from the man's hand to take the lead.

 

In the medical room, Barry gets Snart something to step on so he can get onto the bed easier.

"Thanks," the criminal drawls as he eases himself up and onto the bed, before easing himself back to a sitting up, slightly laying, position.

"How has the medication been working?" Caitlin asks as she washes her hands.

"I stopped taking it," Snart deadpans.

The scientist turns to her patient in surprise, "Why?"

"Unforeseen side affects," the man answers, with a hidden glance to his sister. "It was making me feel..."

Caitlin dries her hands, then puts on gloves before approaching her patient.

"Was it making you nauseous? Dizzy? Light-headed?"

"Horny."

Lisa makes a strangled noise while Barry turns bright red and Caitlin blinks wide eyes at the criminal staring at her with a blank expression.

"Oh...kay..." Caitlin clears her throat as she pulls at the ultrasound machine a little more desperately than before. "That's," she clears her throat again. "That is definitely unforeseen. Let's just check on the fetus before we consider alternatives?"

"Baby," Lisa growls out of her shock to glare at the other woman. "It is a BABY, Up-Tight. You DO know what those are, don't you?"

"Right, sorry," the scientist nods her head. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"Sure you did," Snart stares knowingly at the woman. "If you call it a fetus, you can dissociate from it and make it easier for me to allow you to terminate it if I want."

"Terminate?" Barry says in a strained voice.

"Yes," Lisa turns on the speedster. "Your little lab pal here offered to kill the baby for Lenny if he wanted her to. Isn't that SO nice of her?"

"Lisa," Snart reaches out and grabs his sister's hand. "Owning up to something is different than being blamed. Caitlin was looking out for me."

"By offering to kill the baby?" his sister asks incredulously.

"Yes," the criminal says with as much ice as can be put in one word. "It doesn't even matter now, because I said no and we're moving on."

Caitlin gently places her hand over Snart's.

"Thank you," she says with a soft voice.

"I need you to know something very important, Caitlin," Snart returns, moving his other hand from his sister to cover the scientist. "From this point on, the most important thing is keep this baby alive. I don't care about me anymore. At five months, a baby can survive even though it's premature. I'm a few weeks over that, almost at month six. I expect you to respect my wishes on this."

"Why are you talking like that all of a sudden?" Barry asks as a sting of hurt stabs at his heart. "Are you sicker than you've been acting? Why are you talking like you expect to die?"

Lisa stares at her brother, waiting for the answers to the speedster's questions.

Snart sighs as he pulls both his hands to rest on his stomach. He looks at the bump as he answers quietly, "I don't know what is going to happen, but I know how my life is. There's no going back for me. This child deserves every chance she can get to live. If nothing else, I want to do this one...good...thing..."

The room falls silent as Snart continues to stare at his folded hands covering his stomach as the others stare at him. 

Lisa is the first to move, both arms wrapping around her brother's shoulders as she pulls herself over him in a careful hug.

"I love you, Lenny," she says with a slight waver in her voice. "You better not check out of this world and leave me alone with your kid. I'll never forgive you."

Snart moves his hands to hug his sister back as best as he can.

"I'm not planning on it, Lisa," he tells her smoothly. "I just need to know that if it happens...That the right things will be done..."

Lisa pulls back to wipe at her tears and give her brother room to breath. The criminal looks up at the speedster who was standing stock-still as he stares at him.

"Barry," Snart says slowly, watching the younger man's eyes snap out of their daze to focus on him. "Will you promise me to watch out for my sister and our daughter if don't make it through this?"

Barry nods, his voice unable to function as he tries to wrap his mind around what the other man was asking of him.

"Do you promise to do it when he does make it out of this?" Lisa adds, wiping at her cheeks again as more tears fall.

This time, Barry forces himself to answer with at least one word, "Yes."

Caitlin hides her own tears as she sets up the ultrasound machine. She uses the edge of her sleeve to wipe away the remaining moisture before turning to her patient.

"I'm not going to think the worst until I see evidence that I have to," the scientist says firmly. She gestures to the man's shirt. "Is it okay if I check on your daughter now?"

"Please do," Snart smiles, pulling up his upper clothes for the scientist. 

 

~~~

"Caitlin's not answering her phone," Cisco remarks with a frown as he meets up with the Wests outside STAR Labs.

"Maybe she's in the middle of an experiment inside?" Iris offers as they head towards the entrance.

"If not, we'll have to find her," Wally states, opening the door for his sister and the others. "We all need to talk to Barry, together. We can't do this without her."

"You think you can track her down with the computers inside?" Joe asks Cisco as they start to head down the hallway towards the cortex.

"Maybe," the genius shrugs. "But...What if she's doing something personal and doesn't want to be disturbed?"

"Then we fall back and re-group," the detective surmises.

"Let's just see if anyone's here first," Iris decides for the group, taking the lead. "I wonder if Barry is here..."

 

~~~

"The baby looks healthy," Caitlin assures everyone with a relieved smile. 

Snart's grip on the bed tightens as he nods to the woman that he heard. The pain jumped whenever too much pressure was put to his stomach. It was like being stabbed.

The scientist notices and wipes off the gel as gently as possible.

"I have a suggestion," Caitlin says slowly as she finishes, looking away to toss the used towels in the trash as she readies herself for what she is about to say.

"W-" Snart curses with a wince, then takes a breath before asking, "What is it, Caitlin?"

"I think I should bring you to my mother," the scientist says in one breath.

"We're not in that kind of relationship," the criminal quips with a grin. "Not that I'm not flattered."

"Dr. Carla Tannhauser is an amazing biomedical engineer," Caitlin pushes on. "She also has the resources and equipment we'll need when you're ready to give birth. I don't think you really want to try to have your baby in a normal hospital."

Barry, who's stress level rose with every wince from Snart, looks over to his friend.

"I thought you and your mother didn't see eye-to-eye," he says. "Are you sure she'll even be willing to help us?"

"Snart is a..." Caitlin tries to think of the right word. She settles for, "A medical marvel. A born man with the ability to be pregnant? She'll probably scold me for not bringing him to her sooner."

"I don't appreciate the fact you're talking about Lenny like he's some sort of guinea pig!" Lisa snaps at the other woman.

"That's not what I meant, Lisa," the scientist tries to assure the younger Snart.

"My brother might not be the most wonderful person in your eyes, but he means the world to me!" Lisa shouts over the other woman, anger flaring hot as it colors her cheeks. "If your mother is going to help him with the baby, then fine, but if this ends up being a trap, so help me!"

"What's all the shouting about?" Iris's voice trails over to the group before the woman herself steps close enough to see the people in the room. "Barry? What are you doing with-"

Iris immediately stops talking with she sees Leonard Snart lying on the hospital bed, his shirt still rolled up to expose his swollen stomach.

The criminal rolls down his shirt as Joe, Cisco, and Wally step up behind the reporter.

"What's going on?" Joe asks as he stops next to his daughter. "We heard shouting-"

Just like his daughter, the detective stops talking, but he adds a glare towards one Snart before his eyes widened at the other.

Surprisingly, it's Cisco who gets to be the first of the arrived group to make mention of a specific item in the room.

"Why is there an ultrasound machine in a room with a pregnant looking Captain Cold?"

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't "want" to do another cliff-hanger. (Really, I didn't.) But my mind is on vacation, so I decided to post what I had so far.


	8. The Punch & Caitlin's Mother

"So much intelligence trapped in a moron's body," Snart drawls as he sits up and turns in the bed. He looks over to the speedster. "You going to explain? Or shall I?"

All eyes turn to Barry to await his answer.

With no other alternative coming to mind, Barry blurts out, "Snart's pregnant with our daughter."

The room tenses in silence. Lisa takes a silent step in front of her brother, one hand on her gun as she stares down the newcomers. Iris stares at Barry, face stating her shock and disbelief more than any words could. Joe looks like he's about to faint while Wall takes two, stumbling, steps backwards.

Cisco pulls himself together first.

"You're joking."

"No," Barry shakes his head, nearly cowering under the stares from his friends and family.

"No! That's-That's ridiculous!" Cisco huffs a laugh, then frowns as he points a finger at the criminal. "He is a man, Barry! He can't be pregnant!"

"Are you calling my brother a liar?" Lisa points the Gold Gun at its creator. "Because it'll be the last thing you do."

The genius's anger flares as he stares down his creation and a woman he once had a crush on. "I can't believe you'd stoop to this level, Lisa! Just because he's your brother!"

"Stop it, Cisco!" Caitlin shouts at her friend, surprising herself.

Cisco steps closer and to the side so that he can have a clear view of Caitlin.

"What are you doing here, Caitlin? You can't honestly be falling for this?"

"There are pictures if you need proof," Snart remarks tiredly, pushing himself to the edge of the bed so he can get off.

"Listen!" Cisco points an accusing finger at the criminal. "I don't know how you managed this, but I will not allow some...some freak of nature to manipulate-"

The genius is forced away, landing hard on his back with a grunt as his healed lip re-opens with more force then before, a bruise already forming on the flesh as he gapes up at his attacker.

Barry heaves in heavy breaths as he stares down at his friend, his knuckles already having healed away the pain of punching the man.

"Woah there!" Joe steps between the two, his hands up in a placating manner. "Let's just...take a breath, okay? I think we're missing out on some important details."

Barry steps back until his legs hit the hospital bed. He blinks, turning towards the occupant still poised at the edge of it.

Snart looks at the speedster with cool, calculated eyes. Lisa has her weapon lowered, but still out of the holster, as she too looks at the hero.

"B...ah..." Iris shakes her head, unable to wrap her head around what her friend and ex-boyfriend just said.

"I can explain everything," Caitlin offers, then looks to her patient. "Assuming, that's okay?"

Snart, his eyes still on Barry, nods.

　

Caitlin keeps things simple as she tells the group about how Snart was affected by the accelerator explosion, how she came to discover his condition, and the man's determination to go through the entire process; regardless of the risks.

When she finishes with everything relevant, she fall silent, awaiting the first reaction.

　

"Is this what you've been hiding?" Wally asks, finding his voice. His eyes are drying with their size as he looks to his hero. "You've been...What?...Protecting Snart? Because he's having your kid?"

Barry, who had become suddenly weak and needing to sit, nods from his spot at the end of the medical bed.

"That's terrible," Wally frowns. "Barry, we're your family! Why didn't you think you could trust us with this?"

Cisco, who was standing once again with his arms crossed tightly over his chest, scoffs at the young man. "Are you kidding me? Are you all blind?"

All eyes but Leonard Snart's turn to the genius.

"He's manipulating us!" Cisco rolls his eyes dramatically, uncrossing his arms to make a sweeping gesture to the accused man. "How do we know it's even Barry's? For all we know, it could be Heat Wave's!"

Lisa points her Gold Gun at the genius again.

"I'm getting tired of your accusations against my brother," the woman says with a tone that rivals Cold's.

"Why?" the threatened man grins, even though it makes his lip bleed again. "Is it because I'm right? Could it be you know your brother is just a lying-"

A sudden, sharp stab of pain sends Snart to his side as he grunts instead of calling out.

Lisa immediately holsters her gun to put both hands on her brother.

"We've got to get you something for this," she says worriedly.

"I'm peachy," her brother assures her through clenched teeth.

"This is not okay," Barry states, his spot on the bed putting his hip near the other man's head. Blushing, he quickly gets up to give the criminal space. He looks up to Caitlin. "When do you think we can see your mother?"

"Right now, if you want," the scientist says. "I know she's in. Although, we'll have to strong arm our way to her, since we don't have an appointment."

"Barry, I know you feel like you have to help everyone-" Cisco starts, but stops as Joe puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think it's our place," the detective murmurs, eyes on his foster son and the people around him.

"Even if the baby isn't Barry's, we need to help Snart," Wally states with confidence. "It's what a hero would do."

Iris turns and leaves, her eyes watering with unshed tears as she moves quickly.

"Whoever Caitlin's mother is, she can't know who Barry is; especially that he's The Flash," Joe points out, letting his daughter go without a word.

"Agreed," Snart grounds out, pushing himself upright with effort.

"We don't have to tell her anything about who the other parent is," Caitlin nods. "She might press, but I won't say a word," she looks meaningfully at the criminal. "I promised."

"Great. Sunshine and rainbows," Lisa growls, helping her brother to his feet. "Now," she glares at the others in the room. "Do any of you think you could lend a hand?"

Barry supports one side of Snart while Lisa remains at the other. Joe and Wally open doors for the two while Caitlin calls her mother in a preemptive measure to make sure the woman will see them.

Cisco remains in the lab, shaking his head at the people who left before he turns his eyes to the abandoned ultrasound machine. A photo is frozen on the screen, a truth displayed in a blurred image of greys.

　

\---

　

Tannhauser Industries is an intimidating building of glass walls, sleek designs, and bustling people. Joe and Wally decide to remain outside while Barry and Lisa help Snart into the building. Caitlin powers through the security, a force to be reconed with, and the trio behind her follow in her wake right up to Dr. Carla Tannhauser's personal office.

"You were always one for theatrics, dear," the older woman remarks, her eyes on paperwork laid out neatly on her desk. "I almost didn't believe it was really you when security warned me of your...visit."

Caitlin rolls her eyes at her mother's hesitation at the end of her sentence. She wipes imaginary dirt she knows would never be allowed on her mother's furniture as she directs her entourage to settle her patient in the white chair.

"Caitlin," Dr. Tannhauser sighs, adjusting her glasses even before looking up. "I really don't see why you have to make such...a...Who is that?"

The older woman points a pen at Snart who smirks at her.

"A person of interest," the criminal drawls. "Although, I'm no longer sure you're qualified. I think your daughter is actually better suited. Let's go."

As Snart tries to get back up, Barry puts a hand on the man's shoulder to stop him and Caitlin is surprised at the criminal's sudden confidence in her.

"Your obesity is a problem Caitlin could handle," Tannhauser remarks without enthusiasm. "It's a disappointment that she brought you all this way to learn this."

"What's more disappointing," Snart counters with bite and a smile. "Is your inability to realize what's sitting right in front of you."

"A fat man."

"And why would your daughter, a brilliant scientist, bring a chubby guy to your place?"

"Because she's an insufferable child, prone to actions that will gain her attention."

"No," Snart says lowly. "Try again, you egotistic fool."

Dr. Tannhauser rises from her chair slowly, eyes on the criminal.

"I don't know you. Therefore, you have made no significant breakthroughs in science, of any field. How then can you call my rightful claim to betterment? You, who has made no name for yourself?"

"On the contrary, I have made a name for myself," Snart drawls.

"Lenny..." Lisa warns her brother quietly.

"It's alright," the criminal assures his sister with a small wave of his hand. He narrows his eyes at Tannhauser. "My name is Captain Cold. I'm a master thief, a brilliant criminal, and I'm also nearly six months pregnant with a baby girl."

The ending catches the older woman's attention, bringing her around the desk to look the man over more carefully.

"The particle accelerator explosion," she says, doesn't ask. With a raised brow, she does ask, "Symptoms?"

"Pain."

"Any others?"

"I get horny when I'm on medication to stop the pain."

"Although no case is ever the same, having a heightened sex drive is a common symptom to pregnancy," Dr. Tannhauser comments, adjusting her glasses again. She looks over to her daughter, "Why are you just bringing him to me now? Putting this off for so long might have harmed the fetus! Do you have any idea the medical marvel we have if this man is telling the truth?"

Lisa points her gun at Tannhauser's head.

"Listen, you old hag," Lisa says venomously. "Are you going to help my brother, or not?"

"A sister," the older woman turns to the female criminal with interest, completely ignoring the weapon in her face. "Yes, that will do nicely for a some tests. You'll be staying with him while he remains here then."

It's all a rushed statement; a small lift to the woman's words revealing her excitement.

"He's not staying here until we have some guarantees," Barry speaks up, stepping closer to the criminal.

Dr. Tannhauser regards the young man mildly, silently prompting him with her eyes to continue.

Barry does, "Snart isn't staying here unless Caitlin, Lisa and I are allowed to come and go as we please. There will be no locked rooms. No restraints. And the police are never to be informed about what is going on."

"Why would I want the police to meddle in my affairs?" the older woman remarks lightly. "I care very little about what they think to be justice. All that concerns me is science, and the advances I can make on it."

Caitlin's eyes look away at her mother's words, a hurt look fleeting across her face before she can school it into a blank expression.

"I stay with Lenny at all times," Lisa tells the woman. "And what Barry just said about no locked rooms and restraints is something you better promise right now, because I'm not letting you touch my brother otherwise."

"What do you think this place is? A prison?" Tannhauser remarks dryly. "This is a place of science. I'm not interested in making my patient uncomfortable. I'm going to help him. That is why you came here."

Snart's vision blurs and he frowns as his stomach rolls with something unpleasant.

"Barry," the criminal grabs hold of the hero's coat tightly. "I'm going to...have...to depend on you...sooner than I-"

Snart passes out in the chair, his hand dropping from the speedster limply as he loses consciousness. Lisa holsters her weapon to drop at her brother's side.

"Lenny!" she shouts his name, shaking him by the shoulders. "Lenny! What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Clearly, he's not," Dr. Tannhauser states, going for the phone at her desk. She picks it up while her visitors stare at her patient with worry. "I need a gurney and a lab tech in here pronto."

　

\---

　

Barry feels everything and nothing as he watches Snart be whisked out of the room. Lisa follows after her brother, but stays far enough back for the technician and Dr. Tannhauser to get at the man easily.

　

It takes about an hour, but Snart is soon settled in an unsettlingly sterile room after being carefully checked over.

Tannhauser steps away, motioning for her daughter and her friends to follow.

"I'm not leaving Len's side," Lisa states.

"We need to discuss the plans for your brother," the older woman counters evenly. "If you want a say in what happens to him, you'll step away from him and talk with me."

"I thought my brother was the one they called Cold," the criminal remarks, reluctantly stepping out of the room where they had her brother. She takes a few steps away from the door, but refuses to go any further than that.

"I will monitor him twenty-four-seven and deliver the fetus myself," Dr. Tannhauser starts, looking over her audience as she speaks. "I expect to be able to perform necessary tests to discover how this was possible. Even though it's an unnatural mutation, there is still much that can be discovered. I'm assuming one or all of you will wish to be by his side."

"I already said I'm staying with him, hag," Lisa bites out, grip on her gun tightening.

"You won't be monitoring him while he's in the bathroom or shower though," Barry says firmly. "He might need your help, but he deserves his privacy."

"In roughly a month, the subject might not even be able to walk on his own," Tannhauser points out.

"His name is Cold to you," Lisa says, pulling her gun from the holster, but keeping the barrel pointed away.

"How was 'Cold' implanted with seed for his eggs?" the older woman says, ignoring the threat as she looks to her daughter. "Who is the donor? Was it performed naturally? Or was he experimented on and the implantation happened then?"

Barry tries to keep his face from heating up as Caitlin answers her mother's questions.

"It happened naturally," the younger scientist explains. "The donor is unknown and his identity is irrelevant."

"Ah, so it was a male-to-male sexual experience as I assumed," Tannhauser nods her head. She turns from the group and starts to walk away, "I will prepare a badge for your friend so he will have access to Cold."

"Hey!" Lisa barks at the woman, making her pause to listen. The criminal points her weapon, even though the older woman refuses to turn to see the threat. "After the baby is born, we're out of here. If any of you try to prevent that, I'll kill you all."

Dr. Tannhauser nods her head once, then resumes her walk away from the group.

　

\---

　

Snart wakes to white walls of a sterile room. Inwardly, he demotes the designer.

'Very alien dissection. Not patient friendly in the slightest.'

A dark man with a beard, wearing the classic white lab coat, steps into the criminal's line of sight, a clip board in hand. Snart watches the stranger out of the corner of his eye as he looks around for a familiar face. He inwardly grimaces when he doesn't see one, then focuses on the stranger.

"Who are you?" Snart drawls.

The man's shoulders jump as he looks to his patient.

"I-I'm Nigel," the man tries, and fails, to smile pleasantly. "I will be assisting Dr. Tannhauser with your case, Mr. Cold."

"And why would you do that?" Snart asks, noting the IV in his hand, the wires coming from his chest and stomach that were connected to silent machines, and the distance to the nearest door.

"It's my job," Nigel states, then hesitates before adding, "Plus, you...you're a fascinating case."

"Yeah, well," the criminal smirks at the assistant. "Don't get any ideas. I might be willing to accept your help, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you do whatever you want with me."

"Dr. Tannhauser has left strict instructions that any request you make should be followed by the letter," the man says, then quickly adds, "Provided, of course, that the requests are within reason."

"So, no diamonds, or illegal contraband of any sort?"

"What would you want diamonds for?"

"Spoken like a naïve fool."

"LENNY!"

Lisa runs to her brother from outside the room, having heard his voice from where she and Barry were talking with Caitlin. She pushes Nigel out of the way and grabs the hand of her brother with the IV in it gently.

"I'm so sorry, Len," Lisa says softly, staring intently at her brother. "I should have been here when you woke up. Why I listened to Up-Tight's monster is beyond me."

"Is everything settled?" her brother changes subjects, giving his sister's hand a slight squeeze to let her know everything was fine. "What's the plan?"

Barry and Caitlin walk into the room while Nigel steps further back to give them space. The assistant still remains in the room, though.

"Everything is set," Caitlin smiles at her patient. "I'll be staying here with you and Lisa. Barry will be given a pass that will give him access to this room. You'll be monitored twenty-four-seven, except for in the bathroom, up until after the baby is born. You'll be released after you've healed enough to take care of yourself."

"How long after the cesarean will that take?" Snart asks the scientist.

"Two to four days," she answers promptly.

"Assuming everything goes well and you're both healthy," Nigel adds from the side of the room.

"Why is he still here?" Snart asks his sister.

Lisa points her gun at the man and he quickly runs from the room.

"Better?" Lisa smiles at her brother.

"Better," he smiles back.

"How are you feeling?" Lisa asks as she holsters her weapon again.

Snart grimaces when a stab of pain answers his sister for him.

"Dr. Tannhauser will have something for you soon, I'm sure," Caitlin assures the man.

"Ah, so 'doctor' not 'mom'," Snart points out as he looks to the woman. "Finally, something we can talk about."

"What do you mean?" the scientist asks, confused.

"Bad parents," the criminal answers with a smirk.

Snart looks back to his sister with soft eyes, "Lisa. Can you take care of the cameras in here then step out of the room with Caitlin for a few minutes?"

"Are you going to make out with Barry or something?" his sister growls angrily.

"Lisa," her brother says the name like a scolding.

"Fine!" Lisa sighs dramatically, drawing her weapon once more and shooting every security camera in the room. Job done, she grabs hold of the scientist and pulls her from the room.

　

Alone with Snart, Barry shifts uneasily from one foot to the other as he waits to see what the other man wants from him.

'Does he not want me here? Did he change his mind? Is he going to ask me to do something about Heat Wave for him? Does he really want to kiss me? No!' Barry briefly closes his eyes in shame. 'Definitely not that. What am I thinking?!'

"Barry."

The speedster opens his eyes and looks intently at the criminal.

"Y-Yeah, Snart?"

"Three things," Snart lifts the number of fingers. "One: call me Len."

"What?" the hero's face contorts painfully to confusion.

"I'm tired of hearing my last name come from your mouth," the criminal says with a small grimace. "Unfortunately, it's also my father's last name and the last thing I want is to have him in my head while I'm also thinking of my daughter."

Barry nods, regretfully remembering Lewis Snart's abusive past. A part of him was glad the man was dead. He won't have a chance to harm his granddaughter now.

"Second," Len continues. Barry blinks away his surprise as he thinks of the other man by his first name so naturally, as if he'd always done it that way. "We need to think about her last name. I don't want her to have mine. She could have yours, but then you'll have to be more careful with your work to keep her safe. I'm thinking it might be best for her to have a completely new one, though, as an extra precaution for her safety."

Barry stares at the man. 'Is he serious?'

"I was thinking Miller or List," Len adds with a tilt of his head. "But maybe we should go a little of the box with Gustin or Purcell?"

"You're really asking for my opinion?" the speedster asks quietly, unsure if he was imagining things. "You...You want to know what I think?"

"Of course, Barry," the criminal smirks, looking around to make sure they were still alone before looking back to the hero. "She is your daughter too."

Barry's mouth moves in several failed attempts to comment.

"You're right," Len nods. "I suppose that's something we should think on. There's still time. Now, third," he points a finger at the still struggling hero. "As much as I...appreciate you defending my honor, don't push anyone away on my account. You're taking 'keep your enemies close' a little too personally."

Shock turns to confusion as Barry tries to understand the other man.

"You punched Cisco for me, Barry," the criminal reminds the hero. "Now, either you have stranger relationships with your friends than I realized, or you two will have to have a serious talk later."

Barry ducks his head as his entire face heats up uncomfortably.

"No matter who it is, insults aren't necessary," the speedster mumbles.

"I'm the hormonal one," Len says with a little bit of a laugh. "But...I can understand how...How something so extreme can change your outlook on life."

The speedster raises his eyes to the criminal. Len is looking down at his stomach with a sad smile.

"I remember the day my mother told me she was having Lisa," he says quietly, almost too quietly for Barry to hear him. "I think...If it hadn't been for my sister..." with a sigh, he closes his eyes. "I'm tired. No more sharing for today."

Dr. Tannhauser steps into the room, her heels clacking against the white tile as she carries a silver tray to the man in the bed.

"I've formulated a substance that will dampen the pain while inhibiting your sex drive with no affect to the fetus," the scientist explains, preparing a syringe.

"What about negative affects to the father?" Barry asks, worriedly watching the woman.

Tannhauser finishes with the needle and puts it into the port for adding medication, she pauses with her administration of the drug as she looks to the brunette.

"Cold is my patient," she states robotically. "I will not allow him to be harmed."

She depresses the plunger and watches Len with cool eyes as she removes the empty syringe.

After a few seconds, Len relaxes into the cushions of his bed.

"Better, and I'm not dead," the criminal drawls with a wink to Barry.

"Killing you would go against any hopes I have and make no sense," Dr. Tannhauser comments, re-taking her tray. "I'll be back later to check on you."

The scientist leaves. Caitlin and Lisa walk back into the room, the latter going to her brother's side.

"What did she give you? How do you feel? What did you talk to that man about?"

Len takes one of his sister's hands as she points the other at Barry.

"I'm fine, little sister," the older Snart assures the younger. "You need to get yourself something to lay on before you fall over."

"Like you did?"

"I didn't fall over, I passed out in a chair."

"Why did that happen?" Lisa directs her question to Caitlin.

"There are too many variables to consider," the scientist says in a non-answer. "Although, it was most likely stress induced."

"My brother does not buckle under stress."

"Normally, yes," Len sighs, feeling exhausted. "But your hormonal balloon of a brother is susceptible to light headedness and his own human weaknesses."

"Is he going to be okay?" Barry asks his friend, Len's talk about taking care of their daughter should he not survive weighing heavily in his mind.

"He should be," Caitlin says as comfortingly as she can. "He's in good hands here. No matter how heartless she comes off, my mother is still a brilliant scientist."

"She better be," Lisa grumbles, watching her brother's eyes struggle to remain open.

"I'm going to get some more beds for us to use," Caitlin tells the other woman. "We can figure out how to get changes of clothes from our places later."

"I'll get them for you," Barry offers.

Lisa snorts, "I won't have you going through my lingerie."

"Oh," the speedster blushes. "Right. Sorry."

Len chuckles as he adjusts himself in the bed and closes his eyes fully.

"You need to go to work before you're fired," the criminal says.

"Work!" Barry's heart rate spikes dangerously as he checks the time. He was hours later, with no hope of coming up with a convincing lie for the Captain.

"Take a sick day, hero," Lisa rolls her eyes at the man's alarm. "Use a good, deep-chested cough and say you slept in after taking medicine. Promise to come in early, or whatever too."

The CSI has his phone out, grimacing at all the missed calls and messages as he notes that the device had been accidentally turned to silent mode.

"Or," Len grins, eyes still closed. "You can claim a 'family emergency'. That way, you can be more truthful."

"I'll walk you to the door and make sure you get your badge," Caitlin tells her friend, already walking towards the door. "This place is constantly monitored, so let's walk as quickly as we can."

Barry hesitates at the end of Len's bed. There was still so much he wanted to say to the man, to talk to him about. He felt as if he accomplished nothing but gained everything in a few hours. He owed the criminal in so many ways and knew there was no way to ever pay him back.

"Get out, Barry," the criminal sighs tiredly, unable to fall asleep fully with the feeling of the other man in the room. "I'll be fine. Go..." he grins. "Catch some bad guys."

Reluctantly, the brunette goes, following his friend and teammate out of the room.

Lisa turns a glare to her brother's sleeping face.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Her brother grins, but refuses to pull himself away from the temptation of sleep.

　

\---

　

Joe is waiting impatiently for Barry outside Tannhauser Industries.

"I have been trying to contact you!" the detective growls at the CSI. "We have a case! You have a case! What is going on?"

Wally glances around for onlookers as he steps closer to his father and the hero.

"Caitlin's mother is going to take care of Len," Barry explains. "Lisa is staying to watch over him and Caitlin will as well, to keep an eye on what her mother is going to do to him."

"Len?" Joe repeats, taken aback. "You and Snart are on a first name basis now?"

"It makes sense," Wally says for the hero. "They are going to be parents, after all."

"About that," the detective crowds his foster son. "What are you going to do once that little girl is born? I'd still like to see proof that she's yours."

_"The SECOND that baby is out of my brother, you and your goody-two-shoes family are going to snatch her up and take her far away! It won't let that happen! I'll kill you all first!"_

Barry pushes the memory down as he stares Joe down.

"Mine or not, Len is keeping the baby. Even after she's born."

Joe steps back, surprised. "Barry, he's a criminal! With legitimate warrants out for his arrest! He ki-" the detective stops himself from shouting, ducking his head slightly to hiss, "He killed people, Bear. You don't honestly expect me to turn a blind eye to that? Unless..." he frowns. "You and he have a deal, right? He'll expose your identity if you try to protect the baby, right?"

Barry's anger flares and he steps into Joe's space.

"Len might be a criminal but I've seen the softer side in him. I know he hasn't done the right thing for a long time, but everyone can change. He deserves the chance to be with his daughter and I won't let anyone take that away from him!"

Wally pushes himself in between his father and the speedster.

"Hey, hey!" he looks around nervously as two people carrying briefcases walk passed the trio to get into the building. "We can't have this here. If we're going to talk, we should sit down and do it properly." He makes eye contact with Barry. "No one is taking Snart's baby away from him. Okay? I promise."

Something in Wally's voice has Barry stumbling back a few steps as he realizes his hands were clenched tightly into fists at his sides. Was it just the guilt he still felt towards Len making him act so protectively of him? Or was it...? Barry refuses to think about it as he looks beyond Wally's shoulder to Joe.

"I'm taking a sick day," the CSI says, voice soft with his ever-changing emotions. "I'll try to be in early tomorrow so Captain Singh can lecture me before work."

With that, the speedster jogs away until it's safe to use his powers to escape.

Sighing heavily, Joe rubs both hands over his face as he steps away from his son.

"This is a nightmare," the older man groans into his hands.

"It's okay, dad," Wally assures his father. "It's not gong to be easy, and I'll be the first to admit I have no idea what I'm doing, but..." he pats the older man on the shoulder. "Together? We can do the impossible."

Joe groans again before pulling his hands away.

"I was sort of hoping that, after we got rid of Zoom, that normal would be the next theme to my life."

"Sorry. Not gonna happen."

"Yeah...I figured..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't care if it's Cannon Wally or not. This is my story and this version of him is a sweetheart.


	9. People Talk Too Much & Mick Isn't An Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note of Explanation: I had put this story aside to focus on another Work In Progress. I thought if I finished it, I would be able to return to this and do the same. Unfortunately, things (as they consistently tend to in my brain) got out of hand. Good News: The WIP is complete. 
> 
> Note to the Reader: Due to my absence in this world, the "Tone" may change. The Characters "may" also alter slightly. Please forgive me for this short coming of mine. I assumed that finishing this work as best I could was a better option than abandoning it completely.
> 
> Thank You for your time & understanding.

Cisco disappears from the lab, from his apartment, from all of Central City as best Barry can tell. Like Len had suggested, the speedster was going to talk to his friend about what happened, what WAS happening, what was GOING TO happen. He wanted his best friend to be happy for him, not angry at him. 

With a heavy sigh, Barry pockets his phone and steps out of the CCPD and onto the city streets. His missing friend wasn't his only trouble. Even though he had honestly wanted to get to work 'early' it hadn't happened. Captain Singh shouted at him for about twenty minutes then sent him upstairs where Julian took him to task for over an hour. 

Barry tried to ignore the other CSI. It didn't work. Eventually, the brunette had to feign a fainting spell to get the other man to shut up and leave him alone.

Of course, now the snippety Brit has something else to hold over his head, but Barry couldn't be bothered to care about that. 

Outside, the wind picks up, nearly knocking Barry over and he looks around to see if there's a Meta-Human attached to the strong force. He sees Iris sitting by the window of Jitters instead, so he crosses the street and enters to café to talk to her.

"Hey," Barry smiles. Iris jumps a little as she looks away from her half empty cup of coffee to stare wide-eyed at the hero. "Is it okay if I sit here?" Barry motions to the open seat.

"Sure," Iris murmurs, looking down at her lap.

Smile becoming more forced, Barry takes a seat and a deep breath. "So...What's going on with you? Write any interesting stories recently?"

The woman's head darts up as she looks around the café. There are only three other customers in the shop, but she still feels like she's being watched, judged, so she turns pleading eyes to the man she thought she was falling for, "Can we talk? Somewhere else?"

"Uh, sure," Barry shrugs, standing with the woman and following her out the door. 

They walk for a while in silence. Barry runs through several different conversations in his head, but Iris's deep frown and hunched shoulders keeps them only in his head.

 

At the park, where there are very little people because it's a school and work day, Iris stops under a tree and turns to the speedster.

"I," she starts, then her eyes dart between the brunette's and she sighs without finishing.

Barry can't hold back anymore, this is getting nowhere, "You what, Iris? You're mad at me? You're disappointed? You want to get back together?"

The last one has her glaring at him, which is not what he was expecting.

"You're kidding me, right?" she nearly spits and this is the angriest Barry has ever seen her. "Was our relationship a joke to you, Barry?"

"What? No! Iris, how could you think that?" Barry is grateful that they weren't in Jitters. He had a sinking feeling this conversation was going to get worse and maybe never better. "I honestly cared about you, Iris! I still do," he makes sure to add. "You broke things off, remember?"

"I broke things off because you were no longer in the relationship, Barry!" her voice strains at the end. "But I realized too late that it was my mistake trying to push something after what you did. I guess," she looks away, "I guess a part of me didn't really believe you did what you said you did. I," she chokes on a wet laugh. "I can't trick myself now though, can I?"

'After what I did. After I slept with Len.' Barry steps forwards, but Iris pulls her arms in, away from him, so he steps back.

"I never meant to hurt you," he says softly. "This is all my fault. I know it and I take full responsibility for it. I'm sorry I hurt your feeling, Iris. You're the last person I wanted to hurt."

Iris wipes at her eyes before looking at the speedster. Her brows furrow as the man stares helplessly at her.

"And?" she says, expecting more.

"And?" he repeats, confused. "That's it. I said I was sorry. What else can I say?"

"Maybe the fact that you've fallen for that little criminal?" Iris's anger flares again as she spits out the words like a slighted lover. In a way, she was.

"Fallen for?" Barry hates how hot his face feels. Not even the cool air surrounding them seems to affect the heat. "Iris, what are you talking about? I don't have those kinds of feelings for Len! What we did was because of my inability to think straight after my father died. This has nothing to do with him!"

"Nothing? Ha!" the laugh is a little too loud and mocking. "Barry, you LOOK at him like a lost little puppy! Your life is beginning to revolve around him, how can that not make this about him?"

"That's because I owe him!" the speedster defends himself. "I'm responsible, so I'm not going to abandon him!"

"That's just an excuse!" Iris accuses. "Go back to that night and really THINK, Barry! Go back to your witty banter with that...that CROOK and ask yourself, was it really just two opposing forces egging each other on?" she pauses to catch her breath, chest heaving slightly as tears well in her eyes. "Whatever you might think about yourself, I know you well enough to realize you must have had feelings for Snart long before you slept with him. No amount of grief could force you to do something so intimate with someone you didn't care about." her voice was lowering, becoming almost a whisper as she finishes, "Even if it was only a small part of you at the time."

'WRONG! Wrong! No.' Barry's mind violently denied. Iris was just angry. She didn't know what she was saying. None of that makes sense! Barry KNOWS what he did! He KNOWS. He doesn't need to think about it at all!

A wet laugh has the hero blinking out of his own thoughts and looking at the crying woman standing in front of him.

"I think that's the worst part," Iris says, wiping at her face again in an effort to stop the tears. It doesn't work. "You care about him and you don't even know it."

Iris turns and walks away from Barry, hands still wiping at her face as she picks up the pace slightly to put as much distance between herself and the speedster as quickly as she can.

Barry stares at the tree Iris stood under, unable to move, unable to breath, unable to stop her final words from spinning in his head.

 

Julian pulls his cap down lower on his head as he steps out of his hiding spot. He buries his hands in his coat pockets as he walks away. 'Allen was secretly infatuated with someone called Len Snart?' He had heard of that name before, but couldn't recall when or where he'd heard it.

Moving back towards the CCPD, Julian decides to get to the bottom of his co-workers strange behavior. He was growing tired of Allen's excuses, of him always coming in late, and the fact that the man never took his words to heart. Following him when he saw him leaving Jitters was a good idea after all. Maybe this 'Snart' fellow was the answer to all of his problems with Allen. Perhaps a little advice on their budding relationship could finally get the other man to buckle down and do his job!

\--- - ---

After wasting too long standing in the park, Barry finally snaps himself out of his own head to go to Tannhauser Industries. He enters the building, swipes his badge, then continues on to Len's room. 

Steps away, he hears a shout and has to force himself not to use his powers as he runs the rest of the way to the room. 

Throwing the door open, he asks, "Is everyone...okay?" 

The young hero blinks in surprise at the scene in front of him. Len is sitting at a round table, wearing a green visor and holding a hand of cards. Lisa is to his left, grinning with teeth at Caitlin who sits across from her. Which all seems normal, until Barry notices the fact that his friend and coworker is only wearing an undershirt and bicycle shorts.

"I won, so you gotta strip, Up-Tight," Lisa states, getting up from her chair.

Caitlin, who's red face turns a darker shade of The Flash suit, lets out another shout as she runs away from the table and the woman sitting at it. There are three beds in the room now, only one of them with medical equipment attached to it, and the scientist goes to the one at the end to grab a blanket off it to wrap around herself.

Lisa's smile turns to a frown as she looks to the still shocked brunette.

"Why do you always have to ruin everything?" she asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Now, now, Lisa," Len scolds lightly as he collects the cards. "You didn't honestly think I was going to let you strip my new friend down to her underwear, did you?"

"Lenny," Lisa groans. "just because she exempted you from Strip Poker, doesn't mean I can't have all the fun that's supposed to go with it."

"Barry," Len ignores his sister to look at the man still standing in the doorway. "You going to come in any time soon? You're letting in a draft."

"Sorry, yeah, sorry," Barry steps fully into the room, letting the door close on its own as he steps towards the table. He looks on the floor to the neat piles of removed clothes, most of them belonging to Caitlin, then he locks eyes with Len who was fully clothed. "Are-Were-" He clears his throat. "That bored, huh?"

"We've been stuck in a room together for hours on end, idiot," Lisa scolds. "No TV. No laptop. Not even a book. Some caretaker YOU turned out to be."

"I'm sorry, is there something I can get for you?" the brunette instantly offers. "I just thought you'd ask if there was something you wanted. Should I go back to your place for your things now? No, wait, you said I couldn't. Did you change your mind?"

"Don't you breathe?" Len drawls as he shuffles the cards. "Relax, Barry. I could've stolen all of that drivel ages ago. Lisa's sore for other reasons, some of which have surprised myself."

Lisa turns her glare to her brother, but he doesn't even look her way.

"No," the criminal continues, placing the deck in the middle of the table. "You and I are going to play a few games while the girls go get some personal items."

"I'm not leaving you alone with that thing," his sister growls.

"Then you'll be wearing the same tacky outfit for the next two months, sister dearest," Len says with a grin as he looks her way. "You plan on showering in those clothes to save time as well I take it?"

"I hate you," Lisa says, rising to her feet. 

"You hate that you love me," Len returns evenly.

"Hey, Up-Tight!" Lisa calls, picking up the clothes off the floor as she walks to the other woman. "Let's blow this popsicle stand!"

"What? But-My clothes!" Caitlin protests as she's pushed out of the room, the blanket still wrapped around her body.

"Dress on the way, sister. It's called multi-tasking," Lisa replies, not stopping as she gets them both out of the room.

Barry approaches the table warily, as if it were secretly an enemy that was going to attack him. As he starts to sit in the vacated chair next to Len, the other man slams his fists on the table, making him jump. The criminal chuckles at the hero's frown.

"What happened since I last saw you that has you walking on figurative egg shells?" Len asks as he cuts the deck.

"Nothing," Barry lies, forcing down Iris's words so they won't affect him. "My co-worker is still a jerk and I think I might need to consider becoming a full-time hero." he fully focuses on the other man. "How are you feeling? How often do they have to medicate you?"

Len frowns, "I don't much care for that terminology. 'Medicate you', I mean. It makes me sound like a mental patient."

"Okay," the brunette lowers his head. "How often do you have to take pain killers? Does everything still look okay for the baby?"

"As far as I and the brainiacs can tell," the criminal shrugs. "I haven't needed any more magic liquid and I'm not allowing any more to be pumped into me until I do."

"Has Dr. Tannhauser tried to force more on you?" Barry asks worriedly.

Len raises a brow to the question. "What would you do if she did?"

Barry swallows before answering, "I'd make her stop, of course."

Len nods as he looks to the two piles of cards.

"Did you talk to Cisco yet?" 

"No," the brunette confesses. "He's...I think he left Central City. Or he might be hiding out at his brother's. I forgot to check there when I went looking for him."

"Give him time. I'm sure your brain buddy will come back to you," the criminal jokes. He points to the cards. "Pick a pile. High card chooses the game."

"No Strip Poker," Barry states before reaching.

"Killjoy," Len huffs. He rolls his eyes, "Fine! Just regular games then."

With a nod, Barry reaches out and takes the deck closer to himself. Len takes the other and the two show their cards at the same time. Barry's is higher.

"Go Fish," the young hero says, to which his criminal companion barks a loud laugh that has him wincing. Face heating up, Barry asks, "What?"

"I knew you were mellow, but I didn't take you for boring, Barry," Len explains with a small smile. "Go Fish? Is that the best you can do?"

"We could play fifty-two pickup but that wouldn't be fair," the speedster returns.

"We'll play the game," the other man says, taking the second half of the deck. "After I wipe the floor with you, we'll play Blackjack or Rummy."

"Is Blackjack like twenty-one?" Barry asks as he watches Len shuffle the cards again.

"Kid," the criminal sighs. "When I'm done with you, you'll know more card games then you'd ever want to...and I'll kick your butt in every one of them."

Barry looks into the other man's confidence and smiles.

"I'd like to see you try."

\---

Caitlin allows Lisa to drive since she didn't know where the other woman's secret hideout/house was. Her face still felt a little warm after being seen nearly naked by her friend and fellow crime fighter. Or maybe it was the way Lisa had watched her when she put the clothes back on that was keeping her from fully calming down...

"Caity," Lisa says suddenly. "Yup, I like it. In exchange you can call me Lis."

"Wu-What?" Caitlin stumbles over the word as she tries to understand.

"You and I are going to be living together for a while," Lisa explains. "So, I took it upon myself to decide on your nickname. I hope you like it, because you're stuck with it, Caity."

"What about Barry?" Caitlin asks. "What are you going to name him?"

"Vile Beast of Darkness has a nice ring to it," the other woman says indifferently. "Although, I was warming to Pick in the Eye. Pick as in 'Ice Pick', in honor of my brother."

After a few minutes of silence, Caitlin quietly asks. "Are you really angry at Barry about what he did? Or are you just angry at him on principle?" 

"Do you have a brother, Caity?" Lisa asks, eyes on the road as her grip tightens on the wheel.

"No," the scientist answers softly.

"Then you can't understand," the other woman says. "You don't know what it's like to be dependent on someone. You can't imagine how it feels when that someone is taken advantage of. Lenny isn't your average 'good guy' but he could've been greater than The Flash if he had been given a chance. Life just didn't play out that way for us."

Caitlin watches Lisa carefully. Even with only the other woman's profile to look at, she sees the pain carefully hidden under a hard exterior.

"Barry didn't have it easy growing up either," the scientist says lowly. "The Flash has had it even worse. He lost his mother, then had to let her die in his arms. He was betrayed by a man he looked up to, and he's lost a lot of friends. After his father was finally cleared from a crime he never committed, he was taken away as well." Lisa stops the car and puts it in park as they reach their destination, but Caitlin wasn't done yet. Reaching out, the scientist place a gentle hand on the other woman's arm. "It seems every time Barry turns around, something in his personal life goes wrong. But even through all of that, he has never intended any harm to anyone."

"Until he met my brother." Lisa pulls her arm away and gets out of the vehicle, leaving a saddened passenger in her wake.

Caitlin hurries to catch up with the criminal as she opens the front door.

Inside, the house is trashed. Sitting on a couch that has been turned to face the door, Mick Rory lifts his Heat Gun and grins.

"Welcome home, ladies," he growls. "Can I offer you a drink?"

"Mick," Lisa recovers from her shock quickly as she pockets her key before putting her hands on her hips. "What on earth are you doing back so soon? There's no way you got here in record time without screwing something up. What gives?"

"You tell me," the pyro returns, reaching behind himself to pull out a book. He tosses it towards the women, cover up, so they can read the title: 'What to Expect When You're Expecting'.

"Who's the unlucky chump?" Mick asks, eyeing his teammate. "Not that long-haired nerd, I hope."

"As if I'd tell you if it was your business," Lisa seethes. "So, what, Mick? You decided to come home early and trash the place? Len'll kick you to high heaven when he gets back."

"Back?" the pyro repeats, rising to his feet. "Back from where? I was under the impression he was casing another job here in Central."

Lisa crosses her arms over her chest as she glares the man down, "Well, it turns out changing plans is a partner thing because Lenny took a few personal days to run off somewhere."

"I'd buy that, except," Mick points his gun at Caitlin. "Why are you walking around playing besties with one of The Flash's friends?"

"She's my girlfriend and we were going to make out in my bedroom, what do you think?" Lisa steps forward to push the gun away from the scientist. "Don't you dare demand answers from me without explaining yourself first, Mick!"

"You Snarts think you're so smart," Mick growls. "You thought you could sell me on dreams of riches, when all you really wanted was for me to be out of the picture. I knew it right away and pretended to follow orders, then came back to find out this has to do with you being preggers with some jack's kid?"

"You're barely manageable on a good day, Mick," Lisa growls back. "Having a giant child around an actual small one was too great a risk. You know it was the right call, so don't try to guilt me into anything. Snarts don't do guilt."

"Is she for the baby then?" the pyro jerks his head towards Caitlin. "Can't go to a real doc, so you steal the running hero's?"

"I only care about the well being of the child," Caitlin says for herself. "I'd rather be used by a criminal to take care of a baby, then that person hide it away and try to take care of it themselves."

Mick grunts as he turns to go back to the couch.

"I'll wait here for Len," he states, settling into the cushions. "You can tell him where I am when you see him, Lisa. He ain't answering my calls."

"Who would?" the woman counters, walking passed the man to go to her room, Caitlin on her heels to follow. 

Inside the room, both women heave sighs of relief.

"I'll grab my stuff and we'll go," Lisa whispers. "Pretending that Len is coming back is our best move. Mick won't know to look anywhere near Tannhauser Industries."

"What if he tries to stop you from leaving after he sees your suitcase?" Caitlin asks as the woman packs.

"I'll hit him over the head and we make a run for it," the other woman shrugs. "Usually works with Mick. Now, do you see a blue sweater?"

 

Lisa packs as much as she can into a duffle, grabs a gold-plated gun from underneath her bed, then heads to the bedroom door. She looks to Caitlin, "You ready?"

The scientist nods.

"Then let's go," the criminal winks, opening the door.

Mick is in the kitchen now, rattling through the fridge.

"How come there ain't any beers?" he growls, pulling his body away from the appliance to slam the door closed. "You get Len on some sort of diet?"

"You using a new brand of steroids?" Lisa bites back, groing straight for the front door without hesitation. 

As she opens it, Mick barks, "Hey!"

Both women halt in place, Lisa turning an annoyed glare to the pyro.

"Don't forget to tell your good-for-nothing brother where I am," Mick orders.

"Like I'd forget that," Lisa rolls her eyes, then ushers Caitlin out the door first before stepping through it. She starts down the stairs even before the door fully closes and is in the car and driving off with her passenger in record time.

Once again, the women heave sighs of relief.

"Lenny's in big trouble," Lisa remarks after a few miles.

"How bad are his relations with Heat Wave?" Caitlin asks worriedly.

"Oh, I'm not talking about that," the other woman returns. "Mick said he's been calling that brother of mine, but Lenny never said anything to me. The moron probably thought he was protecting me. I'm going to kill him after he gives birth to my niece."

"After?" the scientist repeats.

"Well," Lisa smiles. "I'll need something to remember him by, now won't I?"

\---

"Ace of Clubs. King of Hearts. Two of Spades. Ace of Spades."

Barry turns over the four cards and shakes his head in amazement as each one reveals to be exactly as Len had predicted. After Len had thoroughly trounced Barry in Go Fish, to the point that he wanted to use his powers to win, they moved on to several other card games that Len knew. On a whim, Barry decided to test out the criminal's talent of prediction, AKA counting cards.

"How do you keep track of them all?" the brunette asks. "There are fifty-two cards!"

"It's all in the brain," Len says, tapping the side of his head. "Once you know the placement, you map them all out like a blueprint. Each card is a room and each room makes the space. Simple, really."

"For you," Barry sighs. "Scientific equations I can wrap around my head, even when I don't fully understand them, so why is it so hard for me to remember all of the cards?"

"Because it takes patience to learn," the other man jokes lightly. 

Barry's eyebrows rise, "Did you just make a joke?"

"If you find facts about yourself funny, then yet," Len returns.

The door to the room slams open and Lisa storms in.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" she shouts, striding right up to her brother to glare down at him. "How long has Mick been in town and how long have you been hiding it from me?"

Len stills in his chair as he looks up at his sister. "I didn't know."

"Don't lie to me, Lenny! Mick said he's been texting you!" Lisa snaps. "Why didn't you tell me before you sent me back to my place?"

"I didn't know, Lisa," Len repeats. "Mick is probably sending those texts to a phone I'm no longer using. He doesn't always remember that I trade them out. Or maybe he put the number in wrong again. You know how he is."

Lisa deflates at the answers, her shoulder slumping as she kneels beside her brother.

"He's back, Len," she says, sounding lost. "What're we going to do now?"

"What does he think is going on?" her bother asks. "Did he try to hurt you? Are you and Caitlin okay?"

"We're fine," Lisa rolls her eyes. "The lug couldn't hurt me if he wanted to. He knows about the baby, but he thinks I'm having it. He told me to have you contact him. Come see him, to be specific, but that's not happening, so don't even try."

"I have to talk to him, or he'll burn the city to the ground looking for me," Len tells her. "If Mick's back, he knows I'm keeping something from him. He doesn't like to be left in the dark. He'll be a thorn in our side on principle."

"Maybe you could just call him?" Caitlin suggests. She swallows as both Snarts look to her. "As soon as he sees Len's stomach, he'll be even more curious. Perhaps... Perhaps you should just pretend you ran away? To another city, I mean."

"I could leave a trail of breadcrumbs for him to follow," Barry adds. "Dress up in the Captain Cold getup and use the gun a few times to make it stick."

"You going to rob a few places too, hero?" Len asks with a raised brow. "Because if there isn't a crime, Mick won't believe it's really me. Not for long anyway. He'll come skulking back to Central angrier than when he left it."

"Then let me arrest him," the brunette counters. "Let me lock him up for a while. At least until the baby is born."

"I can't let you do that either," the criminal shakes his head. "He's my partner. On top of that, I owe him."

"You're not helping in the ideas department," Lisa points out.

"That's because thinking around Mick is the equivalent of thinking around a forest fire," her brother says. "We've got to be smart if we want to succeed."

The room falls quiet as everyone tries to figure out a plan or suggestion that will solve their current problem.

After almost an hour, Len speaks up.

"Okay," he says, looking to Barry. "I call him up, set up a crime, we fight, I lose, Mick goes to ground."

"I'm not fighting you," the speedster instantly answers.

"You won't be able to fight well enough in your condition," Caitlin points out.

"And Mick won't hide for long enough," Lisa adds.

"He will if I betray him in order to escape," Len counters, looking to his sister. "The plan will go sideways; I'll try to use Mick to stall and he'll hate me enough to not bother looking for me anymore."

"Yeah, because he'll be too busy trying to figure out a way to kill you!" his sister returns.

"I won't let Mick hurt Len," Barry says with finality as he rushes to his feet.

"Oh, big brave heart you got there," Lisa stands up to glare at eye level with the hero. "Does your ability to run around like a lunatic make it impossible for you to listen to everything someone says? Because you're suggesting I allow my pregnant brother to risk his life!"

"I'm pregnant, not useless," Len says coolly. "And I won't meet up with Mick. I won't even let him near me. I'll set up the job and we'll arrive there separately. The parka will hide my stomach well enough and the authorities will arrive before anything can happen. I'll shoot at Mick to make a getaway and he'll escape at the last minute to lick his wounds."

Barry was glad Len had insisted on the room being cleared of cameras and listening devices. He didn't want to figure out how to explain their conversation to the security personnel in the building.

"No," Lisa says firmly. "I'll figure something else out. I'd rather knock over a few banks dressed up as you then put you in the same room as that lunatic."

"You can't work alone, Lisa," her brother counters. "You need someone to case the place for you, find the weaknesses. You're smart, but you're more of a smash-and-grab princess."

"What if you just said Snart went missing?" Caitlin suggests. "Say you can't find him. That he went out to look over a job and never came back?"

"If Mick believes that, he'll start shaking trees to figure out what happened," Len explains. "I don't want to push this to a time where I can no longer stand. The sooner we chase Mick away, the safer the baby will be."

"Why don't I just drop Mick off in the middle of nowhere?" Barry speaks up, earning everyone's attention. "I take his gun, his phone, everything. He'll have to work his way back to Central, assuming he even can."

"That..." Lisa starts. "Might be the first not-dumb thing you've said."

"I should still call him," Len adds. "Warn him that another speedster is in the city, making criminals disappear and that I'm going to hide out with Lisa."

"That way he won't think you've got anything to do with it," Caitlin nods in agreement. She looks to the speedster, "Where are you going to put him?"

"As far away as I can," he answers.

"Well," Len sighs, pulling out his cell. "Let's see if Mick has the same number."

The criminal puts the phone to his ear and the room goes silent.

"Mick," Len drawls with a smirk. "Lisa says you've been looking for me?"

"You avoiding me?" his partner growls. "I've never texted so much in my life."

"I didn't know you cared," the other remarks. "I changed phones, Mick. There's a new speedster in Central; the place must be a bug light for them. Criminals have been disappearing, so I'm taking Lisa into hiding. I suggest you do the same."

"You acting like a coward 'cause she's got a kid on the way?" Mick asks, then laughs. "Never thought I'd see Leonard Snart run away from a problem."

"Biding time is not the same as running away," his partner counters. "Stay safe, Mick."

"You two, Snart."

The call ends and Len looks at Barry.

"Show time."

 

Later that day, Mick Rory is picked up by a bolt of lighting and dropped off at the very bottom of Mexico. 

\---

Julian stares in disbelief at his computer screen.

There were surprisingly very few "Len Snarts" in Central City. In fact, there were only two and the CSI knew for a fact his coworker wouldn't be romantically interested in an eighty-eight year old sausage maker. 

Still... The other Leonard Snart was an infamous criminal with the alias "Captain Cold". The man had killed, stolen, kidnapped, broken out of prison and was constantly fighting against the "Scarlet Speedster" of the city. What on earth could Barry Allen, CSI of the CCPD possibly see in a criminal? Was it youthful fascination? Did the young man NOT know somehow?

No...Detective West's daughter had described the brunette's crush as being a "little criminal" and a "crook", so Allen DID know...and was ignoring the facts?

Letting out a breath, Julian leans back in his chair. If what he discovered was true, it was his duty to inform his superiors about it. Allen could very well be tempted to manipulate or hide evidence against Snart should the man arise in the city again. If he hadn't done such an atrocity already...

With a shake of his head, Julian decides to confront the young man first. He wasn't going to destroy another's career solely on one overheard conversation. West's daughter could have been talking about another person and he was mistaken. 

Either way, he WAS going to talk to Allen and get to the bottom of things. It was his job, after all.

 

\--- - ---


	10. Meddlers, Monsters, & Making Friends

A triple homicide with possible connections to a Meta-human keeps the CCPD busy for a few days and The Flash desperate to keep up with crime on his own. 

With Cisco still gone and Caitlin watching over Len, it's up to Barry to monitor the city and figure out ways to stop the empowered humans.

To top it off, Barry notices Julian sending him strange looks, as if he wanted to talk to him about something but couldn't come up with the inner strength to do it.

Barry ignores his obnoxious coworker in favor of doing both jobs. When he isn't fighting either spectrums of crime, he's at Tannhauser Industries. 

And when he has a chance to breathe, he's at Joe's sleeping.

 

It's the end of the crime-fighting week and Barry groans when his crime alert app goes off on his phone.

Wally, who was passing the brunette's room, looks in through the open door to the man sprawled out on the bed.

"You okay, Barry?" Wally asks, pushing the door all the way open but staying outside of the room.

The young hero groans in reply.

"Is that a hero groan, a CSI groan, or a personal life grown?" the darker skinned man asks.

Barry lifts his head enough to wipe at his eyes, answering, "All of the above."

"Is Snart okay?" Wally presses, taking one step into the room. "Caitlin didn't say anything when I last texted her a day ago. Did something happen last night?"

"No, everything's fine," the brunette sighs as he forces himself up into a sitting position. "It's just..." he sighs again, his shoulders slumping as his body sways back towards the temptation of sleep. "I'm burning myself out on both ends and, I think, the middle." He rubs at his face before looking to his room guest, "How've you been, Wally? I don't think I ever told you how much I appreciate you supporting Snart and my choice to help him. It means a lot to me."

"We're family," Wally reminds him. "Also, you once gave up your powers for me. Having your back now is the least I can do."

Barry smiles at the man he was beginning to consider a brother. "Thanks, Wally."

"Hey, Wally," Joe's voice trails towards them as the man himself appears. "Have you seen my wallet? I can't find it anywhere and I-" the detective cuts himself off when he realizes the other person in the room. "Barry...You're home?"

"I've been in and out whenever I can," the speedster explains as he gets to his feet to stretch. "Sorry I've been distant at the precinct. With Cisco and Caitlin out of the lab, it's just me left on team Flash to pick up the slack."

"You've got me," Wally offers.

"I'm more concerned about who's on Team Barry," Joe says seriously. "Bear, we need to talk about that baby Snart's carrying."

A guarded look slides into place on the young hero's face.

"The baby is inside Snart, therefor, she belongs to Snart," Barry explains firmly. "I never got to know what it was like to be raised by my real parents. I won't let my daughter experience that too."

"She won't, Barry," Joe tells him. "Listen, I'm sorry for what happened to you when you were a kid. I know it wasn't the same growing up with me instead of your own folks, but this isn't the same situation. Snart is a cold-hearted criminal. In some ways, literally! He cannot be trusted to raise a child. Now wait," he lifts a hand when Barry opens his mouth to reply. "This about it. What is he going to do once that little girl is born? He doesn't have a job. Any money he has is stolen. Will he start taking that baby to pull off crimes? Is he going to raise her to be just like him?" Joe steps close enough to put a hand on the young hero's slumped shoulders. "I'm not saying to take the baby and hide it away from Snart forever. I'm just suggesting we have a plan to keep your daughter safe."

Joe was making far too much sense for Barry's likings. He had thought about Len's "career" and desperately wanted an opportunity to talk about it to arise. None had, though, and he was still at a loss for what to do or what to say if such a moment did happen.

Barry sighs, stepping away from his foster father as he rubs at his face again.

"We do have a plan," Wally says suddenly and with such confidence Barry is looking at him both surprised and curious. The young man's feet shift as he adds, "We'll protect the baby. Snart has allowed Barry to be a part of things so far. Why wouldn't he let him near his own daughter after she's born?"

"Because he's a criminal," his father counters angrily. "Listen you two, Snart is a liar. Remember what he did with the plane? How he double crossed us and let those Metas go? He's only playing nice now because he needs us. As soon as he's well enough, he'll disappear with that baby. We won't be able to find him. We'll never see that little girl again and whatever happens to her will be on us."

Barry runs both of his hands through his hair. Why was everyone determined to slam a wedge between him and Len? He freezes. 'Him and Len'? When did they become a thing in his mind? He shakes his head as he drops his hands. NO. He won't think about himself. It was because of HIS selfishness that Len was put into this position. 

"I promised Len he wouldn't be separated from his daughter," Barry says seriously, looking to Joe as the man's face falls. "I did this to him. The particle accelerator, what it did to him, sleeping with him- It's all on me. Me. The least I can do is be a man of my word."

"Bear, that's not completely true-" Joe starts but is interrupted by Wally's hand on his shoulder.

"We can't stand around judging Snart and making decisions because we think we're better than him," Wally says. "A man can change. Any man. Snart deserves the chance like everyone else."

"Thank you, Wally," Barry smiles in relief to the man. "Hey, do you want to see him with me today? I'm sure he could use a change in company. He gets bored a lot."

"We're still working a case, Barry," Joe half-heartedly scolds the young man.

"I'll be in right after I see Len," the brunette assures him. He opens his mouth to add something else, closes it, then decides to say it anyway. "I appreciate your concern, Joe. Really. I always take your words to heart. This one thing, though...This one thing, I have to do my way. There is no other way to handle it."

The detective lets out a long, tired breath. 

"I guess fighting against it will only push you away more," he decides. Stepping over to his foster son, he pulls him in for a tight hug. "I love you, Barry. I hope things with Snart work out."

"Me too," Barry admits, hugging the man back. Pulling away, he turns to Wally. "Well? Do you want to go?"

"Absolutely," Wally smiles.

\---

Julian impatiently taps his pen against his desk as he glares at Allen's empty one on the other side of the room. A triple homicide had pushed his plans to confront his coworker to the backburners of his mind. Possible infatuations did not trump a murder case.

Still... The tempo of his taps increase as he glances up at the wall clock. Allen was ten minutes late. Was the man incapable of coming to work on time? Recently, when the brunette DID make it to work he looked as though he were a zombie. Was he sneaking off late into the night to meet up with Snart? Could the two be having a secret rendezvous at this very moment?

Julian drops his pen as he stands and begins to pace the room. The triple homicide was solved, all the evidence processed, but there was still work to do! A few minutes late is forgivable, but over ten? What was keeping the boy away form his duties?

Grabbing his coat, Julian clocks off for lunch and decides to track down Miss West to confront her about what he overheard. Maybe he didn't need to talk to the man himself. Maybe he could get the truth from a third party. 

\---

Barry uses his badge to get himself and Wally into Tannhauser Industries. He leads the way to Len's room and finds the man in the middle of a medical check-up with Caitlin's mother.

"Hello, Mister Allen," Dr. Tannhauser remarks, her eyes still on her patient. "Close the door all the way when you enter."

The brunette makes sure to follow the order before walking to Len's side as he asks, "How are you feeling today?" 

"Peachy," Len drawls, eyes watching the doctor as she begins to take a blood sample. The IV was back in his hand and there was a pressure cuff on his arm as well as a finger monitor to keep track of his vitals.

Lisa groans, her legs kicking out like a child on her bed beside her brother's.

"Stop trying to play the hero in front of that creature," she scolds hotly. "You got light-headed again and are stuck in that bed for the rest of the day."

"Is it a side-affect of the pain medication?" Barry asks Dr. Tannhauser.

The scientist finishes taking her samples, putting a gauze in the crook of the criminal's arm before bending it. Pocketing the vials, she looks to the brunette.

"No," she says simply. "Cold's nausea and hard-headedness caused him to refrain from taking in appropriate nutrients. With the fetus growing inside, he needs more than what an average male of his age would require. The dizzy spells are his body telling him he needs to listen to me."

"You'd have your hand shoved up into me if I listened to you," Len growls. "Listening to you would have me dissected and poked at by a hundred other strangers in lab coats. No, Mrs. Tannhauser, I don't think I'll be listening to you any time soon."

"Why you came here is beyond me," the woman returns stiffly.

"I needed a sanitary place for Caitlin to work," the man remarks. "Keep pushing my buttons and I'll leave regardless."

The sudden hostility has Barry looking to his friend for an explanation. Caitlin shakes her head minutely as she walks over to her mother.

"I think he needs rest," she says softly, pushing at her mother's arm to ease her away from Len.

Dr. Tannhauser strides out of the room without another word, taking her samples and the supplies she used to take them with her.

As soon as the doors close, Barry turns to Len, "What happened? I know I've been a little out of it, but I thought everything was going well here?"

"Last night I caught a man trying to install a hidden camera in the room," Len explains, looking to the brunette. "Tannhauser also expressed a desire to 'map out my tubes' to which I used colorful language no amount of show tunes could clear away."

"He really let her have it," Lisa says proudly. "Caity's momma turned six shades of red and two of green. Lenny has a real way with words."

"I was out of the room at the time," Caitlin says timidly. "I was taking a shower in another room. I'm sorry, Barry."

"Do we need to move Len?" the speedster asks his friend. "I don't mean to sound paranoid about your mother, Caitlin, and I know Len will need a safe place for the operation, but should I be calling Oliver for a private doctor instead?"

"Oliver?" Lisa repeats with a furrowed brow. "You got some rich friend in your back pocket, Red? Why haven't you had him do something about your face?"

Barry ignores Lisa as he waits for an answer from Caitlin.

"I think the less people who know about this, the better," the scientist answers. "My mother is a lot of things, but a gossip is not one of them. She likes to keep medical marvels to herself until she fully understands them."

"That sounds like she'd want to keep Snart here," Wally speaks up, sounding worried.

"Who're you again?" Lisa prompts, grabbing hold of her gun.

"He's a family friend. You met him at STAR Labs," Barry assures the woman, then looks to her brother. "What do you think, Len? Do you want to stay here? Do you think you're safe?"

"No one's ever truly safe," Len sighs, absently rubbing at his stomach. "It's fine, Barry. My hatred for doctors is making an appearance, that's all. If the lab coats try anything, I know you've got my back."

Barry's face feels like it's on fire as he nods to the other man.

Wally steps closer to Len, keeping himself a few steps away from the man to give him space while being close enough for an easy conversation.

"How's your daughter doing?" he asks as he nervously puts his hands into his front pockets. "Is she kicking your kidneys like crazy? My mom said I did that to her when she was pregnant with me."

"Like a soccer player," Len answers. "You a soccer player, kid?" 

Wally shakes his head, "I'm a mechanic."

"Oh really?" the criminal drawls. "Can you hotwire a car?"

"Len," Barry starts but Wally is already nodding his head with a simple, "Yes."

"Actually," the darker skinned man adds. "I was in a few road races before I met my dad and decided to stop."

"How often did you win?" Len asks.

Wally smiles, "Over half of them."

"The take?"

"A few hundred, when the crowd was especially big and the betting pool got interesting."

Len chuckles, his head falling back to rest against the pillow as he looks to the slightly shocked speedster. 

"I like this new family member you've got, Barry," he says before turning his head back to Wally. "If you ever want to join the Rogues, let me know. There's always room for a getaway driver."

Wally shakes his head. "Thanks, but no thanks. I prefer the safety of having a place to rest my head at night and the security to know no one has the right to take me from it."

The very air of the room becomes slightly tense as everyone looks to Wally who stares right at Len.

"You're definitely related to Barry," the criminal remarks, then closes his eyes as he turns his head forward. "I think I'll rest up for a bit. Caitlin, you're in charge of the kids."

"I'm insulted, Lenny," Lisa remarks quietly. "I think I should have joint custody with Caity."

 

Barry and Wally stay for a few more minutes, but when Len remains steadfastly asleep, the two decide to leave.

"See you later, Barry," Caitlin waves as they go.

 

Outside the building, Barry smiles at his friend. "Thanks for that, Wally." 

"What?" the other man asks, confused.

"Trying to reach out to Len," the brunette explains. "I keep avoiding the topic because I don't know how to breach it with him. You went straight for it so easily."

Wally shrugs, "I just spoke form the heart. You should do the same thing, Barry."

The hero smiles, "I will."

\---

Iris is at her desk, staring at her blinking curser as she tries to think of how to word her latest article, when someone clears their throat beside her desk. Startling slightly, she turns towards the noise and frowns at the stranger.

"Can I help you?" the reporter asks.

"I hope so," Julian smiles politely. "My name is Julian Albert and I was hoping to have a moment of time with you, in private."

The accent has Iris's interest piqued, and the name sounds familiar, so she locks her computer, grabs her purse, and follows the stranger out of the building. She leads Julian towards the park and the two take a seat in the open with only a kite flyer yards away to keep them company.

"So," Iris turns to the man sitting beside her. "What can I do for you, Mr. Albert?"

"Miss West, I work for the CCPD as a forensic scientist who specializes in the Meta-Humans plaguing this city," Julian starts out. "You may recognize my name if your father, Detective West, has spoken of me during conversations with you in the past."

"I thought it sounded familiar," the woman nods. "What could you possibly want to ask me that you can't ask my father?"

"Not to sound imprudent, but several days ago I overheard a conversation between you and my lab associate, CSI Allen," Julian adjusts his sitting position as the reporter's friendly smile falls from her face. "I am sincerely sorry for the intrusion, but I believe I heard you speaking of a Len Snart with whom Allen is infatuated with."

"Why were you snooping?" Iris accuses guardedly.

"I assure you, that was not my intention," Julian says with a swipe of his hand. "I merely walked the same path as my coworker and happened upon the conversation. I had hoped to speak with Allen about it directly, but he's been more distant than usual. In lieu of speaking with him, I had hoped you could clear things up for me."

Iris quickly gets to her feet, "If you were really there, then you'd know I don't want to discuss it. Who Barry is and is not interested in is none of my business."

"I'm sorry," Julian says, getting to his feet as well. "I did not mean to intrude on your personal life. I'm merely trying to make a rational decision based on what I think to be true."

"You know what, Albert?" the reporter says with narrowed eyes. "Staying out of other people's personal lives is the most rational decision you can make."

Iris turns on her heels with that, uncaring for the man who calls after her as she rushes to escape.

Julian lets out a breath as he puts his hands on his hips. 'Back to Plan A' he thinks as he turns away from the disappearing woman to get back to work. He was out a meal for the day but, hopefully, Allen was finally at work so he could talk to him.

Idly, Julian wonders WHY he's taking such pains to learn about the negligent man. Part of what ostracized him at school was his desire to make those around him as efficient as he was. 

He shakes his head as he picks up the pace to make it back in time. Those who have a job, MUST show the work the respect it deserves. Especially those who work in law enforcement. 

\---

Barry drops Wally off at the garage he was working at part time before heading to the precinct. Joe's already there, working at his desk, and he waves at the man on his way to the steps that lead to his lab.

Julian is entering the room when he reaches the open doors and the speedster is surprised the man isn't sitting, poised, waiting to jump down his throat over being late again.

Barry decides to avoid eye contact in hopes of also avoiding a conversation with the other man that will most likely end in an argument or lecture.

After five minutes of strange silence, Julian shatters all hopes of Barry ignoring him.

"Allen," the Brit says, then clears his throat as he rises from his chair to round his desk. "By mere circumstance, a personal matter has been brought to my attention that I feel must be addressed."

Barry looks up at the man confused, "I don't follow."

Julian looks around the room nervously, then walks over to the doors to close them before returning to his coworker's desk.

"As unprofessional as this may sound, I feel as though it is my duty to make certain of personal facts about you, Allen," he begins again, giving the other man a meaningful look.

"Julian, just spit it out already," Barry says tiredly, leaning back as he waits for whatever complaint the man is about to give him.

"Very well," Julian nods, placing his hands behind his back as he straightens. "Allen, are you in romantic relations with Leonard Snart, AKA Captain Cold?"

Barry freezes in his chair. The world falls away from him as he stares at the patient face of his coworker. 

'HOW? WHEN?' ring the loudest in the hero's head, followed by, 'WHAT does he know?'

Recovering quickly, Barry looks away as he shifts in his chair. Julian COULDN'T know anything. But how could he be so specific? The man was a bit of a jerk, but he wouldn't randomly accuse someone of being with a criminal. Especially not one that had been in hiding for several months.

Barry shakes his head. He wasn't WITH Len. They were just having a daughter together. More specifically, he took advantage of the man and now he was helping him with the pregnancy.

"Allen?" Julian says with obvious concern. "Am I correct about this suspicion? How far does your infatuation go? Are the two of you dating? Surely, you must know he's a criminal."

"I know who Leonard Snart is," Barry snaps, then hates himself for it as it makes the Brit's eyebrows rise in interest. "What I mean is, I was there when Joe arrested the man. He was all over the television and news at one point, but he's left Central since then. No one knows where he is."

"That doesn't answer my main inquiry, Allen," Julian points out. "I asked if you were in romantic relations with the man. By your reaction, I am left to assume you are."

"Snart," Barry inwardly congratulates himself for not saying 'Len'. "is not in a relationship with me. I barely know the man beyond what his case file says. Where on earth did you hear such a ridiculous thing?"

"From a conversation held between you and Miss West," the Brit answers. "I happened to be passing you two by the other day at the park and overheard Miss West lamenting your budding feelings for a 'Len Snart'. I had hoped to advise you in the relationship, in hopes it would better your work ethic, but when I researched the man's name I was surprised by the results that I found."

"You were spying on me?" the brunette accuses. "What is wrong with you Julian? From day one, you've been on my case about one thing or another. Why? What is it about me that makes you need to tear me down over every little thing?"

"I do not 'tear you down', Allen," Julian corrects crisply. "I merely point out your shortcomings in the vain hope you will take something I say to heart so that you will become a better scientist and member of law enforcement. Being here is a privilege, Allen. One which you have become ungrateful for, apparently, as you do not hold your position in any regards other than something to besmirch."

Barry suddenly stands, his chair rolling away from him to slam against the wall behind him.

"I do take my job seriously!" he barks at the other man. "More than you know or could possibly comprehend! I do my job and I do it well. How I do it, as long as I follow the proper procedures, should not bother you! You think that just because you have a glass cup for everything on your desk that you're better than me? Ha!" he laughs as he leans a little closer towards his coworker who was beginning to look scared. "I don't know your story Julian, but it must be a sad tale of a shunned little nerd in a room full of people with actual personalities."

The room stills as the two stare at each other; one with wide eyes of shock and the other's narrowed in anger. Julian takes a step back as his hands drop to his sides. He clears his throat as he looks to the floor, then back up to the brunette, only to look away again.

"Perhaps you know me better than I know you," Julian says quietly, the hurt coming out clear enough to make Barry startle out of his glare. "Nevertheless," the Brit pulls himself up again as he looks to the American with a blank expression. "I will be filing a formal complaint to the Captain about your negligence in the lab and I feel compelled to add what I overheard into the additional lines of your personal behavior. Should you wish to come clean on your own, I suggest you do so within the next few days."

Barry leans back as he realizes how badly he just treated the other man. He was so scared and worried it made him lash out on a man who had no idea what was going on. 

"Julian, I'm sorry," he weakly tries, but the other man grabs up his coat and leaves without so much as acknowledging the words.

\- - -

Barry tries to get his mind off what he did by throwing himself into his CSI work. When he has nothing left to do, his mind continues on the loop of guilt it had started when Julian left. Frustrated, the brunette goes down the stairs to find Joe. 

The detective is at his desk, going over his case files. When his foster son approaches, Joe closes the file to give the young man his attention.

"What's the matter, Barry?" Joe asks, noting the expression on the young man's face.

"I messed up big time, Joe," Barry confesses. "I need to talk to you. Now. In private."

"Okay," the detective nods, grabbing his things before leading the brunette back to his lab. 

 

Upstairs, Barry takes a seat in his chair and puts his head in his hands.

"I really screwed up this time, Joe," the hero starts. "A few days ago, Iris and I were talking about Len and Julian overheard us."

"What?" Joe interrupts, quickly closing the door to the lab before approaching the lamenting hero. "What were you two doing talking about such things in public? What did you say? Why were you even talking about it?"

"Why isn't important," Barry says, lifting his head. "The point is, we mentioned Len's name and that I was involved with him and Julian thought I was in a relationship with him. For whatever personal vendetta, he researched his name and then confronted me about it."

Joe sits heavily on the CSI's desk as he waits for the rest.

"I just snapped at him, Joe," Barry says, looking into the older man's eyes. "I snapped at him and tried to break him down. I don't know what came over me." He leans back in his chair as he rubs both hands over his face. Dropping them to his lap, he finishes, "Now he's going to file a complaint about me to Captain Singh and in it he's going to mention his suspicions about me and Len."

"No he's not," Joe remarks confidently.

"Yes he is," the brunette corrects. "He told me so himself."

"Barry, from what I've heard about Albert, he takes his job very seriously."

"Almost too seriously," the hero mumbles.

"Exactly, so why would he put personal suspicions into a report?" the detective prompts. 

"So..." Barry draws out the word as he catches on to his foster father's meaning. "You think he's bluffing? That he won't really do it?"

"I'm saying he's still the new kid on the block who won't want to make waves," Joe explains. "Tattling about how you do your job is one thing, talking about your personal life is another."

"Yeah, but he knows about Len's alter ego," the brunette presses. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was concerned about it."

"He probably thinks that you'd be willing to tamper with evidence if your 'so called' boyfriend showed up on a police report," the detective muses. "Listen," he leans a little closer to the young man. "Keep your head down and don't get into any more fights with the guy, verbal or otherwise. Whatever happened between you two will blow over in a couple of days. Try to get to work on time, if you can. That will really throw him off."

"I have been trying, Joe," Barry tells him tiredly. "I'm just...I'm alone in this. I used to have a team but now it's only me."

Joe puts a hand on his foster son's shoulder. 

"You still have your family, Barry," he assures him. "I may not like everything that's happening..." he lets out a breath with a shake of his head. "In fact, I barely understand what's happening. But, I'm here for you. Always will be."

Barry puts his hand over his foster father's, "Thanks, Joe."

"The world needs Barry Allen as much as it does The Flash," Joe adds with a slight squeeze to the young man's shoulder. "Don't try to do everything, because you can't. Do what you can without burning yourself out. You got that?"

"Yeah," the brunette nods with a small smile. "Yeah, I got it."

"Good," the detective pats him before pulling his hand back. "I've got to wrap up work on my end. You gonna be home for dinner tonight?"

"Uh, yeah, I think so."

"Alrighty. See you then."

\--- - ---

Len is officially done being pregnant. He wishes his daughter had inherited some of her father's speed powers to help her along with the whole growing process. After his last not-fainting spell, he's been trapped in the too-sterile room with the all-too-eager Mrs. Tannhauser and her lackey Nigel. He's been literally and metaphorically poked and prodded. If it wasn't for the fact he can't walk very far or fast on his own anymore, he would have made a break for it long ago.

"Lenny," Lisa says warningly as she approaches his bed. "I see that look in your eye and I don't like it. What are you planning?"

"Nothing," he tells her, hating how it was the truth. The real, honest reason for him staying was because he couldn't risk his daughter's life being somewhere else when she finally decided to be born. 

"Ahuh," his sister says, disbelief in her voice and all over her face. "You want me to steal you something? Get you something to eat? Maybe you should pick up drawing again."

"Hand me my gun," Len orders without bite, lifting a hand to his sister with the command. 

"You've already taken it apart three times today, Lenny," Lisa reminds him. "I think it's as clean and efficient as it's going to get."

"I need something to do, Lisa," he tells her what she already knows. "My mind is going star-crazy in my head. I'm trapped in this sci-fi fantasy room and if I don't get an outlet soon, I'm going to kill someone."

"Don't think your puppy would like that too much," his sister comments, taking a seat on his bed as she looks him over carefully. "Caity should be back from the bathroom soon. I'll go out and get you some brain puzzles when she does."

"I've already defeated those silly escape apps on her tablet," Len says.

"Yes, but having something you can actually hold and manipulate will brighten your spirits right up," Lisa smiles. "Don't worry, Lenny, your little sister's got your back."

Len tilts his head to her, "Not so sure that's a good thing."

Lisa hits her brother in the arm as Caitlin returns to the room.

"Is everything okay?" the scientist asks as the younger of the siblings steps away from the older. "Are you going somewhere Lisa?"

"Out for a few distractions," Lisa answers as she grabs her purse. Walking over to the other woman, she leans into her space to add lowly, "You going to miss me, Caity?"

Caitlin swallows thickly as she leans away from the slightly taller woman.

"Be safe and don't forget your key card," she says nervously.

Lisa runs her eyes over the woman before nodding and leaving the room. 

Putting a hand to her chest, Caitlin lets out a breath. Len chuckles, bringing the scientist's attention over to the criminal.

"I think my sister is over Cisco," Len says as an explanation. He smirks at the woman's confusion. "She's got her sights set on someone else."

Caitlin blushes as she looks away. She heads over to her bed to get at her tablet and check a few things; completely ignoring the second chuckle from the other person in the room.

\---

There is a literal monster in Central City. With two heads and four arms, it's obviously not humanoid like the other Meta-HUMANS that Barry has fought before. 

The speedster was still in the CCPD when he overheard the report of the beast in one of the shopping districts. The Flash arrives in time to watch the beast cause a bus to swerve around it and crash into a pole, sending a car coming from another direction to crash in another pole on the opposite side of the street.

By the time Barry has all of the passengers to safety, the enormous creature is gone; vanished without a trace.

After double checking for people in danger, Barry runs to STAR Labs to try and figure things out.

 

Lisa watches the hero run off in a bolt of lightning. After seeing the monster appear, she had hidden at under a table of merchandise in the store she was in as she hoped harder than she ever had that the thing would leave her alone; that she would be able to get back to her brother and niece. 

Walking away from the store, Lisa decides to always carry her Gold Gun with her no matter what. She couldn't risk her life in the city anymore. Not if it was breeding seven story abominations that could stomp her out of existence. She had important people to worry about.

\---

Back at Tannhauser Industries, Caitlin is relieved to see Lisa walk back into the room, unharmed. Len is napping in his bed, still hooked up to machines.

"I saw the report over the news," Caitlin whispers as she approaches the other woman. "I was worried about you. Why didn't you answer my texts?"

Lisa pats herself down for the devices and curses when she realizes she lost it somewhere, a fact she explains to the scientist.

"I'll get you a new one," Caitlin offers. "We should always be in contact with one another."

"Oh?" Lisa raises a brow to that, a smile curling one side of her lips as she steps closer to the scientist. "Why is that, Caity?"

"B-Because of your brother," Caitlin insists, stepping away to keep room to breathe between herself and Lisa. "He should be able to call you at any time and, in an emergency, I might need to send you messages about something. Anything, really."

"Of course," Lisa nods, stepping close again. "I'm going to admit something, Caity. I originally hated you for outing my brother to your little red buddy. But," she adds, tilting her head so she can whisper directly into the scientist's ear, "I forgive you."

Caitlin shivers as she nods and steps away.

"Th-Thank you, Lisa," she says nervously. "I really did feel bad about it. It won't happen again. I promise. And I appreciate you being understanding."

Lisa shrugs, "It's all part of my charm."

\---

Even using STAR Labs computers, Barry can't find any trace of the monster he saw in the city. Not for the first time, he wishes Cisco was there to set up some sort of program to constantly check for the thing but his friend was steadfastly missing, with no signs of when he'd be back.

Barry's phone rings and he drags his focus away from his hero work to read the message from his police work. Singh wants him to check out the scene of the attack.

 

When he arrives, Julian is already there, looking over a fallen power line transformer.

Swallowing his pride and worries, Barry approaches the other CSI, pulling the strap of his kit further up his shoulder as he does.

"Julian," Barry greets as pleasantly as he can. The other man ignores him. "Listen," the brunette tries again. "I'm really sorry about what I said before. I was just angry about the accusation, is all. Do you think we can let bygones be bygones?"

"If that is your attempt to dissuade me from performing one of my responsibilities as a member of the judicial system, it needs a little work," Julian answers, his words clipped and directed at the object before him instead of the man behind him.

"You can tell Singh all about my bad work ethic," Barry tells him, not looking forward to the lecture but preferring it whole-heartedly over his boss knowing about Len. "Just don't go around starting rumors."

Julian looks to him before saying, "It's not a rumor if it's true."

The monster suddenly returns at the end of the alley the two men are in. Julian quickly stands as he and Barry duck out of the creature's line of sight and the Brit calls in for back-up.

"We should split up," Barry suggests, looking for an excuse to get away from the other man so he can change into The Flash.

"That's a horrible idea," Julian scolds him. He reaches behind himself and under his suit coat to pull out a gun, surprising the man standing beside him.

"Since when does a crime scene investigator carry a gun?" Barry asks.

"Don't worry, Allen," the Brite assures him. "I've got experience in the military."

Julian rounds the corner of their hiding place to line up a shot on the monster. Something sparks and explodes, sending the sign above him downwards. Barry uses his speed to push the man onto the ground and away to safety.

The monster is gone again, disappearing as fast as it appeared.

Julian looks to Barry. 

"I think you just saved my life," he says, slightly breathless. "Cheers, mate."

Barry just nods, his mind reeling with how something so massive could vanish around a corner so easily.

\- - -

The two CSIs go over the scene together some more and Julian realizes the monster is confined to certain areas where there is a direct line of sight. 

After they finish, Barry uses his lunch break to visit at Tannhauser Industries where the subject is brought up by Caitlin.

"Do you have any idea who or what might be controlling or creating the creature?" Caitlin asks.

"No," Barry shakes his head. "I've barely been there in time to see the thing, let alone get close to it. The most confusing and frustrating thing about it is its ability to disappear. Could it be teleporting like Peekaboo you think?"

"Interesting choice in names, Red," Lisa comments dryly.

"I actually came up with that one," Caitlin blushes.

"In that case, it's great," the other woman smiles.

Barry is surprised at the sudden friendship between the two women but doesn't comment on it. Instead, he asks his friend, "Is there any chance you can use Tannhauser technology to track the creature for me? I'm trying to get Julian off my back by working harder at the CCPD."

"I think I can set something up in here," Caitlin nods. "But," she adds nervously. "I'll have to be careful about it. We can't risk anyone finding out about your 'other job'."

"Cisco still out of the picture?" Len asks, earning the attention of the speedster.

"Yeah," Barry sighs. "I left a note for him at his place, the lab, and with his brother. So far he hasn't reached out to me."

"I always knew Cisco was a coward," the criminal drawls. "Once the baby's born, I can help you track him down if you want."

"Really?" Lisa and Barry ask at the same time.

Len shrugs, "It's the least I can do."

"Thanks, Len," Barry smiles.

"Don't get any ideas from it, hero," the criminal warns him. "I never said how I would track him down."

"Maybe Mick will find him in Mexico," Lisa jokes.

The crime app goes off again. The monster is in the City and the police are en route.

"Gotta run," the speedster says, jogging from the room.

Len looks to Caitlin. "Did he just make a pun?"

\- - -

Dressed as The Flash, Barry grabs a long length of rope that he uses to tie in crisscrosses around the monster's ankles. 

He doesn't even have time to congratulate himself for it before the creature steps THROUGH the ropes to continue on his way towards the police barricade.

"It's not real," Barry realizes aloud. Suddenly, the breaker explosions and electronic failures around the creature make sense. It's a hologram of some sort. 

A hologram that the police are about to open fire on!

 

Joe and several members of the CCPD stand fast as the monster approaches. The sniper calls for confirmation to take the shot and is given the 'go ahead'. 

The shot fires, goes through the monster, and The Flash catches it before it can hit an officer.

"STOP!" The Flash shouts. "Don't fire! It's a hologram!"

Joe repeats the order, then looks to the speedster for an explanation.

Barry doesn't have time to explain what he doesn't understand himself. He looks around the surrounding buildings for the best location for its creator to be and runs to it.

He finds Julian there, pointing his gun at a hunched over figure dressed in black who was sitting in front of a collection of computers.

"I said put your hands up!" Julian shouts, his arms steadily pointing the weapon at the figure.

Whoever it is makes a run for it and Barry catches his second bullet of the day when Julian fires. 

Dragging the struggling person into the light, both men realize it's a normal, human boy.

"You're just a kid," Julian says as he lowers his weapon.

"Who you almost shot!" the kid shouts. "I'm going to sue you!"

"No you're not," Barry tells him, pushing him towards the Brit after he holsters his weapon. "I'll let you take him in, officer."

"Thank you, Flash," Julian manages before the speedster runs out of the room.

\- - -

Hours later, Barry returns to the lab to find Julian sitting in his chair and staring off into space. The man's clothes are disheveled, his tie missing and his vest completely unbuttoned. It's the most unkempt Barry had ever seen the man and he feels pity for him as he takes a seat on one of the stools on the other side of his desk.

"How're you doing?" Barry asks quietly. Knowing he wasn't going to get a good answer.

"I almost shot a child today," Julian confesses softly, his voice a whisper of its usual strength. "If it weren't for The Flash-" He cuts himself off with a shake of his head, moving a hand to cover his eyes. "I'm a monster."

"No, Julian, you're not," Barry assures him. "You almost made a mistake, that's all. Everyone does it. It's part of what makes us human."

"I rushed in there without alerting anyone," the Brit spits out hatefully, his voice gaining back some of its strength. "I thought I knew everything. That I figured it all out. The great big know-it-all that everyone claimed I was." He huffs a depreciating laugh as he drops the hand to glare at his fingers. "Even with all of my knowledge, I know nothing."

"You're a smart guy, Julian," Barry tells him, knowing it was true. Even though the other had driven him insane with his constant badgering, he couldn't not notice the other's ability to do his job well. "You should be proud of what you've been able to accomplish. And you need to be forgive yourself when you make a mistake."

"You weren't there, Allen," Julian tells him, voice still dripping with self-hatred. "I fired my weapon- I was trying to shoot that boy!"

"You wouldn't have if you knew who he really was!" the speedster counters. "You thought he was dangerous and you acted accordingly. Take that to heart for next time, but don't let it defeat you. I heard about what happened. I know The Flash stepped in to help you. So stop beating yourself up over what almost happened and concentrate on what did happen."

Something in the brunette's small speech seems to reach the blonde as he turns baleful eyes to the other man.

"We can't change the past," Barry tells him, the pain of the knowing from experience tearing at his heart. "But we can control our future."

"You are..." Julian starts quietly, the hatred gone to leave his voice weak again. "Quite...the motivational speaker, Allen."

Barry offers the other man a small smile, "I've had great teachers."

Julian nods slowly, his eyes trailing away from the other man. Getting up, he grabs his suit coat he had removed earlier and heads for the door.

"Hey, Julian," Barry calls out to him before he can get very far. The Brit turns to him, his face an open look of curiosity. "Do you want to get a drink?"

"Sure," Julian half-shrugs. 

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually got around to watching an episode with Julian in it and realized I liked him. (Ever since the whole 'Flashpoint' thing I had stopped watching The Flash...again. It's a strange relationship.) Anyway, Julian has been promoted to a likeable Character.   
> P.S. I used part of a Comment from ShepherdsCalamity.


	11. Everyone Has Nightmares

_Lewis is there. Chasing him. Reaching for him with too-long fingers and a toothy grin._

_He tries to run but his feet are stuck in sludge. He isn't moving._

_Stuck. He's stuck. Unable to move. Unable to get away as Lewis comes closer._

_"Let's see my precious little granddaughter," Lewis sneers, reaching for a suddenly round stomach._

_He looks around for his gun. A weapon. Any weapon._

_Lewis keeps reaching, his fingers touching flesh._

_"BARRY!"_

 

Len shouts into wakefulness, his chest heaving and his body drenched in sweat. Caitlin is beside him, worriedly looking over his monitors that are screeching in his pounding ears. Lisa is on his other side, shouting into a phone as she holds onto his hand.

"Len? Len, can you hear me?" Caitlin asks, her fingers going for his neck to check his pulse.

He doesn't know why she can't hear it; from the pounding in his chest, he can't imagine anyone within a block radios _not_ hearing it.

Tannhauser and her minion arrive in the room, slipping on lab coats as they approach the bed.

"I got the alert, what happened?" Dr. Tannhauser snaps, pushing her own daughter away to get at her patient.

"Elevated and erratic heart rate," Nigel the lackey states, looking over a small tablet he pulled from somewhere.

"What happened?" Tannhauser snaps again, glaring at her daughter.

"He was having a nightmare," Caitlin explains, standing strong in front of the older woman. "We almost couldn't snap him out of it."

Barry runs at regular speed into the room next, looking frazzled as he wildly looks at everyone before his eyes settle on the man in the bed.

"What happened?" he asks, sounding as lost and worried as he looked. "Is the baby okay?"

"She's fine," Len grouses out, pushing Dr. Tannhauser's hands away before struggling to sit up. Lisa slides an arm behind his shoulders to make it easier for him, shifting the pillows behind him to help keep him up.

"Heart rate returning to normal," Nigel announces, looking to his superior. "Should we take a sonogram to check the fetus?"

"Don't look at her!" Len snaps at the man. He feels helpless and exposed, both of which he hates. More so because he doesn't know why. He looks around for his gun and finds it in a sling beside his bed, exactly where Lisa had put it for him. Grabbing it, he points it at the scientists. Nigel immediately lifts his hands and steps away while Dr. Tannhauser merely raises an eyebrow to it.

"The adrenaline and hormonal imbalance is causing you to perform rash actions, Mr. Cold," Tannhauser states calmly. "If you harm me, there will be no one to help with your birth or prevent another physical complication, should one arise."

"Get. Out." Len orders icily, his gun charging with his words as a silent threat.

"I will," the doctor tells him. "But remember, Cold, you are in my facility, under my care. Although I do not wish to cause you harm, I cannot allow you the vanity to assume you control everything in this situation."

Len's grip tightens as he adds his second hand to keep the gun up. He narrows his eyes, trying to figure out where to shoot the woman while causing the least amount of harm.

Lisa reaches over the bed and slaps the woman in the face.

The room silences with the echo of the slap, all eyes turning to the attacker with only a few deviations to the attacked.

"My brother said get lost, so do it lady!" Lisa orders, adding her own gun to the mix. "We might be here for your help, but we don't NEED you. Unless you want your pretty little building destroyed off the map- Get. Out!"

Straightening her shoulders Dr. Tannhauser turns and walks out of the room, Nigel following nervously behind her.

As the doors close behind the shunned scientists, the focus returns to the man on the medical bed.

Len drops his suddenly too-heavy gun, his breaths coming hard and fast.

"Breathe," Caitlin says softly, lightly touching his hand. "Everything is going to be okay. You just need to breathe."

Barry walks on numb legs to stand at the end of Len's bed, his hands finding their way around hand holds to grip tightly.

"Please," the brunette asks, looking to anyone who will answer him. "What happened?"

"I had a nightmare," Len says lowly, eyes on his weapon as it powers down. "That's all. You can go back home."

"No he can't, Lenny," Lisa counters. "And you know how much I hate saying that."

"I'm assuming he's the one you were shouting at over the phone then?" her brother accuses more than asks. Her pursed lips are all he needs as an answer. Looking directly at the hero, Len says, "I'm fine. Peachy even. Nightmares are nothing new to me."

"You were writhing in your bed," Caitlin admonishes softly. "You heart rate was off the charts. Lisa and I were shaking you and trying to wake you, but you wouldn't open your eyes."

Barry's own heart beat pick up as he listens. He had his fair share of nightmares, but the worse side affect was waking up in a cold sweat. Yes, his heart beat harder as well, but it was never so bad someone was trying to force him awake.

"What do you want from me?" Len snaps, his grip tightening on his gun again. "You want me to get out of this bed and do a little dance? Want to run a brain scan? Say my alphabet? It was a bad dream and that's it. Not all of us get to dream about cupcakes and rainbows!"

The words rise up at the end and Lisa puts a hand on her brother's shoulder to steady him as he collects himself.

"It's okay," Lisa says, realization hitting her like a ton of bricks. "He's not here. You got rid of him. He's not coming back."

Len tenses, then deflates at the words, allowing his gun to be taken from him and returned to its spot in the sling.

"Who's-" Barry starts to ask, but stops himself as he thinks of the one person who could shatter the Captain Cold exterior. The one man who ever had any control over Leonard Snart -- Lewis Snart. His hands phase through the end of the bed without him knowing and he stumbles back to stop himself from falling forwards.

"You drunk or something, Red?" Lisa asks with a frown.

"Can't. Get drunk, I mean," the hero answers, blushing.

"What a shame," Len drawls, looking the other man over carefully. "You look a little flustered there, Barry. Anything you want to share with the group?"

"I'm not here for me," the brunette counters. "I came because Lisa said you were in trouble."

"Like I keep telling you people, I'm fine now," the criminal tells him. "Though," he grimaces. "I could use a shower."

The thoughts that statement bring to Barry's head make the speedster's face heat up so much he has to duck it away to make sure no one notices.

Unfortunately, Lisa does.

"Lenny," she groans. "Don't excite your puppy. Even rounder than a watermelon, you're getting him all hot and bothered. Why are you trying to tempt me to kill him before Little Lisa is born?"

"I'm not giving my daughter your name as her first name," Len tells her as he shifts to get off the bed.

"But-What? Why?" his sister whines.

"Because that's a headache waiting to happen," he explains, closing his eyes as he evens out his breath, legs hanging over the edge of the bed.

Barry's body takes on a mind of its own as he walks over to the other man.

"Do...uh," his face is stuck on a hundred degrees as he awkwardly stands there. "You want a hand? Or...something?"

Len lets out a long, tired sigh. No, he doesn't _want_ help. The problem is he _needs_ help and he **hates** needing anything. Especially from do-gooder heroes.

Barry hesitates to move closer or step away. Ever since Lisa called him, shouting for him to 'GET HERE NOW!' he has been desperate to fix everything; even though (at the time) he had not idea what there was _to_ fix.

Lisa pushes her way in between the hero and her brother.

"You two are ridiculous," she grouses out, wrapping Len's right arm around her neck to help him to his feet. With a short grunt, she steadies her older sibling on his legs before guiding him to shuffle off towards the bathroom.

Once the siblings have walked away, Barry turns to Caitlin.

"Is everything really okay?" he whispers to her.

"I think so," she whispers back. After a nervous glance behind her back she locks eyes with her friend. "Barry....I don't want to make the same mistake of saying things I shouldn't. If Len's physical health is in danger, you will be the first one I call. His mental health though..." she pulls part of her lower lip in between her teeth as she hesitates. "I can't."

Barry lifts his eyes over his friend's head to watch Len struggle through the small doorway that lead to the bathroom.

"How much longer will he be able to walk on his own?" he asks quietly, his chest tightening as he waits for the answer.

"If his stomach remains the same size, he might maintain enough mobility to walk around slightly," Caitlin answers. "He has become more swollen recently, though, and his ankles are nearly three times their natural size."

"Is that normal?" Barry presses, looking back down to the scientist. "Should I find him some sort of...massage therapist or something?"

"I don't think he'd be comfortable with that," Caitlin smiles sweetly. "Listen, Barry, the most important thing for us to do for Len is keep him comfortable. I know Lisa will bite my head off for saying this, but I know he brightens up a little whenever you're around."

"He-What-He-Are you sure?" Barry sputters, forcing his voice to remain low.

"Yeah," his friend answers with a smaller smile. "He's mostly trapped in the same spot, in the same room, with the same people. Anything new would be exciting."

"Oh, right. Of course," Barry nods, scolding himself for even imagining anything more.

Wait. WHY was he thinking there was something more? What was wrong with him?!

　

Almost an hour later, the bathroom door opens and Lisa helps her brother shuffle back to the bed.

"You still here?" Len drawls as he eases himself back onto the mattress. He winces as he leans back to pull his legs in.

Barry's body does that take-over thing again as he helps the man get back under the covers and settle in bed.

"Look at that," Len comments dryly. "Chivalry ain't dead after all."

The blush is a little less intense this time, but Barry still ducks his head away to hide it. Lisa snorts, but doesn't comment.

"It's still late enough to go back to sleep," Caitlin comments, glancing at her watch. "Len, do you need anything? Want anything?"

"No," the man answers as he closes his eyes. "Someone kick Barry out for me, though, will you?"

Lisa grins at the hero. "With pleasure."

　

\---

　

Barry wishes he could put it into some sort of record that he was at work EARLY...

...For about two minutes, then there was a robbery at a jewelry store that The Flash had to stop and by the time he got back to the precinct he was ten minutes late and Julian was there to look pointedly at the clock.

"Sorry," Barry tells the blonde on his way over to his desk.

"I'm beginning to get used to it," Julian remarks without any malice. "Listen, mate," the Brit interlaces his fingers on top of his desk as he looks over to the brunette. "I really appreciate everything you said to me the other day. You really helped me out." He hesitates and Barry warily waits for the continuation. "That being said, you really need to stop these infractions. It falls on us to uphold the law. How do you expect those we are sworn to serve and protect to take us seriously, if we don't take ourselves seriously?"

"Yeah, I know," Barry admits. "I've honestly been trying. I was here, on time- Early even! But I...I forgot something at home and had to go back."

"Good effort but it doesn't count if there's no follow through," Julian tells him. After a moment, he hesitantly offers, "Do you want to carpool? I don't really know your address, but I doubt it's very far. I could try to swing by..."

"No," Barry shakes his head, not bothering to think of all the things wrong with that idea. "Thank you, but no, Julian. I don't want to slow you down. I'll figure something out. I can try to catch some more rides with Joe."

"Joe...Ah," the blonde snaps his fingers. "Detective West, you mean. I thought you two seemed close."

"Yeah, he practically raised me," the brunette smiles. His phone goes off and he glances at it to read about a fire at a chemical plant.

"Something the matter?" Julian asks as his coworker frowns at his cell phone screen.

"Uh, the neighbors smell gas. I'm going to- I've got to check to make sure I didn't forget something. I'll be right back," Barry lies as he heads for the door.

"But you were just there!" Julian calls after him. His objection falls of deaf ears and his brow furrows as he looks back at his desk. "Strange fellow."

　

\- - -

　

Thankfully, the fire is the last problem for the speedster that day.

Barry actually enjoys working along side Julian as they cover the two cases The Flash had handled that day.

　

At 6:55, Julian begins to pack up his things, surprising his coworker.

"I thought we worked until seven," Barry teases slightly. "Not six fifty-eight, not Six fifty-nine."

"Yes, I know," the blonde remarks as he straightens his tie. "I'm not leaving; I'm merely tidying up a bit."

"Admit it, I'm rubbing off on you," the brunette says proudly, crossing his arms over his chest as he leans back in his chair.

"I hardly think that is a good thing, Allen," Julian returns as he places his laptop into his satchel.

"Three more minutes before you can leave," Barry teases again. "Should we play a game of checkers? We could draw out a board and use paperclips as pieces."

"Allen," Julian turns a glare to the brunette, causing him to drop his arms with his smile. "Although I am in your debt for saving my life and am grateful for what you said to me, I am in no way interested in losing touch on what matters."

"It's just a couple of minutes, Julian," Barry points out.

Julian's shoulders drop as he remorsefully replies, "Many things can happen in a matter of seconds, Allen. Working as a CSI, you should already know this."

The clock ticks into the next hour and Julian grabs up his bag to leave.

Barry watches the man go, feeling bad for the teasing and sighing at the possible loss of progress he's made with the man.

　

\- - -

　

'Many things can happen in a matter of seconds,' repeats in the speedster's head as he walks towards Tannhauser Industries. It's remarkable to Barry how his coworker could be so spot on about things without knowing anything about his secret identity.

It took seconds for the Reverse Flash to kill his mother, and Zoom to later kill his father. It took seconds for Eddie to shoot himself to save him from Eobard and for Ronnie to fly up into the vortex to save all of Central City.

Seconds were like hours to Barry. He tried to cherish the ones that didn't break his heart.

　

Outside the massive building, Barry stops as his latest life change settles in his mind.

It took him seconds to grab Len, seconds to decide to take him up on his offer and take advantage of him. Taking a deep breath, he heads inside.

He forced himself to accept his actions. Talking with Julian made him finally realize he couldn't keep looking to the past. He had to focus on the future. On Len. On their daughter.

A smiles breaks out on Barry's face as he swipes his card to get into the elevator.

HIS daughter.

The thought makes him so happy and utterly petrified at the same time. Would he be able to protect her? Will Len let him be part of her life? What will they tell her? Every kid wants to know how they came to be, who their parents were.

Would his daughter accept them both for who they were?

His last thought has his smile faltering with concern: Would she develop powers?

In Len's room, Caitlin is sleeping in her bed, a mask over her eyes to shield them from the harsh, white lights. Lisa is cleaning her Gold Gun at the table across from the beds. She lifts her eyes to the newcomer, scowls at him, then returns to her weapon.

"Hey, honey, how was work?" Len drawls as the hero approaches him. He's fully hooked up again, his legs raises slightly under the blankets.

"How are you feeling?" Barry counters with a question. "Any more bad dreams?"

"A few, but I'm a big boy who can handle myself," the criminal returns easily. He tilts his head as he examines the hero like he did earlier. "You ready to tell me what's going on in that head of yours? I'm practically starved for something to do. Conversation wouldn't go amiss."

"I thought it was remiss?" Lisa mentions idly.

"Not quite, sis," her brother answers. "Remiss is negligent. Amiss is inappropriate."

"Doesn't that mean they'd both work?" she returns.

"Is this a conversation, or a grammar lesson?" Len answers dryly. "Last I checked, I didn't even invite you to it."

"Consider me your chaperone," Lisa grins with a wink.

"I think I preferred it when she absolutely hated you," Len says, turning his focus back to the speedster. "Give me something, Barry. Anything. I'll even solve one of your silly little crimes. I need an outlet."

"Uh, well, I don't..." Barry trails off, not prepared with anything for the other man and unable to use his speed to get him something as fast as he'd want to. "What happened to those puzzles Lisa got you?"

"Over there," Lisa points to a pile of intricate pieces of metal and wood. "He disassembled them, reassembled them, took them apart again, then recreated what they looked like." Clicking a part of her gun into place, she turns to the hero. "We're calling it 'Pregnancy's Prison'. What do you think?"

"It looks like it could break if I touch it," Barry remarks, keeping his hands behind his back as he steps up to the intertwining pieces. "You really made this, Len?"

"What?" the criminal smirks. "You thought all I could do is steal and put people on ice? I'm hurt, Barry."

"No, it's not that," the brunette instantly assures the other man. "I just never took you for a tinkerer. Not that I often thought about what you did on your down time. I barely had enough of my own time for that. I was just....You know...I just didn't think you'd bother...Or...I dunno..." He shrugs at the end, unable to come up with something to save his failing sentences.

"Wow, a real conversationalist," Lisa remarks sarcastically as she finishes with her gun.

"I think you could use some fresh air, Lisa," her brother says with a point to the door.

"And leave the creature alone with your helpless self?" Lisa returns as she frowns at the two men. "He might think it's okay to take advantage again."

"Never." Barry deadpans, startling the siblings.

"You heard him," Len drawls. "Go get something for dinner, Lis. If Barry tries anything, I'll ice him. Just for you."

"You mean for us," she corrects, holstering her weapon. After a long moment of glaring at the speedster, Lisa turns abruptly and leaves the room.

　

As the doors close, Barry lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He hears a chuckle from Len and turns to the man curiously.

"For someone who constantly hides behind a mask, you're very expressive," Len comments quietly.

Barry nervously looks around, noting Caitlin still asleep on the bed before looking back to the other man.

"Listen, Len, I..." he clears his throat. 'I just spoke from the heart,' gives him the strength to look the other man in the eye. "I don't want you to be a criminal anymore."

Len chuckles again, one arm raising up to help prop up his head.

"I thought that was rather obvious, _hero_ ," he comments. "Did you think I was going to try something while I was still twice my normal size?"

"No," the brunette answers seriously. "I know you wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the baby's health. I'm talking about when this is all over. Do you really intend to raise that little girl in the criminal world? Who would take care of her when you were on a job?"

"I'll figure something out," the criminal deflects, dropping his arm again to rest with the other on his stomach.

"What? Leave her with Lisa? Mick?" Barry presses. "Take her with you on jobs? Like your dad did to you?"

"Don't you dare bring him up!" Len snaps, startling Caitlin out of sleep.

"What?" the scientist mumbles, pulling off her mask to look at her surroundings. "Barry? Len? Is everything okay?"

"We're fine, Caitlin," the hero assures her. "I know this is going to sound a little harsh, but do you think you could step out of the room for a few minutes?"

"Uh, sure, Barry," the scientist says slowly as she gets out of the bed. Her eyes quickly look over the machines hooked up to Len as she passes the man, then she leaves as requested.

"Len, I'm sorry," Barry starts again, keeping his voice low and calm. "I don't want to upset you. I just want you to start thinking about your future. The future of our daughter. All I want is for the two of you to be safe. Do you honestly think you can do that while doing the things that you do?"

Len lets out a string of curses as he rubs at his temple with one hand, the other rubbing circles on his stomach.

　

Several minutes pass and Barry feels every second beat against his heart like a hammer.

Eventually, he can't take it anymore and tries to backtrack. "Len-

"I know!" the man snaps again, slamming his fist down and hitting it on a side guard. He hisses as he pulls the hand to his chest, eyes closed tightly as he breathes through the pain and rising emotions.

"I'm sorry," Barry says softly. "Do you want me to get you some ice for that?"

"Stop it," Len grits out, opening his eyes to glare at the brunette. "Stop caring about me, Barry. I'm not worth it. This child inside me is your only concern. So, for once, drop the hero personality and act like a man."

"Being a man doesn't mean you ignore people around you who need your help," Barry says firmly. "Only a coward walks away from those who need help." Shamefully, he adds, "Especially when you're the cause of the pain."

"And there's the rub," the criminal sighs out, dropping his head back to stare up at the ceiling. "I get it. Really I do. I'm doing the same thing to you. Using you for my needs."

"What?" the hero asks, confused. "Len, what are you talking about?"

"You. Me. This is all a hoax," Len replies. "It looks and feels real, but it's not. I'm a human incubator and you're the frazzled hero." He closes his eyes, voice barely a whisper, "One month more."

A new pain overtakes Barry's guilt. It tears into his heart as he stares at the other man's forced lax face. He can see the pain in the closed eyes. He doesn't know when he started being able to read the cold-hearted criminal. He just _knows_ there's more than what he's saying, a double meaning he isn't understanding.

"Please go," Len adds in that soft whisper that keeps tearing at Barry's heart.

The hero opens his mouth to say something, anything to undo whatever he just did, but he can't come up with anything, so he follows the request and leaves.

"Barry?" Caitlin calls after her friend as he passes her to leave.

Barry keeps on walking, opting to take the stairs so he doesn't have to look back.

　

\- - -

　

Len resolutely remains silent for the rest of the night.

Lisa is angry at her brother's reticence, but more so at herself.

She hates not knowing about his conversation with the so called 'hero'. She curses herself for leaving Len alone with the puppy-eyed man.

She won't allow it again. Too often has she let her guard down around the 'good guy'.

No more. Her brother had been taken advantage of enough.

　

\- - -

　

Wally is watching TV in the living room when Barry storms into the house.

"Hey, Barry," he greets the man, but is ignored as the hero speeds up the stairs using his powers. Wally frowns, wondering if his Dad had forgotten to mention something bad happening to the brunette earlier that day.

He decides to ask about it in the morning. A good night's sleep tended to make things better.

　

\--- - ---

　

In the morning, there's a case concerning an attack at a residence. A man named John Kane is hospitalized and the cause for the incidence is a light pole crashing into his living room.

Joe and Barry leave together, barely giving Wally enough time to greet them before they're gone. The CSI goes to the crime scene while the detective speaks with the young witness, Frankie Kane.

　

Julian is already at the crime scene when Barry arrives, looking things over in his usual calculated way.

"You made it on time," the Brit compliments without looking away from his work.

"What can I say?" Barry shrugs. "You're an inspiration, Julian."

"Don't think buttering me up will work in your favor later," his coworker replies. "I am not a man to be bought, bribed, or unsightly complimented."

"Just take the compliment," the brunette sighs, putting down his case to start his work. When his words make the other man's shoulders tense, he drops his head before adding, "Sorry. I don't want us to get off on the wrong foot today. I really do want to be friends."

"Off the clock, maybe," Julian returns with a short glance to the other man. "Friendship doesn't solve cases. Hard work and police procedures do."

"Right," Barry nods even though the blonde can't see him. "Let's get to work then."

　

\- - -

　

After processing the scene, both CSIs return to the precinct where Joe is finishing up his conversation with their witness.

"What do we got?" the detective asks, looking between the two younger men.

Barry summarizes his suspicions about a Meta with possible super strength. Which is promptly and thoroughly shot down by Julian who surmises that the entire pole would have been manipulated at the same time, blowing the 'theory' as he puts it, out of the water.

"Could you not do that?" Barry asks, looking to the blonde.

"What?" Julian asks, confused.

"Shoot me down like that."

"I was only correcting your theory, Allen. If you don't want to be corrected, then stop being wrong."

"Stop being-" Barry sighs out the rest of his words as Julian steps away from him to talk to their witness.

"I thought you two were getting better," Joe comments.

"As did I," his foster son answers, rubbing at the back of his neck. "I don't think Julian hates me anymore, but he's still....Julian."

"Ahuh," the detective nods. "Well, keep at it. Try not to get on his bad side. You know what's at stake."

"Do I ever," Barry sighs again, dropping both hands as his coworker steps back out of the room carrying the glass that their young witness was drinking out of earlier.

"You'll need another glass," Julian says without stopping for conversation. He keeps on walking up towards the crime lab, so Barry follows him.

　

"Why did you take that?" Barry asks as he watches the blonde swab the topmost part of the cup.

"Some Meta-Humans have genetic markers that are not present in the average person's DNA," Julian replies as he puts down the cup to wipe the swab on a glass slide.

"You think Frankie is a Meta?" the brunette asks, wondering how the other man came to such a conclusion.

"She's the only one unmarked by the incident," the blonde answers, dropping a chemical onto the slide before putting it under the microscope. "Even her foster mother had a few scrapes from the flying glass."

"She seems pretty shaken up about it though," Barry points out.

"Yes, well, outward appearances can be deceiving," Julian counters, straightening from the microscope. "As I am about to prove after a more thorough interrogation. Come on, Allen!"

Julian jogs for the door and Barry follows after at the same pace.

"You there!" the blonde calls out as Frankie heads for the exit. "Stop right there, young lady, I have some questions for you."

"Wha- Me?" Frankie points to herself as her lower lip trembles. "Why?"

"It was you who caused that light to shatter the glass, wasn't it?" Julian accuses. "You're a Meta-Human, aren't you?"

"A Meta-What? No!" the girl takes a step away, her hands clasping either side of her head. Julian takes another step towards her and she shouts, "Stay back!"

"Julian, maybe we should-" Barry starts but the man doesn't listen to him.

"You are a Meta-Human," Julian says confidently. "You're the one who rammed that light into the living room, didn't you? You _wanted_ your step father to get hurt!"

Frankie turns completely around her fingers tangling in her partially dyed hair.

"That's enough, Albert!" Joe barks at the blonde.

"Detective West, we cannot allow her to leave," Julian argues back. "I think she's responsible for what happened."

"You're right," Frankie says, her voice menacing as her hands lower to her sides. "I wanted to hurt him. Just like I'm going to hurt you."

Metal bars from the stairway and other metal fixtures bend towards Frankie and the supports for the large mural break one-by-one. With a spark, the mural falls free form the wall and down towards Julian standing below it.

Barry runs out of the room, into The Flash suit, and back in time to save the blonde from being crushed to death.

"You okay?" he asks Julian after the man gets his feet under him. At the blonde's nod, he runs off to find Frankie.

She's outside, running down the alley in the back of the precinct.

"Frankie! Stop!" Barry calls to her.

Frankie stops, but only long enough to grab hold of an approaching cruiser with her powers and send it flying towards the speedster.

Barry saves the officer inside before his vehicle comes to a permanent stop on the other side of the alley. When he looks around for Frankie again, the girl is gone.

　

Frustrated and angry, Barry returns to the precinct as himself. He finds Julian in the same place he left him and he storms up to the blonde.

"What were you thinking?" he nearly snaps.

"I was doing my job," Julian answers back, unaffected. "You can't honestly expect me to let a person of interest to just walk out of here because she's a minor."

"Hey," Joe steps in, pointing a finger to the blonde's chest. "That girl has gone through a lot. Show some compassion, Albert."

"Compassion?" the Brit repeats incredulously. "Where is the compassion from these empowered humans? Where is their moral compass even? They get these powers and what do they do with them? They squander them or use them to hurt other people."

"Not all of them are like that," Barry argues. "A Meta named Ronnie gave his life saving this city from a singularity that was going to tear it apart."

"One exception does not change much," Julian returns.

"Then what about The Flash?" Barry adds. "He just saved your life. What nefarious purpose could he have for that?"

Joe notices the growing crowd of police officials and decides to break up the two young men's argument for the time being.

"Guys, I think you need to table this, or at least take it somewhere else," he says, adding command to his tone.

"What's going on out here?" Captain Singh snaps before either of CSIs can respond. His eyes widen at the fallen murel and he looks to the detective for answers. "What happened, West?"

Julian steps up to answer, "Frankie Kane, a young, female Meta with the power to manipulate metal, caused the destruction in order to make her escape."

"The Flash couldn't stop her?" the Captain asks.

"With all due respect, sir, we shouldn't be relying on self-proclaimed heroes to do our job," the Brit states evenly.

"You're remarkably ungrateful for a man who was just saved from this City's protector," Joe says sternly.

"I am grateful," Julian argues. "I just think that we shouldn't allow ourselves to become lax in our work just because we have someone to speed in to save the day for us."

"Enough!" Singh snaps. "I expect a report on my desk within the hour. Albert," he points a finger at the blonde. "The Flash has done a lot for this city. I understand that, being new to this country, you don't understand that yet but I expect you to keep your perspective to yourself until you do."

"Sir-" Julian starts, but is interrupted.

"I don't want to hear personal opinions, fellows," the Captain says loudly. "I want facts and I want them as soon as possible. Dismissed."

Singh walks through the men to head towards his office. Julian turns on his heels to rush back up the stairs towards the lab and Barry looks at Joe, asking with his eyes what to do.

"Don't start anything," the detective orders him, then walks towards his own desk.

　

Back upstairs, Barry finds Julian filling out a report at his desk, shoulders hunched and left hand on his forehead as his right scribbles furiously across the page.

"You know, I thought I finally figured you out, Julian," the brunette remarks, inwardly apologizing to Joe for not following the order he gave. "I thought we were friends."

"As did I," the blonde returns, focus on his work.

"Do you hate Metas or something? Is that it?" Barry asks, something inside him pushing him to understand the other man. "After what The Flash did for you, I thought you'd be singing his praises, not demoting his good deeds."

Julian drops his pen onto his desk as he looks up towards the other CSI.

"I am eternally grateful for what the iconic speedster did for me," he says slowly, evenly, as if he needs his words to make a point. "I am not, however, eager to depend on him to do my job for me."

"You mean verbally terrorizing a scared girl into using her powers?" Barry says, his anger building. "Julian, just tell me. What is it you have against Meta-Humans?"

"Nothing!" the blonde answers louder than needed. "I don't understand them, Allen. Meta-Humans. I don't understand the way they walk, the way they talk, how they think." Julian pulls in a deep breath and lets it out tiredly. "I used to be the top scientist in my field. I studied longer, worked harder, stayed in when my classmates when out. Then, just when I think I've reached the pinnacle... Everything I know is proven almost useless."

"Metas are no different than any other person," the speedster tells him, anger fading away at the drop of the other man's shoulders. "The only difference is that they have to struggle through accepting a new part of themselves. None of them asked for what they are. It was forced on them."

"And through that internal struggle, what do they mostly decide upon?" Julian asks. "Robbery, murder, destruction."

"Some of that happened when their powers got out of hand," Barry says. "Yes, many of them don't use their powers for the wrong things. But we can't condemn all of them for that. Everyone, even the normal not-powered person, can hurt someone else. It's our personal choices that should define us. Not what we can do, but what we _actually_ do."

Julian runs a hand through his hair, pushing the stray strands back into place as he looks away from the brunette.

After several minutes of silence, Barry calls defeat and turns to walk to his desk.

"I don't like you, Allen," Julian says quietly.

Barry stops and turns to stare back at the blonde in surprise.

Julian rolls his eyes at the look, "What I mean is, I don't like the way you make me feel about myself. You're remarkably insightful for a man who can't tell time."

"I'm trying to get better at it," the brunette jokes.

"And, hopefully, so will I," the blonde returns.

　

\---

　

Joe discovers that Frankie has been dealing with a dissociative identity disorder that has gotten worse with every new foster family she has been put with. Her latest family, with John Krane and his wife, seems to be one of the worst. Mr. Krane has a recorded history of violence.

He explains all of this to the two CSIs and Julain's face becomes more downcast with every added detail.

"Seems I misjudged the young lady," the Brit confesses after Joe finishes.

"We'll make it up to her by helping her through this," Barry assures the other man.

"I'm going to bring the D.A. up to speed on this case, get charges brought up on Krane so that he can't hurt Frankie, or anyone else, ever again." Joe says.

"I can't believe he was ever allowed to foster for anyone," Barry remarks, angry at the system that failed Frankie.

"The system isn't perfect, but we learn to work with it," Joe adds. He pats his foster son on the shoulder before nodding to Julian and walking out of the room.

　

After the detective leaves, Barry grabs up his things and decides to follow after him.

"Where are you going?" Julian asks him, rising out of chair as if he'd stop him from going.

"I was raised in the foster system," the brunette explains. "I might be able to help Detective West track Frankie down."

"Oh...Well," the blonde clears his throat and makes a 'shooing' motion. "Off with you then."

"Thanks, boss," Barry jokes, leaving the room.

　

Barry catches up with Joe as the man is leaving in the elevator.

"Where are you running off to?" his foster father asks as he pushes the 'close doors' button.

"I'm going to go talk to Caitlin and see if she has any ideas about tracking Frankie down," the younger man answers. "If anyone asks, though, specifically Julian, I'm working the case with you."

"Are things between you two cool again?" Joe asks worriedly.

"Yeah," Barry nods. "We're good. I think Julian is having a harder time finding his place in another country than he's letting on. He hasn't mentioned the _other thing_ , so at least that problem is over."

"For now," the detective agrees. "I just thought of something," he adds as he turns to the other man. "What are we going to say when you start toting around a toddler? Babies don't come out of thin air, Barry."

"I keep my personal life to myself, just like everyone else," the brunette points out. The door 'tings' open and both men step out. "One day at a time, Joe. For now, let's focus on Frankie."

"Okay, but hey," Joe grabs hold of his foster son's arm. "Wally texted me, asking about you. You think you can make it to dinner tonight to see what's bothering him?"

"I'll try, but maybe he can come to Tannhauser Industries instead? I'm going to try and spend more time there, if I can."

"Please, keep a low profile, Barry," the detective begs. "I don't need the stress of worrying over some high profile lab knowing about your 'extracurricular' activities."

"I got it," Barry nods. He offer the worried man a smile as he walks away, "Everything's going to be okay, Joe."

"I'm glad you see it that way," his foster father sighs, watching him go. He literally can't count how often his life got turned around. Nora's murder, taking Barry in, the accelerator explosion, Wells being evil, finding out about Wally... He knew it was worse for Barry, but still...

Taking a deep breath to gather his mind, Joe strides for the exit, ready to do his job.

　

\- - -

　

Len has too much time. Too much time to think. Too much time to suffer through hormonally induced feelings he never had to deal with before.

Lisa gets angrier the more he ignores her, but he can't gather the strength to care.

Barry's latest speech is stuck on repeat in his head.

'Take her with you on jobs? Like your dad did to you?'

What did the kid know anyway?

Except that he was right.

Len looks down at his hands. He imagines them smaller. Reaching into small spaces for his father so he could get into one thing or another.

He remembers being excited, at first. Excited that he could be _useful_ to his father. He thought they were like a team. An anti-hero duo who would 'stick it to the man' and drive off in cool getaways that had the cops baffled.

Clenching his hands into fists, Len remembers when reality set in. When one too many jobs went sideways and Lewis took the failures out on him. He remembers when he made his first suggestion and the backhand that got him.

It hadn't mattered that his suggestion would've given them enough time to actually get away with _all_ of the take. It never occurred to Lewis that his snot-nosed brat was smarter than him.

The baby moves inside him and he breathes through the pain and nausea the action causes. One month. One more month and the baby would be out. Once his daughter was in his arms his mind would be able to think clearer. He'd be able to formulate a plan.

'All I want is for the two of you to be safe. Do you honestly think you can do that while doing the things that you do?'

 _YES_ , is what he thinks and it's firm and definitive...but then his mind traitorously turns it into a question, _yes_?

　

When Barry walks into the room again, Len isn't sure why his heart rate picks up. Half of him want to throw the hero out the closest window...the other wants to grab hold and never let go.

Len hates hormones.

　

\- - -

　

After greeting everyone and only getting a response from Caitlin, Barry turns to his friend to go over everything that happened that day.

"I was wondering if you had any ideas about where she'd go or what she'd do," the brunette finishes.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lisa speaks up, arms wrapped tightly around her chest as she stands beside her brother's bed. The two Team Flash members look to the woman for an explanation. "She's going to go after her foster father. She's already used her powers on him once, do you think she's going to stop now?"

"The hospital," Barry realizes. "You think she'll attack an entire hospital? Just to get at her foster father?"

"If the man can't heal fast enough, probably," Lisa shrugs. "I wouldn't wait. Especially not now that the cops know about my abilities."

"I have to go. I have to stop her," the hero says, heading for the door.

"Ask her if he's worth it."

Barry stops and turns towards Len who just spoke, "What?"

"When you find her," Len speaks up, looking at his hands and not the brunette. "Ask Frankie if her foster monster is worth throwing her life away for. Ask her why she thinks his life is worth anything more than the gravestone he'll be buried at."

Lisa frowns at her brother while Caitlin looks at the man in surprise.

"Thanks, Len," Barry smiles. "I will."

With a nod from the other man, the hero leaves the room.

　

Lisa leans into her brother's space to hiss, "What's your play, Lenny? Why are you bothering to try and help that creature?"

"You started it," Len drawls, not looking his sister in the eyes.

"That's because I wanted that _thing_ to leave as soon as possible," Lisa returns hotly. "What did he say to you? Huh? What's that nilly got running through your head?"

"Nothing," Len sighs, closing his eyes as he tries to relax in his bed. "Nothing Barry says can change who I am, Lisa. That much I know."

"He might not be able to change what you are now," Caitlin speaks up, her voice low but strong. "But he can help you become something else. You can always change."

"For better or for worse?" the criminal remarks with a smirk.

"I think my brother has had enough _change_ to last him the rest of his life," Lisa seethes.

"Life is change," Caitlin argues back, voice rising with boldness. "Since conception we begin to grow, to develop. It doesn't stop after birth. We keep growing, adapting, learning, moving forward."

"And that's exactly what we're going to do," Lisa says. "We're going to move forward, away from the bleeding hearts of Central City. Away from you and your selfish, manipulative-"

Len reaches out to grab ahold of his sister's arm, stopping her tirade.

"Careful now," he drawls, looking up as she looks back. "You're going to ruin your relationship before it gets started."

"Romantic flings aren't worth you or Little Lisa," his sister says seriously. "Aren't you tired of them, Lenny? Tired of their meddling? Their high-mindedness?"

"You can't blame a person for being right," Len answers quietly. He lets go of his sister's arm to press his hand against where his daughter is furiously kicking him. He grunts, his body heating up as his eyes water behind the lids.

"Lenny?" Lisa says worriedly, fully turning towards her brother as he starts to groan in pain. She turns alarmed eyes to Caitlin. "Something's wrong!"

Caitlin is already moving, eyes looking over the monitors as she walks to the bed. Taking ahold of Len's wrist she notes the raised temperature and her own heart rate kicks up speed as she feels the rapid pulse.

"Get my mother," the scientist orders the criminal without looking to her.

"I can't leave!" the woman protests.

"You will if you want to stop your brother from going into premature labor!" Caitlin snaps back.

Lisa runs from the room.

"Len," Caitlin says gently, placing a hand on the man's sweating forehead. "I need to take deep, even breaths for me. Can you do that?"

Len starts to take in the breath, but a stabbing pain has him groaning it back out.

"It's okay," the scientist assures him. "Try again. Deep breath, Len."

The second attempt is successful, but the outward breath ends up coming as a shout as the stab of pain returns more intense than before.

Len can't open his eyes. He can't breathe properly. All he can do is force his lungs to move inside his chest while his stomach feels as through it's trying to rip itself off of his own body.

"I know this sounds idiotic, but I need you to try and calm down," Caitlin says. "Keep breathing. Keep fighting, Len. You can do this."

"Caitlin!" Len shouts on accident, the pain forcing his words to rise. "Promise me something."

"Anything," she says, grabbing hold of his hand so he has something to squeeze.

"This baby..." he heaves, making his eyes open against their wishes to look directly at the scientist. "This baby takes priority over me. She..." he grunts in pain; his eyes closing briefly as he breathes through it. Forcing them open again, he glares at the woman's large, scared eyes. "She. Must. Live."

"Len-"

"Promise me!" he shouts at her timid tone, startling her. He heaves through an added, "Please."

"I promise," Caitlin vows.

"Good," he nods, letting his eyes close again. "Good."

The pain rises up again to steal his breath away in a shout that echoes in the white room.

　

\- - -

　

The Flash arrives at Central City Hospital where John Krane is before Frankie has. He finds Iris in Krane's room and he falters at the sight of her.

"What are you doing here?" the speedster asks, confused.

"I was taking Mr. Krane's statement for a story," Iris explains, stepping away from the man's bed. "I don't think it's the kind of one people will want to read though."

The hospital begins to shake and Barry realizes that Frankie must be there.

"Can you get him out of here for me?" he asks, hoping Iris would be able to put their past behind them.

"Why? What's wrong?" she asks, but a second tremor seems to answer her question. "Never mind, I will. Just go."

"Thank you," Barry says, then speeds out of the room.

　

The hero is surprised a second time when he finds Julian outside the hospital talking with Frankie.

"Let me help you," the blonde is saying, one hand extended towards the young girl.

"No one can help me!" Frankie shout, her eyes glowing purple.

"Yes, I can," Julian tells her. "I can keep Krane away from you. You needn't do this."

"What I need is for that man to be wiped off the planet," the young girl says angrily, lifting her hands towards the hospital to make it shake again.

"Frankie!" Barry calls out, gaining the attention of the Meta and the CSI. Looking the young girl in the eyes, he asks, "Is he worth it?"

"Who?" she growls.

"John," the hero answers. "Is he worth throwing your life away for?"

"He made me like this!" Frankie shouts. "I had it under control but he kept hitting me! He said I was worthless! That I didn't matter!"

"Everybody matters!" Barry tells her firmly, stepping closer. "John is a bad man who is going to pay for his actions some day, Frankie. Don't let him drag you down with him. He isn't worth your future."

The hospital stops shaking but Frankie's eyes are still shining purple.

Barry steps even closer, lowering his voice as he adds, "You're not a bad person, Frankie. Don't let the darkness control you. Fight it."

Frankie closes her eyes tightly and takes a breath.

When she opens them again, they're normal and full of tears.

"I'm sorry!" she cries, stepping forward to wrap her arms around the speedster's middle. "I'm so sorry!"

Barry wraps his arms around the crying girl in his arms to comfort her. He looks to Julian who nods at him.

He nods back.

　

A few minutes later, Joe arrives on scene. He runs right to the speedster who is still holding onto the young Meta; Julian standing nearby, waiting for something he can do.

"You've got to go," he says seriously.

"Detective West, can you take care of Frankie for me?" Barry asks, not realizing the man's double meaning.

"Yes, but-" he decides to throw caution to the wind to show the speedster the text Caitlin sent him.

'Len in trouble. Send Barry ASAP.'

"I've got her," Julian says, stepping up to open his arms to the still shaken girl.

Barry eases Frankie into the blonde's arms, then runs as fast as he can to Tannhauser Industries; every possible horrible thing that could be happening to Len and their baby running through his head, propelling his legs forward.

　

\- - - -

　

The elevator is too slow. His regular speed is too slow. Everything but his heartbeat feels slow to Barry as he tries to force the world around him to pass by faster so he can get to Len.

He throws the doors open and finds Lisa in Caitlin's arms, crying.

Barry can't breathe. He doesn't know how he manages to walk into the room. He just blinks twice and he's right behind the women, looking around for Len who is _not_ in the room like he was _supposed_ to be.

'Have I killed him?' he thinks with ice in his veins as he reaches out for one of Caitlin's hands wrapped around Lisa tightly.

His friend notices him and lifts her head up to look at him.

"He's alive," Caitlin says and Barry doesn't feel like he's dying anymore.

"YOU." Lisa spits venom as she spins out of Caitlin's arms to glare at the hero, face red and streaked with tears. "This is _YOUR_ fault! I **hate** you! I _loathe_ everything you pretend to stand for! I am going to **_kill_** you!"

She attacks, hands fisting to beat on the hero's chest.

Barry takes the hits. He lets them land without even pretending to block them.

'I deserve this,' he thinks. Wishing the pain would last so he could feel it for days.

Lisa starts to cry again as her punches begin to weaken.

Her final blow slides against Barry's chest as she uses him to hold herself up.

"I can't," she sobs, head dropping onto the hero's chest. "Not without Lenny. I can't. It's all my fault."

"No, it's mine," Barry tells her, hands moving to hold her up more than to comfort her. He knows she wouldn't want that from him.

"No," Lisa spits angrily, pushing Barry away. She swipes at her face but the tears are still falling, so it doesn't do much. "I'm the reason he was altered. I kept badgering him for some stupid shoes. _SHOES. BARRY!_ If he had come home when he was supposed to, then he wouldn't have been altered. He wouldn't be pregnant right now. He wouldn't be in pain! I am to blame for this. _ME!_ "

"Lisa-" Barry starts but Lisa cuts him off.

"Do you know what I did with those shoes?" she cries. "I _threw them away_! Why? Because I didn't _like_ them anymore! My brother risked his _life_ for those...those _shoes_ and I didn't even keep them!"

The tears flow freely again and Lisa covers her face with her hands as she openly weeps. Caitlin takes Lisa back into her arms and the other woman turns into her, hands still on her face as her whole body shakes.

"He's going to be okay," Caitlin assures both the woman in her arms and the man standing near to her. "It was false labor pains intensified by his special condition. He's stable and recovering. Completely healthy and sleeping it off." Almost belatedly, she adds, "The baby is healthy too."

"Why isn't he in this room?" Barry asks, voice sounding strange to his own ears. "He won't feel secure in any other room."

"He was taken into the operating room in case the false labor pains caused true labor to begin," Caitlin explains. "He'll be brought in here later. After my mother is sure he isn't going to have another attack."

"I need to see him, Caitlin," Barry says strongly. At his friend's moment of hesitation he adds, "Please."

Lisa loudly draws in air, wiping at her face before pulling it away from Caitlin's chest.

"Give me a minute," she sniffs, walking towards the bathroom. "We'll see him together."

　

Lisa takes only a few moments to collect herself in the bathroom. When she steps back out of it, her eyes are red and puffy, but the tears have stopped and she walks with a confident stride over to her bed.

Grabbing the Gold Gun, she heads to the doors to power her way to where they're keeping her brother.

　

"You can't go in there!" Nigel protest, earning a gun in the face for it.

"Dead or alive," Lisa threatens. "You're choice."

"Cold is asleep," Nigel points out, shaking slightly. The weapon presses against his cheek and the shaking increases. "Okay! Okay! You can go in!"

"I always could," Lisa returns, pushing the man away as she walks through the door blocking her from her brother.

Len is unconscious in bed. It's a slightly larger bed than his other one, with more machines surrounding it and covering the man lying on top.

There are leads coming from almost every part of the pregnant man and Barry feels sick as he follows all the wires to and from Len's body.

"What do they think he is?" Lisa seethes. "A science project? What's with all the hardware?"

"It's mostly monitoring equipment," Caitlin explains, having followed the two in. "Some are for Len, some for the baby. They're just to make sure everything is normal."

"Nothing about this is _normal_ ," Lisa mocks, finding a small spot on the bed to sit on. She holds her weapon in one hand that she hangs off the bed and away from her brother as the other rests on Len's hand with an IV in it. "Oh, Lenny," she sighs sadly.

Barry stares down at Len. He wants to encourage Lisa, to remind her of how strong her brother was, how he was a fighter who always had to see things his way.

But all he can do is remind himself of _how_ Len was put into the situation in the first place. How it was his fault, no matter what Lisa thought.

He, Barry, _he_ did this....and there was nothing he could do to make it right. To make it better.

The temptation to run, to get away, to go back and change everything to the way it was comes burning through his entire body.

'This is my daughter, Barry. Mine and yours, but more so mine. If you try to take that from me, I will kill you.'

A cold chill runs up Barry's mind with the memory.

'Hate yourself forever if you want, but never tell me you want to take this back ever again, Barry.'

Barry closes his eyes against the world. His mind on fire as his chest aches with another memory.

'That baby means a lot to my brother. If you try anything with him or the child, I will make sure they never find your body.'

He opens his eyes to let the tears fall from them. He couldn't do it. It wasn't right. Len had a right to decide if he wanted the child growing inside him and it was more than obvious what he would decide.

Barry mentally shoves down his own feelings as he wipes at his face. He had to be stronger. Stronger for Len. Stronger for their baby.

It was all he could do.

　

Len hates drugs. He hates how they bog down his mind. Pull him down and under into his nightmares. When there were drugs, he couldn't control when he could wake to the less horrific reality of the world around him.

At least he didn't dream of Lewis this time.

Still...He forces his mind to clear enough to open his eyes. He can feel people in the room. He needs to make sure he hadn't been taken somewhere strange while he was out. If he could at least see Lisa's face, then he would be able to relax.

One eye opens halfway, the other following suit, then both are wide enough to see.

He sees Lisa beside him, her hand on his by the weight.

But he looks at Barry. The hero's shoulders are straightening, determination falling into his teary eyes as he looks back.

Len feels something strange happen to his face as something even stranger happens to his body.

He relaxes, all worry falling from every fiber of his being...And he's smiling.

As Len closes his eyes, a thrill runs through his veins as he realizes: Barry Allen, the hero of Central City and once his enemy, makes him feel........safe........

Sleep doesn't drown him as he falls back into it. It surrounds him in a warmth he hasn't felt since he was a kid, before Lewis screwed everything up and his mother was still around. 

He'd be scared if it didn't feel so good.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dangit, Julian! Why are you making it hard for me to write you as a likeable guy? Seriously....That man.....


	12. Meanwhile, In Mexico

Cisco bemoans the few remaining bills left in his wallet with a long sigh. He'd have to make yet another deduction from his slowly diminishing bank account. At this rate, if he didn't get back to doing something constructive, he'd have to start asking Dante for money; something he was reluctant to do.

Living in Mexico was so far into the land of the boring, Cisco half wondered why he staying in hiding. His brain yearned to be used for more than speaking Spanish on a regular basis, and yet....The thought of Barry, his best friend in the world, siding with a criminal. A man who had _betrayed them_ time and time again. Standing up for him! _Defending_ him. Making _Cisco_ feel like the bad guy!

With a frustrated huff, Cisco moves from his table near the window of the bar to sit at the counter and orders a beer.

Two beers later, Cisco's not even buzzed in the head when an unwelcomed and hulking figure takes a seat beside him.

"I never thought I'd walk into the same place as you," Mick Rory grins as the genius's eyes widen in shock at seeing him. He pokes the younger man in the chest, "You secretly a criminal, friend of Flash?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Cisco says, getting up to leave. Mick grabs ahold of him and directs him to a table a few feet away from the counter, shoving him into a chair beside him as he barks an order for two beers.

"You know, you're not so important without your red-clad friend, are you?" the pyro states more than asks as he keeps a firm grip on the other man's shirt. When the beers are dropped of at the table, the criminal thanks the waitress and stomps on Cisco's foot when the other man opens his mouth to speak.

Mick picks up one of the beers with his free hand while he leans in close to the genius.

"I can have you and this entire place fried before you can pull your phone out of your pocket," he threatens in a low growl. "So...I suggest you stay seated."

Releasing his captive with a slight push, Mick leans back in his chair and takes a swig of his drink.

"What do you want?" Cisco asks, keeping the fear at bay and out of his voice.

"I wanna know why one of the good guys is in the same place I've been dropped off at," the criminal answers.

"Dropped off?" the genius repeats, confusion overpowering his fear for a moment. Had Barry dragged Heat Wave to Mexico to keep him away from Captain Cold? Didn't he know-?... No. He didn't know. He couldn't have known that his friend who ran off without a word was hiding in Mexico. How could he?

"Hey," Mick nudges Cisco in the shoulder with his beer-holding hand. "What's going on in that greasy head of yours?"

"It's conditioner-Why am I explaining hair products to a bald man?" Cisco tries to get up but his criminal 'companion' pulls him back down.

"I told you," the pyro growls. "I will burn you and this entire place to ash."

"Go ahead," Cisco finds himself saying. "The world stopped making sense when criminals like you came into being."

The genius successfully gets up at that, even manages to get down a few blocks away from the bar before being shoved into an alley by a very angry Mick Rory.

"Criminals like me, huh, punk?" the pyro sneers as he leans into the smaller man's space. "Maybe a no good thug like myself needs to teach a goody-goody like you how things work in this world."

"That's exactly right," Cisco seethes. "You're nothing but a thug. A low-life. You and your imperial partner! You'd be nothing without _my_ inventions! In fact, you'd be locked back up in Iron Heights! Where you belong!"

Mick's entire arm pulls back. When the fist comes forward again, Cisco sees it coming, then the world goes black.

　

\- - -

　

Coming back into consciousness is a painful experience for Cisco. His head throbs more than all of the hangovers he's put himself through while in hiding combined together.

Groaning against the pain makes it worse, so the genius instead pulls himself together enough to take in a deep breath and try to force his body to move and his eyes to open.

As the second mission succeeds, the first one proves impossible when Cisco realizes he's been duct taped, standing up, to a pole in the middle of some run-down room.

"Great," he sighs out as he drops his head against the pole holding him up. "I'm going to die and no will know or care for years."

A laughing grunt replies to the carelessly said words and Cisco stiffens in his entrapment as Mick Rory walks around him to stand in front, arms crossed over his chest as he stares in concentration at the genius.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence that is only interrupted by inner pounding of Cisco's head, Mick asks him, "Are you and Red on the outs?"

"What makes you think I'll tell you anything?" Cisco counters bravely.

The pyro uncrosses his arms and pulls out a lighter from his pants pocket. He turns it on and moves it close to his captive's face.

"Because," Mick says. "If you don't...I might get angry."

"And I won't like you when you're angry," the genius deflects, pretending to be unaffected by the too close flame.

"Something like that," the pyro grins.

"Well, I'm through being used by criminals!" Cisco barks unexpectedly. Mick closes the lighter as he steps back, looking slightly impressed at the outburst. It only fuels the younger man's fury. "You and Captain Cold deserve matching cells! Side-by-side in the sadistic manipulators section of Iron Heights! It's because of people like you that I can't walk down streets safely! It's because of criminals like you that my own best friend-!"

Cisco stops, his chest heaving against the tape holding him back as he realizes his anger is taking over his common sense and he was about to do exactly what his enemy had asked him to.

'But wait...' Cisco remembers. 'Heat Wave doesn't know Barry's identity. No. He might. Can't trust Cold's word that he didn't tell...'

"Sadistic manipulators section," Mick repeats with unguarded interest as he leans closer to the bound man. "Tell me, hippie...What has my partner done, exactly, to get you all riled up?" He grins. "Did he take your girlfriend? Is that it? Or..." The grin gets bigger. "Your boyfriend perhaps?"

"Kill me or let me go," Cisco says as he deflates, the pounding in his head increasing so greatly that he has to close his eyes against the light to help ease part of it. "Holding me hostage won't do you any good."

Mick snorts, "I knew you had girly hair, but I didn't know you acted like one too."

Cisco opens his eyes again, anger and shame flaming his cheeks as a distraction to the pain in his head.

"What?" he snaps.

"You heard me," his captor returns. "You're whining like some sort of woman. I haven't even made a demand and you're already denying me. You're assuming I wanted the worst when I was honestly looking for answers."

"Honestly?" Cisco scoffs. "Criminals don't do anything 'honestly'. Don't kid yourself."

"He really got under your skin," Mick says in contemplation as he watches the genius close his eyes once more. "Now I really want to know what it is Snart did."

After a beat of silence, the pyro smacks the bound man in the arm as if they were friends.

"Come on, Hippie," Mick prompts the other man. "You were bashing us before. Just tell me what my partner did. No big deal to tell another crook what 'one of our kind' has done, right?"

"He-!" Cisco holds back. No matter how badly he wanted to tell the criminal that his partner was literally sleeping with the enemy... He couldn't risk the baby's life. He was a better man that that. No matter what, he would NOT allow Heat Wave to harm Barry's baby. No matter what, he would keep his friend safe.

_His friend._

'What a fool I've been.'

"Hello?" Mick knocks on his captive's head. "Anyone home? Out with it already What did he do?"

"In my pocket you no doubt found my wallet," Cisco says instead, his headache getting astoundingly worse from the added abuse. "I'll tell you my PIN number and you can take all the money. If you want more, I can call my brother and have a few thousand transferred. That's all I've got for you."

"Information can be more lucrative than money," Mick counters. "Snart taught me that. Now," he grabs the younger man by the throat. "What. Did. He. Do?"

"Ask him-" Cisco forces out as the work hazes. "yourself!"

Mick's grip only tightens...eventually...mercifully...the world goes blissfully black...

　

\- - -

　

There is less pain for Cisco when he wakes in captivity the second time around. He's also no longer taped up to a pole and instead sprawled out on the floor of the same room with no trace of another person around him.

Without wasting time, the genius gets up as fast as he can and starts for the closest door. Only part of the way up, he immediately feels light headed and falters back to the ground.

Undeterred, Cisco pushes himself up again, this time slower, and makes it to the door before the adrenaline ebbs and his body catches up with the initial excitement. His vision swims, breaths coming in short and fast as he collects himself, but he can't allow himself time to relax. Cisco tries the door, nearly laughs when it opens without resistance, and opens it as quietly as possibly.

The door screeches its opening and the genius runs through without checking like he had intended. He stumbles against shabby walls and stumbles over his own feet, but he keeps on moving.

There are not thoughts; no clear, cognitive workings. There is merely the physical force of moving a body and the mental strength needed to do such a thing.

Through an unnumbered door, Cisco stumbles to the bright, hot sunshine of the outside world. He falls to his knees without the support of another wall and is forced to take a few seconds to collect himself as his eyes adjust to the new setting.

"Hey!" is shouted from somewhere unknown and Cisco is up and off like a shot, his legs a being all their own and Cisco an observer of their power as they take him who-knows-where.

　

Cisco runs. He runs and runs and runs. Not thinking. Not using any part of his massive intelligence at all. Not even bothering to use survival tactics or hiding techniques. He just runs....Until he can't anymore and collapses into a small opening between two buildings. There's barely enough room for the young man, his head glancing against one of the walls to add to the ever-growing pain in his most precious commodity, but Cisco is unconscious again before he has time to care.

　

\- - -

　

Third time's the charm when Cisco awakens again. He feels exhausted and his head still hurts, but there's no sign of Mick Rory and he's still alive, so he counts everything as a victory and pulls himself up onto his tired feet. As he moves, he sees some money on the ground and he grabs hold of it as he goes, pocketing it for later as he stumbles towards where he hopes the nearest shop is.

　

A few stumbling blocks brings Cisco to a small cantina. Inside, he drops the money on cashier counter and asks to use their phone. It takes a few frustrating moments to remember the number but Cisco powers through it until he gets it right. He rests his head against one hand as he waits for the ringing over the line to stop.

"Hello? Who is this?" Dante's voice comes through sounding confused but friendly and Cisco smiles.

"It's your idiotic younger brother," Cisco answers. "Can you come pick me up? I've been mugged and I..." He sighs over his brother's concerned questions. Raising his voice over it, he adds, "I really just...I want to come home."

There's a strange noise, then Dante says, "It's about time. Tell me the address."

　

　

Mick plays with the lighter in his hand as he watches his quarry from across the street. He grins as the young genius finishes his phone call, looking relieved and calm as he hangs up the receiver and slumps against the counter.

"Things're going to be fun," he chuckles as he turns on the lighter.

　

\--- - --- - ---

　

Days pass with Cisco hiding out in alleys and secretly snatching food off of stalls like a common theif. He hates himself for it, but without his wallet he has no way to get any funds and as a stranger no one would hire him for a few days.

When Dante shows up at the meeting place, he's like a beacon of hope. Cisco practically hauls his brother out of the car to hug the life out of him.

"You stink," Dante comments, but he returns the hug just as tightly as he inwardly heaves a sigh of relief that his baby brother was safe. Quietly, he asks, "What happened?"

"I'll tell you on the way," Cisco dismisses the worry in his brother's tone as he finally lets him go. "Did you bring stuff for me so I can go back over the border?"

"No, I came here to leave you behind," Dante answers sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. He reaches into the back of his car and pulls out a black duffel bag to hand to his brother. "You wanna shower and change in a hotel first? You really do smell horrible."

"The beggar in me thinks that's a waste of money," Cisco answers as he looks through the bag that had paperwork for him, a change of clothes, and several of his favorite snacks. "Swedish Fish, oh how I've missed you."

"Come on, little bro," Dante prods. "Let's get you into a hotel to clean up. I'm handling the expenses, so your beggar self can just deal with it."

"If you insist," Cisco replies with a mouth half-full of candy.

　

\- - -

　

After a shower and change into clean clothes, Cisco is more than ready to admit that he feels monumentally better. He felt more human, more like himself, and he was ready to go home.

"Better?" Dane asks as they walk away from the front desk after returning the key.

"I can't even express it into words," Cisco admits honestly. He puts a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Thanks, Dante. I owe you a lot."

"Hey, it's no big deal," his brother returns the gesture with a smile. "Think of this as me trying to make up for being a bad brother in the past."

The brothers laugh easily as they fall into step and head for the awaiting car.

Inside the vehicle, Cisco closes his eyes as he relaxes into the passenger's seat.

"The first thing I'm going to do when I get home is talk to Barry," he says.

"What are you going to talk to him about?"

"You kn-" Cisco spins in his chair when he recognizes the voice belonging to Heat Wave and not his brother. The pyro wiggles his fingers at him as he holds his gun at Dante's head. "How-?"

"You're supposed to be real smart, Hippie," Mick cuts him off with a grin. "But when you woke up, all untied, and you made your escape, you actually thought you got one over me? They call me dim but you deserve that title more than me."

"What do you want?" Cisco demands to know. He inwardly curses himself for his blindness. Yes, he had thought things had gone easily but he was so self-concerned and lost in his own head that he never thought to _why_ the criminal would let him go.

"I was dragged to the bottom side of this country because I'm a criminal," Mick answers. "I've been working my way back home for a while now, with the sole mission to get back to my partner and burn the guy who put me here. Imagine my surprise when I find a certain speedster's friend hanging out on this particular patch of dirt as well."

"I know all that already," Cisco points out. "The Flash had nothing to do with you being brought here. I had nothing to do with it either. Why are you still bothering me?"

"Normally I don't care about details," the pyro continues. "I just care about the pay day. Snart's the brains for the most part. I apply the brawn and I'm good with that."

There's a beat of silence where Cisco can feel his heart trying to beat its way out of his chest and into his throat.

"What do you want?" Cisco repeats when the silence goes on for too long. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees his brother flinch and he wishes he hadn't gotten him involved.

"I wanna know," the pyro says as he leans forward slightly. "What happened between you and Snart. I wanna know why I was put here. Basically," the gun charges and Cisco's loud heart beats faster, "the details."

'Again. It's happening again. Dante is being used against me so that I'm forced to betray Barry. This is all my fault! Why did I have to be so stubborn and run off on my own?'

"I guess it really doesn't matter," Mick sighs, surprising both brothers. "I can figure it out when I meet Snart myself."

"Then...You'll let us go?" Dante asks tentatively.

"Right after you do one thing for me," the criminal grins.

"What is that?" Dante asks next.

Mick's smile grows, "Get me out of Mexico."

"I-I can't do that. We-You have to have-!"

Cisco grabs his brother's arm to silence him as he watches the criminal sitting in the back move his finger to fire his weapon.

"If we smuggle you back," the genius says carefully. "What assurance do we have that you'll let us go unharmed?"

Mick looks Cisco in the eye, "You have my word as a no-good criminal that, if you don't help me, I will burn you both in this car. Right here. Right now."

Cisco swallows down the lump of fear in his throat as he nods to the criminal.

"Start the car, Dante," he orders quietly, with only a tremor in his voice. "Let's go home."

"But-!" his brother starts to protest, but stops when he feels a squeeze where his brother was still holding onto his arm.

"Trust me," Cisco says seriously as he turns to look directly at his brother. "You don't want to mess with this guy. Let's go."

"Okay..." Dante nods, then starts the car.

 

\--- - --- - ---

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, this was my original plan for this Chapter: Cisco accidentally walks into the wrong bar and meets a pyromaniac who makes him realize he's been a pretty crappy friend... Who'd a figured, right?
> 
> Instead...I got what you read...(*Groans in frustration.*)


	13. Speedsters Can Be Slow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's Note To Readers:  
> Apologies for the delay. I'm not particularly "happy" about what I've written, but I decided that posting something was better than leaving you poor readers in the dark for any longer....

Barry stays in Tannhauser Industries for four days straight....because that is exactly how long Len is kept in the separate room.

The first day, Len is completely content with his unconscious world.

On the second day, he is in and out of consciousness.

The third seems to be business as usual, with the only additive of Barry being at Len's beck and call for absolutely everything regardless if the man asks him.

By the fourth day, Joe is ready to charge into the building with a warrant, Len is fed up with the world, and Lisa finds it in her heart to feel bad for the speedster.

　

"I've got this, Red," Lisa says to the brunette as his phone goes off for the seventh time that day. When the man looks to her, she adds, "I know you have responsibilities. I'm honestly surprised you were allowed to hide out here this long."

"Are you-I don't want to-It's just that-" Barry sighs, unable to decide what it is he is trying to say. He didn't want to be away from Len. He wanted, felt like he _needed_ to be there. Just in case. Even though there was _nothing_ he could do.

"Must I always threaten you out of my presence?" Len drawls, reaching down for his gun but not touching it.

"I'm just worried about you," Barry confesses, unable to look the man in the eye.

"You're worried about the baby," Len corrects.

" _AND_ the baby," the brunette counters, forcing himself to 'man-up' and _look_ at the other man. When he sees wariness his hands clench tightly in his lap. "I know this doesn't make any sense to you, Len, but I care about you. I can't explain it either. I just know it's true."

Len face all but shuts down.

Lisa recognizes the look and stands to pull the speedster to his feet and drag him from the room.

"That was a little too far," she whispers when they're out of the room.

"I didn't mea-"

Lisa puts her hand over Barry's mouth.

"No one but me has ever cared about Len before, Barry," she explains with a cold glare that rivals her brother's. "I mean _really_ cared about him. Our mother left us when Lewis decided we made good pawns and punching bags. No one in the judicial system gave a crap either. He took over as my parent and protector."

Lisa lowers her hand as the hero's eyes widen.

"If you really plan on getting together with my brother you better have a second choice in mind," she says lowly. "Because I think Lenny is ruined for anyone when it comes to love."

She leaves Barry with that to return to her brother.

　

Barry stares at the doors that closes in his face, one word ringing through his head:

 _Love_.

　

\---

　

Lisa steps back into the room and frowns at her brother's expression. With a strengthening deep breath, she steps over to Caitlin who was going over some medical reports.

"Babe," she coos as she slides a single finger over the other woman's hand, instantly getting a blush and the woman's attention. "Can you do me a favor and step out of the room for a minute? I think Lenny could use some fresh fruit and I don't trust the stuff these brainiacs bring us."

"Oh, well, sure," Caitlin slides slightly away from Lisa as she puts the reports down on the table. "I'll just, go get them," she clears her throat. "Any ones in particular?"

"Macintosh apples, cherries, and black grapes," Lisa answers with a smile as she steps closer. "If you can find them, of course."

Caitlin steps away as Lisa steps closer and nods as the other woman finishes speaking.

"I'll be back soon," the scientist promises and hastily walks out of the room.

Lisa watches the other woman leave with a fond smile but after the doors swing closed the smile falls away to something sadder as she steps over to her brother.

"Lenny," she starts as she takes a seat in an open space by her sibling's feet.

Len closes his eyes in defeat as he lets out a breath and his sister groans.

"Honestly," Lisa adds, sounding annoyed. "Almost anyone but him."

"I don't have feelings for Barry," Len instantly corrects as his eyes snap open. Lisa tilts her head to the side with a disbelieving look.

"There's too much history between us," Len adds more seriously as he tries to adjust himself on the bed. He's too large to succeed and only manages to rumple the blankets slightly.

Lisa reaches out and takes her brother's hand in hers, eyes wet as she squeezes tightly.

"Say the word," she says seriously. "I'll take him out. He'll even think he deserves it. No one will blame you. You can escape with Little Lisa during the chaos."

Len chuckles as he squeezes back.

"I don't want him to die, Lisa," he answers. "He deserves...." He sighs as he looks away to glare at his other hand, the one with the IV in it. "He deserves to be with his daughter."

Lisa's frown deepens as she scoots closer to her brother.

" _Your_ daughter," she corrects firmly. "That beast has no rights to my niece. As far as I'm concerned, he's nothing more than a sperm donor. If even that!"

With a huffed breath, Len tries to take his hand back, but Lisa holds firm and gives it a small tug that makes her brother look at her again.

"I know you're going through a lot, Len," she tells him as she brings her other hand to help hold onto her sibling's. "But don't lose focus on the big picture. That baby is yours. You and I will raise her. No one else matters. No matter how nice these people pretend to be to us, they can turn at any moment. There is no trust beyond us two. Remember?"

"Snart Siblings first, the world can rot," Len drawls with a grin.

"That's right," Lisa nods as her body relaxes slightly. "It's good to see you back to yourself."

When Len pulls on his hand again, Lisa lets him go. As he settles back, he adds, "For the last time, I'm not naming her Lisa."

Lisa rolls her eyes as she stands, "Brat."

　

\---

　

Joe West wishes he had measured his hair line so that he would know how much he lost over the past four days. Barry wouldn't call or text him back no matter how many times he tried. Thankfully, he had Caitlin's number and the woman was willing to let him in on what was happening...

It's not that he _couldn't_ go into the imposing building and drag his foster son's sorry behind out, it was that he shouldn't _have_ to and that he _didn't want_ to.

On top of his own concerns, Wally was also pestering him about Barry, Len, and the baby. He didn't know about Barry's mental well-being but at least, thanks to Caitlin, he was able to assure his son that all were physically healthy.

 _Julian_ even came to him to seek out the missing CSI and Joe had to force a smile on his face and make up some nonsense about a horrible stomach bug. He told the same lie to Captain Singh afterwards.

　

So when Barry finally showed his sorry face in the precinct, Joe took him by the arm and directed him into the closest closet for a private conversation.

"Do you want to tell me _why_ it was impossible for you to pick up your phone and contact me?" he scolds, letting his anger flood his words as he places his hands on his hips to focus his best fatherly glare to his foster son.

"I'm sorry, Joe," Barry says, ducking his head. "I got so caught up worrying about Len that I couldn't get myself to think about anything else."

The broken tone of the young man deflates his foster father and Joe lets out a tired sigh.

"How is he?" he asks, even though he already knows.

"Physically fine, to the best of our knowledge," Barry shrugs.

"How are you?" Joe adds, voice softening.

Barry's lips purse together as he shakes his head with another shrug.

Joe sees the tears shining in the young man's eyes and he pulls him in for a tight hug.

"Oh, Bear," he sighs out as he holds on. "Snart's a strong guy. He'll make it through this. Probably remark snidely about beating the odds or something."

Barry huffs a wet laugh as he returns the hug.

"I can't stop thinking that this is all my fault," the brunette admits. He turns his head enough to lift a hand and wipe at his eyes while still holding onto Joe. "I mean, I know it is. I'm not stupid enough to think otherwise. But...still...I just want to go back. Fix it. Fix Snart. Take all his pain away."

Joe closes his eyes. Iris had come to him after her break-up with Barry. At first, she was just looking for support and he readily gave it to her. Then she told him about her suspicions of Barry being in love with Snart and Joe had laughed until he realized his daughter was being serious.

Now he was a believer too.

"Barry," Joe starts, keeping his voice soft as he pulls the young man out of his arms to look him in the eyes. "You do realize what that sounds like?"

"Guilt," Barry answers, wiping at his face again.

"No, Bear," his foster father smiles. "It sounds like you care about Snart. A lot. You catch my drift?"

'You care about him and you don't even know it.'

Barry shakes Iris's voice out of his head as he tries to deny it, "Of course I care about how he is. I did this to him. He's carrying my daughter. I care about-about that."

Joe's smile turns the other way slightly. "Are you saying that because he's a criminal? Or because he's a guy?"

"What? No! Joe, it's not like that," Barry tries again, stepping away. The closet is big enough for a third man to stand comfortably inside, but it suddenly feels incredibly small to the brunette. "Yes, I care about Len, but not like that. He doesn't- I don't. Why are you asking me?"

"I'm not happy about the thought either," Joe says seriously. "I still think Snart deserves to be locked up in Iron Heights for the rest of his life."

"No!" Barry instantly seethes, but stops at the raised hand from the detective.

"But I know that's off the table," Joe adds sternly. "I'm not going to drag him away from you in chains, Barry. You've lost enough. Besides," he sighs again, wondering when he might be able to breathe normally again. "The point in going to prison is reformation, right? Maybe, with your help, Snart can still do that. Make up for his mistakes some how."

"Not from me," the speedster corrects. "You wouldn't be taking him away from _me_ , you'd be taking him away from our _daughter_."

"Either way," Joe states. "I'm here for you, Barry. I want to help you and that baby girl as much as I can. Don't expect me to be happy about Snart but..." he can't believe the words coming out of his mouth. "I'll support you, regardless of what you decide. Unless," he adds with a pointed finger, "That man kills again. I can't stand by if that happens. No matter what your guilty conscience says to justify it."

"Len won't kill again," Barry promises, though he doesn't know why. He doesn't know why his heart is beating as if he were running at top speeds. He doesn't know why the very _thought_ of being in any sort of relationship with Len makes him feel...something. Something deep down in his very core that he can't identify.

It's both parts exciting and horrifying.

Part of him wonders if it's his dark desire to take advantage of the man again.

"Come on," Joe startles the young man with a hand on his shoulder. He offers the brunette a small smile, "Julian has been worried about you. I think you should go say hello."

　

\- - -

　

"Barry," Julian's head lifts as a bright smile breaks out on his face. "You're back! You came back! What-Where have you been, mate? How are you feeling?"

"Hey, Julian," Barry greets the other man with a small, awkward wave. "Sorry about bailing on you without notice. I suddenly didn't feel well and went to the doctor. Turns out food poisoning can get pretty nasty."

"Oh dear," the blonde flinches in sympathy. "Did you remember to keep hydrated? Was there someone to take care of you while you were ill?"

"Don't worry about it," the brunette brushes off the other's concern. "I'm fine now and that's what matters." He looks the lab over before heading to his desk. "So...What kind of work do we have?"

　

Julian is surprisingly friendly and all around _nice_ to Barry for the entire day.

Barry's curiosity gets the better of him and he asks the other man about it as they pack up at the end.

"Ah, well," the blonde looks down to his satchel as he slowly slides his laptop into it. "After our last conversation and the ordeal with Miss Krane, I realized I was allowing my past to dictate how I interacted with my future."

Julian clears his throat before looking up at Barry.

"I wasn't much...liked, Barry," he confesses with a crooked smile. "I did some things I'm not proud of and I thought that...if I lived to the letter of the law...if I tried to...to be the perfect investigator possible..." he shrugs, looking away. "Maybe I could fix my mistakes. Make everything better."

"Mistakes are inevitable," Barry painfully admits to the other man. "I've made plenty in my life. I've paid for them too. But does that mean I have to pay for them forever? When does forgiveness start? When do we start to heal?"

Julian nods his head, a more genuine smile spreading on his face as he answers, "The moment we decide to." He looks to the brunette. "After all," he adds. "If you can forgive yourself, you can forgive others."

Barry smiles back. He can't believe how things have changed between him and Julian. He, at first, had hated the blonde. Now, the man was like a life-line to reality when the world seemed the crumble around him.

The most remarkable part was the fact Julian didn't even know he was doing it.

"You want to...get a drink or something, mate?" the Brit asks, slinging his bag across his shoulders. "Or are you still sick? I don't want to send you into relapse."

"I'd really like that," Barry perks up, heart lightening.

"Shall we?" Julian motions to the door, as he starts for it.

Barry falls in step with the other man as they leave the precinct together.

　

\- - -

　

Julian can hold his liquor, but up against a speedster who burns through alcohol to the point where he doesn't even feel a buzz, the Brit had no chance of holding up against his co-worker. Barry didn't know when their casual drink turned into a competition but he felt slightly guilty when he downed another shot right after Julian and watched the blonde sway so much he nearly fell out of his chair.

"I think that's enough," the speedster says as he reaches out to steady his friend. "Let me take you home, Julian. Can you tell me the address?"

"It'sa 'partment," Julian hiccups, then sways again, his body leaning heavily against Barry's chest. He snorts, "Why me?"

"You drank a lot," Barry tries to assure the other man. "Any normal guy would be wasted too. Sorry I didn't stop you sooner."

"The gal'dn boy," Julian hiccups again. "Iz a gud dinker." He chuckles. "Drinker."

"Come on, Julian," the brunette nudges the blonde in his arms. "Tell me your address. Should I call the precinct for it?"

"I done wanna," the Brit sighs as he starts to fall to his knees. Barry adjusts his hold on the other man to sling an arm across his shoulders and hold him up.

"No falling asleep on me, Julian!" the brunette snaps lowly. "You can't stay here."

"Can't stay nowhere," Julian mumbles. "No one...Nobody..."

"Nobody what?" Barry frowns. "Julian, what are you talking about?"

"Is my fault," the blonde's head sways as he tries to get his feet under himself again. "My mis-mistake."

Julian passes out, forcing Barry to take on all of his weight.

"Julian!" Barry tries, partially resting the man against a chair to free a hand to lightly smack the other man on the face. There's no reaction and Barry sighs in tired frustration.

If Cisco or Caitlin where still working with him at STAR Labs he could ask them to look up Julian's address. There was still a chance Joe could get it for him, but then he'd be getting his foster father into a lot of trouble and it might make Julian angry.

Straightening his shoulders, Barry comes to the decision to take Julian home. He'd let the man sleep the alcohol off and then, hopefully, there'd only be an awkward morning and the world would keep on spinning as usual.

　

Barry practically drags Julian to the man's car, drives him to Joe's place, then pulls him up and onto his shoulders to carry him inside.

Wally surprises Barry by opening the door for him and the younger man frowns at the speedster's guest.

"Thanks," the speedster grunts out as he passes Wally and starts up the stairs with Julian.

"Do you need help with him?" Wally offers as he watches the brunette struggle.

"I'm afraid to drop him," Barry confesses with a light laugh as he powers through.

It wasn't that he was feeling weak or that Julian was very heavy, but it was still a body, a load to carry up, and by the time Barry drops the other man onto the mattress, he's winded and slumps to the ground to catch his breath.

　

When Barry walks back down the stairs, he finds Wally is waiting at the bottom them. The younger man looks up as he hears the other's footsteps and he smiles in silent greeting.

"Sorry about that," Barry says as he stops beside the other man. "That was Julian, my co-worker at the CCPD. He got a little too drink and passed out. I couldn't leave him at the bar, so I brought him here."

"You're the one who has to explain it to Joe," Wally tells him, to which the speedster nods. After a second of hesitation, the younger man nudges the older, "How is Snart and the baby? I heard there was some sort of accident or something?"

"They're fine," Barry suddenly perks up at the thought of Len and instantly stomps down at the confusing reaction. After clearing his throat, he continues, "It was pre-mature labor. He and the baby are doing fine now. Do you want to go and visit them?"

"I tried to when you didn't come home after two days," Wally confesses as he looks away. "Security barely let me get through the front doors."

"That's odd," Barry frowns. "I never heard of you trying to visit."

"You must not have heard my calls or texts either," the younger man counters with a pained smirk. "Not only mine, but Joe's too." Quieter, he asks, "Was it really that bad?"

Barry sighs as he steps away from the stairs to sit on the couch. Flopping down he rubs at his face as the memory of Len hooked up like a sci-fi creature flash through his head.

"It looked that way," he answers as Wally takes a seat beside him. More to himself, he adds, "Things should get better after the baby is born. Len won't be in any more pain. He'll...He'll be able to go...back...back to..."

Barry frowns. _Back to what_? The ever present questions in the back of his mind rises up over everything else: What happens after their daughter is born? Who will take care of her? Will Len let him see her? See him? Be around them? Will they stay in Central?

"You alright, Barry?"

The question comes with a hand to the speedster's shoulder and the hero flinches slightly in surprise as he looks over to Wally.

"Sorry," Barry apologizes as the other man frowns at him. "I guess I spaced out again."

"Have you talked to Snart about how you feel?" Wally asks him.

"You too?" the speedster asks in surprise as his heart flutters in his chest. "Why is everyone convinced that I love Len?"

Letting out a short laugh, Wally pats the hero on the back.

"I just asked if you told him how you felt. Who said anything about love?"

"You-What," Barry suddenly stands and shoves his hands into his pockets. "What else could you have meant? Huh?" He shakes his head. "It doesn't matter. It isn't happening."

"I'm sorry, Barry," Wally says seriously as he remains on the couch. "I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable. I just wanted to know if you two have talked any more about the baby and your future. No matter what you two decide, I want you to know I'm here for you."

With a frustrated growl, Barry runs both of his hands through his hair, eyes closed as he tries to his get brain to stop being on fire.

'You care about him and you don't even know it.'

'I think Lenny is ruined for anyone when it comes to love.'

'It sounds like you care about Snart. A lot.'

NO! Nononononononononono....He can't....It can't.... _They_ can't.....

_'I care about you. I can't explain it either. I just know it's true.'_

He had said that. He meant it too. So why was he having such a hard time about thinking of Len and him in a relationship? What was holding him back?

_Because you're a monster. Just like Zoom. You ruin everything you touch. No one is safe around you._

"Barry? Are you okay? You don't look so good."

The speedster shakes his head as he steps away from the kind voice calling to him and the hand reaching out towards him.

He needed to get out. Get away.

He needed to run.

So he does.

　

\---

　

Two robberies, four break-ins, and a cat up a tree later, The Flash stops on a familiar street in the dark of night without knowing where he was or what he was doing there.

"I thought you might come here," Joe's voice comes out of nowhere and Barry spins around to see his foster father leaning against his car, arms crossed over his chest as he looks strangely at the younger man.

"What-Sorry?" Barry forces out, feeling suddenly breathless.

"To be honest, I thought you might go to a lot of places," Joe corrects with a half shrug. "But then I really thought about it, tried to get into your head, and thought this place had the best chance to catch you."

"This place?" Barry looks around to get his bearings and his breath catches when he realizes he's standing across the street to his childhood home.

 _Why did I come here?_ He asks himself as he looks away from the building holding both wonderful and horrific memories.

"In a sense," Joe carries on. "This is where it all started."

"What do you mean?" Barry asks, looking up to his foster father.

"This is where your life changed," Joe explains sadly. "This is where the Reverse Flash came to kill your mother. Where you ran back in time to change things, but decided to keep the way things were." He points to the house. "A lot of love was in that house. Now there's a lot more heartache."

Looking down to the ground beneath his feet Barry feels as though his body is being dragged to the center of the planet, as if he could be swallowed up and all his pain, worries, thoughts, and fears would be destroyed in the flames of the Earth's core.

"As a speedster, I supposed it's natural for you to run." Pushing off of his car, Joe steps over to the speedster and claps a hand on his shoulder. "When does the running stop, Barry? When will you realize that life is better handled when you deal with what it throws at you?"

The invisible weight on Barry's body lightens minuscule as he looks up to make eye contact with his foster father.

"I don't know what the future has in store for you, Barry," Joe says quietly. "But I do know that you've got me and Wally on your side. We're your family. Family stays together...No matter what."

"Even if the so-called hero falls for the criminal?" Barry counters. "Has a child with him and lives happily ever after?"

Joe considers the words for a moment before answering, "It isn't the worst fairy tale I've ever heard. You know Hansel and Gretel actually died in the original version, right?"

Barry steps forward and wraps Joe up in a tight hug, his body and heart lighter like the flip of a switch.

Joe hugs back just as tight as the speedster, his eyes squeezed closed as he comforts the younger man; even as his own mind spins with his new reality.

　

"By the way," Joe says as he and his foster son pull away. "Why is Julian in your bed at the house? He was humming 'Oh Britannia' in his sleep."

Caught off guard, Barry laughs and his foster father smiles along with the joke he doesn't understand.

　

\---

 


	14. Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***IMPORTANT!!***  
> There will be a lot of "jumping around" in this Chapter. If we move from one place to another ---{this will happen}--- so you know where you are. Hopefully, it won't be too confusing....

Barry can't sleep. All he can think about is Len and their daughter. All he can imagine is the two of them each holding a hand of their little girl while they walk down a boardwalk near an ocean. He didn't even know if Len _liked_ the ocean, or water, or being near warm places, but that's what his mind gave him.

Now that he had finally realized that his feelings for the other man had gone from guilt to affection....There was one last thing to do.

Giving up the battle to sleep, the speedster nearly uses his powers to go to his room when he remembers it's occupied. Using his natural speed and sneaking around skills he honed as a teenager, Barry gets a set of clean clothes from his room and heads for the bathroom. Julian doesn't even stir from his cocooned position on the bed, the rising and falling of the sheets the only indication the man was still alive.

After a quick shower and change, Barry grabs some food from the kitchen and heads for the door.

"You're not seriously leaving Albert with me, are you?"

Joe's voice stops the hero in his tracks. Hunched over in shame, Barry turns back around to the fatherly glare sent his way.

"I can't sleep," Barry confesses. "I thought I'd go have a talk with Len."

"And what am I supposed to say to the man snoozing away in your bed, Barry?" the older man asks. "He's going to have questions and I won't have any answers for him."

"I can tell you everything that happened," the brunette offers in hope, but the deeper frown and shake of his foster father's head is enough to let him know it won't be enough.

"As soon as you get your lab partner out of my house, then you can go see your- him," Joe clears his throat with the correction, then starts down the stairs. "Since you're up so early, did you at least start the coffee?"

Defeated, Barry follows his foster father back into the kitchen to wait for Julian.

　

\--- -{Len}- ---

　

A sharp pain in his lower abdomen wakes Len. He takes in a quick breath and holds it as he adjusts himself on the bed. A few seconds pass, then the pain subsides and he lets the breath out.

Looking over to his sister, Len smiles when he sees Lisa snuggled beside Caitlin, one arm wrapped around the other woman's middle. The younger Snart had pushed her bed beside the scientist's last night and had subconsciously slid over in increments. Now the second bed was more of a 'safety mattress' because neither woman was on it.

Another stab of pain hits Len suddenly and he just manages to keep the shout in. Closing his eyes, he takes in another breath to hold and presses a hand to the area. The baby moves under his palm and, despite the now throbbing pain, he smiles and lets out the breath in a soft chuckle.

"You coming early there?" Len whispers to his daughter as the pain lessens as he rubs his stomach. He huffs another laugh. "You're just like your dad then. Impatient. Can't be bothered to stop for a moment and thin-!" Another stab of pain stops Len's soft words and he can't hold back the groan of discomfort.

Minutes feel like hours, but the pain stops once again and Len opens his eyes to check on the two women. Both are still sound asleep and he shakes his head at them as he starts to heave in breaths.

 _"Crap. This is really happening."_ He thinks, then leans back as best he can and lets out a curse as a wetness spreads out from his body.

　

\--- -{Barry}- ---

　

An hour after Joe stopped Barry from escaping, Wally rushes down the stairs, his clothes disheveled and his backpack still unzipped.

"I forgot about a big test this morning," the young man explains as he grabs a muffin from the counter. "Dad, can you take me now?"

"Yeah, sure," his father nods as he follows his son to the front door.

"You're going to leave me alone?" Barry calls after them.

"This is our problem, Bear," Joe says without slowing down.

"See you later, Barry!" Wally calls out right before the front door closes.

　

Ten minutes drag by for the speedster before he decides to take matters into his own hands. Armed with pain medication, water, and a muffin, the hero rushes up the stairs and enters his bedroom.

The cocoon is slightly loosened, enough for the top of Julian's head to stick out. Barry puts the things in his hands on the bedside table then reaches out and taps his friend on his exposed head.

"Hey, Julian," the brunette says in a harsh whisper. "You need to get up. I have things to do and you're still in my house!"

The blonde groans, his head sinking back into the blankets in protest to the interruption to his dreams.

"Seriously!" Barry says, louder this time. "I've got to go!" Even louder, he adds, "You'll be late for work!"

"I don't work on Saturdays, Mummy," Julian mumbles from inside the blankets.

With a sigh, Barry grabs hold of the bedding and yanks, hard.

The blankets go one way and Julian goes the other. The blonde flies off the bed with a yelp and Barry flinches in sympathy as he hears the other man groan.

"Sorry," Barry apologizes as he rolls up the blankets and drops them back onto the bed. "I really do have to go though, Julian."

"Where am I?" Julian's voice asks before the man's head lifts up from behind the bed. The blonde's hair is spiked out unnaturally and it takes all of Barry's internal strength not to laugh.

"You're in my room," the brunette answers as blurry blue eyes look up at him. "You got so drunk you couldn't tell me where you lived. It was either this, or have you pay me back for a hotel room."

"Sorry, mate," the Brit says as he gets to his feet. Straightening makes him groan in pain again as he puts a hand over his eyes. "Why does it feel like a pickaxe is in my head?"

"Like I said, you drank...A lot..." Barry offers the other man the medication and water. "Here. This should help."

"Cheers," Julian says as he takes the offering. He downs the pills, then chases them with the water.

"I'll give you a few minutes, then I'll take you to your place," the brunette offers then hands over the muffin.

　

\--- -{Cisco}- ---

　

Cisco drives his brother's car into the hidden parking lot and turns off the engine.

"Can I get Dante out of the trunk now?" he asks his passenger.

Mick grunts as he stretches in his seat.

"You geeks better have grub hidden away in this place," the pyro comments as he opens his door. "Otherwise, things'll get difficult for you and your brother."

Without waiting for permission, Cisco pulls the lever to open the trunk. After getting over the border through a secret road, Mick had forced one of the Ramons to be in the trunk while the other drove. The pyro dozed off a few times but was a surprisingly light sleeper, something Dante learned when he tried to take the criminal's gun during one of his shifts. Cisco had been the sole driver since and he was worried about his older brother the entire time.

The genius rushes to the back to lift the trunk and breathes out a huge sigh of relief when sleepy eyes blink up at him.

"Where are we?" Dante croaks and Cisco flinches inwardly. They hadn't had anything to eat or drink since picking up their unwanted passenger, so he knew the thirst and hunger pains his brother must be having since he had them as well.

"Are you two done acting like chicks?" Mick growls as he fires just behind the siblings.

Dante pulls his brother closer to himself, bringing him partially into the trunk, then glares at the criminal after the flames subside.

"If you kill us you'll have no leverage to use against The Flash!" Cisco points out angrily as he helps his brother get to his feet.

"Meh," Mick shrugs. "The hero will come whether I have a hostage or not. Come on," he motions towards a door. "Let's get you two tucked in." He grins. "You look tired."

Hanging onto each other, the brothers lead the criminal into STAR Labs. Cisco takes point as they near the Cortex, pushing Dante slightly behind himself after they make it through the threshold.

"I can contact The Flash with these computers," the genius explains as the pyro looks the place over. "But I won't."

With a snort, Mick points his weapon at the brothers.

"You won't?" he questions with a raised brow.

"If you're just going to kill us anyway, what's the point?" Cisco asks. "If you want to use me to lure The Flash into a trap, fine, but let my brother go first."

"Cisco don't-!" Dante starts to protest but stops when his brother reaches back and grabs his arm.

"Aww..." the criminal mocks. "How protective. But," he takes a step closer. "What if I just beat on the both of you until I get what I want? Huh? How does that sound?"

"Sounds like you're a bigger idiot than you look," Cisco returns as he tenses. He swallows down his fear, wishing he had enough inner strength to stand tall in front of his larger opponent.

Dante's eyes dart from his brother to their captor as he prepares himself for a fight.

Seconds tick by...

Tossing his head back, Mick starts laughing.

The Ramon brothers frown in confusion as the pyro steps closer to them, his laughter oppressive to their ears.

"You sidekicks are really something," the criminal laughs as he claps the genius on the shoulder. "I think I'll get myself a lackey. They're so much fun."

Before Cisco can make a replay, Mick punches him in the stomach, forcing the younger man forwards as he wheezes in pain from the blow.

"HEY!" Dante starts forward but is jarred to a stop as the Heat Gun is pressed against his baby brother's forehead.

"I'm tired," Mick grumbles, all the laughter from a moment before gone. "Where are the cells for the Meta-freaks. I'll put you two there."

　

Mick holds tightly to Dante's throat as Cisco leads the way to the pipe line. Once the genius opens up a cell, the pyro shoves his brother into him, sending both siblings to the ground in a heap when they're unable to balance each other out.

"Get in," the pyro orders, sounding bored.

The siblings help one another get up and into the cell. Mick looks over the computer panel and presses the "Close" button.

"I'll be back," he states, then walks away.

　

A few minutes after the criminal is gone, Cisco heaves a sigh of relief and leans against the wall of the cell.

"What are we going to do?" Dante asks his brother as he mirrors his sibling's posture.

"How's your head?" the genius asks instead of answering. There were several lines of dried blood down his brother's face from the blows he got from trying to take their captor's weapon.

"Don't worry about that now," Dante orders. "Tell me what your plan is."

"I'm going to give Heat Wave what he wants," Cisco answers.

"What?" his brother replies, shocked. "He's just going to kill us! You can't be serious!"

Cisco shrugs, "He's holding all the cards."

"What-What about your friends? What about-about Caitlin? You can't do this!" Dante protests as he steps closer to his sibling. "I won't let you do it, Cisco."

"What choice to I have?" the genius asks as he lowers his head.

"How about the one where you come up with a distraction and we make a run for it?"

"It won't work," Cisco shakes his head then quietly, he adds, "Estamos siendo registrados." [We are being recorded.]

Dante keeps his face from reacting as he catches on.

"There has to be something!" he protests again, then lowers his voice like his brother, "Qué vamos a hacer?" [What are we going to do?]

"Voy a buscar mis cosas." [I'll get my things.] Cisco whispers, then pretends to snap, "What?"

"Isn't there a 'Help me!' button or something?" Dante rays with a raised voice, then, "Qué cosas? No puedes pedir ayuda?" [What things? Can't you call for help?]

Cisco shakes his head. "Puedo hacerlo yo solo." [I can do it myself.]

"What's the point in having a superhero friend if you can't count on them to save you?" Dante asks.

"I haven't been much of a friend recently," his brother mumbles, his shoulders slumping in shame.

Watching his brother's posture change, Dante grabs ahold of the younger man's arms and pulls him into a hug.

"Nunca es demasiado tarde para reparar las vallas rotas," he whispers. [It's never too late to mend broken fences.]

Hugging his brother back, Cisco replies, "Eso espero..." [I hope so...]

　

\--- -{Len}- ---

　

_Rows and rows and rows of flowers sway with the gentle breeze as Lisa stands atop a small hill of them. She hears a familiar voice and looks around, but doesn't see anyone else. Shrugging it off, she starts a slow walk through a small path hidden amongst the petals. Suddenly, she slips and her body starts to fall down the hill-!!_

Lisa gasps awake as her body hits the floor, her hip slamming hard against the white linoleum followed by her wrist and elbow.

"What's going on?" she mumbles sleepily as reality blares itself into her head.

Caitlin is standing beside Len's bed, looking at the machines that are each blaring in protest. Lisa is up, then down again as her legs get tangled in the sheets. Letting out all the expletives she knows, she shoves her makeshift bindings off and practically throws herself towards her brother. There's a wet patch soaked through the top sheets and blanket that looks like it has blood mixed with it from the spot just below Len's stomach all the way down to where his swollen ankles are.

"What's going on?!" Lisa demands, stronger and louder than before as fear tries to grip at her throat.

"Len's water broke. He's going into labor!" Caitlin answers as she holds tightly to the older Snart's hand. "Blood pressure is way too high and his heartrate is through the roof!"

"Then DO something about it, Cait!" Lisa screams.

"Stop it, Lisa!" Len barks as he throws his head back with a loud groan. "You're not helping!"

Dr. Taunhauser and Nigel burst into the room next, both wearing lab coats and looking alarmed as they head for their patient.

"Why is this happening?" Lisa screams at them. "He's still early!"

"Due dates are never precise," Dr. Taunhauser snaps back as she pushes her daughter aside to take Len's wrist to check his pulse. "Even normal pregnancies can have complications."

Nigel, who had taken the initiative to shove his way passed Lisa to get to Len's other side, finishes checking over the machines and looks to his boss.

"I think it's best we take him to surgery now. There's risk to the fetus if we wait any longer," he says.

"I agree," Dr. Tuanhauser nods, letting go of Len's wrist. "I'll be sending in some medical attendants while Nigel and I scrub up. You two stay here."

"I am not letting Lenny out of my sight!" Lisa shouts as the two scientists head back for the door.

"You could let in an incomprehensible amount of bacteria, not to mention the very obvious fact that you are mentally unhinged," Taunhauser replies without looking back. She stops just inside the door to turn a hard glare to the younger woman, "From this moment, you will do as ordered. Anything else could result in your brother's death."

The two scientists then leave as tears start to fall from Lisa's eyes. Caitlin runs around the medical bed to put an arm around the other woman's shoulders.

"It will be alright," she says confidently. "Len is in good hands."

"You go," Lisa orders, pushing the other woman towards the door.

"What?" Caitlin blinks at her.

"Go scrub up too," Lisa clarifies as she rubs at her eyes. "I don't trust those two henchmen. I only trust you. You're 'qualified' or whatever, so you go."

"Lisa, are yo-"

"Just GO already!"

With a small nod, Caitlin runs after her mother and Nigel.

"Way to win....a woman's...heart," Len forces out as he pants through the pain.

Lisa takes her brother's hand and grimaces as he squeezes back tightly.

"Hold on a little longer, Lenny," she asks brokenly. "Little Lisa is almost here."

"Scarlette," Len corrects with a smile as he locks eyes with his sister.

"What?" Lisa frowns at him.

"Scarlette Lisa Gustin," her brother says. "That's her name. I wrote it out on Caitlin's tablet. I was going to check with Barry, but-" Another stab of pain steals Len's breath away and Lisa steps as close as she can while holding onto her sibling's hand.

"Of all the days to be away from you," Lisa sniffles as she wipes her eyes with her shoulder.

"Just...take care...of...her..." Len's eyes start to droop as his breathing becomes more ragged.

"Pregnancy is horrid," his sister remarks. "Never do it again. You hear me? Never!"

"Mhm..." the older Snart nods, then winces again.

Two men in medical scrubs enter the room and approach the bed. They disconnect a few of the machines, then wheel away Len.

Lisa holds onto her brother's hand out of the room, down the hallway, and to the elevator doors. After they open, she's forced to let him go because there isn't enough room for her as well.

"You better be okay after this!" she orders as they get inside. "I won't forgive you if you don't fully recover. You hear me, Lenny?"

A weak hand rises to give a thumbs up for just a second, then it falls back onto the bed as the elevator doors close.

Fresh tears burn in Lisa's eyes as her legs give out and she falls to the floor. She openly weeps for a few seconds before remembering something important.

"I'll kill you if you don't come right now," she threatens as she pulls out her cellphone. "I'll use Lenny's gun too. You and your stupid little home base. I'll take it all apart, brick by flippin' brick!"

　

\- - {Barry} - -

　

Barry parks the car outside the apartment complex where Julian lives.

"Thanks again, mate," the Brit smiles as he unbuckles. "I'm really sorry about last night too. I don't know what came over me."

"We all have those kinds of days," the speedster shrugs, silently wishing the other man would _get out_ so he could leave.

Julian puts his hand on the handle, then hesitates.

"Did I, uh," he nervously clears his throat as partly turns back towards the other man. "Did I say or... _do_ anything strange last night?"

"No," Barry answers with a frown. "Is there something you're worried about, Julian?"

Even though Barry wants to be a good friend, inwardly, he's scolding himself, _"Why am I asking this? I need to get back to Len! I have to talk to him!"_

"It's just, well, I have, there are things..." Sighing, Julian shakes his head. "Never mind. It doesn't matter. Thanks again."

The blonde quickly gets out of the car and hurries into the apartment complex.

FINALLY!

As Barry reaches to shift gears, his phone rings. Abandoning the first take, she reaches for the device, checks the caller ID and answers it.

"Hey, Lisa, wha-"

"Shut it!" Lisa snaps over the line, silencing the hero instantly. She takes in a shuddering breath, then continues. "Lenny's having the baby _now_."

"NOW?!" Barry repeats as his heart slams its way into his throat.

" **NOW**."

"I'm coming."

　

　

Lisa drops the phone holding arm into her lap as she lets her head fall back. She squints her eyes closed tightly to force out the rest of her tears then starts to take in the deepest breath she can to steady her nerves. A burst of air startles her mid-breath and she opens her eyes to see a panting Barry standing in front of her.

"How is he?" the hero asks as he kneels in front of the woman.

For whatever reason, forgiveness or desperation, Lisa reaches out and wraps her arms around Barry's neck. She closes her eyes as his arms wrap around her, a tentative hand rubbing up and down her back as a sob sneaks up on her, shaking her body slightly.

There are no other words to be spoken, nothing either person can say to comfort the other because everything is an unknown, so they sit in silence and take whatever comfort they can in their embrace.

　

\--- -{Cisco}- ---

　

The cell door opening wakes the Ramon siblings and they scramble to their feet as Mick's heavy footsteps approach.

"You ready to call your little red friend?" the pyro asks as he points his weapon at Cisco.

"I told you," the genius counters bravely. "Let my brother go first."

"If I do that, you'll only be more troublesome to handle," the criminal states. "Maybe a little time in a hot box will help convince you?"

The Heat Gun fires into the cell and the brothers shout out in surprise as they try to avoid the flames. The criminal does it again, forcing the brothers to the other side of the cell. On the third blast, a corner of Dante's jacket catches fire and he quickly removes it, tossing it to the ground in the middle of the cell.

"Alright!" Cisco says as he raises his hands. "You win! I'll do it!"

"Good," Mick grins. He takes a step back and motions with his weapon. "Ladies first."

Cisco walks out of the cell, but when Dante starts to follow after, Mick points his weapon at him.

"Big bro stays here," he remarks to the confused looks he gets from his captives.

"No way!" Cisco protests, so the pyro shoots at his brother once more.

Dante falls as he moves to get away from the flames and ends up on his back inside the cell.

"I'm the boss here," Mick growls at them as he walks over to the control panel to close the door to the cell again. "What I say goes."

Cisco helplessly watches his brother get trapped again and inwardly curses himself for not coming up with a better plan. _Should've rushed Heat Wave earlier. At least Dante would have made it out to safety._

"Hey," Mick kicks the scientist in the leg and startles him out of his thoughts. "Let's get going. I'm getting impatient."

"Do what you need to do!" Dante's muffled voice calls out to his brother as he's led away.

"Just don't do anything stupid," Mick counters as he shoves the younger man.

　

　

In the Cortex, Mick shoves Cisco into one of the chairs then takes one beside him.

"How are you going to use the computer to contact the hero?" he asks. "Use a Flash Light?"

"Funny," the genius remarks dryly. "Because we can't have other people seeing the messages we send him, I've set up a special system to text him with."

Mick snorts, "You can't just text him 'help me I'm about to die'?"

"If you don't believe me, why am I here?" Cisco asks as he reaches for the keyboard; his captor puts a hand over his and he stills as he heart thumps loudly in his ears.

"Try anything funny," Mick warns lowly. "And I'll fry you to a crisp."

Swallowing thickly, Cisco nods and his hands are released. Taking in a slow breath, he starts to type. He enters the system, does a city wide check for alerts and fills the screens with random readings and programs to distract Heat Wave. Once the criminal turns his head away, Cisco opens another window within his screen and opens the cell holding his brother. It takes only seconds and he has the window closed the second he finishes.

"What is all this crap?" Mick growls as he turns back to the other man. "I don't see anything that looks like a message being sent out."

"I'm getting to it," Cisco lies. "I've been gone for so long, the network is down. I have to reset it and clean out all the bugs that have collected."

"Why on earth did you leave?" the criminal prods. "What's going on between you and the hero?"

"I thought you gave up knowing about that," the genius deflects as he secretly moves his feet. "All you want is to fight him, right? What's going on between him and me doesn't really interest you."

"I decide what interests me," Mick says as he shoves the other man. Cisco uses the momentum to run from the chair and towards the work room in the side of the Cortex. The pyro shoots at him with his gun, but the genius doesn't stop, he keeps on running until he reaches the desk with his Meta-equipment on them.

"You can't escape me!" Mick shouts as he strides after the other man. "You and your brother are gonna fry! And all thanks to that red, rubbered, hero!"

Sliding on his goggles, Cisco turns around to face his enemy.

Fire enters the room before Heat Wave, exploding some circuits in the walls and setting part of the room ablaze as the pyro steps in.

"It isn't rubber," Cisco states angrily as he raises a hand.

Mick grins, then he's thrown back like a toy, his back hitting the wall he set afire enough to dent it slightly.

"Aha!" the criminal growl/laughs as he stumbles forward a few steps, his shoulders slumped slightly. "So you're a Meta-Freak too?"

"Better to be a freak than a psychopath like you," Cisco returns as he keeps his hands pointed at the other man. "Drop the gun before I drop you."

"Tough words," Mick laughs. "But can you back 'em up?"

With a shout, the criminal charges at the genius. gun raised and blasting as he runs. Cisco leaps to the side as he uses his powers against the other man, throwing him away even as he escapes the attack.

Mick slams into the table, lands on his still flaming gun as he tumbles forward, rolls over himself as he lets the weapon go and lands in a partially flaming heap on the other side.

Cisco rushes forward to grab hold of the Heat Gun and quickly runs away from the criminal as he waits for another attack. When his enemy remains on the ground, small flames eating at his clothes, Cisco drops the gun on the nearest surface and goes for a fire extinguisher.

Keeping his Vibe things on, Cisco approaches the criminal until he's close enough to put out the fire. Once their doused, he steps away again and waits for a reaction. Mick doesn't move.

"I think I just won my first solo battle," Cisco congratulates himself with a small smile. "Better not be too cocky though," he decides and runs for the tranquilizer guns.

"Cisco!" Dante runs into the Cortex as his brother heads out of it. He grabs hold of his sibling and looks him over, "Are you okay? Where is-?" he looks around for the criminal as he starts to move them out of the room.

"It's okay," Cisco assures his brother as he takes off his glasses. "Heat Wave is down for the count. I was just going for something to keep him down so I could move him to a cell."

"Are you sure?" Dante asks, not slowing down as he continues to move them away. "Maybe he's playing us again. That man is crafty."

His brother huffs a short laugh. "I don't think that's the right work for Mick Rory. Wait," he smacks his brother in the arm, "What are you still doing here? You should have made a run for it! What if I hadn't done what I just did?"

"Don't worry, I called the police," Dante assures him.

"The police?!" Cisco repeats in alarm. "To the place holding Central City's biggest secret? Are you insane?"

"Calm down, bro," the older Ramon tells him. "I called Barry's foster father, Detective West. I figured he'd know what to do."

"Not sure if that's much better," the genius sighs as he continues towards the armory where the tranq guns were. "They don't know I told you anything about The Flash yet. They think you're in the dark about everything."

"I was kidnapped in order to get to you so they could get at The Flash," Dante needlessly reminds his sibling. "How could you not tell me anything about it?"

"I'm a better liar than you know," his brother answers as he picks up speed. "Remember that tie you asked me about for your last recital?"

"I _knew_ it was ugly!"

" _The_ ugliest tie I have ever seen."

"That's why those girls kept laughing at me."

"I'm sure there was another reason."

Dante hits his brother in the arm.

　

\--- -{Joe}- ---

　

_"Detective West?"_

_"Yes. Who is this?"_

_"Dante Ramon. Cisco's older brother. We're trapped in STAR Labs with the fire criminal...Uh...Heat Wave, I think Cisco called him."_

_"Are you two okay? Wait, when did Cisco come back? Why were you at STAR Labs?"_

_"We're alright for now but that man is looking for The Flash and I don't know how long Cisco can stall him for."_

_"I'm on my way. Try not to aggravate the man. Stay calm."_

_"Call The Flash too, if you can."_

　

Joe tightens his grip on the steering wheel as he re-plays his phone conversation with Dante earlier. His first instinct was to call Barry, have the speedster clean things up like he always did, and then just arrive as clean up.

But-

Len was in labor. His foster son wouldn't be able to pull himself away.

Or, if he did, he'd be distracted. Barry would never forgive himself if something happened to either Ramon siblings because his head wasn't in the fight.

'Then again,' Joe's mind says again. 'What can you do? You just have a gun.'

"Mick's not a Meta-Human," the detective reminds himself aloud. He had grabbed one of the special shields Cisco had made for Heat Wave and Captain Cold's weapons. With it he could at least protect himself and the siblings from the criminal's gun. If they could just escape, regroup maybe, then everything would be fine.

Siren blaring, Joe presses harder on the accelerator. He had to at least _try_ to fix things himself. If he couldn't, then he'd call in Barry.

That was the right decision.....Right?

　

\--- -{Caitlin & Len}- ---

　

After prepping, Caitlin rushes into the surgery room where her mother and Nigel were hovering over Len who was lying on his side on the medical bed.

"What are you doing?" Caitlin asks her mother as she approaches. "He should be on his back, being prepared for a cesarean!"

"No," Dr. Taunhauser says coolly as she examines something from her patient's back.

"No?!" her daughter snaps. "He's in a critical state, mother! Why are you wasting time?!"

"Did you forget Cold's last episode?" Dr. Taunhauser asks as she looks over to her daughter. "We had assumed it was early labor."

"It wasn't?" Caitlin asks, surprised.

"It was Cold's body making the final preparations for birth," her mother answers with a small, pleased smile. "The baby's already in the birth canal. She's crowning."

"What?" Caitlin breathes out, something in her chest tightening painfully.

"You may be worried about your 'friend' but I have all confidence that Cold will be able to survive a natural birth," Dr. Taunhauster continues as she looks back ot her patient. "It will be best for both him and the fetus if we do it this way. Nigel," she looks up to her assistant. "We need to prop him up as high as possible."

"Len," Caitlin rounds the other two scientists to get at the man. "Are you okay? Do you think you can handle pushing the baby out?"

Len lets out a strange laugh as he fists the blankets tightly.

"Surprisingly, that question doesn't sound as strange as it should."

"Blood loss could be causing a psychological problem," Nigel remarks as he sets up the leg rests on the side of the bed.

"Check the fluids going in while I set his legs," his boss orders as she works.

Caitlin helps her mother ease Len onto his back and prop his legs up. With him spread out, Caitlin can see the evidence of the baby coming with her own eyes.

 _"This is amazing!"_ her scientist brain thinks as she watches the phenomenon.

"Cold," Dr. Taunhauser says calmly as she steps into place in between the man's legs. "On my mark, push against the pressure you feel, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Len drawls, eyes squeezed tightly as he holds onto the edges of his bed for dear life.

"One...Two...Three...Push."

With a determined growl, Len lowers his head and pushes as ordered.

"Pause," Taunhauser orders, her fingers pressing around the opening where the baby was coming from; Len listens to the order. "Again. Push."

Another growl, then another pause that leaves the criminal breathless.

"Len?" Caitlin says worriedly as she watches the monitors' erratic readings.

The man opens shining eyes to the scientist as a pain-filled smile breaks out slowly on his face.

"Remember your promise," he drawls.

"One more firm push and we'll have her," Dr. Taunhauser interrupts as her daughter nods. "Now."

Len shouts out on the last push, then a baby girl comes out of his body and into the hands of the scientists below him.

As his daughter finishes her exiting journey, Len slumps against his bed, breaths deep and hard as he slowly opens his eyes.

Dr. Taunhauser cuts the umbilical cord then takes the baby aside to clean her, using a suction cup to clean away the fluid in her eyes and mouth before wiping her down with a towel.

As her face is wiped clean, Scarlette begins to cry.

Len smiles in relief at the noise.

"I'll take her," Caitlin states more than asks as she steps over to her mother, arms extended and face determined.

Dr. Taunhauser looks from the baby to her daughter.

"I best look over Cold," she says as she hands the child over.

With Nigel's help, Dr. Taunhauser cleans up after the birth and checks her patient over. The two orderlies from before come into the room to move Len to another bed but Caitlin steps in their way to show the man his daughter.

"So cute," Len remarks as he reaches out a hand to touch the top of his daughter's head. The little one had calmed from her earlier crying and squirms under the hand as she settles in Caitlin's arms. Her father looks up to the young scientist with a bright, genuine smile that startles her. "Take her to her aunt for me, will you?"

"Uh...Y-Yeah, okay," Caitlin stammers slightly at the sight of warmth from the cold-hearted criminal.

"We'll handle things here," Dr. Taunhauser tells her daughter. "Don't worry. Cold will recover fully after some rest."

With a nod to her mother, Caitlin turns away from Len to leave the room and find Lisa.

　

\--- -{Ramons}- ---

　

After grabbing the tranq gun, Cisco heads back for the Cortex.

"You should get out of here," he orders his brother as he walks. "If Heat Wave is playing with us, I don't want you here to get hurt."

"I'm the older brother," Dante protests. "I'm supposed to be saying that to you!"

"But I'm the one with the crime fighting experience," his younger brother points out. "You only know music and how to talk politely."

"Anyone can throw a punch at a guy," the older counters.

"With a jaw like Mick Rory's you'll likely break your hand, Dante," the younger frowns.

"Then maybe we should just make a break for it?" Dante suggests as they near where the downed criminal was. "Whatever thing that guy breaks can be fixed easier than our bones!"

"Heat Wave may be thick, but he could still uncover something he shouldn't," Cisco says with conviction. _I have to protect Barry and the others_.

They enter the space, a soft alarm alerting the danger of the fire still burning in the side room and the computer screens each reading out one thing or another. Cisco steps over to a keyboard and types in the commands for the security cameras. He taps through a few, sees a car parking just outside, but can't see any sign of Mick anywhere.

"I should put that out," Dante remarks as he heads for the room.

"Wait!" Cisco calls after him, grabbing him by the elbow to stop him from going far.

"Right," his brother amends. "You have the gun. You go first."

The younger steps in front of the older, gun raised and heart beating wildly as he nears where he last saw their enemy.

　

\--- -{Joe}- ---

　

Joe jars slightly forward with the force of his car breaking. Throwing the vehicle into 'Park' he quickly unbuckles, grabs the shield, and gets out, upholstering his gun as he runs for the door to enter the building.

　

\--- -{Ramons}- ---

　

The wall sparks brightly as the brothers enter the room and they flinch as they protect their faces on insinct.

"AHH!" Mick roars as he rushes the two, slamming them back and into the wall.

Cisco holds tight to the tranq gun as his side hits painfully against the wall, his eyes momentarily closing against the pain. When he opens them again, he sees his brother recovering as well and he pushes his sibling away and out of the room as he aims his weapon at the criminal.

Mick raises his own weapon in time with the genius but neither opponent gets to fire as the nozzle of the longer, tranq barrel hits the Heat Gun, sending both off target.

Cisco recovers first, re-pointing his weapon at the pyro and getting off a shot. It hits the man in the jacket, missing skin and making the target laugh.

"What a cute toy," Mick chuckles as he aims at the genius.

Dante reaches back into the room, grabbing ahold of his brother's arm to pull him out of the way of the fiery blast.

"Thanks," Cisco breathes out as he scrambles to get his feet under himself and put some space between himself and Heat Wave.

"It seems you won't be helpful to the end," Mick remarks as he stomps closer to the brothers. He raises his gun. "Maybe I can use your crispy corpses to get info out of The Flash."

Cisco fires again but Mick's Heat Gun melts the dart and continues on towards the brothers.

　

Joe dashes in front of the Ramons, shield up and it takes the flaming blast easily.

"Joe!" Cisco smiles in relief at seeing the detective. "You got here fast!"

"Lucky for you I was nearby!" Joe growls as he holds firm to the shield. "How on earth did you get into this situation?"

"Long story better talked about later," the younger man answers as he checks his pocket for his Vibe goggles.

Mick stops firing and Joe points his gun at the criminal.

"That's enough!" the detective barks. "Put the gun down and your hands behind your head!"

"Not before I burn this place to the ground," the pyromaniac counters with a grin. "It's been a long time since I saw a proper fire!"

"Don't fire at his gun," Cisco warns the older man. "It could explode."

"Great," Joe grimaces.

"I think retreating is the best plan now," Dante says.

"I can take him," his brother counters as his goggles power on.

Laughing, Mick fires his weapon and spreads it out through the room, making the electronics in the room explode from the extreme heat and the three other occupants to crouch down behind the safety of the shield.

"If you could 'take him' a little faster, that would be great," Dante says worriedly.

Cisco steps out of the 'safe zone' to use his powers on Mick, but the criminal fires against the energy sent his way and the two forces explode against each other, sending both parties back.

　

\--- -{Barry}- ---

　

The doors of the elevator open and Lisa looks up from her position on the floor in Barry's arms to see Caitlin smiling down at her with a bundle in her arms.

"Scarlette!" Lisa nearly shouts as she pushes against the hero to get to her feet faster. She quickly crowds the other woman, hands trembling slightly to move part of the blanket out of the way to see the baby's face easier. "Oh," she breathes. "She's perfect."

"Scarlette?" Barry repeats as he gets to his feat to approach his daughter.

"You can talk to Lenny about the name later," Lisa says absently as she gently strokes the soft brown tufts on her niece's head. "She already has hair?"

"How's Len?" Barry asks, but before he can get an answer his phone goes off with an alert to danger. He pulls out the device and frowns at the notification of a fire and attack at STAR Labs.

"What is it?" Caitlin asks as she sees the worry and confusion spread out on her friend's face.

"Someone's attacking STAR Labs. Setting it on fire?" the speedster looks up to make eye contact with the scientist. "Could it be a Meta?"

"Fire?" Lisa frowns as she looks away from the baby. "Mick? Could he be back already?"

"I should go check," Barry states, but hesitates.

"I've got things here," Caitlin says, holding the baby closer to herself. "You better go there before the place explodes. Your 'other things' are there too and we can't risk them being found by the wrong person."

With a deep frown, Barry steps forwards and puts a hand on his daughter's cheek; needing the physical contact to solidify reality. The baby squirms slightly, tongue poking out for a second as she moves her mouth in sleep.

"I'll be right back," he promises, regret heavy in his gut for having to leave.

"Hurry back," Lisa says quietly, not looking at the speedster.

Barry nods, then he's gone, the lightning of his speed barely there before it's gone.

Lisa leans down to kiss her niece on the forehead, her face smiling as warm skin touches her lips. Lifting her head back up, she locks eyes with Caitlin.

"How's Lenny?"

"Fine," the scientist assures the other woman,. "He's being moved to recovery. We should clean his daughter up more so that he can hold her." As the two begin to walk in together, Caitlin turns to Lisa. "Did you say her name was Scarlette?"

"Yeah," Lisa smiles as she strokes her thumb against the baby's cheek. "My brother's thinks he's really clever."

　

\--- -{STAR Labs}- ---

　

Barry skids to a stop in the Cortex of STAR Labs as Cisco and Mick raise their arms at one another; one holding a gun, the other just pointing his gloved hands.

"What?" Mick blinks a few times as he realizes the newcomer in the room. "When did you get here?"

Cisco uses his opponents momentary confusion to blast at him again, pushing the criminal against the far wall enough to daze him.

"Cisco?" Barry addresses his friend in surprise. "When did you get back?"

"Not the time for niceties," Joe scolds his foster son as he aims his gun at the recovering pyromaniac.

"I get it," Mick huffs as he gets to his feet. "This is what Lenny's been keeping form me, right? He's known who his crush's real identity was and like a true fan girl has been keeping it to himself."

"There are outstanding warrants for your arrest," Barry points out as he turns to face the criminal. "You might as well give up now. Before you make things worse for yourself."

"Worse?" Mick laughs. "My partner sent me on a fool's errand to...be..." The criminal's eyes widen for a moment, then he laughs again. "I can't believe it!"

"Mick Rory!" Joe shouts that man's name as he takes a step closer. "Drop your weapon and put your hands in the air! You're under arrest!"

"Are you two together then?" the pyro continues, waving his gun at the speedster. "He pulls heists and you pretend to catch him? Is that it? Then you come back here for a little _rehabilitation_?"

Barry's skin crawls at the way Mick says the last word and his anger flares hot on his face as the criminal throws his head back to laugh.

"I can't believe my partner's banging the city's hero!"

Forgetting all thoughts of keeping his secret, Barry rushes at Mick. He slams the man against the wall, making sure to grab hold of the wrist with the Heat Gun to add extra force and knock it out of his opponent's hand.

As the gun clinks against the floor, the speedster runs the Mick across the room to slam him against the opposite wall.

"Barry!" Joe shouts at the hero, but Barry doesn't hear him. He repeats his attack, slamming Mick against yet another wall as his ears ring.

Barry turns to slam Mick once more but is thrown off course by an invisible force that pushes him away from his unconscious opponent and making him roll across the floor.

Joe runs over to cuff the criminal as Cisco and Dante run to Barry's side.

"Calm down, Barry," the genius tells his friend when it looks like he's about to get up for another attack.

Barry looks up at his friend and his anger slowly fades away to his confusion and curiosity from before.

"You're back," he smiles. "When? Why? How? Where did you go?"

"Back to my roots," Cisco jokes as he offers his friend a hand. The hero takes it and once he's standing again, the genius quietly adds. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Barry repeats with a small frown. "There's nothing for you to apologize for, Cisco. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why did you hit me?" Cisco says, voice still quiet. The hero's frown deepens at the memory and he looks away, to the flames he just realizes are still burning. Seconds later, the fires are all out and the alarms are turned off.

"Barry," Dante steps forwards as the hero comes to a stop again. "Cisco met up with Mick in a bar in Mexico. He used me to force my brother to bring him here."

"Why didn't you contact me when you got back?" Barry asks the two. "I would have come to save you sooner."

"I didn't..." Heaving a sigh for his regrets, Cisco strengthens himself to talk though his shame. "I didn't want to bother you, knowing you'd be taking care of Len. He's getting close to his due date, isn't he?"

A proud smile breaks out on Barry's face.

"She's already born," he tells the brothers happily.

"Who?" Dante asks, out of the loop.

"Right," Cisco snaps his fingers. "Didn't tell you why I was being an idiot, did it?"

"Before you guys hug this out," Joe says as he walks closer. "What should we do about Mick Rory? He's clearly figured out things we don't want people to know."

"For now, we should lock him up in the Pipe Line," Barry decides. "We'll figure out what to do after that."

In a flash, the speedster and criminal are gone; then just as quickly, the hero returns empty handed.

Barry looks to the three men with an excited smile.

"Are you ready to meet my daughter?" he asks them.

"I'll take my car," Joe says, smiling with his foster son. He offers the young man a hand. "Congratulations."

"Daughter?" Dante repeats as he watches the two shake.

"I'll fill you in when we get there," Cisco promises his brother.

"Speaking of filling in," Joe interrupts as he lets Barry's hand go. "You don't seem to be too surprised to discover Barry's a Meta."

"Uh, well," Dante looks to his brother for help.

"I told him everything," Cisco confesses. "It was after he was threatened to get information out of me. I figured he deserved to know."

"It's fine," Barry assures his friend. "He's your brother. Now," he rubs his hands together. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," the genius shrugs.

"Ready for what?" Dante asks.

"I'll see you there," Joe says, then in a blast of lightning the three men are gone. Putting his hands on his hips, Joe looks to the side as he huffs a laugh. "I'm a grandpa."

　

\--- -{Lisa & Caitlin}- ---

　

"You're _so cute_!" Lisa coos as she wraps her niece in a clean blanket. "How did my brother make such a precious thing as you?"

"It'll be fun to see which of her fathers' eye colors she gets," Caitlin smiles, looking at the woman standing beside her more than the infant.

"She'll have Lenny's blue ones," Lisa says with determination as she picks the baby up. "Though....Hopefully she'll have the Beast's hair."

"Len have bad hair as a kid?" Caitlin asks, curiosity piqued. Lisa laughs as the scientist's curiosity increases as she raises an eyebrow.

"He had the ugliest curls," Lisa snorts, the baby in her arms shaking slightly as she tries to keep her laughter quiet.

In a blast of wind, Barry and the Ramon brothers arrive beside the two women.

"That's-" Dante holds a hand over his mouth as he steps away from the speedster and puts a hand to the wall to keep himself upright.

"Cisco!" Caitlin smiles at her friend. "You're back! How are you?"

The two friends hug while Barry steps closer to his daughter.

"Hey, I'm back," he says softly, putting a hand atop the soft pink hat on the baby's head. Looking up at Lisa, he asks, "Have you taken her to see Len yet?"

"We were just on our way now," the younger Snart answers.

"Great," Barry smiles. "I can't wait to see his face when he sees his daughter."

The hero turns his attention back to the baby and Lisa pulls her lower lip into her mouth.

Dante, having recovered from the speed travel, pulls on his brother's arm.

"Whose baby is that?" he whispers.

"Captain Cold and Barry's," Cisco whispers back.

"Really?" Dante partially squeaks. His expression softens as his brother looks away. "That's why you threw a fit and ran off."

"I did not throw a fit," the younger sibling grumbles, to which the elder snorts.

"I'll lead the way to the recover room," Caitlin offers, heading for the door to the room they were in.

Barry starts to follow when he hears a noise from Lisa.

"What?" he asks her, turning back.

"Do you...want..." Lisa visibly struggles with the words, her cheeks pinking as she resolutely looks at the baby in her arms and not the man she was talking to.

"Do I want what?" Barry presses lightly. "Do you not want me to see Len, Lisa? I promise not to bother him. I just want to make sure he's okay after the birth."

"No."

"No?"

"Not that."

"Then what?"

"Do..."

"Lisa, what is it?"

"Doyouwanttoholdyourdaughter?"

Barry blinks as Lisa huffs in frustration at her mushed up sentence.

"Did you just ask if I wanted to hold Scarlette?" he questions, hope a painful stab in his chest. After a moment's hesitation, Lisa nods and Barry's world gets a little bit brighter.

"Don't be confused!" Lisa quickly adds before the father can even lift his arms. "I still hate you, but..." She looks up with a glare and yet, there's still something soft in her eyes. "Even crap dads deserve to hold their child once."

Lisa moves her arms to offer the baby to Barry but the hero steps forwards to push the baby back against the woman's chest, keeping her in place.

"I'll hold her after Len," the father tells the surprised Aunt. "He did all the work, he deserves to hold her before I do."

Caitlin quickly wipes at her eyes then opens the door.

"Then let's hurry up and go see him," he tells the group.

　

Barry walks beside Lisa as they follow Caitlin's lead, Cisco and Dante taking up the rear as the group goes down hallways and through several doors.

"This is it," Caitlin says as they enter the medical room Len went to after his first scare. When they enter and the room is empty, everyone's expressions fall. "Oh, maybe he's in the other room since it was a natural birth," Caitlin muses as she heads to the new destination.

"He gave birth naturally?" Barry repeats, surprised and impressed. "I thought that was impossible for him!"

"When I first examined him, it looked that way," the scientist allows. "But his body mutated further, creating a birth canal and making a natural birth possible."

"This is...just..." Dante shakes his head as he tries to wrap his mind around everything.

"It's easier when you've been around the freaky," Cisco assures his brother, adding a reassuring pat on the back.

　

The group reaches the white room where Len had spent the past few months, each of them in different emotional states to see the man of the hour....

After stepping through the doors, Caitlin stops suddenly when she sees that it too is empty.

Barry, having been right behind his friend, stops in a similar manner, his arms wrapping around Lisa slightly as his eyes translate to his brain what he was seeing.

"Where's my brother, Cait?" Lisa asks, her voice straining to keep out the worry.

"Could he still be in the birthing room?" the scientist asks herself, her own worry bleeding clearly in her voice. Pulling out her cellphone, she quickly dials her mother. "Where did you move Cold to?" she asks as soon as the call is answered. "He's not there!" she snaps after getting the answers. Huffing out in anger, she demands, "Where are you?"

Getting her answer, Caitlin hangs up and heads back out the door; Lisa and Barry on her heels with the Ramon brothers belatedly following as well.

"Where is my brother?" Lisa repeats angrily as she keeps up with the other woman's quick strides. "Has something happened to him? Why don't you know!"

"He's supposed to be in the recovery room," Caitlin grimaces. "I'm going to my mother's office to force her to give me answers."

"While you do that, I'll look for him myself," Barry states.

"Wait!" Cisco tries, but the speedster is already gone. He jogs to catch up with Caitlin. "He knows there are security cameras here, right?"

"That's not important right now!" his friend snaps at him.

"Yeah, you moron!" Lisa adds as she shoves the man out of the way to stand astride to the other woman. "Should I have gone back for my gun?"

"If my mother's behind Len going missing..." Caitlin's hands turn to tight fists. "I'll get what we need to know from her myself..."

An unpleasant shiver runs up Cisco spine at hearing his friend threaten her own mother. He fells back a few steps to walk beside his brother.

"What's going on?" Dante asks, concerned.

"Len is missing," his brother answers.

"Do you think he's in danger then?"

"No."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because he's got the entire Team Flash looking for him."

　

Pushing past the feeble secretary outside the office, Caitlin shoves the doors open and walks right up to her mother's desk.

"Where is Cold?" she demands to know, pent up anger barely contained.

"Taken away," Dr. Taunhauser answers calmly as she removes her glasses. Looking up at her daughter's furious face, she explains, "Nigel took him."

"What?" Caitlin's eyes widen. "When? How? Why did you let this happen?!"

"I didn't _let_ this happen, Caitlin," her mother scolds lightly. "He did it on his own power, without my knowledge or consent."

"Then get him back, you witch!" Lisa snaps, one hand covering the baby's ears to muffle the noise.

"My security people are working on that now," Dr. Taunhauser states as she turns her calm face to the younger Snart. "They'll find your brother. Assuming, of course, his second father doesn't find him first." She looks back to her daughter. "The Flash."

Caitlin's anger ebbs to surprise, "How did you know?"

"I'm a genius, but his behavior made it obvious to anyone, of any intellect." her mother smirks. "The speedster part actually took some thought, so he has that going for him. Although, if he's going to blatantly use his powers around security cameras, it won't be long before everyone knows."

"You can't tell anyone," Caitlin immediately orders.

"I'm a scientist, not a gossip," Dr. Taunhauser dismisses the other's worry. "We can help each other on this. You help me disown Nigel from my company entirely; I keep your friends' secrets."

"Deal."

"That's my girl."

Barry arrives, sending the few papers in the room into the air and onto the floor as he heaves in air.

"I looked everywhere," he says, sounding lost. "I can't find him."

"Is that connected to everything?" Cisco asks, pointing to a computer on Taunhauser's desk as he rounds it.

"Of course," the woman answers. "It's my personal computer."

"Great," the genius says as he stops in front of the object in question and begins to type on it. "If this Roger guy took Len, I'll just have to figure out where they went."

"Nigel," Dr. Taunhauser corrects. "How will you navigate the system?"

"This isn't my first time playing around in someone else's network," Cisco says with a touch of pride. "Let's just...."

　

The sound of keystrokes takes up the air in the room as everyone waits for an answer. Barry looks over to Lisa and his daughter and notices the woman humming as she bounces the child gently in her arms. He steps closer and wraps his arms around the two of them.

"We'll find him," he vows. "I won't let anything happen to him."

"I need him," Lisa whispers as the humming stops. "I really, really need him, Barry."

Barry nods, his arms momentarily tightening to give the two a reassuring hug.

_I need him too._

　

"Ha!" Cisco snaps his fingers for attention. "Got'cha, you moron!"

"What?" Barry asks, behind his friend without realizing he ran.

"Nigel used something to fuzz out the cameras," the genius explains as he brings up the said security feeds. "But I just followed where the cameras were and what they covered. The moron lead me right to where he was going by following which cameras were fuzzed out!"

"Great. You're not useless," Lisa deadpans, then snaps, "So where is he?!"

"He brought Cold to the basement parking lot," Cisco answers. "He put him in a white van, license place HRN-4321. It headed out of the garage and went left. I'll hack into Central City's traffic cameras and trace where it went."

"He's most likely going to another facility," Dr. Taunhauser says. "He'll need medical equipment and drugs to examine Cold and keep him detained."

"Detained," Lisa seethes, holding Scarlette close.

"I'm going to tell Joe," Barry tells his friend, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You tell me the second you have an address."

"Got it," the genius nods.

　

The speedster meets the detective outside the building, surprising the older man halfway up the steps.

"What are you doing running around like that?" Joe scolds the hero as he looks around for anyone who might've witnessed the speedster's powers.

"Len's been taken," Barry says hurriedly. "I'm going to change. Can you call in an APB for the van?"

"Taken?" Joe repeats as his heart pounds harder in his chest. "When? By who? Why?"

"I don't have time to explain," the hero says. "Can you just do that for me?"

"Okay, yeah, but," the detective hesitates. "What if someone else finds him? They'll figure out his secret, won't they?"

"It won't matter," Barry answers. "I'll rescue him. From anyone or anywhere. I just need to find him first."

The hero's words are absolute and confident, leaving no room for any other possible outcome.

"Got it," Joe nods, then Barry is gone in a bolt of lightning.

　

　

_I have to find him._

_I have to rescue Len._

_I have to tell him...what I feel..._

_He has to be safe._

_He will be safe._

_I'm not going to fail him._

_I'm going to bring him back to our daughter!_

　

"Barry?" Cisco says over the comms.

"Yeah?" the speedster answers with hope.

"I found him."

"Tell me the address."

　

\- - - -

　

Outside, the building looks abandoned and unused. It reminds Barry of how STAR Labs looks now. The perfect place to hide out, or take someone against their will...

Shaking away the bad thoughts, Barry runs in and searches the entire building.

In the basement, hidden behind a number-lock that he quickly disarms, there's a medical room...and Len.

"Len!" Barry runs to the other man's side; he's unconscious and unresponsive which worries the hero. There are monitors, just like before, keeping track of the Len's vitals. They were an annoyance to Barry before but now, as his heart races in fear for the slightest possible problem, they are reassuring that Len was fine.

"You got here fast."

Barry turns to see Nigel standing at the doorway, a syringe in hand.

"Even for a speedster," the man remarks. "That was very quick."

"What do you think you're doing?" Barry demands to know, eyeing the syringe with hatred.

"I'm doing what scientists are supposed to do," Nigel answers, looking confused at the question.

"Scientists are kidnappers now?"

"That man is a medical marvel! He needs to be studied."

"You had your chance to look him over. He was with you for months!"

"He barely let us take his temperature on a good day," Nigel scoffs. "I need time and more equipment to do a thorough examination."

"He is a human being!" Barry argues as his anger rises up into his voice.

"He's a criminal!" Nigel counters, his voice rising as well. "A Meta-Human one too! If it weren't for soft-hearted people like you, he'd be serving life in prison!"

"So that makes it okay for you to treat him however you want?" Barry accuses as he takes a step closer. "Do what you decide to do to him?"

"The possibilities of discovery far outweigh the minor moral ramifications," Nigel returns dismissively.

"Our morality keeps us in check. Keeps us human!"

"You're not a scientist. Your mind is too small to understand."

"I don't want to understand how someone could treat another person as if they were nothing. As if they don't even matter."

Nigel scoffs at the hero with a slight shake of his head.

"I guess the real question is: What to do with you?" he says, eyes narrowing.

"For once, I agree," Barry returns. "I'm thinking prison."

The hero rushes at the scientist, arm pulled back with his fist. There's a blast of smoke out of nowhere, blinding him momentarily as a sharp pinch hits him in the arm.

"Enjoy your nap," Nigel mocks as the smoke dissipates.

Barry reaches out and grabs ahold of the man, surprising his opponent.

"You should pass out!"

"Not when there's still trash to take out," the hero returns, pulling his arm back again.

In one powerful blow, Nigel is knocked out cold, nose bloody and face already changing colors.

Barry drops the man and lets him crumble to the ground with out a care.

He steps back to Len's bed and checks the man over carefully. He doesn't see anything obviously wrong and reaches up to hit the comms. The world spins but he breathes through it to get his message out.

"I found Len," he says. "He's hooked up to machines and there's an IV, so Make sure Caitlin comes to get him. I don't want to accidentally do something wrong."

The world spins again as Cisco responds and Barry is forced to kneel beside Len's bed as his legs become too weak to hold him. Using his teeth, he takes off one glove.

The hero reaches out and takes the criminal by the hand, the warmth and life he feels through his fingers making him smile.

Then the world goes dark...

 

\--- - --- - ---

 


	15. Confession

Lisa impatiently paces in front of the doors leading to/from the hidden entrance to the Taunhauser Labs building. Dr. Taunhauser had ordered all personnel, except for a few security officers, out of the building then left with Caitlin in a medical van to where Len was taken while Detective West went to the scene in his own vehicle. Cisco and Dante made sure the ordered workers left then remained in the security room to keep secret watch over Lisa, the younger Snart not wanting company while she waited for her brother. Caitlin had vigilantly kept Lisa in the loop on the way over, sending texts of their progress and then one when she confirmed that the elder Snart was fine and would be brought back as soon as possible.

That was over half an hour ago and with every second that her brother isn't wheeled through the doors, Lisa's heart hurts more and more. She holds tighter to Scarlette, the magical sleeping baby who is blissfully unaware of everything going wrong in the world around her.

 _"Wait,"_ Lisa suddenly thinks. _"How will I change you? What do I feed you? Where can I find a baby bottle and diapers in a lab rat facility?!"_

There's a sound from behind and Lisa turns, her Gold Gun raised and ready to shoot should it be another lackey with thoughts of idiotic grandeur.

A young man with dark skin immediately raises his hands, a startled look on his face and an uneasy smile.

"I'm not here to hurt you," he says. "My name's Wally. I came to keep an eye on you two. I'm a friend of Barry's."

"Normally that wouldn't help your case," Lisa comments, looking the young man over. Satisfied that he didn't look like he was carrying, she lowers her weapon. "But lately..." She turns away, back to face the door, her voice lowering. "I don't know..."

"Listen, uh," Wally starts nervously as he lowers his hands. "I know I don't really have any right to be butting in-"

"Then don't," Lisa cuts him off lowly.

But Wally powers through it, "But I think you should give Barry a chance. He's not the type of guy you keep making him out to be in your head."

"And what kind of guy is that?" the woman asks, turning halfway back to the young man. "Who are you to assume you know anything about what I'm thinking?"

"You haven't really hidden your distaste for him," Wally replies, holding back the smile his face strangely wants to make. "Also," he adds. "If it were Iris...I can only imagine how I'd feel. There's nothing wrong with being protective of your family."

"Then why are you still cheering for him?" Lisa asks, eyes narrowing as if to see through the young man. "Why even bring up a topic you can't win me over in?"

"Because I have the rare opportunity to see how it is from the other side of the story," Wally answers. "Barry hasn't been his normal self since this all started. He's been beating himself up about it! I don't know what happened that night, other than what Barry has told me. Maybe things weren't as bad as we all make it out to be in our minds and that's mostly because Barry always blames himself when things go wrong. Even if it isn't completely his fault."

"So you're saying it's my brother's fault?" Lisa accuses as she raises her gun to aim again. "You're going to pin this on the victim?"

"I'm not blaming anyone," Wally answers, his heart beating faster as he ignores the gun pointed at him to look the wielder in the eyes. "I'm just asking that you look beyond the past in order to focus on her future."

At the word "her" Wally points to the baby in Lisa's arms and the motion instantly places the attention squarely on the bundle in the woman's arms.

"Let the guys talk it out," Wally pleads softly. "If they can move passed it, then please try to do so as well. Drawing it out...won't help anyone. Especially their daughter."

The gun lowers as Lisa smiles at her niece. She holsters the weapon to use both arms to cradle the baby girl and steps back to lean against the wall.

"Fine," she murmurs, then the entrance doors open.

Wally and Lisa's heads turn to look at the opening doors at the same time, both of their expressions pensive and worried as they wait to see who is going to come through them, and in what state they'll be in.

Len is wheeled in first by Caitlin, his face lax in sleep as if nothing is wrong. Lisa heaves a sigh of relief as she sees her brother and falls in step with the bed as soon as it comes to her.

"How is he?" Lisa asks the scientist.

"His vitals are stable and I haven't noticed any adverse affects done to him," Caitlin answers.

Dr. Taunhauser and Det. West come through the doors next, pushing another bed with Barry on it. The hero's face is the opposite of Len's. It's twisted in discomfort and he shifts on the bed minutely, as if fighting to regain consciousness.

"Dad, how is he?" Wally asks nervously as he's passed.

"He's fine," Joe answers, putting a fake smile on his face.

"Is this my laboratory or the new hangout for your throng?" Dr. Taunhauser comments as she continues to push the bed through the hallway.

"Ignore her," Caitlin orders Lisa when she see's the other woman tense at the comment.

"Only because I'm too worried about Lenny," Lisa whispers back.

　

The two men are taken back to the white room that is unnaturally familiar to everyone now. Vitals are checked, blood taken, then Dr. Taunhauser leaves to do damage control while Caitlin begins the tests.

"Is he dead?" Lisa asks, resting the baby on the bed with one arm while the hand of the other one holds onto her brother's hand.

"Who?" Wally asks, confused.

"The thing that took my brother," Lisa answers calmly.

"He's been taken care of," Joe answers warily.

"I doubt that means the same thing to you as it does me," the criminal remarks idly, her tone eerily airy.

"If you make a vendetta about this," the detective warns. "Then I'll have no choice other than to arrest you."

Chuckling, Lisa turns cold eyes to the man. "Will you really be able to follow through with that threat?"

Wally reaches out to stop his father from approaching the woman and Lisa turns her focus back to her brother.

Len's hand closes around his sister's and she stiffens as his eyes slowly open.

"Are you threatening Scarlette's grandpa?" he says groggily.

"Really?" Lisa huffs, her eyes wet. "You're kidnapped by a scientific psycho and _those_ are the first words you say to me?"

"How is...?" Len starts, then smiles when he sees the baby in his sister's arms.

"When you can sit up on your own, you can hold her," Lisa promises, seeing the desire to do that very thing in her sibling's eyes.

"Are you okay, Len?" Wally asks as he steps up to the man's side. "Do you need me to go get Caitlin?"

"Future Rogue," Len grins. "How did you get here?"

"Took Barry's car," the younger man answers.

Len nods, then asks, "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Joe counter asks first.

"I blacked out after the birth," Len admits. "I was taken away?"

"By that 'Nigel' guy," Lisa seethes. "Don't worry, though, I'll take care of him for you later. Just as soon as you're healthy enough to be left alone."

"Don't."

Three sets of surprised expressions focus on the man lying in the medical bed.

"What?" Lisa asks, voice quiet.

"No more killing," her brother expounds. "No matter what. No excuses. No reasoning for it. That goes for you as much as it does me."

"But Lenny!"

"No buts!"

Lisa blinks, her head jerking back slightly by the definitive tone from her brother. Len smiles and gives his sister's hand a quick squeeze.

"Trust me, Lisa," he says softly. "It's for the best. We have more important things to do now."

Len looks purposely at Scarlette and Lisa's eyes immediately follow her brother's.

With a dramatic sigh, she nods her head.

"Fine...."

　

Caitlin comes back into the room, sees Len awake and immediately brightens.

"You're up!" she states happily as she approaches the side of the bed Lisa is not at. "How are you feeling? Any dizziness? Light-headedness? Nausea? Double vision?"

"I'm fine, Caitlin," Len answers. Nodding towards his daughter, he asks, "How's my daughter?"

"She's perfect," the scientist answers, smile widening. "You couldn't have asked for a better baby."

"She's a legitimate sleeping beauty," Lisa adds as she scoots closer. "She's been sleeping almost the entire time. If she wasn't breathing so evenly, I'd be worried."

"I'm sure she'll wake once she soils her diaper or gets hungry," her brother comments, reaching out his free hand to stroke the baby's face. He suddenly stiffens and looks around. When he sees Barry lying in a bed nearby, he frowns, "What happened to Barry?"

"He was drugged while saving you," Caitlin answers, the smile falling from her face. "It was a mixture of powerful tranquilizers and a poison. Nigel was determined to get a speedster on top of having you."

Len's face darkens and Lisa watches his free hand pull back to fist at his side.

Leaning in close, she whispers, "You sure about that new rule of yours?"

Looking away from the speedster, Len gives a curt nod.

"What happened to Nigel?" he asks calmly.

"I've got him locked down in my trunk," Joe answers. "I'm going to put him in the Pipe Line until we can figure out what to do with him."

"Can't put him in jail without letting go of a few secrets," Len observes.

"We can't risk him telling anyone about you," Wally says, sounding concerned. "Dad," he turns to his father. "You're not going to let that happen, right?"

"Don't worry, son," Joe says as he puts a hand on his son's shoulder. "I'll protect this family."

Both Snart siblings look to the detective.

"Yeah," he huffs at himself, then he nods to them. "You two are part of my family now too, whether you like it or not."

Len shakes his head as he looks away while Lisa mumbles an unintelligent adjective about the man.

"As a part of this family, I expect you to behave though," Joe belatedly adds. He walks over to Barry and brushes the young man's hair out of his face; the cowl removed during the trip over. "I'll be back after I take care of a few things, okay?"

Without expecting an answer, the detective turns and heads for the door.

"I'll text you when he wakes," Caitlin offers to Joe's back and the man waves as he continues on his trek out.

　

Scarlette's face scrunches up slightly and she begins to fuss, so Lisa stands to start rocking her.

"We better check her diaper and get her a bottle," Caitlin suggests.

"Wait," Len reaches out for his daughter and Lisa pauses to think.

"You hold onto her for now," the younger Snart decides, turning as if to hand the baby over.

"Let him sit up first," Wally says as he steps up to help.

Caitlin adjusts the bed while Wally fixes pillows. Once Len is settled Lisa hands the baby over. Scarlette's face scrunches even more and her lower lip sticks out as she starts to cry.

"We better hurry," Caitlin suggests, reaching out to grab Lisa's wrist to pull her along. The action makes Lisa hiss in pain and Caitlin immediately turns her full attention to the woman and the point of injury. There's a bruise forming on the wrist and Caitlin looks up at the woman to ask, "When did this happen?"

"When I fell off the bed," Lisa answers, then resumes their walk. "Didn't you say we had to hurry?"

As the two women walk out of the room, Scarlette begins to cry in earnest.

"Don't like your old man already?" Len drawls as he slowly rocks as best he can in the medical bed.

　

After several moments of Len trying to sooth his daughter with no success, Wally awkwardly offers up a suggestion.

"Maybe if you sang to her?"

Len's eyes dart to the younger man, causing him to swallow reflexively.

"Even if you can't sing," Wally continues, his confidence fading. "She might like it."

"Get out."

Wally blinks. "Pardon?"

"I'm not singing for you," Len clarifies, his blue eyes penetrating the other man, "Get out. You can come back in when the ladies return."

"Oh, well, okay," Wally edges back for the door. "If you need anything, I'll be just outside the door. Call for me, okay?"

Len makes an affirming noise as he continues to glare at the younger man until he's completely gone from the room. Scarlette sniffles in his arms as she prepares to continue her crying.

Face completely changing to something soft and warm, Len looks down at his daughter.

"Baby Rogue," he says. "What sort of song should I sing?"

　

\- - - -

　

"Go to sleep, little creep. Shut your blood-shot eyes. Go to sleep, little creep. I hope your teddy bear dies. I hope monsters fill your head. I hope you fall out of bed. Go to sleep, little creep-"

Barry loudly groans against the brutal murder of the lullaby as he comes back into the waking world. The low, soft voice was nice enough but the lyrics were awful to say the least. Who on earth would even sing such a song? You've got to be criminal to even think that would be a good alternative to a baby's regular lullaby.

Criminal.

LEN!

Suddenly rising up from the bed he was lying on, Barry looks around wildly for Len. Relief floods his body as he sees the man sitting up in the bed beside him, a bundle of blue blankets in his arms and he's smiling.

Smiling?! Len?!

A chuckle startles the speedster out of his stupor and he belatedly realizes Len is staring at him with that amazing smile.

"Took you long enough," Len remarks. "I thought you were going to stay sleeping until I woke you up with a kiss."

The thought of being kissed by Len really shouldn't make Barry's heart race or his face heat up, but it does.

Clearing his throat, the speedster pushes the blankets loosely lying on top of himself to the side and gets to his feet. In two steps he's standing beside Len, a hand going to the man's shoulder unconsciously while his eyes trail down to the child hidden within the blankets.

Scarlette is fast asleep, the corners of her mouth turned up slightly. It makes Barry smile even wider while the hand on Len's shoulder tightens minisculely.

"She's perfect," the speedster states proudly. "You're amazing, Len."

Reaching up, Len pushes the hand on his shoulder off, moving the speedster away from himself.

"That's enough, red," he says calmly. "The baby is here, so you can stop worrying about me."

"What?" Barry frowns. "No. Len. This isn't the end!"

"How much longer are you going to play this game?" Len snaps, a hand covering the baby's head to protect her ears. "Our daughter is born. You can point all your affection to her now and stop allowing yourself to pretend to care about me."

"I _do_ care about you, Len!" the speedster counters. "I was going to tell you earlier but I couldn't- Never mind," he cuts himself off with a small shake of his head. "Len, I lo-"

"No."

Barry's hands turn to fists at the harsh interruption.

"Len-"

"I said no!"

"You can't deny what I feel!"

"You only feel regret," Len counters coldly as he glares up at the other man. "I don't have the time or the energy to supply an outlet for your feelings, Barry."

"I did feel a lot of regret," Barry confesses. "I felt guilty for what I did. I wanted to fix everything, because what I did made me no less a monster than Zoom or the Reverse Flash. Using people for my desires and wants is wrong."

"Desires," Len huffs, looking down. When he sees Scarlette begin to wake again, he starts to rock her. "It's just your hero complex talking. You'll see. Once I'm healthy again....there won't be a need for you to be around me anymore."

"Fine," Barry says seriously, earning the other man's attention again. "I'll wait. I'll wait and _prove_ to you what I feel. When you're healthy again, you'll see. I won't abandon you. No matter what, I'm going to stick by your side."

"Why?" Len asks, his heart in his throat as he stares into the intensity of Barry's green eyes.

"Because I like you, Len," the brunette states simply, making the other man swallow thickly. "I want to help make you a better man, the man I know you can be. I want to raise our daughter with you. I want to walk with you along the beach, holding her hand."

Barry leans in and Len subconsciously leans back, holding their daughter to his chest as the hero's hand reaches up to press against the bed behind his head as he gets closer.

"I've fallen in love with you," Barry whispers, his breath ghosting over Len's lips due to their close proximity. He smiles. "You're quite the thief, you know." At the other man's furrowed brow, he adds, "You stole my heart."

Scarlette makes a noise and both men look down to see their baby girl open big, bright, blue eyes and look up at them.

She smiles.

Len's breath catches while Barry lets out a soft chuckle.

"I think our daughter approves," the speedster observes, wrapping his free arm around the child. "Our own perfect little angel."

The doors open and Lisa pushes Wally back with choke hold as she enters the room, Caitlin hot on her heels with arms full of supplies.

"Let him go!" the scientist orders, her face flustered.

"Lenny, you okay in here?" Lisa asks as she shoves the young man away.

Wally stumbles back, a hand going to his throat as he comes to a stop and looks at the two men still standing intimately close to each other.

"Are you okay, Wally?" Len drawls as he looks to the younger man.

"I'm fine," the teen answers with a small smile. Ducking his head slightly, he adds, "I was trying to give you guys more time. I ticked your sister off a little."

"A little?" Lisa huffs as she approaches her brother.

"Don't you think it's enough?" Len asks his sibling as she glares Barry into slowly leaning away from him.

"What?" Lisa asks, eyes still on the speedster.

"Enough with the hate," her brother sighs. When Lisa looks at him, he smiles. "I don't blame anyone. You should start letting go of your anger before certain chances pass you by."

"What drugs are flowing through your system?" Lisa frowns as she crosses her arms.

"Here," Caitlin steps in to avoid the odd atmosphere in the room. She puts all of her supplies on the end of Len's bed then hands a diaper to Barry. "Change Scarlette's diaper first, then you can give her a bottle."

"Oh, uh," the hero takes the diaper as if it were a foreign object. "Right."

"I've got this," Len tells the other man as he takes the diaper out of his hands.

"No, I can't let you," Barry objects as he takes the diaper back. "You just gave birth. You're too weak."

"I'm stronger than you think," Len counters as he re-takes the diaper.

"Yes, you're strong," Barry nods as he re-re-takes the diaper. "But that doesn't mean you have to do everything."

"I've changed diapers before, Barry," Len points out as he re-re-re-takes the diaper. "Have you?"

"No," Barry relents, even as he re-re-re-re-takes the diaper. "But you can just tell me what to do. I'll have to learn soon anyway."

As the two fathers stare each other down, Wally cautiously comments, "You two are acting like a married couple."

Lisa turns a fierce glare to the teen while Barry blushes, Len looks away and Caitlin giggles.

Scarlette starts to fuss, snapping everyone out of the moment.

"Future Rogue, get me a pillow and put it on my legs," Len orders as he starts to unwrap his daughter.

In a flash, Barry has the ordered item in place.

"Drop the diaper and pay attention," Len continues, uncaring that a different person followed the order. He pushes the blanket to the side then places the baby on the pillow. Scarlette looks around as her lower lip begins to tremble. "It's okay, Baby Rogue," Len softly assures his daughter as he undresses her from the pink one piece pajamas. "It will be over quick."

Barry watches with raptured interest as Len changes their daughter's diaper, the other man's movements smooth and seemingly practiced. As promised, it's over quickly and Len presses the soiled diaper into Barry's arms before returning his attention to dressing their baby.

The speedster holds the dirty diaper to his chest as if it were a precious item as he keeps watching Len. After the PJs are put back on, Len lifts Scarlette to wrap her up in the blanket. He grunts in pain and has to put her back down, alarming those around him.

"Are you okay?" everyone chimes together.

"Peachy," the injured man answers as he takes a deep breath.

"Here, Barry," Wally walks over to take the dirty diaper from the hero to free up his arms. "You should help Len wrap the baby up in the blanket."

"Are you in pain from giving birth, or do you think it's from what Nigel might have given you?" Caitlin asks.

"I'm just tired," Len assures the woman as he picks his daughter up again. The lower abdominal pain spasms again and he's forced to put her back down.

"Let me," Barry says as he picks up the blanket and reaches for the baby.

Unable to argue or fight about it, and not wanting his daughter to get cold, Len relents with a small nod and allows the speedster to take Scarlette into his arms to wrap her up in the blanket.

"Make sure to support her head," Caitlin and Len order at the same time.

With a smile, the scientist offers a full bottle to her friend. "You can feed her now."

Taking it tentatively, Barry looks to his daughter as he brings the bottle close to her lips. Scarlette's eyes roam the room for a bit then they seem to focus on her father as the food comes closer. She opens her mouth as the rubber touches her lips, clamps down on it once it's inside, then drinks greedily from the bottle.

"Hungry one," Wally states with a smile.

"She's been starved for hours," Lisa returns with a pouted frown, dropping her crossed arms with a hiss.

"Oh, I nearly forgot," Caitlin snaps out of her dazed watching of the father & daughter to turn to the injured woman. "Let me check your wrist, Lisa."

"It's fine," Lisa tries but Caitlin takes the wrist nonetheless, undeterred even as her patient quietly objects with a repeat of her health.

"Just bruised," the scientist deduces after her examination. She reaches for the supplies and pulls out a roll of bandage. "Still, it should be wrapped. Since it's weakened we don't want to aggravate it or allow it to worsen. I'll get you some ice afterwards." As she starts to bandage the wrist, she glances up. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"My brother's the one who went through something serious," Lisa mumbles, her cheeks slightly pink.

"Just because someone has worse injuries than you, doesn't mean that the ones that you have don't matter," Caitlin counters with a kind smile. She pauses in her bandaging to repeat, "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"I think...I might have hurt my...my hip," Lisa shrugs as if forgetting whether she had that particular part of the body.

"Mmm..." Caitlin nods as she finishes with the wrist. "We can go somewhere more private to check that area later."

Wally purposely focuses on Barry feeding the baby instead of the gentle stares being exchanged between the two women on the other side of Len's bed.

"Get a room," the injured man drawls, breaking the spell.

"By the way," Wally speaks up in order to move passed the new round of awkward. "Where are Cisco and his brother? Didn't Dad say you brought them here?"

"Told you nerd bestie would return," Len smirks.

"I don't know where they went after I ran off after Len," Barry answers, not looking away from his daughter.

"I'll see if I can find them after I check on the test results," Caitlin offers, finished with Lisa's wrist. "I can also get some ice while I'm gone."

"This is going to sound like a late thought," Len suddenly frowns then points to Barry. "But shouldn't you _not_ be in that outfit? Especially since you took the mask off?"

"Oh, well, uh," Barry looks from his suit, to his daughter, to Len, then back to his suit again before stopping at his daughter once more with a shrug. "It's fine. No point trying to fix it now."

"You're so careless," Len sighs as he rubs at his eyes. He's suddenly feeling drained so he leans back in his bed to rest. "Don't freak out...I think I'll take a short nap..."

"Are you-" Barry stops himself from finishing as he sees the other man is already fast asleep. He smiles as he quietly says, "Night, Len."

　

\- - - -

　

Cisco and Dante enter the room with Caitlin when she returns, the older brother looking like he felt out of place as he follows the other two. He gravitates over to Wally who was standing slightly off to the side while his younger brother heads straight for Barry.

"How is...everyone?" the scientist asks nervously as he hovers next to his friend.

"Len's fine," Caitlin assures everyone. "I just read over his test results. There are only traces of a sedative in his system. They'll be gone on their own in a few hours. On top of labor tiring him out...He just needs rest."

"And the baby?" Cisco adds as he peeks over the top of the blanket to see the child.

"As healthy and perfect as a baby can get," Caitlin laughs slightly as Barry crouches down for their friend to see Scarlette easier.

"Alright, enough of the hero club bonding," Lisa announces as she rounds her brother's bed. "You need to change, creature."

Barry hands his daughter over to Lisa carefully.

"I'll be back soon," the speedster promises, then runs from the room.

"I'm Wally by the way," Wally says as he offers Dante his hand.

"Dante," the other man returns the shake. "I take it you know everything that happened too, right?"

"Most of it I think," the teen nods as they let go. "I don't know when you guys got back though. You look a little worn out."

"We had an unpleasant run in with Cold's version of a best friend," Cisco remarks sarcastically as he continues to stare at the baby girl.

"Wait, Mick is back in Central?" Lisa asks worriedly, glancing at her still sleeping brother. "Does Barry know? Has he taken care of him? Does he know about Len? What are we going to do? How did he get back already?"

In a blast of air Barry returns.

"What happened?" the hero asks as he looks over everyone's worried faces.

"Mick is back?" Lisa makes the question sound more like an accusation as she looks to the speedster.

"Don't worry, he's been locked up already," Barry immediately assures her. "He's in what we call 'the Pipe Line'. We've kept Meta-Humans there, so it can definitely hold Mick."

"He catch a ride with you and your pity party?" Lisa snaps as she turns back to the long-haired genius.

"Cisco did what he had to in order to protect me," Dante defends his brother.

"You should know how that feels," Caitlin offers softly.

"That sounds all fine and dandy now," Lisa continues, anger barely abated. "But what happens a few weeks down the road? Is that Nigel guy in the Pipe Line too? Are you going to keep them there forever? What about your 'moral code' or whatever?"

"I will do everything in my power to protect my family," Barry vows. "I know you hate me, Lisa, but you need to trust me on this. I won't let Len, you, or Scarlette get hurt again. I'll protect you."

The two stare each other down for a moment......Then Lisa's expression softens slightly and she nods to the speedster.

"See that you do," she orders lightly.

"Come on guys," Wally steps in tentatively. "Let's not worry about those things right now. We've got a gorgeous baby girl to fawn over. What was her name again, Barry?"

"Scarlette Lisa Gustin," Lisa answers pointedly.

"Gustin?" Dante repeats. "Why that last name?"

"Len didn't want her to have either of our last names to protect her," Barry explains.

"Why not go with a simple 'Smith' then?" Cisco asks.

"Because Lenny isn't a simple minded man," Lisa answers defensively.

"I think it's pretty," Caitlin compliments.

"Wait," Dante frowns. "Where are they going to live?"

"In a house," Lisa deadpans. "What sort of stupid question is that?"

"I think he meant which house in particular," Caitlin offers.

"Our house," Lisa answers, still sounding the same.

"Would that be safe?" Wally asks. "Wouldn't your criminal buddies know about all of your hideouts? Do you have baby things there already?"

"We haven't had time for frivolous things like that," Lisa frowns.

"No matter what, Len won't stay here any longer than needed," Barry states. Lisa turns a surprised look to the hero as he explains, "I know he hates it here. I'm not particularly happy he has to stay here either, but I also want what's best for him and our daughter."

"Count me in if you need anything," Wally pipes up as Lisa turns away from the hero.

"Me too," Cisco adds with only a touch of reluctance.

All the stress from everything that has gone on and is still going on suddenly catches up to Lisa and she stumbles back in search of a place to sit. In a second, Barry is there, supporting her and his daughter as he guides the woman into a seat he also brought.

"Everything's going to be fine," he promises after she's seated. "I'll take care of everything. You focus on Len and Scarlette, okay?"

Caitlin places a reassuring hand on the woman's shoulder as the speedster steps back. Looking at her brother, Lisa nods.

"At least your pitiful hero party is good for something," Lisa grumbles under her breath.

Len's hand twitches.

　

\--- - --- - ---{{One Week Later}}--- - --- - ---

One minor Meta-Human disaster later, Len is adamant and firmly decisive to leave Taunhauser Industries. At the CCPD Joe covers for Barry while Julian edges around the brunette as best he can. Cisco and Dante return to their normal lives, the younger brother taking up his role in STAR Labs to help The Flash while the elder prepares for an upcoming concert. Caitlin remained in the lab with the Snart siblings, keeping a close eye on Len while helping Lisa with the newborn.

　

"How can someone so small go through so many diapers?" Lisa complains as she wipes her niece's butt. Her face scrunches up unpleasantly, "What is in that formula?"

"Believe it or not, consistent bowel movement is a good thing," Caitlin chides lightly. "Len isn't producing breast milk, so I developed my own formula for Scarlette."

"I don't think Lenny would be very happy if he had 'man boobs'," Lisa chuckles as she finishes her task. Something soft and large hits her in the back of the head and she turns back to see the glare sent her way. With a roll of her eyes, Lisa kicks back the pillow projectile and picks up the baby. "Gee, bro, you can be so vain sometimes."

"I have no interest in turning into a woman," Len drawls as his sister walks over to him. "Just wait until this happens to you. You'll regret how you're acting."

"I already regret loads of things, Lenny," Lisa returns as she puts the baby in her father's arms. "And who says I'm going to have a baby? With what guy? Why go through all of that pain and anguish when I can just raise yours?"

"I think you'd make a good mother," Caitlin comments quietly.

As an awkward silence settles in the room, Len gets up from the bed and looks around the room. "When is Barry coming? He was supposed to be here an hour ago."

"For a speedster, he's late an awful lot," Lisa frowns, crossing her arms.

Caitlin lets out a surprised laugh and tries to muffle it.

As if on cue, Barry steps into the room, pushing a wheelchair.

"No," Len deadpans as he glares at the thing, then the bringer of it. "Not happening. This is not a hospital. I'm walking out of here."

"But Len," the hero starts but immediately gives it up when he gets the Snart Duo Glare. "Fine," he sighs in defeat as he pushes the wheelchair out of the way. "Are all of your things packed up?"

"Just a suitcase of a few changes of clothes," Lisa answers as she nods to said object. "Prison doesn't really supply you with too many things, creature."

"My wardrobe was strictly controlled," Len remarks dryly.

"I'm sorry about that," Caitlin frowns. "There wasn't any point in having you dress in normal clothes once you hit those last few months. At least you could wear some of your sweaters since they stretched."

"I'm buying you new ones, by the way," Lisa adds.

"Enough talking," Len states as he heads for the door. "I've been here long enough."

Barry, carrying the suitcase, walks along one side of Len while Lisa takes the other, Caitlin keeping up behind with a laptop bag slung over a shoulder.

Dr. Taunhauser meets them outside the elevator and they all come to an uneasy stop. She's alone, the entire floor having been evacuated since Nigel's act of abduction.

"Despite your reluctance to make this a fruitful endeavor into science," she says, hands clasped loosely in front of herself. "I am somewhat saddened to see you go."

"You better not be thinking of trying to keep us here," Lisa threatens, one hand on her Gold Gun that was holstered to her leg. Len's Cold Gun was packed in the suitcase, his leg still too swollen for the holster and his arms too fully of baby Scarlette to hold it.

"My sincerest apologies for the traumatizing events that occurred in my facility," Dr. Taunhauser says as she looks directly at Len. "There are moments in scientific history when man thinks himself in equal standings with a deity."

"Man can't play god," Len drawls evenly.

"Yes, well," Dr. Taunhauser smiles slightly. "If you require any further assistance with your condition, I can assure you, things will be much easier for you."

"Thank you," Len says, surprising those around him. "Regardless of what happened...I still have my daughter. You won't be hearing from me again."

The elevator doors open and Barry puts an arm across Len's shoulders to gently lead him inside.

"If you do change your standing on the issue," Taunhauser says as the rest enter the elevator. "A monetary persuasion is more than readily available."

"You sure like to hear yourself talk like a politician," Lisa practically growls.

"We're already late," Len remarks, nodding to Barry and he pushes the bottom floor button.

The doors close on Dr. Taunhauser's blank face and the group lets out a breath of relief.

"For a second there, I thought I'd have to speed everyone out of this place," Barry tries to joke.

"Children and women first," Len adds, his body leaning closer to the speedster without him noticing.

　

\- - - -

　

Barry has a car waiting for them around the block outside of the building; a baby seat is in the back middle seat, set up and ready to go.

"Do you want me to buckle her in?" the speedster offers after opening the door.

"You know it best," Len decides, handing the baby over.

Smiling, Barry carefully takes their daughter and secures her into the seat. Lisa rushes around the vehicle and watches with raptured interest while Caitlin takes the suitcase to the back and Len remains behind the speedster.

"There," Barry says as he clicks the last buckle in place. He slides back out and offers and arm for Len to enter. "After you."

"Where exactly do you plan on taking us?" Len asks, arms crossed over his chest. His stomach was still swollen but an open, bulky jacket hid most of it.

"Trust me," Barry pleads then worriedly looks around. "I promise I'll explain everything when we get there. If you hate it, then I'll take you anywhere else you want to go."

"What if I want to go to a bar?" the criminal counters.

"Except there," the hero amends.

"Iron Heights?"

"Why would you want to go there?!"

"What if I desperately need a Big Belly Burger?"

"We can stop there first."

"Kansas? Can we go to Kansas?"

"Lenny!" Lisa snaps from inside the car, her hands covering Scarlette's ears to protect them. "Stop flirting with the creature and _get in_!"

As Barry ducks his head away, Len huffs a laugh and follows his sister's order. Caitlin, who had made her way to the passenger's side door, smiles at her friend as she opens it and gets into the vehicle.

　

Several streets later, Barry brings the vehicle to a stop outside an apartment complex. As his passengers take everything in, the hero gets out and rushes at normal speed to Len's door to open it for him.

"Where are we?" the older man asks without moving from his spot.

"We're not there yet," Barry smiles. "Come on," he jerks his head towards the building. "Let me take you the rest of the way."

"How do you get children out of these contraptions?" Lisa complains before her brother can answer.

"I'll get Scarlette out then hand her to you," the speedster promises, ducking down enough to make eye contact with the younger Snart.

"Wait," Len counters, putting a hand over his sister's to stop her from meddling with the seat. When Lisa looks at him, he orders, "You stay here with Caitlin. If I don't approve, we're leaving. No point in getting her out if we're not staying."

"You want me to let you go up there alone with the creature?" Lisa clarifies with clear dislike for the idea in her voice and on her face.

"I'll get my gun first," her brother winks.

"Len-" Barry starts to object but is pushed out of the way by the other man. He powers on, "This isn't a trap. Can't you trust me a little bit on this?"

"When you've been in my shoes long enough you'll understand why you never trust anyone," Len states as he opens the back door to get to the suitcase. Taking out his gun, he adds, "Though you're on your way towards..."

"Towards what?" the hero presses, his chest tight.

Len shuts the back door with one hand, the other holding the Cold Gun at his side.

"I don't know," he drawls as he walks passed the other man.

Barry stares at Len as he head for the building, unaware of how heavily he was leaning against the still open back door.

"Oi! Hero!" Lisa hisses at the hero to break him out of his daze. When Barry looks at her, she gestures towards the building, "You going or what?"

"Right." Barry shakes his head as he closes the door then races after Len at normal speed. The other man is waiting for him just inside the main door, his eyes scanning over an evacuation map carefully.

"There's an elevator in the back of the building," the brunette offers.

Len nods and heads in the right direction, Barry right beside him.

The two men ride up the elevator to the top floor. There are only two doors on the floor and Barry stops at the one on the right.

"I couldn't afford both places," Barry says as he unlocks the door. "But if anyone moves in there I can do a full background check." He opens the door and waits until Len steps passed him before continuing. "I'm going to have Cisco install a security system in a few days. I could also have the walls reinforced or soundproofed, I think. The glass is thick and strong but if that isn't good enough I could have it replaced with bullet proof glass. I already put a special safe in the master bedroom closet for your gun and another one in the guest room for Lisa's. You'll probably want a work desk, but I didn't want to assume where you'd want it, so I thought I'd wait and let you decide where and then set it up."

As Barry prattles on an on, steadily picking up speed due to Len's silence, the man he's talking to is slowly walking through the fully furnished apartment, his keen eyes taking in every space as if casing it for something.

The longer Len stays quiet, the more Barry's chest tightens. To top it off his stomach starts to hurt as well and he worries he'll throw up before the other man even tells him off about what he did wrong.

"If you don't like any of the furniture, we can change it. If you don't like the apartment, we can look for another one," the hero says weakly. "This place is right in between STAR Labs and the CCPD. I can get here the fastest from those two places if you ever need me."

"You..." Len's voice is soft and low as he turns a guarded expression to the other man. "You set this all up? This was your idea?"

"Well...Yeah," Barry shrugs. "If nothing else, I know we all agree that keeping Scarlette safe is the most important thing. I've leased this place using an alias, so no one will know it's connected to us. You, Lisa, and Scarlette can live here without worrying about anyone from any of our pasts coming to hurt you."

"You..." Len repeats as he steps closer to the other man. "Did all of this...for Scarlette."

"Yes," Barry nods as he swallows nervously. "A-And you. And Lisa."

"What if I said I wanted to live with you?" the older mans asks as he comes to a stop in front of the younger one.

"L-Like me move in here with you? Or you move in with me?" the hero swallows again. "It isn't safe for you to live with me. Zoom once broke into Joe's place. I need you to be safe."

"Need?" Len repeats.

"Yes," Barry says firmly as he shoves his fears down deep. "Len, I told you I'd prove my feelings for you. This is only the first step in that promise."

Len's heart hurts. He wants to reach up and clutch at his chest to make it stop. His skin is also tingling uncomfortably with heat, forcing him to take his jacket off.

"What-Are you okay?" Barry asks worriedly as the other man removes his coat. "Does this mean you'll stay here?"

"You did good, Barry," Len answers as he places his jacket on the back of the end chair in the dining room. He turns fully to the other man, "Can you go get the girls and our daughter for me?"

"Yeah! Sure!" the speedster beams as he heads back for the door. "Wait. Here." He comes back to hand the other man a key. "This is yours. I'll have one and Lisa will get one too."

"Thanks," Len says as he takes the key.

"I'll be right back!" Barry says then rushes out the door.

Alone, Len turns around to look the place over again. He walks over to the large windows showing him the mid-morning sun shining against the windows of the surrounding buildings.

"Need, huh?" he mumbles to himself with a small smile. He puts his hand over his heart as it settles down, the other hand going to his stomach like an old habit.

　

"Lenny! Are you decent?" Lisa calls out as she enters the apartment holding Scarlette. The baby girl begins to cry as her aunt comes to a stop in the middle of the main area and slowly turns around to take everything in.

"What did you do, Lisa?" Len asks as he approaches his sister.

"She just started now," the younger Snart defends herself as the baby is removed from her arms. "You know I'd never do anything bad to my precious niece."

"She's hungry and needs a change," Len remarks as he removes his daughter's coat. "Do you have the diaper bag?"

"I have it!" Caitlin offers as she approaches the siblings.

As Len starts to ease himself onto the floor, Barry steps forwards and loosely grabs his elbow to stop him.

"There's a changing table in the baby room," the hero explains to the other man's confused expression. "You don't have to change her on the floor."

"You haven't thoroughly cased the place out yet, Lenny?" Lisa sarcastically mocks. "I think you're losing your touch."

"Habit," is all the older Snart has to say as explanation before walking off towards where the baby room was, Barry following right behind.

When Lisa moves to follow the two fathers, Caitlin reaches out and stops her. Lisa turns a frown to the other woman who merely smiles.

"Just let them be," Caitlin gently orders. "Why don't you and I see if Barry remembered to buy any groceries."

With a roll of her eyes and a huff, Lisa reluctantly agrees and follows Caitlin into the kitchen area.

　

In the baby room, Barry leans against the doorframe as he watches Len change Scarlette's diaper, not for the first time.

"How did you get so good at that?" the hero asks, not bothering to keep any of the awe out of his voice.

"Things were already going to crap when Lisa came along," Len answers as he works. "I probably changed more diapers than both Mr. and Mrs. Snart combined."

The proud smile falls from Barry's face as he looks from his daughter to Len.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that alone," he says soberly.

"You had it worse though, right?" Len counters as he finishes and turns to Barry. "My mom up and left. She didn't care enough. Yours probably worshiped the ground you walked on and she was murdered right in front of you."

Touched at the soft spoken words, Barry's arm slips against the doorframe and he steps deeper into the room.

"Even though I can't give Scarlette a mother," Len continues, lifting the baby off the table. "I don't want her to miss out on the one parent who can give her the love she deserves."

"An outsider would know how much you love Scarlette," Barry says, his instincts screaming at him that the other man was thinking of doing something dangerous. "You don't have to worry about anything, Len. Whatever it is that's bothering you, just tell me. I'll help you with whatever it is."

"Love is a strange four-letter word, Barry," Len replies as he looks down at their daughter. "Believe it or not...I loved Lisa enough to kill my own father."

"Len-"

"Not that he was much of a father to begin with," Len speaks over Barry's attempt at interruption. He looks up at the hero's concerned face and offers him a small smile. "Don't worry about trying so hard, Barry. As long as you don't get yourself killed, you're going to help raise this little girl."

Len offers Scarlette to Barry and the hero steps closer, but instead of taking the baby out of Len's arms, Barry slides his arms over the other man's to hold their child in between their bodies.

"Ever since you knew about this child, you've been adamant about raising her. Why does it suddenly feel like you're giving up on that?" Barry's tone is nearly accusing instead of asking, his heart in his throat as he waits for the answer.

"And since your group decided to believe me, they've been petrified I'd hide her away from you."

"You're not answering my question."

"I'm not going to abandon our daughter."

"Then why do you keep...I don't know. Talking like something bad is going to happen?"

"I'm the type of guy who assumes everything is going to go wrong," Len drawls. As Scarlette begins to fuss in their joined arms, he pulls back to take her completely by himself again. "She's hungry. We can avoid this topic later."

"Wait-!" Barry starts then sighs as Len ignores him and walks out of the room. His instincts hadn't settled at all. If anything, they had increased in their 'not good' sensation. Without knowing what or why, he somehow _knew_ Len was planning something and that it wasn't going to end well.

'I'll just have to watch over him more carefully,' he decides, then walks out of the room to join the others.

　

\--- - --- - ---

　

The next day at the CCPD, Barry stares, unseeing, at his computer screen.

"Allen? ... Allen. ... Barry? ... Barry Allen! ... CSI Barry Allen! Can you hear me?"

The brunette blinks out of his zoned world and startles when he sees Julian leaning over his desk and towards him.

"Julian? What's wrong? Do you need something?"

"What's wrong?" the blonde scoffs. "You've been zoning in and out all day. You've done absolutely nothing at all and whenever I called you, you completely disregarded me. Care to explain yourself?"

"Sorry," Barry sighs out as he briefly rubs at his face. "I've got a lot going on in my personal life. I can't seem to come up with a solution."

His expression softening, Julian asks, "What's the matter?"

"I don't know," Barry shrugs.

"So...This is some sort of feeling you're having?"

Straightening in his chair, Barry levels a serious expression to the other man.

"How do you get someone who used to hate you to open up to you?"

"About what?" Julian asks as he crosses his arms over his chest. "And why are you asking me?"

"Well, _you_ used to hate me, right?" the brunette answers honestly. "What should I have done to get you to talk to me sooner? Or are you still mad at me for something, since you've been avoiding me recently."

"I'm not sure how to address those questions, Allen," Julian says as he heads back to his desk. "Perhaps you should finish your work before mentally grueling over personal problems."

"Wait, so you really _are_ still made at me?" Barry asks with a touch of alarm over the possibility. "Why? What did I do now?"

"It's nothing that you've done, Barry," the Brit dismisses with a single wave of his hand. "I merely want to get our job done before the Captain comes to scold us. You've dawdled enough recently, don't you think?"

"I just asked you how to appease people who hate me," the brunette says, slightly annoyed. "I'm sorry I hadn't realized things were still bad with us."

"Do you see that clock?" Julian snaps, a pen jabbing towards the object in question. "Before it strikes seven, we are on the clock. Work time is the time alloted for work. Personal time is for an hour in between to eat, the time after, or your vacation."

"Julian, what is it-"

"We are co-workers, not friends," the Brit says with finality. "Unless you require my help to do the work, please leave me out of your problems."

Barry blinks at the sudden change in Julian's attitude. He had thought that after their drinks together that things were finally settled between them.

'Maybe he's ticked off that I let him get drunk?' he guesses. 'Or he's embarrassed over what he might have said to me? What does he think happened?'

By the super focused attitude Julian was having now, Barry knows it would be pointless to try and broach the topic at the moment, so he buckles down and gets back to work instead.

　

Minutes later, Joe comes in to rescue Barry from the awkward tension that had entered the lab.

"I need to take you on a run," the detective says. Julian lets the two men go without a word or even a look in their direction. Out of ear shot, Barry turns to his foster father and asks him where they're going and why.

"I lied about that," Joe confesses. "I just clocked off for lunch and I wanted you to take me to your new place."

"It's not really mine," Barry timidly corrects. "It's the Snarts'. They haven't invited me to stay with them yet."

"You put in your savings and it's going to cost you over half of your paycheck, why shouldn't you be able to go there?"

"It's not that I can't go there, I'm just not formally invited yet."

"You're really going to wait for two ex-criminals to invited you to stay with them?"

Barry smiles, "They are ex-criminals, right? They deserve a chance to start their lives over. I can't expect them to support themselves unless I want them to do it with hidden ill-gotten gains. For now, it's up to me to take care of them."

Joe swings an arm across the younger man's shoulders.

"You never cease to amaze me, Barry. You've truly grown up to be a full fledged adult."

　

\- - - -{@ Apartment with the Snarts}- - - -

　

"Peek-a-boo!" Lisa says as she moves the pink bear out of her face to see Scarlette. The baby giggles, her eyes squinting nearly closed as she kicks her legs.

"Who's a pretty baby?" the aunt continues as she leans in to rub noses with her niece. "Who's the prettiest baby in the world?"

Scarlette giggles again as she reaches out her hands and touches Lisa on the nose.

"I thought you were going to put her down for a nap," Len drawls as he walks into the baby room. He takes a seat on the opposite side of the blanket where his sister was playing with his daughter on the floor.

"I was but Scarlette isn't tired," Lisa shrugs.

"She isn't tired because you're keeping her brain motivated to stay awake," Len points out.

"Trust me on this, Lenny," his sister says as she pats him on the shoulder, "when a girl is tired, she sleeps."

"An adult woman who understand her body, yes," Len replies as he pushes the hand off. "A two-week old baby who barely understand why there are giants crowding her space does not."

The doorbell rings, interrupting the siblings and causing them to turn their attention towards the direction of the noise.

"I'll check the door," Len says as his expression sobers. "You pick Scarlette up and wait here."

"Didn't the creature say no one would know we are here?" Lisa says worriedly as she follows the order.

"Len! It's me!" Barry's voice calls out over the security video display. "I forgot to call ahead! Sorry!"

Lisa rolls her eyes as Len grins.

"That moron," the younger Snart snarks as her brother goes to the door.

Len lets Barry and Joe in while Lisa hesitates in the background.

"What brings CCPD's finest to our door?" he drawls as he closes the door behind the two guests.

"I asked Barry to bring me here to check on you three," Joe answers. "Is that alright with you?"

"I get a say in the matter?" Len counter-questions with a raised brow.

"Of course you do," the detective answers. "Defending people's rights is one of the reasons I became a cop."

Lisa snorts and all the men turn to her and smile at the baby in her arms.

"How's my granddaughter doing?" Joe says as he waves a hand at the child.

"You and wonder boy are related?" Lisa remarks sarcastically. "How on earth did you manage that in the gene pool?"

"We're not blood related," Barry explains. "But Joe's raised me since I was a kid, so he's like a second father to me."

"I have an idea," Len suddenly grins. "Scarlette is ready for a nap, so I think this is a perfect time for gramps to bond while I get her some more onesies."

"What?" Joe and Lisa sputter at the same time.

"You are _not_ leaving me alone with one of the enemy!" Lisa says while Joe says, "I have to get back to the CCPD soon."

"This is the best way to test Detective West's skills as a grandfather," Len remarks as he takes his keys out of a dish on a shelf. "Caitlin will be back from grocery shopping soon, so you won't be alone for long." He quickly walks over to his sister and daughter to give the baby a kiss on the forehead. "I'll have my phone and Barry if you need me."

"What-Wait, I'm coming?" Barry stutters in surprise as the other man passes him to go to the door.

With his hand on the doorknob, Len turns to the brunette. "How else am I going to pay for it, hero? You won't let me go home for my wallet."

"A hideout is not a home," the speedster argues as he follows the criminal out the door; neither of the two paying attention to the two gaping adults they leave behind with a smiling baby girl.

After the door closes, Joe turns to Lisa who glares back at him.

"The baby stays in the house at all times," she states first, holding the child slightly closer.

"I'm not here to take her away," the detective assures her.

Lisa looks down at Scarlette and the baby looks back up at her. With a heaving sigh, she walks over to the detective and jerks her head at him.

"Arms," she orders. When Joe lifts his arms as ordered, he's pleasantly surprised when Scarlette is placed into them. "I'm going to make her a bottle to help ease her into the nap," Lisa states as she heads for the kitchen. "If you try to run off with her, I'll shoot you."

"Yea-No, I got it. Don't worry," Joe says as his focus moves from the woman to the baby in his arms. Scarlette yawns and her grandfather smiles wide.

As Lisa moves around in the kitchen to prepare the bottle, she hears an awed, "You're so precious." from where Joe is with her niece. She pauses, the bottle in one ahnd and the scooper with the formula in the other.

"Don't worry, Scarlette," Joe continues as Lisa secretly listens in. "You are the most protected individual in the world. Between your two daddies, your aunt, and me, no one can touch you."

　

\- - - -{In the Car with Barry & Len}- - - -

　

"Are you sure Joe's still going to be alive when we get back?" Barry asks worriedly as he drives. Len barks out a laugh before he can stifle his reaction.

"I'm serious!" Barry strains out.

"I might be Captain Cold, but it's Golden Glider who has a gift for hiding her emotions," Len says calmly. "She doesn't act or look like it, but she actually likes you and your family. Especially Caitlin."

"She does?" the speedster asks as he glances over to his passenger. "Why especially Caitlin?"

"If you don't know, I'm not going to tell you," Len answers. "By the way, are we there yet? You shouldn't go anywhere too popular. I might be recognized."

"Maybe you should do some online shopping instead," Barry says, suddenly nervous about the idea. He was feeling excited to go out with Len since the man said they were going together, but Len's safety was more important than the happiness beating in Barry's heart.

"It's not the same," Len returns. "Besides, I haven't done anything major in months. I'm sure Central City's citizens have already forgotten about me."

"I can't believe anyone could forget about you."

"What?"

"Huh?" Barry's heart skips a beat when he realizes what he let slip. "Uh, nothing. Oh, look! We're here!"

Thankfully, the two had really made it to the destination and Barry was able to avoid his embarrassment.

It's a small boutique with white trim windows and frilly dresses and tiny suits displayed at the large front windows. Len walks into the store with purpose while Barry trails after him nervously, while also taking everything in.

"Welcome to our shop!" a teenager at the cashier counter greets the two men as they enter. "Do you need any help finding something in particular?"

Len lifts a hand to stop Barry from replying, his face lighting up with a pleasant smile as he turns to the young girl. "Just browsing for now, thanks."

The girl blushes and Barry feels a pang in his chest for it but pushes it down to follow the other man as he walks further into the store.

"What sort of girl do you think Scarlette will grow up to be, Barry?" Len drawls as he starts to look through a rack of dresses.

"Huh?" the hero turns his head, belated realizes he was looking back towards the cashier as if she'd follow them.

Len chuckles as he looks away from the clothes and to the other man. "Tomboy or pretty pink princess? Which do you think she'll end up being?"

"Both?" Barry shrugs. "It's a little too soon to be thinking of those kinds of things, isn't it? Besides, who says you can't have the best of both worlds?"

"True," Len nods his head as he turns to another rack of clothes. "I was just wondering what else you had envisioned. You're the one who's already brought up her walking on her own."

I want to raise our daughter with you. I want to walk with you along the beach, holding her hand.

'Has Len been thinking about that all this time?' Barry wonders as he stares at the other man.

Len looks over to the hero then huffs a soft laugh.

"You really need to work on controlling yourself, Barry," he comments lightly. "You're so easy to read." He motions to the other man's face. "I can see everything you're thinking just by looking at you."

Barry turns away to look at the nearest piece of clothing, a fuzzy duckling pajama one-piece, and ignores how the words make his heart flutter and his face tingle in heat.

"I like this one," Len says and Barry turns back to see him holding up a red party dress with blue flowers patterned it. The older man tilts his head, "What do you think?"

"I thought you wanted to buy onesies," Barry says lamely.

"There's nothing wrong with getting something else," Len counters.

"It's nice," the hero nods.

"You like the duck thing?" Len asks.

"What?" Barry frowns.

"In your hand," Len jerks his chin towards the item of clothing still in the speedster's hands. "Is it soft? Scarlette will need warm clothes in a few months. Make sure you pick out one that's bigger than she needs now."

"Uh-Yeah, okay," Barry turns back around and picks out the largest size he can find, then offers it up to Len for inspection.

The criminal laughs and takes the pajamas from the hero, their hands brushing briefly.

"Too big," Len says, leaning across Barry to reach for the others. His still swollen stomach, hidden by his baggy sweatshirt, presses up against the hero. Their chests are inches apart, their breathing almost bringing them together to touch.

"Here we go," Len pulls away with another size. "This should be fine. Good choice, Barry."

The hero nods in lieu of verbally answering.

'What's going on?' Barry frantically thinks. 'Wasn't I suppose to convince Len to like me? Why do I feel like it's the other way around?'

"We really do need onesies, though," Len speaks up, unaware of how his voice breaks through the other man's thoughts. "And maybe some cloth diapers. Scarlette looks like she's getting a rash and it's more economical." He winks at Barry. "Don't want to break the Hero Bank."

　

\- - - -{Iris}- - - -

　

Ever since her separation from Barry and the revelation of Len's pregnancy, Iris has had a hard time focusing on anything. Venting everything to her father helped but it still affected her work.

Still, she powered through it. After all, loss wasn't something new to her. She lost her mother to the woman's own selfishness, Eddie to an evil speedster of the future, Barry's heart to a criminal-

Iris stops in her tracks, having been on a walk in the city to clear her mind after staring at a blinking icon at work for two hours.

She hated it. She hated that her future with her best friend turned lover had been taken away by a thief and murderer. She hated the fact that a cold hearted criminal gave birth to Barry's baby, that Barry was going to try his best to win the criminal's heart and live happily ever after.

Wally had kept Iris in the loop of things concerning Barry and Len. As much as Iris hated the circumstances, she was still compulsively curious or maybe even concerned about what was going on. Some days she blamed her reporter instincts for wanting to know, other days she knew better but still wouldn't admit it, not even to herself.

Iris looks around to see where she's allowed herself to wonder off to. Thankfully, she hadn't accidentally gone anywhere dangerous. She was in one of the smaller shopping districts. There was a café and a few boutiques, the one next to her for children's clothing.

Seeing the shop makes Iris think of Barry, his new daughter and his new life. When Iris sees the expression on her face from the reflection of the window, she frowns even deeper at it. She's about to walk away when she thinks she hears Barry's voice. Wondering if she's gone crazy, Iris gives her has a quick shake then listens more carefully. There's a laugh, and it's definitely Barry's.

Without another thought, Iris enters the shop. She waves off the cashier's greeting and easily slides behind displays of clothing to hide herself as she makes her way towards the familiar sounds of Barry.

"I'm not buying Scarlette a little police uniform onesie, Barry," Len's voice drawls as Iris comes to a stop behind a toy display.

"Come on, it would be so cute!" Barry playfully pleads.

"No. Absolutely not," Len deadpans and Iris's fists clench at the sound of superiority in it.

"Alright," she hears Barry relent. "I was just kidding."

"Ahuh."

"What? You don't believe me?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Ouch."

Iris sneaks a peak around the display and immediately regrets it. Len's back is to her, his focus on a multi pack of clothing and Barry, who was turned just enough for Iris to see his face, is staring at him as if he were the most amazing thing on the planet.

Tears sting Iris's eyes when she remembers the times when Barry used to look at her like that. They fall when she realizes that, no, the look wasn't exactly the same. There was something else mixed in those lovely greens. There was awe and admiration, nothing that The Hero of Central City should have towards one of the city's mere crooks.

It makes Iris's heart hurt.

　

\- - - -{Still @ The Boutique; POV Change}- - - -

　

Barry's phone goes off with a crime alert. He frowns at the screen, his desire to help and stay tearing at his conscious as he tries to decide what to do.

"You can go."

The speedster looks up at the other man, surprised. Len nods to the phone.

"It's an emergency of some sort, right? Just go. I'll be here when you get back."

"I can take you back first," Barry offers but Len shakes his head.

"Just leave me your wallet. I'll be fine."

Barry quickly takes out his wallet and hands it over to Len.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he promises.

"Don't rush on my account," Len replies.

Human Barry jogs out of the store, then Meta-Human Barry runs to STAR Labs to become The Flash.

　

Iris watches the speedster run off and realizes she was now alone with Len. Should she talk to him? No, maybe she should just leave. What to do?

"How long were you going to watch us if he hadn't run off?" Len's voice drawls behind Iris and she covers her mouth to stifle her shout of surprise.

Turning around, Iris comes face-to-face with her opponent of the heart. The glare Len is leveling on the reporter is only partially nullified by the clothing in his arms.

"Who are you to judge me about anything?" Iris bites out defensively, her heart still pounding in her chest for being found out.

"No one has the right to judge another," Len counters coolly. "We all have our sins to own up to after all."

"Some more than others," the woman returns.

"Point," the man smirks. "So?" He tilts his head slightly. "What is it you wanted? I'm assuming this has to do with me?"

"I just happened to walk here," Iris answers, ready to go.

"Can I ask you something first?" Len says before the reporter can take a step.

Intrigued, Iris turns back and nods for the man to continue.

"If something were to happen to me, would you go back to him?"

The question takes Iris by surprise and it takes a few moments for her brain to fully understand the asker's meaning.

"Are you...sick?" she asks, trying to remember if Wally had said anything of the sort in his last text update.

"No," Len shakes his head, then huffs a small laugh. "Not in the traditional sense at least." He takes a step closer Iris. "I just want to know if there's going to be someone for Barry when I'm not around."

"You're going to run off with his daughter?" Iris hisses, her anger flaring. "How _dare_ you? After _everything_ he's done for you? The circumstances may be wrong, but you still have no right!"

"I've already decided to allow Barry to be part of Scarlette's life," Len says lowly, careful to keep his voice down.

"Then why are you talking about leaving him?" the woman snaps, not so careful.

"I worry about him."

The anger floods out of Iris as she looks at Len. The man's face has softened, his blue eyes staring off to the side as a sad smile curls the corners of his lips.

"I grew up with Lisa. I know what she can handle. I've only known Barry, the real Barry, for a short time. He seems kind of breakable to me." Len looks up at Iris again and she take a small, startled step back. "If anything does happen, take care of him for me, okay?"

Len walks away without an answer, heading straight to the register with his purchases and leaving behind a mentally reeling reporter.

　

Barry arrives as Len finishes paying.

"Did you get everything?" the hero asks out of breath.

"Did you forget how to breathe right?" Len counters as he heads for the door. "Where did you run off to anyway?"

As the two men leave the store together, Iris gathers up her wits and walks after them. Standing at the door, she watches Barry open the door for Len and wait until the other man enters to close it before running to his own place.

She sees Len glance over to her but he makes no move as if he sees her.

When they drive away, Iris feels uneasy about something and quickly leaves the store.

　

\- - -

　

Barry drives back to the apartment and insists on carrying the bag of clothes. Len lets him without a fight and after they exit the elevator they walk slowly down the hallway, side by side.

At the door, Barry turns to Len.

"Thanks," he says with a small smile.

"For what?" Len asks with a mocking grin.

"For this," Barry motions between them with his free hand. "For today. For Scarlette. For..." He shrugs. "Everything?"

Len's grin falls.

"Including kidnapping two of your friends, threatening their lives, and killing that guy at the theatre?"

Barry blinks a few times as his happy feeling fades. "I thought we were passed that."

"You forgive too easily, Barry," the criminal states. "I don't have a conscience anymore, but you do. Don't let my willingness to let you around our daughter cloud your memories. We may be fathers....But we're still enemies."

"Len, what-why are you suddenly talking like this?" Barry starts but Len side-steps him to open the door. "Len-!'

The hero is ignored and abandoned outside, his hand extended towards air.

　

It takes a moment for Barry to snap out of his own head and go inside. In the living room, he finds Len being hugged by Lisa; Joe and Caitlin sitting at the table with cards in their hands and the rest of the deck roughly piled between them.

"You appear to be in one piece," Len drawls to the detective as he separates from his sister.

"It was a near thing," Joe remarks dryly.

"Lisa," the older Snart begins tiredly.

"Don't even think about completely turning traitor by taking his side," the sister counters before anything else can be said. She takes her seat at the table and picks up her cards. "I've nearly won their house, by the way. We'll be their landlords in another hand."

"Is Scarlette sleeping?" Barry asks as he looks around for his daughter in the room.

"Yes," Joe answers with a nod. "She woke up for a little while for another bottle, but then went right back to sleep."

"You'll be pulling an all-nighter at this rate," Caitlin says with a smile. "I think Scarlette prefers to be awake when you're around, Len. She's definitely more alert with her Daddy in the room."

His friend's word's make Barry's heart swell with bride and he turns to Len to see his reaction. He's slightly startled when he sees a forced smile and what looks like worry on the other man's face.

'What's bothering him?' the hero wonders. 'Had something happened in the few minutes I was away from him? Maybe if I give him some time he'll open up to me...?"

A soft cry comes from Scarlette's room and everyone turn their head towards it.

"I've got it," Len says as he puts a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Caitlin," he adds as he looks to the scientist, "can you come with me? I want to ask you something about her formula."

"Oh, okay, sure," Caitlin quickly agrees, putting down her cards to follow the father.

"Hey! What about the game?" Lisa protests as she watches the two walk away.

"Barry will take over," Len answers without looking back.

"Wha-I will?" Barry points to himself. He had hoped to secretly follow the two and listen in on their conversation.

"You." Lisa points to the speedster. "Butt. Chair." She points to the vacated chair. "Now."

"You better do it, Barry," Joe warns playfully. "We've got to get back to the station if we don't want to be chewed out too much by Sighn and Albert."

With a groan, Barry takes the seat as ordered and picks up the cards. He had completely forgotten about his CSI work at the CCPD, and the problems there shaped as his co-worker. Today was apparently the day for everyone to change the way they acted around him.

　

\- - -{In Scarlette's Room}- - -

　

"So what are you worried about, exactly?" Caitlin asks as they etner the baby's room. "Even though she's been pooping a lot lately, I don't think it's a diarrhea problem. I can try changing the formula some more to make sure she has more nutrients if you-"

"It's not that," Len interrupts the scientist as he lifts his daughter out of the crib; the baby giggles in appreciation. As the father changes the diaper, the second adult nervously waits for him to continue. Finished with his task, Len cradles Scarlette in his arms and turns back towards Caitlin.

"I have to ask you something very serious, Caitlin..." he says quietly, "and I hope you can answer me truthfully."

"Of course," the woman nods, her heart pounding in her ears with worry.

"If I ever needed you to..." Len hesitates as he holds his daughter closer. Looking up, shining blue eyes pierce into Caitlin's heart as their owner continues. "Would you be able to take care of Lisa for me?"

"Take care of Lisa?" Caitlin repeats, her worry rising. "Len, what's wrong? Are you feeling unwell? Let's go to STAR Labs. I can check you out there. Barry can have us there in a minute."

"There's nothing physically wrong with me and I don't want you to talk to Barry about what I'm asking you now."

"Len. Clearly something is bothering you. Why else would you suddenly ask me a question like that?"

"You like her, don't you?"

"Well, yes, but that doesn't mean I want to take your place."

"Do you like her enough to stay by her side no matter what?"

Caitlin huffs out a frustrated breath as she steps closer to Len.

"If you want me to answer that question, then you need to answer one of mine first," she orders firmly. "What's going on? What are you thinking?"

"Don't worry, Doc," the father smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "I'm just trying to find my footing in this new world. You might be used to people around you that you can depend on...but I'm not. In the past, it was just me. I was responsible for forging my own way through life. I took care of everything. If I didn't do it, it didn't happen." He looks down at Scarlette and strokes a thumb over one of her cheeks. "Do you heroes honestly expect a criminal like me to suddenly turn around and expect everything from you?"

Caitlin's frustration melts away but the worry remains like a thrum under her skin.

"I'm sorry that you didn't have anyone to lean on in the past," she says sadly. "But you have us now. Please, Len, if there's anything bothering you, if you're thinking about doing anything at all, tell someone. If not me, then Barry. At the very least tell Lisa."

"You hero-types are such worry warts," Len chuckles. He reaches out and loosely takes the scientist by the wrist. "For the record, can you promise me that, should the worst thing possible happen, you will stay by Lisa's side? That you won't let her be alone? That she'll be able to raise Scarlette with Barry?"

Caitlin turns her held wrist so that she's holding Len's wrist as well, albeit slightly tighter.

"I promise to never abandon any of you," she says sincerely. "So you better promise the same thing to us. Don't leave. Don't do anything you're thinking because it can't possibly be a good thing. Just stay here. Finish healing. You're still swollen!"

Len lets out a soft, startled laugh as he steps away, releasing Caitlin's wrist as he frees his own.

"Didn't I already say that you hero-types were worry warts?" he remarks with a wink. "Come on," he heads for the door. "Let's see Central City's finest off. I'm sure they won't be staying for much longer."

 

\- - -

　

As Len, Scarlette, and Caitlin come into the living room, Lisa rises up from her seat with an exaggerated pout and turns to her brother.

"Hero my foot," Lisa says indignantly. "He's clearly a card shark or a cheat! I've never lost so terribly in my life!"

"You only played one hand, Lisa," her brother comments. "He's probably just lucky."

"Of _course_ you'd take his side," Lisa rolls her eyes, then grumbles, "Traitor."

"We've got to get going," Joe says as he stands. "Our lunch break is way passed over and I don't think I can lie about a fake case that took this long to look into."

"I'm slightly insulted that the CCPD can still remain busy even without my interference," Len remarks as he follows the detective and CSI to the front door.

"Don't talk like that, Len," Barry frowns. "You're not a criminal anymore, remember? Why dwell on it?"

Barry still felt bothered over what Len said earlier. He couldn't shake the bad feeling that was creeping up his spine and taking permanent residence in the forefront of his mind. If he didn't clarify things with Len soon, Julian would get on his case anew over spacing out at work.

"Just go and we'll talk mushy-mushy later," Lisa says sarcastically as she pushes the two out the door. Without waiting for a reply, she closes the door in their faces with a, "Buh-bye!"

"Now," Lisa adds as she turns away from the door. "I'm hungry. Who's up for some good ole mac'n'cheese?"

　

\--- - ---

　

That night, Lisa is woken up by the sound of crying coming form Scarlette's room. With a sigh for her poor niece, she quickly gets up and heads for the baby's room. She passes the guest room and peeks through the cracked opening to see Caitlin still sleeping soundly inside. Smiling, Lisa continues down the hall but pauses just outside when she sees a shadow moving inside.

Carefully, so as not to make a sound, she crouches down and looks around the doorway. Len is in the room, sitting in the rocking chair with Scarlette bundled in blankets in his arms.

Relief floods throughout Lisa's body and she prepares to stand and enter the room to greet her brother when she suddenly stiffens again.

Len is crying.

Lisa blinks once. Twice. Three times.

Len is still crying.

Lisa could count on one hand how many times she'd seen her brother cry, and those times were all during their childhood. Ever since his first return from Juvie, Len hadn't shed a single tear for anyone or anything.

Unable to control herself, Lisa rushes into the room and _just_ manages to close the door behind herself without slamming it. Len raises his head in surprise, pulling out an arm from his blanketed daughter to wipe at his face in a poor attempt to hide the tears.

Scarlette remains blissfully asleep, unaware of the unnatural scene of the scowling glare from her aunt and the wide-eyed fear from her father.

"What?" is all Lisa says to her brother, knowing he could figure out the rest himself.

"Lisa-"

"Don't!" the sister hisses with a raised hand. She lowers it again as she orders, "Tell me. Now."

"Hormones," Len sighs out as he looks away. "I don't think my biology has settled down again yet."

Lisa steps over to her brother, take his chin in her hand and lifts his head to look up at her.

"Swear to me you're not lying, Leonard," she tries to command, but her words are too soft, her confidence faltering at the sight of the weak, scared eyes taht are looking up at her. They weren't her brother's eyes. Len was self-confident to the point that he came off as cold. He never looked lost or helpless because he never _was_.

What had happened to her brother?

Smiling slightly, Len puts his free hand over his sister's on his chin and pulls it away gently.

"Everything is going to be okay," he says. "I promised you a long time ago that I'd always take care of you, didn't I? Even when you didn't understand my methods, you know I had the best intentions. Your safety was my priority."

"And now Scarlette's safety should be your priority," Lisa returns as she kneels in front of her brother, her second hand joinign the first to clasp around her brothers'. "Lenny, don't tell me you're going to run off and do something secretive and stupid. I can't raise your daughter alone. I won't."

"Of course you won't," Len says. "Even if I was laid up sick next week, you'd still have Caitlin, Barry, and his merry band of do-gooders."

"They're not you, Len," Lisa says angrily. "Just spit it out already! You're making me angry!"

Lisa's voice had raised with her temper and the noise wakes Scarlette who starts to cry. Len hushes his daughter as he pulls his hand free from his sister, then he begins to rock back and forth in the rocking chair.

"Lenny-" Lisa tries to begin again but her brother hushes more harshly and shakes his head at her.

"It's nothing for you to worry about," Len says as he continues to sooth his daughter.

"Still-"

"And," Len purposely adds. "If it really means that much to you, I'll tell you in the morning."

"Why not _now_?" his sister groans.

"Because Scarlette is fussy now and I'm far too tired to talk to yet another person overly worried about me," Len answers tiredly. He leans back in the chair as he starts to hum and Lisa sighs in defeat as she falls silent.

 

\--- - --- - --- - ---

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***-*-*-***-*-*-***-*-*-***-*-*-***-*-*-***-*-*-***-*-*-***-*-*-***-*-*-***  
> {This Note has been Edited & no longer contains its original content...}  
> Dear Readers: I apologize if the remainder of this story is not as good as the previous parts. I will NEVER post an unfinished work again. Thank You to those who have read and supported my work.  
> ***-*-*-***-*-*-***-*-*-***-*-*-***-*-*-***-*-*-***-*-*-***-*-*-***-*-*-***


	16. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***-*-*-***-*-*-***-*-*-***-*-*-***-*-*-***-*-*-***-*-*-***-*-*-***-*-*-***  
> Special note of Thanks to: yellowpretendingtobered, ShepherdsCalamity, Juno_Phoenix & Azura Night   
> Your kindness helps me move forward.  
> ***-*-*-***-*-*-***-*-*-***-*-*-***-*-*-***-*-*-***-*-*-***-*-*-***-*-*-***  
> ***-*-*-***-*-*-***-*-*-***-*-*-***-*-*-***-*-*-***-*-*-***-*-*-***-*-*-***

\- - -{Snart Apartment}- - -

　

Lisa yawns as she shuffles into the kitchen to make the first pot of coffee for the day. She sees a note on the fridge and detours to read it.

'Went out for a walk. Don't worry and don't freak Barry out over it. Scarlette was changed at 5AM and given a bottle. I'll call later. -Len'

With a sniff, Lisa turns away from the note to resume her mission. She had wondered when her brother would start going out without telling anyone. She _had_ hoped he would've waited for the 'residual baby bump' to go away first, but since it was mostly hidden when he wore sweatshirts and no one would pick on a random chunky guy, she decided to let it slide.

　

Ten minutes later, Scarlette begins to cry and Caitlin rushes from the guest room to answer the call. Lisa watches with unhidden glee as she the other woman runs around, her usually done-up hair a messy mass on her head.

When the scientist comes into the kitchen with a fussy baby girl, Lisa already has a bottle waiting for her.

"Thank you," Caitlin smiles as she takes the bottle to feed Scarlette. She looks around as the infant starts to eat then asks the other woman, "Where's Len?"

"Went out for a breather," Lisa answers simply as she watches her niece. "He doesn't like to feel confined. I'm glad he managed to last this long, though I also wish he had 'manned up' for another week or so."

"Oh," the scientist nods as she bites half of her lower lip. "Do you know when he'll be back? Did he bring his cell? Should we call Barry to check on him?"

"What? Are you his mother?" Lisa jokes as she looks at the other woman. "He's a grown man, Caitlin. I'm sure he'll be fine. He's been fine in worse condition."

"That's not really assuring and, well," Caitlin hesitates, then blurts, "He was acting strange yesterday. I'm worried."

"Hormones, Doctor Hottie," Lisa winks. "Lenny said he'd call. We'll probably see him at lunch."

"Oh...Okay...If you say so..."

Even though Lisa puts up a carefree front, inwardly she's just as worried as Caitlin. Last night's talk and her brother's sad eyes flash in her mind and she has to touch Scarlette to strengthen her resolve that everything was alright. After all, Len wouldn't abandon his own child. Their mother did that to them and it tore their broken family apart even more. There was no way Len would do that. No way at all.

　

　

\- - -{West/Allen}- - -

　

Iris stands outside her father's house, feeling like a stranger. Since the day she ran into Barry and the criminal, she hadn't been able to shake the uneasiness she caught from the incident.

'What would I even say?' keeps her outside though and eventually she walks away.

　

Joe watches his daughter walk away with a sad heart and a heavy sigh. He looks down at the second cup of coffee he brewed for his daughter and wonders if it was too late to chase after her and convince her to come in. He knew that accepting Barry's newest life choice was hard, he had a hard time of it himself, so he didn't want to force his baby girl to be a part of it if she wasn't ready. He could still remember her angry tears as she recounted what happened between her and the speedster, the accusation of a love he never even considered a possibility.

When the detective looks up again, he realizes his daughter is long gone from sight. It makes him ashamed to be a father as he turns away from the window.

　

Barry trots down the stairs as Joe heads away from the front of the house and towards the kitchen.

"You need caffeine so bad you take two cups at a time?" he jokes as he follows his foster father.

"Well, if you don't want it," Joe pulls the cup away, but then lets it go without a fight when his foster son reaches for it.

"Thanks, Joe," Barry smiles then takes a long drink.

"Any word from the Snarts or Caitlin?" the detective asks to get his mind off Iris.

"They might not be up yet," the hero answers with a shake of his head. "By the way, have you noticed Julian is angry at me again?"

"It's hard not to," Joe replies. "What did you do to him? I thought you two were friends now?"

"Me too!" Barry says with a toss up of one hand. "We were _finally_ starting to get somewhere, then he got drunk and stayed the night, and now he's acting as if I'm the enemy again! I don't get it."

"Maybe something's happening back home," the detective shrugs. "Whatever the reason, just keep your distance from him until he simmers down. We don't want him to start poking his nose into your business again."

"Right," the hero agrees, then empties his cup.

　

　

\- - -{Len}- - -

　

His weapon is an odd weight in his hands as he walks the hallways. The layout is exactly as he remembers, the security as sad as it was before and easily manipulated to allow a stranger in.

Time is of the essence and he doesn't waste a second of it as he finds and opens the first cell.

Mick looks up from the floor, his confused face changing to a toothy grin.

"Long time no see, partner."

"I need us to pull off one more job, Mick."

"Sure. As long as you answer a few things for me first."

"Once we're out of here. Then we'll talk."

Mick walks out of his cell and right up to the other criminal. "Fine."

　

　

\- - -{Ramon}- - -

　

Cisco groans to the waking world in his apartment and looks around blindly for the reason behind the interruption of his dream. Five minutes of sleepy stumbling eventually brings the genius to his cell phone that had fallen behind and under his bed. He pulls it up by its charging wire as he rubs the leftover sleep from his eyes. The device blares louder now that the blanket barrier is removed and Cisco turns that off before reading the alert. When he does, he's off his bed like a shot, changing the screen to call Barry before he's found his first shoe.

"What's up, Cisco?" the speedster chirps happily on the other side.

"Dude, please tell me Captain Cold is beside you and the two of you are half covered in baby food."

"What? Scarlette's not even close to being old enough for baby food."

"Is Captain Cold with you or not?"

"He's not. Why?"

Cisco lets out a curse as he falls to the ground after unsuccessfully putting on his second shoe.

"Your boyfriend is at STAR Labs!"

"What?" Barry finally seems to catch on his friend's alarm and matches it with his own. "Why? What's he doing? Wait, how do you know that?"

"Because I just got an alert about two cells being opened and when I checked the vid feed, it was Cold!" Cisco finally gets dressed enough to run from his apartment. He opens the door and stumbles back in surprise when he sees Barry standing there.

"Are you sure?" the speedster's voice echoes through their still connected cell phones.

"Yes!" the genius states, exasperated. "Now get our butts there before he does something to make things worse!"

In a blast of lighting the two are gone, leaving the door to shake closed on its own.

　

The lightning ends in the Cortex of STAR Labs and the second Cisco gets his bearings again, he's on the computer, trying to figure out what happened while Barry rushes off towards the Pipe Line.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no," Cisco balefully repeats as he watches the security replay.

"No one's here," Barry reports as he returns to his friend's side. "What does the camera show?"

The speedster's eyes widen. The outer room camera stops after it's frozen over, then the individual cell cameras show Mick first being released, then Nigel being dragged from his cell by the pyromaniac.

"Barry," Cisco turns to his friend. "Did someone else steal that weapon of stupidity that I made?"

"Are there any other feeds clearly showing who let Heat Wave out?" Barry asks instead of answering, his heart thumping hard against his ribs. "The outside cameras at least, right?"

Cisco turns back to the computers to check, but there's nothing but a shadow to see before all the feeds are either frozen or turn off altogether.

"I hate to say this, dude, but it looks like the work of an expert. One that's been here before too, I bet."

Barry runs off without another word, leaving his friend to frown at his trails of lightning before turning back to the computers to grumble, "You just _had_ to mess things up, didn't you? Why don't bad guys want to be happy?"

　

\- - -{Snart Apartment}- - -

　

Lisa is walking back into the living room after dressing Scarlette when Barry blasts into the room, startling her.

"Give a girl a warning and _knock_ , creature!" she scolds as she holds the baby closer.

"Where's your brother?" Barry demands more than asks. He doesn't wait for an answer and zaps throughout the house in seconds before returning with a hard look. "Well?!"

"Barry, calm down," Caitlin says as she steps in. "What's going on?"

"Someone let Mick and Nigel out and I think it was Len," Barry confesses, his eyes still locked on Lisa. "What did he tell you? Where is he taking them? What is he planning? Tell me!"

The speedster is shouting at this point and Lisa takes a step back as he takes one towards her with his last demand. Scarlette begins to cry at the noise and Caitlin physically steps in between her friend and the other woman, her arms spread out wide and her face a storm of anger as Lisa tries to sooth the baby.

"Yelling at Lisa won't get you answers any faster, Barry," Caitlin scolds. "Why don't you take a step back, take a breath, and we can talk this out. Okay?"

Closing his eyes briefly, Barry follows the suggestions. He inwardly scolds himself as he hears his daughter crying and opens his eyes to guiltily look towards the baby.

"I'm sorry," he says more calmly. "I knew he was acting strange, that something was bothering him, but I didn't do anything about it. Did Len say anything to either of you? Do you know where he might have run off to, Lisa?"

Lisa slows down her rocking-bounce as Scarlette settles. She looks over to the hero, then to Caitlin.

"Take her, Caity," she says as she hands the baby over. Once her niece is out of her arms, Lisa runs to her brother's room and checks his safe where his gun should be. Instead of a weapon, there are three letters, one addressed to her, Scarlette, and Barry.

Lisa kicks the safe door closed with a curse, her arms shaking with the desire to crush the horrid letters in her hands without even bothering to read them.

"What are those?" Barry asks as he approaches the younger Snart sibling. He takes the letter with his name on it but Lisa snatches it back.

"These are stupid," she grimaces as she tosses them away. "You," she points to the hero, "are going to find that good-for-nothing brother of mine and hold him down while I beat him, understand?"

"You know where he is?" the speedster asks in hope.

"Can't you just track him down?" Lisa frowns. "How did you find him those other times? Isn't there a tracking device in him or something? How should I know where that dummy went?"

"If Len's weapon is powered on, Cisco can still track the radiation from it, right?" Caitlin asks from the doorway where she was rocking Scarlette.

"Whatever," Lisa waves at the other woman as she heads for her own room. "I'm getting my gun. We can leave without me changing too. I can handle Len in sweats and a T-shirt."

"Wait," Barry reaches out and catches Lisa by the crook of her elbow, causing her to look back at him. "Whatever Len's planning to do, he's got Mick and Nigel with him now. It'll be too dangerous to take you along."

"I've handled Mick long before he came to your precious city," Lisa counters as she twists her arm free. "And Nigel is as good as dead the moment I lay eyes on him."

"And who will take care of Scarlette?" Barry adds before the woman can start to walk away again. "With her fathers out of the house, she really needs her aunt around her to make her feel safe."

Lisa turns an icy glare to the hero.

"Are you trying to guilt me, creature?" she seethes.

"I'll get Len back for us," Barry promises as he steps closer to the woman. "But in order to do that, I need you to stay here. Stay safe. I can't be worrying about you on top of everything else."

Lisa opens her mouth as if to protest, her hands fisted at her sides, when Caitlin speaks up.

"Please, Lisa?"

The addressed woman turns to the scientist and her expression instantly changes, her glare melting away to soft defeat as she looks from Caitlin to Scarlette.

Lisa points a finger in Barry's face without looking at him.

"Bring him back in one piece. Better than you did the last time you two fought."

"I promise," Barry vows, then runs from the room.

Caitlin steps closer to Lisa and pulls her in with one arm while the other holds Scarlette tightly in between them.

"Barry will get him back," she says confidently. "No matter what."

Lisa nods her head as she takes her niece into her arms, her eyes shining.

　

　

\- - -{STAR Labs}- - -

　

"Cisco," Barry starts as he stops in the Cortex once again. "Can you track Len down by his Cold Gun?"

"Already on it," Cisco nods as he works on the computer. "Dude must've gotten wise on that particular method to keep tabs on him and powered down the thing, but the second he turns it on -BOOM!- I'll have him."

"In the mean time, I'm going to check the city," the speedster decides, then changes into The Flash and runs from the room.

"The entire city?" Cisco asks the air. He huffs a short laugh as he shakes his head. "What am I saying? Of _course_ the whole city. The entire planet if he needs to, right?"

"What was that?" Barry asks over the comms.

"Nothing!"

　

　

\- - -{In a partially destroyed chemical plant.}- - -

　

Len walks behind Mick as the larger man drags a bound and gagged Nigel to an opening where a hole in the roof allowed some sunlight to shine down on the mad scientist as he's thrown to the filthy ground.

"Who is this guy?" Mick growls as he steps to his partner's side. "Where have you been? Where's Lisa's kid?"

"I've been trying to find you," Len drawls as he powers on his weapon. "I'll explain everything after I've iced this guy."

"Wait a minute now." Mick puts a hand over the Cold Gun to lower it. "You keep putting things off to 'later' on me and I keep being pushed around. You really think I'm some sort of idiot, don't you?"

"Mick, I need to get rid of this trash first," Len says. "Do we really need to have this talk right now?"

"You're normally a better liar than this," the pyro narrows his eyes. "Also, you didn't grab _my_ gear before we took off. How do you expect to me to pull jobs without it?"

"We'll get you new gear," Len counters as he pushes the other man's hand away. "Central City's turned on us, so we'll turn on it. There's no point in staying where the cards are stacked against us."

"Aren't you going to miss your boyfriend?" Mick grins as he watches his partner stiffen. "You get fed up with all the booty calls or something?"

Len turns his weapon towards the pyro, his anger making his arm shake as the other man lets out a loud laugh.

"I knew it!" Mick laughs again. "You and the hero, a perfect pair. Obsession turned passion I take it?"

'What am I doing? I'm playing into his hands!' Len inwardly scolds himself as he lowers his weapon.

"Wherever you've been, they must not have had the right air quality. You've lost more brainpower, Mick."

"Or maybe I've gained a little something."

Nigel uses the time from the two criminals' argument to free his legs and tries to make a run for it. Mick notices first and grabs a piece of pipe to throw at the mad scientist. The pipe hits Nigel in between the shoulders, sending him falling forwards and down a small flight of metal stairs.

Len jogs over to the downed man and frowns at the blood that starts to spread out under the man's head.

"Is he dead?" Mick asks as if it's a joke. "That didn't take much. Why did we kill him anyway?"

Crouching down, Len checks Nigel's pulse and realizes the man is still very much alive, a fact he says aloud.

Mick suddenly rushes forward. He grabs ahold of the Cold Gun with both hands as he shoves Len in the chest with his shoulder.

Len is forced away from Nigel and onto his back. He grunts in pain as he lands, his left shoulder hitting against something square and sharp on the floor. He quickly rolls out of the way of an incoming ice blast and behind a support beam.

"Using my own weapon against me, Mick?" he growls as he catches his breath. "That's a little cold, isn't it?"

"Being on my own taught me to use what I've got," Mick answers. He points the weapon at Nigel. "I wonder how many crimes I can commit that you'll be blamed for if I use this? Will that make it easier?"

He fires, freezing the unconscious man on the floor; killing him.

"That makes one more favor you owe me _partner_ ," the pyro mocks. "What are you going to do to make it up to me?"

"I'll give you everything I have, Mick," Len answers as he looks around for a weapon or escape. He sees a small piece of rebar and picks it up. "Why don't you just put that down, take the car I brought us in, and take off where I tell you? There should be enough money to last you a month or so. Take it all and leave Central City. Get as far from the Meta-Humans as you can. Lay low and figure out something else to do with your life."

"Something else?" Mick laughs as he blasts the beam blocking him from hitting his partner. "You've been with those _heroes_ for too long, Len. Your mind is turned, changed. You'll give me everything?" He walks around enough to see the edges of the other man's clothes. "How about your life? You already owe it to me anyway."

Mick fires the Cold Gun, but Len is gone the same moment in a trail of lightning.

"What?!" the pyro spins around as he looks for his partner. "LEN!"

　

Len fights in the arms of The Flash, so the speedster stops them just outside the chemical plant. As soon as the hero stops, the criminal puts several steps of space in between them.

"Why did you come here?" Len demands as he avoids eye contact with the other man. "You run all this way just to take me in?"

Barry has to reign in his boiling anger and clenches his fists as he glares at the other man not looking at him.

"I came here to rescue you!" he snaps and it startles the criminal. "When will you stop questioning my intentions and start to _trust_ me?"

"There is no trust in the criminal world, Flash!" Len counters in frustration. "There's only who has the better toys, the better plan, the upper hand. Whoever is more capable wins. That's it."

"What does that have to do with us?" Barry nearly growls. He takes a step closer to Len but the other man also steps back, making the motion useless. "Did you kill him?"

Len looks around the area for Mick as he tries to think of what to do.

In a blast of speed, Barry has Len by the front of his coat, startling the other man and forcing him to look at him.

"Tell me you didn't do it," the speedster practically begs. "Tell me you kept your promise of no killing and that somehow Mick got your gun and killed Nigel."

"You should have just let me go, Barry," Len whispers, his chest tight. "Why did you come?"

"Because I love you," Barry answers, his eyes stinging with unshed tears. "Because our daughter needs her father. Because your sister needs her brother." He tilts his head slightly as he leans his face in more. "Why are you fighting so hard to run away from us?"

Len smirks, his lower lip trembling slightly as he stares back into the sincerity of Barry's eyes. Then his face drops all emotion and a cold, blank mask takes over.

"Trash like me doesn't deserve happiness," he states simply, then shoves the hero away.

A blast of Cold Gun energy passes in between the space where the two men once stood and both turn to Mick who scowls as he points the weapon towards them.

"Although this thing lacks luster, at least it works the same way as my weapon," Mick growls. He points the gun at the speedster. "Any last words, hero?"

"How about you surrender so we can end this early?" Barry tries to quip but it's half-hearted.

"Aw, poor baby," the pyro sneers. "Problems in paradise I take it?"

"Mick," Len snaps at the man as he takes a step closer. "Let's just go. Leave him out of this."

"Why?" his partner asks as he turns his head towards him, the gun still aimed at the speedster. "He's the reason we need to leave Central, isn't he? If I get rid of him for you, there's no reason we can't stay here."

"There's nothing left in Central City for me anymore," Len says as he takes another step forward. "I owe you my life, Mick, but I won't allow you to take his. Do what you want with me, but he stays untouched."

"Neither of you are going anywhere," Barry says firmly.

"I don't think he's going to let us go, Lenny," Mick grins. "You sure like to collect the clingy ones."

The sound of approaching police sirens interrupt the stand off and Len's eyes widen as Mick's grip on the Cold Gun tightens.

"You sold me out to the cops?!" the pyro barks as he turns the weapon to his partner.

"How could I have-"

Len starts to reason but the other criminal isn't listening and shouts over him, "I'll just take the life you owe me then!"

　

The Cold Gun goes off, the blue streak of energy heading straight for Len...

　

...Barry lunges forward in a dead run, his legs burning as he reaches out his arms...

　

...Len has enough time to take a breath in as his own weapon is used against him...

　

...Barry's hands grab ahold of Len's shoulders and he turns their bodies around as he continues to run forward...

　

...The blast of ice his the speedster in his back and trails across to his right arm as he continues to move away from it...

　

...The pain registers a second later and Barry grunts in the scream as he falters in his steps, his body failing him as he starts to fall. He turns his body enough to land first, cushioning Len as they both collapse on the ground.

　

The dust settles and Len stares down at Barry with wide, scared eyes.

"B-Barry?" he whispers as the hero writhes in pain underneath him. "Wh-Why?"

Len blinks away his shock as he climbs off the speedster and scrambles away from him. He heaves in three breaths, then gathers himself as he turns his anger towards his old partner.

"Mick," Len seethes, the rest of his threat trapped in his throat.

"Two in one, I guess," the pyro grimaces as he takes aim again.

A gunshot rings out and Mick shouts as his arm is hit. He drops the Cold Gun to the ground as he turns towards where the shot came from. Detective Joe West, his gun drawn and aimed at the pyro, is making his way towards the trio, his face stormy.

"Police!" the detective shouts. "Get down on the ground!"

With a growl, Mick turns tail and runs back into the chemical plant. Joe fires off another shot but it's more for a threat and hits the wall of the building as the fleeing criminal picks up speed instead of stopping.

Len makes sure Mick is actually gone before looking back towards Barry. The hero is still lying on the ground, his eyes closed and his breathing slow. Len crawls back to the speedster and kneels beside him. He reaches out a trembling hand, then closes it into a fist as he lowers it to his side.

"You should have let me go," Len says, but he doesn't recognize his own voice. His throat is achingly tight, his vision swimming. "I left for a reason. You already had Scarlette. Did you really think Lisa would run away with her?"

Barry opens his eyes as the pain begins to lessen. He looks up to Len and freezes all over again as he sees tears sliding down the man's face.

'Len...cares about me?' he thinks in hope.

Barry lifts the hand closer to Len and the other man blinks at it before looking at the speedster, his face a question.

"I didn't have you," Barry says with a small smile. "How could I live without at least trying to get you back?"

Len huffs a disbelieving laugh as he takes the still raised hand. He leans in closer, his body hovering over the speedster's.

"I think I've finally met my match," Len drawls. "After all, no one's ever stolen anything from me before." He leans in even closer, his face barely an inch away from Barry's. "You can keep my heart, by the way. You're the only one I trust with it."

　

Joe returns from chasing after Mick empty handed. As he catches his breath, he watches a tear-streaked Len lean away from a red-faced Barry and wonders if he's still living in reality.

After a moment of neither Barry or Len moving or even talking, Joe clears his throat to get their attention.

"I came alone, but I called for backup on the way. We'll canvas the area for Mick Rory. He couldn't have gone far."

"What about the body?" Barry asks worriedly as he looks in between Joe and Len.

"Mick killed him with my gun," Len confesses. He starts to pull his hand out of Barry's but the speedster holds tightly to it, stopping him.

Joe looks to his foster son for confirmation on Len's story. When the speedster nods, he nods back.

"I'll conduct the case as usual," the detective says. "In the mean time, you," he points to Len, "lay low and do anything Barry tells you to."

"Anything?" Len smirks.

More sirens approaching stop the teasing to continue and Barry stiffly sits up. Len instantly helps the hero to stand, using his free hand to support the back while the other remains firm in his hand.

"Can you run?" Len asks worriedly as he glances at the frost-damaged back of the suit.

"Yeah," Barry assures the other man. He looks to Joe. "I'll take the Cold Gun with me."

"Make sure you answer your phone if they call you in for this," the detective returns as he picks up the weapon to hand to the hero.

Barry nods as he takes the gun. He turns to Len.

"Are you ready?"

Len hesitates, "Maybe I should just walk."

"Not possible," Barry shakes his head, then takes off with Len before the other man can come up with a protest.

Joe sighs at the empty space where the two men were, then turns towards the approaching police cars.

　

\- - -{In STAR Labs}- - -

　

Barry stops in the middle of the Cortex and stumbles a few steps forward. Len holds tightly to the speedster as he worriedly watches him get his feet under him.

"Caitlin is on her way here," Cisco offers, then awkwardly rubs at the back of his neck. "I-uh-do you...?" He looks around as he avoids looking at the other two men. "I think I'll go check the Pipe Line."

The genius quickly walks out of the room and Len chuckles.

"Intercom."

"What?" Barry frowns at him as he removes his cowl.

"The intercom," Len repeats with a small laugh. "He was probably listening in on the intercom."

"The-oh!" Barry's face tingles as his mind replays their earlier conversation. "I guess that would be kind of awkward."

"Come on, let's get you settled for Caitlin," Len says as he leads the hero towards the medical side wing.

"I'll be fine soon," Barry promises as he allows himself to be lead. The feeling of Len's hand, even with his gloves blocking direct skin contact, makes him feel warm.

"Once you're sitting down, you can tell me where the emergency food is," Len continues. "Speed healing probably takes as much energy as running. I don't want you passing out due to starvation."

In the medical room, Len leads Barry to the closest bed and helps ease him onto it. With the speedster seated, Len pulls back his hand supporting the man's back but their hands remain clasped tightly together.

"Food?" Len asks as he looks away. "I'll ransack whatever you have."

In a rushed decision, Barry pulls on their joined hands and wraps his free arm around Len's back.

Len, surprised by the sudden move, lifts a hand to put in between their bodies and it gets trapped in between their chests.

"You're not trash," Barry tells the other man seriously. "Don't ever call yourself that again, Len. Do you understand?"

"O-Okay," Len tries to push away but Barry pulls him in tighter. It aggravates his shoulder, making it flare up in protest and he hisses against the pain.

Barry immediately lets go to pull away as worry spikes in his chest.

"What's the matter? Are you hurt? Where?"

The hero hurriedly looks over the man for an injury and turns Len even as he protests.

"You were shot, Barry!" Len reminds the other man as he's turned. He feels a hand touch his throbbing shoulder and he hisses again as he steps forward and away from it. "I hit my back when I fell. That's all."

Barry sniffs the wet substance on his gloves and his stomach churns when he recognizes the scent of blood.

"You're bleeding, Len," he says seriously. "You should be sitting here."

Barry moves to get off the bed but Len spins around to hold him in place by putting both hand on the hero's shoulders.

"I'll be fine soon," Len echoes the other man's promise.

"You don't have enhanced healing," Barry points out.

"I still have regular healing and a little wound like this is nothing."

"No wound is nothing, Len."

"Of course not, because then it wouldn't need a different word to describe it."

"You're bleeding!"

"You passed out on the ground."

"But-"

"Saving my life."

Barry stops after Len's interruption. The other man is looking at him with soft blue eyes and he finds himself drawn to staring into them.

"Thank you, Barry," Len says softly. He narrows his eyes slightly as he thinks something over, then he reaches up and cups the back of the hero's neck. "I don't think that's enough gratitude."

Len pulls Barry's head down into a kiss.

Barry closes his eyes as he kisses Len back, his heart fluttering as he holds onto Len's shoulders for dear life.

Len tilts his head for a deeper kiss as he pushes against Barry, his second hand finding its way to the hero's waist for stability.

A sudden gasp beaks into Barry's hazy world of pleasure but Len only slows down, he doesn't stop. Len pulls Barry's head closer for one more push of a kiss, then he pulls away slowly, allowing their lips to linger together for as long as possible.

Two sets of dilated eyes open and stare at each other, then Len winks at Barry before turning around to face the gasper.

Caitlin, her face redder than Barry's suit, holds a hand to her chest as she gapes at the two men.

"Did I come too soon?" she whispers to them.

Len huffs one laugh, a second, then breaks into a soft laughter that infects Barry and brings him into the same fit while the scientist is left to stare at them, unable to decide what to do next.

"Aren't you injured?" Caitlin quietly asks.

　

\--- - ---

　

Caitlin treats both men, Barry only needing a few gross power bars to get his strength back while Len needs a cleaning and large bandage for the wound in his shoulder.

"Thankfully it isn't so bad it needs stitches," Caitlin had said after examining the wound.

Those words had eased some of the worry in Barry's chest but he still fussed over Len as they rode in the back of Caitlin's car on the way back to the apartment.

　

At the apartment door, Caitlin turns to Len with a sympathetic look.

"Saying that Lisa is not happy would give you false hope of a happy ending," she says.

Shoulders straightening, Len nods his head. "I understand."

"Maybe we should give her some time to cool down first?" Barry suggests.

"Isn't that my pun?" Len drawls as he turns to the other man.

The front door opens. A wave of chilled, ominous air reaches out invisible tendrils, causing Caitlin and Barry to shiver. Len powers through the invisible force and walks into the apartment and directly towards his sister waiting for him in the middle of the living room space.

Lisa, her arms crossed loosely in front of her middle, eyes her brother skeptically as he approaches. When Len stops, he stares straight ahead. The siblings' stance is similar to a soldier reporting to a high ranking superior.

Caitlin and Barry, having entered and closed the door, remain in the background, half-hiding behind the brown shelves by the entryway to watch on.

"You wore that in public?" Lisa asks first, nodding her head at the STAR Labs sweatshirt her brother was wearing. He had changed into it since his other clothes were slightly bloodied.

"The good looking clothes got dirty," Len answers, not wanting to mention _how_ or _in what way_ they had gotten dirty.

Uncrossing her arms, Lisa reveals the three letters from Len held in her hidden hand and she lifts them to eye level.

"What sort of crap is this, Leonard?"

Len lowers his eyes to the floor like a scolded child. Lisa steps closer to him.

"You were going to leave us, weren't you?"

Len remains silent.

Lisa throws the letters at her brother's chest and they fly off in different directions as they bounce off of him.

"What were you thinking?" she bites out angrily. "You're all I have in this world, Lenny! What about Scarlette?"

Len opens his mouth to answer as he lifts his eyes, then he closes it again as he lowers his head once more.

Lisa slaps her brother hard across the face, sending his head to the side and leaving behind a red mark at the point of contact.

Barry starts forward but Caitlin grabs ahold of his arm tightly and keeps him back.

"You said you had no intention of becoming a woman," Lisa says thickly. "And yet you did _exactly_ what **that woman** did to us."

Len jerks his head to his sister as her eyes start to spill over in tears.

"You left us, Lenny," Lisa chokes out painfully. "Just like mom...You left...Why would you do that? Why?"

Lisa's body starts to tremble as the tears fall in earnest, spilling down her cheeks in a steady stream as she continues to stare at her brother.

In one step, Len has his sister wrapped up in his arms, one hand nestled in the curls at the back of her head as the other holds her tightly around her middle.

"I am so sorry, Lisa," he says. "It won't ever happen again. I promise. I'm sorry."

Lowering her head to her brother's shoulder, Lisa lifts her hands to hug back.

"You better not break that promise!" she sobs. "Or I'll actually kill you!"

Len holds Lisa tighter as he hums in agreement.

Caitlin lets go of Barry as the siblings embrace each other.

"I'll go check on Scarlette," she offers, then quietly sneaks off towards the baby room.

　

Tears finally abated, Lisa sniffs loudly and pulls away from Len.

"Dumb brother," she grumbles as she wipes at her eyes. "Making me act like a baby."

"Maybe it's your 'time of the month'?" Len jokes, earning a hit in the arm. He hisses as the abuse aggravates his shoulder wound.

"Let me see," Lisa orders with another sniff, her tears wiped away.

"What?" Len feigns ignorance.

"The wound, Lenny," his sister orders. "Now."

With a reluctant sigh, Len turns around and removes the sweatshirt. He has nothing on underneath and Lisa instantly zeroes in on the injury.

"Did Mick do this?" Lisa asks as she touches the edges of the bandage.

"I fell," Len non-answers.

"Mhm," the sister pulls her hand back. "Go make yourself decent again with good clothes. Stop making your puppy drool."

"Because who doesn't love a man who looks like he swallowed a mini watermelon whole?" Len remarks as he heads to his room.

After her brother is gone, Lisa turns piercing eyes to Barry. The speedster swallows nervously as he steps further into the apartment while still keeping a distance from the younger Snart.

"You kept your promise," Lisa observes airily. At the hero's confused looks, she explains, "He's in one piece."

Then Lisa smiles and it strangely makes Barry more nervous.

"Thank you, Barry," Lisa says softly.

　

\--- - --- - --- - ---

 


	17. Conclusion...

Despite Detective West's 'open-mindedness' on the case, with the method of killing and Captain Cold's blood on the scene there was no other possible perpetrator for the CCPD to go after; so another arrest warrant is added to the pile for Leonard Snart.

Julian insists on being the only CSI to work on the case and neither Barry nor Joe try to change the man's mind or interfere in any way.

　

"Maybe we should move away from Central City," Lisa wonders aloud at the dinner table. Barry, Caitlin and Len, who also sat at the table, stop their eating to look at the woman. "What?" she frowns at them. "It makes sense, doesn't it? Eventually Lenny's got to get out of the house. How is being trapped in an apartment any better than a jail cell?"

"The accommodations are better," Len answers. "Privacy is abundant. The company that comes and goes as they please is nice as well."

Barry looks across the table to Caitlin and secretly points to himself with a quizzical look. The scientist nods and the speedster ducks his head with a smile.

"Do you really want to stay in this swanky prison for the rest of your life?" Lisa presses. "You were never one for 'planting roots' but suddenly you're content with one spot forever?"

Len chuckles as he puts down his silverware.

"It's not _forever_ , Lisa," he pointedly corrects. "With the way Central City is, the Meta-Human attacks and superior superhero guardian, news about Captain Cold will quickly be buried and I'll be able to walk around free as a bird."

"But-!"

" _And_ ," Len interrupts. "I'm more of a night owl anyway. If I _need_ to go out, it'll be during the hours when most people are asleep."

"But-!"

" _Also_ ," Len flinches slightly at the glare form his sister but he powers through it. "Scarlette is still very young and she needs a lot of attention. By the time I'm ready to take her out of the safety of this house, no one will even remember who Captain Cold is."

Lisa throws her napkin at Len and Barry catches it with his speed.

Flustered, Lisa picks up two rolls and tosses them as well. Both are caught by the speedster. Len looks to Caitlin with a raised brow and the scientist rolls her eyes.

"Alright, alright!" Caitlin says as she lowers Lisa's hands that were holding her utensils. "Enough High School drama. Let's just take each day one at a time and see what happens, okay?"

"I'm going to hang out with someone who appreciates me," Lisa huffs as she rises out of her chair. She marches off to Scarlette's room while Caitlin watches after her.

"She's going to mess up the schedule I'm working so hard to create," Len sighs as he returns his focus to his food. "Pity."

"Do you want me to go after her?" Barry offers with a hand on the back of his chair, ready to go.

"No, no," the other man waves a hand at him. "Let her go. She might just watch Scarlette until she's cooled off. Our daughter has a calming presence around her aunt."

　

　

\- - -{Down A Poorly Lit Alley}- - -

　

Mick slumps against the brick wall of the left building, one hand holding tightly to the poorly patched and bleeding wound of his arm. Grimacing, he takes a look at the dirty, bloodied piece of shirt he had used as a bandage and curses himself for his poor choice in partners.

"You don't look so good, mate," a male, British voice states.

Scowling, Mick looks up towards the voice. A tall, bearded brunette in a trench coat is standing at the end of the alley, his hands on his hips and a smug smirk on his face.

"Get lost, limey," Mick growls at the stranger.

"I'm afraid can't do that," the Brit says in a fake voice of apology. "You see," he adds as he clasps his hands in front of himself. "I need you," he points to the criminal, "among others," he rolls his eyes, "to help me defeat a very dangerous man."

Mick barks out a loud laugh at the man. The stranger lowers his hands as he pulls his lower lip into his mouth in thought.

"I'm afraid I missed the joke," the Brit comments.

"I nearly bought the farm trusting my partner because he decided to play for the other team." Mick pushes himself off of the wall and takes a shaking step towards the stranger. "Why would I suddenly go with some cosplaying weirdo I just met?"

Mick's world spins and he stumbles another step as he shakes his head, his anger keeping him upright while his body tries to drag him down.

"For one, I can take care of that," the Brit points to the pyro's wound. "It'll be good as new, as if you were never injured."

"No thanks," Mick growls as he turns. He was on his way towards an old hideout to clean the place out and get drunk. Going back would waste time but at least he wouldn't have to listen to the crazy man on the other side of the alley anymore.

"The way I see it, you don't have too many options, Mr. Rory," the Brit says to the pyro's back and the criminal stops. He smirks, "I can mend your wound, keep you fed, including alcohol, give you weapons you've never imagined using and bring you to places that are ripe for the picking."

Mick slowly turns halfway back towards the stranger who opens his arms wide to him.

"What do you say?"

"Who are you?" the pyro asks, swaying on his feet. "How do you know me?"

"You _do_ have a reputation, Mick Rory, AKA Heat Wave," the Brit answers first with a wave of a finger. "As for who _I_ am," he motions to himself with both palms towards his chest. "My name is Captain Rip Hunter, time traveler extraordinaire."

Mick huffs a laugh as he rolls his eyes.

"Looney," he grumbles as he turns away again. The world tilts wrongly and he falls to the side, his shoulder hitting harshly against the unforgiving brick of the wall.

"If all you've known is suddenly gone from you, what do you have to lose?"

Mick remains leaning against the wall for support as purposeful steps approach him.

The steps stop beside the pyro and Rip puts a hand on Mick's shoulder.

"I'm collecting a team of men and women to help me take down a criminal whose evil spans several time lines," Rip says soberly. "Even if you're no hero, you can still be a part of this mission and gain more from it than you ever could staying here, alone."

"Or," Mick huffs as he turns to the other man. "I could let you patch me up, then beat you to death and run off with everything you've got."

"That is a possibility," the Brit allows with a tilt of his head. "One that I hope you won't follow through with, though."

Exhaustion makes itself clearly known and Mick's far too tired to even think anymore, so he merely nods his head as he passes out.

Rip catches the larger man as best he can and eases him onto the ground.

"Well, that makes three members now," the Captain says to himself. "Gideon," he says to his wristwatch, "Can you please ask Mr. Palmer and Miss Lance to lend me a hand? Mr. Rory is a might bit heavier than I anticipated."

"Yes, Captain," Gideon's voice chirps.

　

\--- - --- - --- - ---

　

When Barry walks out of the CCPD for his lunch break, he's surprised to find Oliver Queen waiting for him at the bottom of the steps.

"Oliver," the speedster smiles at his friend as he rushes to him. "What are you doing here? How is everyone? Why didn't you call first?"

"Hello to you too, Barry," Oliver smirks at the younger man's enthusiasm. He jerks his head towards an awaiting SUV. "Can we talk in private?"

"Yeah, sure," Barry shrugs.

Oliver takes the wheel while Barry sits in the passenger's seat beside him. The billionaire vigilante waits until they're well into traffic before speaking.

"How well do you know Mick Rory?"

Barry stills in his seat as he looks to his friend in alarm.

"Why? What did he do? Is he in your city? What has he done?"

"Answer me first, Barry," Oliver counters.

"Well, the thing is-" _he's my boyfriend's ex-partner_ "-he's no one special, just another one of my 'regular' criminals, but-" _he's also my boyfriend's ex-friend and they got in a bad fight_ "-he knows things about someone I care about. He's dangerous. Do you know where he is?"

"He, Palmer, Sara, and maybe even Professor Stein and Jackson have been recruited by a time traveler named Rip Hunter." Oliver glances at the hero. "Have you ever heard of that name before?"

"Rip Hunter?" Barry repeats as he thinks the name over. He shakes his head. "Nah, doesn't ring a bell. Wait! _Time Traveler_? Are you serious? Wait," he waves a hand as his mind 'clicks' with another realization. "He recruited _Mick Rory_ , the _criminal_ , to join him?"

"I had a similar reaction," Oliver frowns. "Palmer says Hunter is legit, has been on his ship and seen it function with his own eyes. Supposedly, they're going after a madman who's causing havoc over time."

'What on earth? Should I tell Len? What if he tries to stop Mick? Isn't this better? Wait! No. Having Mick go through time...he might try to alter things that happened between me and Len!'

"Don't worry too much, Barry," Oliver says, sensing the tension in the younger man. "Sara is with them. She knows you. She won't allow Rory to alter anything about you; even if he learns your true identity."

"It's not me I'm worried about," Barry says aloud, then inwardly winces in regret.

"Then who are you worried about?" the archer, of course, asks.

'Len. Scarlette, our daughter. I can't give them up now. After everything we've been through, we can't start all over. I can't live without them-'

"-I don't want to lose anyone else!"

Barry blinks in surprise as he says his last thought words aloud.

" _Who_ are you going to lose?" Oliver presses.

Sighing out a heavy breath for what he's about to say, Barry turns as best he can in his seat to face Oliver.

"You might want to pull over for this."

　

...1 Hour later...

　

Oliver puts his head in his hands, his elbows pressing against the steering wheel.

Barry goes from looking around the abandoned lot they had parked in to his friend in the most nonchalant way his nerves allow him.

"Barry," Oliver starts, his voice sounding tired.

"I know it's not the most ideal relationship and not the best life partner I could pick but I don't regret anything about it anymore and I really, really can't handle you speaking against Len right now, or my actions, because I can promise you I've thought whatever negative thing you're about to say at least twice and in the end I can only take a step forward with the life I have instead of living in 'what if's or 'maybe's or trying a 'do-over' because that's not my choice to make by myself anymore and I don't even want to." Barry heaves in air more than he needs as he finishes his speed-interruption.

Oliver rubs his hands over his face then turns towards his friend. He stares directly into Barry's eyes for several moments, as if trying to decipher something in them...then he smiles and reaches out to pat the younger man on the shoulder.

"It's your life, Barry," the archer says seriously. "If you've come to terms with it, how can I go against you?"

"So...you're okay with me dating a criminal and having a daughter with him?" Barry asks hesitantly.

"Of course not," Oliver deadpans. "But," he pats the other man's shoulder again before pulling back his hand. "I'm not going to interfere either. I've done plenty of things that I'm not proud of. Things ten times worse than what you did. I have no right to judge you, Barry."

"Besides," the archer adds with a small smirk. "People change."

Barry instantly brightens, "And Len definitely has! I've always seen good in him and I think it's finally showing from him for others to see as well."

"Okay, Barry," Oliver starts the car again. "Try to keep the enthusiasm down."

　

After several minutes of driving, Barry speaks up again.

"Do you really think things will be okay with Mick going with this Hunter guy?"

"Honestly? I have no idea." Oliver glances over to see Barry lower his head in worry. "But," he adds. "You have Cisco and I have Felicity. Between the two of them, I doubt someone like Rory will be able to take a step into Central City without us knowing it."

　

\--- - --- - --- - ---

　

For the next few days, Barry struggles with the decision of telling Len about Mick or not. He tries weighing the pros and cons, tries to imagine how each situation would play out, but nothing eases his mind about what to do.

He's so lost in his own little world that he doesn't realize Julian packing up all of his personal belongings until the man is standing in front of his desk, dressed to leave and holding a storage box in front of himself.

"Going somewhere?" Barry asks as he breaks out of his own thoughts. "Did Sighn get you your own lab or something?"

"I'm going back home, CSI Allen," Julian says crisply. "This is the last time I shall darken your doors, so you'll actually have to do your work."

"Leaving? Back home?" Barry quickly gets to his feet. "Why? How come no one told me about this?"

"There was a bulletin and I told you myself yesterday," Julian says, looking down at his box. "As usual, you were in your own little world. I nearly left you there too, but," sighing, he looks up but merely glances at his coworker before looking away again. "Never mind. It's a foolish notion."

"What is it?" Barry rounds his desk as fast as he can without showing off his powers and grabs the blonde by his upper arms. "Julian, why are you leaving? Is it something I did? Something I said? Is it because I let you get drunk?"

"Nothing you could do or say would make me leave, Allen," Julian returns shortly as he pulls out of the brunette's grip. Straightening his shoulders, he continues, "I need to go home to straighten out a few things. I need to..." his voice gets lower, "...stop running from my problems."

"Problems?" Barry repeats. "Julian, are you in trouble? Is there anything I can do to help?"

'After all, I thought we were almost friends before you got all cranky weird on me again.' he thinks.

Julian sighs. "Why did I decide to tell you?" he quietly asks himself. "Oh, well," he sighs again, this time actually looking at Barry. "I'm sorry, Allen."

Barry blinks in surprise at the blonde as he waits for the rest.

"I've been hard on you this whole time, for perfectly good reasons," Julian hurriedly makes a point to say, "but," he counters himself with a small wince. "perhaps it was more harshly than necessary."

'There has to be a reason for all of this,' Barry thinks as he patiently waits. 'At least it's keeping my mind of _that thing_.'

"Back home I lost my sister," Julian says, his eyes drifting down to the box in his hands again. "Without her I had no one. My parents were more like my sponsors. My sister was the only one who really cared about me." His grip on the box tightens. "I didn't know how to cope, so I tried throwing myself into my work. I stayed beyond lab hours to perform tests that I told my colleagues were _absolutely necessary_ to do right then. When in reality...I just didn't want to go home..."

Julian shifts his hands slightly on the box as he clears his suddenly dry throat.

"It was during one of those _necessary_ experiments that I accidentally caused a minor explosion. One of my colleagues, who had come in without my knowledge, was hospitalized. I was perfectly fine." Julian takes in a deep rbeath to steady his nerves. "It was declared and accident but I knew better. I had stepped away for a moment, my mind not focused on what I was doing, so I hadn't noticed the change in the substance I was studying, causing the explosion. The refrigerator that I had walked to protected me from the fallout of my idiocy while an innocent man was harmed in my place."

"Julian..." Barry starts softly, but the rest of his words fail him. 'What should I say? Julian must be feeling like I have all of those times I severely messed up. What have others said to me to help me move on?'

"After the explosion, every glance my way seemed judgmental," Julian continues on, unware of his listener's struggle to come up with something to say. "I couldn't handle it. I had to get away. I ran. I ran as far as I reasonably could and ended up here. In America, working with a man whose far off looks kept reminding me of myself. I tried to put everything behind me and start anew. But-"

Julian raises teary eyes to Barry, startling the hero who sees the heartbreak in them, "I can't hide from it anymore. Every day I wake up in my apartment, I remember what I did. Every moment I'm in this lab, I'm reminded of my mistake. I have to go back. I need to make amends if I ever want to live my life properly."

'Seems like he knows what he needs to do.' Barry realizes. 'Still, I can't let him go like this.'

The brunette steps forward and grabs ahold of the box in the blonde's hands.

"What are you doing?" Julian demands to know as his things are pulled out of his hands and placed on the floor. "Allen! Are you-"

Barry wraps his arms around Julian in a tight hug, his grasping tightly to the other man's clothes as he closes his eyes.

"I'm sorry I wasn't a better friend to you," the brunette confesses sadly. "Even though we barely got along and you pretty much still hate me, just know," he holds tighter for a moment, "You're always welcome to come back, if you want."

Julian feels as though he has been turned into a statue; his arms are dead weights at his sides and his legs mere pillars holding him up. Who was this man? How could he have such a large heart for even those who give him a hard time?

"Also," Barry adds as he continues to hold the blonde in his arms. "I know how grief can tear you apart, make you someone you don't even recognize... Whatever happened in you lab back then, I know you didn't mean it. You're too good a man. I hope you can forgive yourself and find closure, Julian." He finally lets the man go and pulls away, then smiles at the bewildered look sent his way. "Every person deserves to be happy, Julian. Even people like you and me who make mistakes."

Julian feels himself smile as his heart lightens slightly.

"Thank you, Barry," he says as he takes a step back. "Perhaps we'll meet up again some day."

"I hope so," Barry nods. "This time, though, no drinking. Maybe we can go bowling instead?"

"I'd like that," Julian returns, then bends over to pick up his box again. "I, uh," he nervously hedges around the other man to go to the door. "I'll be leaving then."

"Safe journey," Barry lifts a hand to the man.

Julian nods a few times, then turns around and walks out of the lab.

Barry watches until he can't see the blonde before turning away from the doorway with a large sigh.

"Back to just me here I guess," he muses aloud as he looks the lab over. Having Julian, even in his worse mood, gave him a 'safety net' on his cases if Flash business or family business interfered.

'At least I can use my powers again,' Barry positively points out. His eyes happen to look over to Julian's desk. He's surprised when the emptiness of the desk leaves a similar sensation in his life now. 'I think I'm actually gonna miss him.'

　

\--- -{At the Airport}- ---

Iris looks down from the television displaying all the incoming and outgoing flights. She stares unseeing at her ticket that she holds in between both hands, the backpack straps heavy on her shoulders and the bag beside her an unmovable stone.

When she had decided on the trip she thought it was for the best. No one really _needed_ her. Barry was already happily living a new life. Wally was all for it and even her father was resigned to it, even partially protective of the new "couple".

Iris's insides twist with the thought of Captain Cold living a normal life with The Flash. With a baby girl too! And his sister and even Caitlin! _Cisco_ was even back, making even more progress with his brother and not even mentioning the... _thing_ going on with Barry.

'Why am I all alone?' Iris thinks as she tightens her hold on the plane ticket.

There's a sudden shove from her right side, sending her to the left and onto the ground in a surprised heap.

Iris's eyes fly open as she looks around for what ran into her; the injuries not even a second thought.

A blonde man in a suit gapes at the young reporter with large eyes.

"I am so, so sorry," the man says, his voice revealing his British accent. "Are you alright? I didn't mean to- I wasn't looking where I was going!"

The man looks familiar but Iris can't place his name. She takes the man's hand when he offers it then brushes herself off as she takes in the damage. Her clothes are disheveled and her left wrist hurts where she landed on it, but otherwise she's fine.

"I'm sorry," the Brit continues to say as he waits for his victim to speak. He notices the woman wince when she checks her wrist and his frown deepens. "Did you harm your wrist? Do you need to see a doctor?"

"Are you trying to convince me to sue you?" Iris nearly snaps. She takes in a breath to rein in her anger. The stranger hadn't done anything to make her angry. She was the one who was spacing out in the middle of the airport. 'He probably wasn't looking where he was going is all. No one expects to run into people randomly standing around.'

"You're going to sue me?" the blonde asks nervously. "Is it that serious? Can't I take you to the first aid station instead?"

"I'm fine," Iris assures the man with a forced upon half smile. "Just be more careful."

"I honestly didn't mean it," the Brit presses. "I was merely checking something on my ticket and when I looked back up you were standing there and when I tried to step around you, my foot got caught up in the strap of the bag at your feet and I ran into you instead."

"Oh," Iris nods as she looks down to her second bag. It's on its side, the strap stretched out away from it. The likelihood of the stranger lying was small, so she takes him for his word and assures him everything's fine. "You can just...keep moving on."

Iris pulls her bag a few feet away to resume her inner turmoil, this time making sure the strap of her other bag wasn't in any position to trip someone into her again. She's barely had a second to think before someone's clearing their throat beside her. Iris turns to the noise maker and frowns at the blonde from before as he nervously smiles at her.

"I'm sorry," he repeats with a small bow. "But are you perhaps...Detective West's daughter? Ivory, I think?"

"Iris," the woman corrects. "How do you know my Dad?"

"Ah, well," the blonde straightens. "My name's Julian Albert. I was a CSI for the CCPD where your father works."

"Was?" Iris repeats as the familiar name clicks with the familiarity of the man's face. "Why was? Did something happen?"

"Yes and no," Julian deflects. He looks down at the ticket in his hand. "I realized I couldn't stay anymore because...I was running away." He looks up again bashfully. "I left things in poor condition back home. I'm going back to make it right."

"How?" Iris asks, hoping the man's situation might shed some light on her own somehow.

"I'm not entirely sure," Julian says with a small tilt of his head, unaware of the disappointment his words bring to the woman he's talking to. "I do know," he adds with confidence, "that running away hasn't done anything for me."

Julian offers a small smile to Iris.

"If there is a problem, one should do their best to mend it, right?" he asks without expecting an answer. "At the very lease, we should _try_ , right?"

Iris gives the blonde one slow nod as an answer, her own head spinning with the thought of going back to her own problems and facing them head on.

"Where do you even start?" she asks herself aloud.

With a shrug, Julian takes the question on. "I suppose we should go directly to the person or thing we're struggling with. Once we've figured out what's actually wrong, then we'll know if there's something we can do to make it better."

'Running away won't fix anything.' Iris thinks. She looks down for her ticket and is surprised when she doesn't see it. She looks around herself and towards the floor where she fell, but she doesn't see it. The ticket is gone. 'Is this a sign?'

"Something the matter?" Julian asks worriedly as he watches the woman look around for something. "Did you lose something?"

"It doesn't matter," Iris decides. She picks up her bag off the ground and offers the blonde a genuine smile. "I think I'll take your advice, Julian. Thank you."

She walks away without waiting for the "your welcome" from the Brit.

Julian raises a hand in a last ditch effort to wave farewell as he watches Iris walk away. He doesn't know what he said to earn the woman's thanks, but then the overhead speakers announce his flight boarding and he's soon rushing too quickly to care about thinking of anything other than getting there in time.

　

\- - -

　

Iris calls Barry as she drives to the waterfront.

"Uh, hi there, Iris," Barry awkwardly answers. "Long time no speak."

"Are you still at work?" the reporter asks.

"M'Yeah, I am. Is there something wrong?"

"Not sure. I need to talk to you. In private."

"Okay...I guess I could meet you at Jitters?"

"Meet me at the waterfront."

"Uh, sure. Alright."

"Good." Iris hangs up without another word and takes a deep breath to steady her nerves. She was regretting her decision with every passing building. Was she really going to have a verbal war with Barry? Was she actually going to spill her heart out to a man who betrayed her? What was she going to say? What will he say? Maybe their meeting together would make things worse. Maybe Barry wouldn't even see her as a friend anymore. Was it worth it? Did she even want to be a part of his life?

The waterfront came before Iris answered even one question.

After parking, Iris takes the path and start to walk on it, expecting Barry to use his powers to find her or call if he didn't.

Sure enough, a few minutes after getting there, Iris is greeted by the speedster.

"I just clocked off," Barry says. He reaches up to rub at the back of his neck as he nervously asks, "So...What do you want to talk about?"

'Yeah, what?' Iris looks around for people who might listen in. When she doesn't see anyone she isn't sure if she's relieved that they can talk freely or annoyed not to have an excuse not to talk.

"Iris?" Barry prods, sounding worried now. "Is there something wrong? Are you in trouble? Does Joe know about whatever it is?"

Stopping, Iris turns on her heels to face her brother-hero-lover-heartbreak...

"Barry," she starts, wastes a moment to wet her suddenly dry lips, then tries to finish, "what _are_ we?"

"Friends," Barry shrugs. "At least...I thought we were. Why?"

"Friends," Iris repeats with a half nod, her anger spiking hard and fast in her heart. "That's it? Just friends? I am _nothing_ else to you?"

"My good friend," the hero tries. "Iris, is this about us?"

"Us!" the woman laughs. "Barry, I don't think there ever really was an _us_."

"Yes there was, Iris!" Barry counters angrily. "You were my first serious love! I thought I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you!"

"Then _why_ , when your dad died and I tried to be there for you, **why** did you run into the arms of _Leonard Snart_ and **_not mine_**?"

The wind picks up like an old cartoon as silence sits heavily in between the two.

'This was a bad idea.' Iris thinks. 'I don't know what I'm doing. I should just go.'

She turns to leave.

"I'm sorry."

She stops.

"You were right," Barry confesses to the woman's back. "I had feelings for Len since the beginning. I just didn't understand what those feelings meant or what they really were. I never...I never thought about being with a man. Having a daughter with him was a Meta-Human twist."

"What if there wasn't?" Iris turns back to the speedster with accusing eyes. "If he wasn't miraculously capable of becoming pregnant, do you really think things wouldn't have ended this way?"

"Iris..." the speedster struggles with the answer. "I-I don't know."

"Don't you?" the woman snaps. "Why did you chase after me if I wasn't worth fighting for, Barry? How can you say you really loved me when you couldn't even bring yourself to depend on me?" Fueled by anger, she continues without waiting a beat, "If that wasn't bad enough, you decided that a _criminal_ would be a better choice than me! Have you honestly lost your mind?" 

"I love Len," Barry says, his heart breaking for the woman as he watches tears well up in her eyes. "I'm sorry for what I did to you, Iris. Growing up together, I felt close to you. I loved you, _still_ love you. I just didn't know the love I had for you wasn't the same kind of love I would have for Len."

Barry steps closer to Iris, his arms reaching out to embrace her, but she takes a step back from him, keeping their distance. He drops his arms as he lowers his head in shame.

"I have no excuse for my actions," Barry says soberly. "I can only take responsibility for them and move on with the decisions I've made." He raises his head and offers the woman a kind smile. "I still care about you, Iris, but only as a sister and an important friend. I don't want to lose you...but I can't give up the Snarts or my daughter in order to keep you at my side. I understand if you don't want to be a part of my life anymore. I merely beg that you keep this to yourself. Keep what's happening between me, Len, Lisa and Scarlette to yourself. Please don't put any of them in danger."

Anger burns hotly in the back of Iris's throat as she glares at the hero.

"Do you think I'm so petty that I'd go around spewing about your low-life lover?" she seethes. "You think I'd take revenge by putting you in danger?"

"Iris-"

"Yes, you've been through hard times, Barry, but I'm no stranger to heartbreak either!" the woman speaks over the man. "My mother ran away because she didn't want to be around me anymore! She ran away from me, Barry! Eddie died in my arms!"

Iris tries to catch her breath as her body trembles to keep her emotions in check.

"What's one more person on my list of losses?" she breathes out.

"I'm sorry," Barry repeats sadly, the words feeling inadequate.

Iris merely nods, her throat too swollen to speak. She wipes at the tears that start to fall from her eyes as she clears her throat.

"You found your happy ending," she says wetly. "You better not mess it up...because I'm not going to be there to fix it for you."

"I understand," Barry replies as his heart sinks. "I-" he hesitates, "I'll still be there for you...If you ever need me."

"That's just it, Barry..." Iris smiles sadly. "I _don't_ need you anymore."

Iris walks passed Barry and back towards her car with long, confident strides. With every slide of her legs, a part of her heart feels as though it's breaking away. She feels a buzz of energy and doesn't need to look back to know the speedster has run off.

Iris stops walking. She closes her eyes and breathes in until her lungs ache with their efforts to hold all the air in. She lets the air out all at once and opens her eyes again.

'I can't live like this anymore,' she decides. 'He moved on and so will I.'

Irish huffs a laugh at herself as she resumes her walk to her car.

'I can't believe I let this affect me for so long. I need a change of pace. No, a change of _place_. Central City is getting too small.' She reaches the car and unlocks the door, but pauses to look out over the water.

'If there's nothing there, I'm not running away.'

Iris gets in and drives off with a roar of her vehicle's engines.

　

　

\--- -{Barry}- ---

　

Barry sends a text to Len that he's coming for a visit and uses his key to get into the apartment when he gets there. There's no one in the main living space, so he goes to the other rooms to check for occupants.

He finds Len sitting in their daughter's room, holding their baby in his arms as he hums tunelessly and rocks her in the chair.

"Lisa and Caitlin went out claiming they're getting "basic necessities" but I think my sister just wants to make out with your friend," Len softly tells the speedster without looking at him.

Barry smiles at the man's direct words as he steps slowly into the room.

"How are you two doing?" he asks as he rests an elbow on the back of the rocking chair and leans over to look at his daughter's sleeping face.

"Scarlette has some gas, I came to a decision, and I really want to kiss you."

Shocked, Barry turns his head to look at Len and is surprised when lips meet his in a stolen kiss. He blinks rapidly as he leans away to have a better look at the other man. Had he been replaced by a Meta?

"Thank you, Barry," Len says sincerely, his blue eyes shining even in the low lights of the bedroom.

"F-For what?" the hero breathes out, suddenly wanting to do whatever a hundred times over if it got him this reaction.

Smirking, Len turns his face away to look down at their daughter.

"I'm not afraid anymore," he says simply. "It's been a long time..." He sighs out a soft breath. "Since I've not been afraid."

'Afraid? Of what? Of whom? Mick?' Barry's mind tries to figure out as his eyes look away. He feels a nudge and imediately looks back to see an annoyed look on Len's face.

"Stop overthinking," Len chides quietly. "My life's not that simply put. Just know that I...I..." He lifts a hand to rub at the bridge of his nose. 'What am I saying? I feel like a soap opera character.'

Barry patiently waits a few dozen seconds before kneeling beside Len to whisper, "What?" When the other man looks at him, he repeats, "You what?"

"I feel safe with you," Len confesses somewhat irratably. He points at the hero's face as it breaks into a large smile. "Don't you dare let this get to your head. We still have to work on our relationship."

 _Relationship_. Barry's face hurts from smiling. It's like his face wants to tear itself in half and his heart is doing backflips in his head. Len rolls his eyes at him but he doesn't care. He lunges forward to steal his own kiss from the other man, careful not to squish their daughter still lying in between them.

Len puts a hand on Barry's chest and pushes him away.

"Alright, no more of that," he rebukes, but there's a smirk on his face. "As much as I'd like to, I'm not interested in making another mini hero right now."

Barry's sore face burns as he realizes the full implications of his boyfriend's words. He looks at their daughter, to Len's stomach, to their daughter, Len's mouth, their daughter again, back to Len's face.

Len hits Barry in the arm where it was easiest to reach him.

"Yes, if we do _that_ , we get another of _these_ ," Len leans forward and places the baby in her second father's arms. "Now, you hold her while I go to the bathroom. Do _not_ wake her up."

Nodding furiously, Barry holds his daughter close while Len shuffles out of the room. Alone with the baby, he shifts positions to sit on the rocking chair to be more comfortable.

Scarlette's eyes open wide and her father's heart skips a beat. Her face scrunches up unhappily and the heart picks up the pace to make up for the missed one. The baby starts to squirm with a soft whine and Barry's head goes on high alert.

'No! Oh, no!' He swallows down his initial panic to plead with his daughter.

"Please don't cry," he begs quietly. "Len will never forgive me if you start crying now!"

Scarlette's lower lip trembles as her eyes begin to fill with tears.

"I'm your Dad too, you know," Barry tries to reason in desperation. "You've seen me before. Don't you remember?"

The tears begin to fall as Scarlette snuffles, the whine getting louder.

Barry stands up and starts to gently rock the baby in the way he'd seen Lisa do the last time he upset his daughter.

It doesn't work.

Scarlette's whine is turning into a full on cry, her eyes closed as tears spill down her round, pink cheeks.

With nothing else coming to mind, Barry starts to hum as he continues to rock his daughter. The humming is strange and strained with no tempo or beat. Scarlette keeps getting more upset, so Barry switches to the first song he can think of.

"Go to sleep little creep-er, no," he shakes his head to correct the lyrics and tries again. "Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep little baby..."

Scarlette starts to calm, so Barry keeps on going.

"Go to sleep little cre-Go to sleep," he inwardly curses himself for getting that part wrong again. "Go to sleep little girl. Hope monsters fill your head. No! Ugh!" Barry swints his eyes closed as he tries to remember the actual words to the lullaby. He hums the melody to help but it doesn't work. Scarlette, who had stopped crying at this point, looks up at her second father curiously, as if confused about his confusion.

"I'll do another one," Barry tells his baby girl, then starts, "Twinkle twinkle little star-"

"No one can know who you are," Len's voice sings into the room, startling the speedster. Barry looks towards the doorway where Len is leaning against the frame. Smirking, he continues, "If they do they might attack. Must be careful, watch your back."

"Why must you ruin classic lulabies?" Barry complains.

"In this world that stretches far," Len sings the melody louder than his boyfriend's voice. "No one can know who you are."

"That's too depressing to teach our daughter," the hero reasons.

"Rock-a-Bye Baby talks about the child falling out of a tree," Len deflets with a raised brow. "How are my renditions any worse than that?"

"What?" Barry bawlks. "It does not."

"Sing it then," his boyfriend challenges.

"Rock a bye baby, on the tree top," Barry sings, focusing on the words to make sure he says the right ones. "When the winds blows the cradle will rock. When the bow breaks the cradle...will...fall..."

The speedster's eyes widen as he looks to Len who finishes for him, "And down will come baby, cradle and all."

"That's terrible," Barry realizes.

"There's a reason for it," Len shrugs. "But that's not what's important now, is it?"

Reluctantly, the hero asks, "What's your version of that song?"

Len's eyes trail away from the speedster's face to look at their daughter's drooping eyes. His face turns passive as he sings, "Go to sleep, Lisa, just shut your eyes...I'll watch out for Dad, in case his fist flies...Don't be too worried, your brother is strong...He'll even fix songs that aren't too long."

Barry's heart aches for the true meaning of the words. Losing his parents broke his heart but if those he loved, or actually, if the ones who were _supposed to_ love him had beaten him instead, turned their back on him and treated him like trash. He couldn't say for sure...but that might've been worse...

"Don't feel bad for us, Barry," Len's voice reaches out to the hero, pulling him out of his sad thoughts. "The world is just like that. You're childhood wasn't a picnic either. So don't waste that big heart of yours feeling bad for us."

He steps back into the room and runs the back of his finger down the side of Scarlette's face.

"Besides," Len adds, looking up into Barry's eyes. "I have a family now. If going through the past meant bringing me to this present..." He smiles. "I'd do it all over again in a heartbeat."

Turning, Barry slowly reaches up a hand to rest it behind Len's neck. He uses the position to pull the other man close to his side so as not to push against their daughter.

"I love you," he confesses, then pulls Len in for a kiss. He keeps it simple and short, a promise instead of an action of passion.

As they start to pull away, Len's arm jerks up, his hand grabbing hold of the speedster's shoulder, fingers pressing firmly into the man's flesh under the shirt.

"I love you, Barry," Len forces out in a weak voice.

The words ring loud and true in Barry's ears and his heart swells as his world fades away from the three of them. He holds Len close with one arm while looking at Scarlette whom he holds in the other.

'Mine,' he thinks happily to himself. 'They're all mine.'

Barry takes in a deep breath and lets it out as reality matches his dreams.

'Mine forever.'

 

\--- - --- - --- - ---

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, Iris's confrontation came off as jealousy....
> 
> Not of Clarification:  
> I wasn't entirely happy with the Iris/Barry scene but I felt like that should be "something" to finally give it an END.  
> Just to make sure, because I do NOT want any confusion about Len and Barry's relationship, I want to point out a few things/explain a few things... (If you're not confused, please disregard the rest of this note.)  
> Iris's question: "If he wasn't miraculously capable of becoming pregnant, do you really think things wouldn't have ended this way?" - Is a 'little' confusing because it plays with negatives. She's stating that Barry would still be with Len even without the baby in their lives.  
> The additional: "Why did you chase after me if I wasn't worth fighting for, Barry? How can you say you really loved me when you couldn't even bring yourself to depend on me?"  
> Is for the grounding of the answer that "Yes" Barry would still be with Len. Because Barry fought for Len. (Fought to take care of him, protect him, defend him from his own family & friends, etc.)  
> Without realizing it, Barry became dependent on Len. He found a need for/pull towards the man that drove him to do all he could for him.   
> Now, all that being said, would things have worked out as well without Scarlette to bring them together? Probably not. Barry would not have had an excuse to be around Len so often. Len would not have needed to ask Barry (& subsequently his friends) for help. That isn't to say they would not have gotten together, but it certainly "greased a few wheels" and made things easier....


	18. ...Continuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
> Rated: "M" for "Make believe this is actually good"...   
> Warning for X-Rated content!  
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

\--- - --- - --- - --- [{2 Years Later}] --- - --- - --- - ---

　

_This morning, another feat of icy heroism has enthralled our fair city. A bus, which breaks had unepectedly failed to function, was heading for a bridge under repair. A large space of open air seperated the two ends of the bridge and the bus was going straight for that gap, the driver unable to stop the vehicle or even alter their course, when a sudden blast of blue power of some sort shot out of nowhere and created a patch of ice road. The bus slid to its side on the slippery surface but eventually skid to a stop against the wall on the other end of the broken bridge. The driver and all of the passengers were shaken up but comepletely safe and relatively unharmed. Events like this have been happening at irregular intervals, some times helping our local hero, The Flash, for the past few months. Most citizens of Central City are still cautiously optomistic of the mysterious new hero, others downright accusing the unseen man or woman of having ulterior motives, but this reporter, whose younger brother happened to be on that bus, is thankful beyond words and hopes that whomever performed that mysterious rescue will see this braodcast and know that you have one fan who appreciates you._

　

"Barry," Len groans from the couch, "must you record every nice thing the news says about me? We're going to run out of DVR space!"

"I'm just trying to cultivate positive reinforcement," Barry smiles brightly as he turns to his partner. "Unlike you, I _like_ to hear people compliment my boyfriend."

Len tisks as he gets to his feet. "What's to compliment? The bus could've still fallen."

"But it didn't!" the speedster counters.

"More importantly," Len points an acusing finger to the brunette as he levels a glare at him. "What are we going to do about Scarlette's princess movies if you keep using up all of our memory space?!"

"I'll just buy the DVDs," Barry shrugs, nonplussed.

"You're unbelievable," the ex-criminal rolls his eyes, then walks away towards the kitchen. "Honestly, certifiable. Why do I like you?"

"Hm?" the speedster is at the other man's side in a second. "Did you say something, Len?"

"Nope," Len deadpans.

"Something nice?" Barry presses.

"Definitely not."

"About me?"

"I already said 'no'."

"You said you liked me."

"What, are you five?"

"You so rarely admit it, it's nice to rub it in when it does happen."

"Maybe," Len turns a glare to the brunette. "I'd do it more often if you _didn't_ press your luck every time I say things on accident?"

Barry makes a face as if he's thinking the words over, then he smiles at Len.

"So...You admit to saying it?"

"Where's Lisa with my daughter?"

Len tosses a towel at Barry's face and walks out of the kitchen.

In a flash, the speedster is in the other man's way, his bright smile a complete contrast to his boyfriend's scowl.

"I love you," Barry says, still smiling.

"I endure you," Len drawls back, trying to get around him.

Barry side-steps to block Len and reaches out an arm to wrap around the other man's waist.

"I even love you when you're acting like a grumpy Pappa Bear," the speedster adds.

Len holds still as he realizes his lover's intentions. Smirking, he looks the hero in the eyes, "The ladies will be home soon."

"No they won't," Barry corrects with a slight shake of his head. "I told them to stay at Caitlin's, because tonight..." He leans his face in closer. "You're all mine."

"You think you can handle me?" Len remarks as he raises a brow. "Cocky little hero, aren't you?"

Barry spin their bodies around to push Len against the wall and pin his arms up above his head. Len instinctly struggles against his lover but stops as the speedster steps in close enough to press their chests against each other.

Barry kicks each of Len's legs out to the side, giving him room to grind his hardening length against his lover's.

Len groans from the sensation, feeling the other's excitement even with all of their clothes still on.

"Slow..." Barry asks, his voice low and husky as he desperately holds his desires back. "Or fast?"

He bucks hard against his lover and Len wimpers in submission as he struggles to pull his hands free again.

"Answer me, _Leonard_ ," Barry growls into the man's ear. "Slow..." He slides his nose across his lover's jaw until he reaches his mouth, then turns his head to cover Len's mouth with his own for a deep kiss.

Len's already closed eyes tighten as he tries to keep up with his lover's tempo. His lips burn with the intensity of the kiss, his tongue warring with the speedster's for dominance in his own mouth.

Barry pulls back breathless and chuckles at Len's red cheeks, reveling in the fact _he_ made him that way.

"Or fast?" Barry belatedly remembers the rest of his question. In seconds, he has his and Len's shirts removed and his lover's arms trapped above his head again.

"Both!" Len shouts at him as pleasure shivers up his spine. "Get me in that room _now_ , then-" Barry puts his mouth on Len's neck and start to suck, stealing away the rest of his lover's words and turning them into a groan.

"Don't talk down to me," Barry orders, pulling his mouth away just enough to speak, his lips brushing against his lover's skin with every word. "Or should I do whatever I want?"

"I-I-I!" Len's head is a fog. He can't think straight. Forget it, he can't think at all.

"Mmm?" Barry hums as he slides both wrists into one hand to trail the other down his lover's arms lightly, leaving goosebumps as he goes.

Len shudders under the speedster's touch, swearing he can feel small sparks of electricity wherever skin touches.

Barry's hand reaches Len's shoulder, turns to go down his front, then easily slides around his side to slip under the man's jeans, into his underwear, over the bottocks, until it reaches its destination to press inside Len.

"Gah!" Len archs against the wall as he's entered, his arms still pinned. His legs nearly fail to hold him upright as they slip against the wall to find traction where they're still spread out.

Barry's length presses against his clothes painfully. As much fun as he's having teasing Len, watching the man being helpless under him was affecting him too strongly to draw it out very long. He speeds them to the bedroom, keeping his hand in the same spot since it wasn't far.

Len wimpers form the sensation of being moved with something inside him. It was electifying and somewhat painful but in a good way that made him tingle all over.

Barry removes his hand from Len in order to strip them, which he does with his powers. With them now naken, the speedster pushes his lover onto the bed, his eyes hungrily watching Len bounce against the matress while a part of him remains standing at attention.

Barry crawls onto Len until their mouths reach and he leans down to devour his lover's mouth. Len's hands go from clenching the blankets to sliding up Barry's lean, muscular body, each finger sliding over his lover's abs as they pass by them, until they make it to the brunette's neck where they latch on to hold the man in place as they continue to kiss.

Barry slides one arm under Len and lifts him up enough to drag him the up the rest of the way so that they're completely on the bed; their mouths never stop touching.

An aching down below reminds Barry of his needs and he rubs at himself as he continues to explore Len's mouth. He jerks off once and grimaces into the kiss when he realizes he didn't grab anything for clean up, a mistake he often made.

Len pulls away from the kiss to blindly reach for the small dresser by the bed. He manages to get it open and grabs the small box of tissues before Barry realizes what he's doing.

"Here," Len shoves the box into Barry's chest with one hand as the other reaches for the brunette's neck. "Hurry up."

 _Hurry up_. Fuels something in Barry and he suddenly pulls away from the kiss. He sees Len's confused face for a second before he flips his lover over and props his rear end up.

"What are you doing?" Len grumbles into the blanket, his heart a wreck in his chest as he fists the blanket.

"I'm in charge," Barry reminds his lover as he slides in a finger. "Did you forget?" He asks, feinging anger as he pushes in a second. It's a little too soon and tight, so he stills as his lover's body adjusts.

Len grunts as he tries to even his breaths. Before he's managed that, there's a third finger and he has to start all over again.

Barry, jerks off a second time, with his fingers still in Len, then uses his cum as lube as he enters his lover's body.

"Barry!" Len calls out as he's entered. The stretch burns a little from being mostly dry and his heartbeat is so loud in his head he thinks it's going to explode.

"Say it again!" the speedster orders as he begins to move. "Say my name!"

"Ngh!" Len bites the blankets to stop himself from giving in.

"Say it!" Barry orders again as he pushes in harder and harder. "Say my name!"

"Bartholemew!" Len shouts as he tries to hold himself together.

"That's right," the speedster smiles as he slows his pace down to an even rythm. "Now say it again. The other one."

"Barry," his lover complies weakly.

"Again."

"Barry."

"Again! Louder!"

"BARRY!"

Barry explodes in his lover but he can already feel another round coming.

Len huffs a laugh as he turns his head to show his profile to the man above him.

"Trying to break a record today, _hero_?" he drawls.

Smirking, Barry lifts Len up slightly higher so he can reach his lover's length. He licks his palm from wrist to fingertip, then wraps it around Len to give him a long, slow stroke.

"You're killing me!" Len grits out through clenched teeth.

"I'm the boss in bed," Barry reminds his lover. It was one of the few rules they made for each other. Len enjoyed being taken over and Barry was surprised to find himself excited to be given such control over the man he loved.

"Please," Len actually begs and Barry stops moving to hear him better. "Not slow today. _Please_."

That's all it took for Barry to completely lose it. His body reacts on his own and he gives Len's length hard, faster strokes, bringing him into climax before he even resumes his own tempo.

Spent, Len starts to sink against the matress, feeling like a lifeless doll.

Barry finishes his last round in his lover then pulls out, forcing his body to be content by taking in deep breaths and thinking of all the work he still had to do at the CCPD the next day. Work on the brain was an instant buzz kill and Barry soon is relaxed enough to lay beside Len on the bed.

"Need the pill," Len mumbles with his eyes closed.

"Right," Barry hits his forehead for forgetting again and gets up for the medicine. Since he often came more than once during their love sessions, condoms were troublesome to use, so Caitlin specialized a birth control pill for Len to take, one that could even counter Barry's Meta-Human DNA.

After quickly washing his hands, the speedster downs two energy bars as he prepares a cup of juice and gets the pill for Len. He takes both things back into the bedroom and almost chokes on the last bit of bar when he lays eyes on his lover.

Naken Len is sprawled out on his front on the bed, his head turned to the side. The evening light that was coming through the cracks of the window blinds appeared to shine on the thin layer of sweat covering him, giving him a glow. Len's mouth is partially open, his breathing even and calm in almost slumber.

Barry swallows thickly as he takes everything in, thanking every lucky object that he ever came across for what he had.

Len groans, breaking the speedster out of his spell. Barry kneels beside his lover and offers him the meds and drink. The other man slowly takes one, then the other, finishing the juice completely before handing the cup back to the brunette.

"Thanks," Len says weakly, closing his eyes again.

"Don't fall asleep before I get us cleaned up," Barry wants to order but it's more of a soft rebuke. His lover merely hums, a non-answer that actually meant 'Whatever. I don't care.'

Smiling, Barry uses his speed to handle clean up. In moments, he's laying beside Len under a new, clean blanket, using his own shoulder to pillow his lover's head.

Len smiles and Barry can feel it against his skin, making him smile too.

　

\--- - --- - --- - ---

　

CSI Allen is given the weekend off, so he and his family take a trip out of Central City and towards the coast. Barry drives while Len acts as the human GPS in the copilot seat. Lisa sits on one side of Scarlette while Caitlin sits on the other. Joe and Wally were already on a father-son adventure and couldn't come, and Iris was out of the country on a story, so it was just the main group going.

"I don't like the looks of those clouds," Lisa pouts up at the sky as she spots a dark cloud near the horizon. "What if it rains?"

"I checked NOAA before we left. There's no chance of a rain storm where we're going," Caitlin assures the other woman.

"Daddy, can you play my mo~ovie?" Scarlette asks as she kicks her legs.

"Don't you want to watch the scenerie?" Len asks his daughter as he looks at her using the rear view mirror.

"Nah, uh," Scarlette shakes her head. "I wanna watch da pink shoes one!"

"Lettie," Lisa smiles as she leans towards her niece. "Did you know Aunti Lisa wanted to be a dancer when she was little?"

"Really?" the two year old's eyes go large as she looks at her aunt. "Did you do it? Was you flamous?"

"Famous, Scarlette," Caitlin corrects gently.

"Was you famous?" the little girl corrects herself.

"So famous that they had to delete all of my dances off the entire planet," Lisa answers dramatically.

"Oh, wow!" Scarlette's eyes seem to sparkle at her Aunt.

Len snorts a laugh.

"Oi!" Lisa kicks at her brother's seat without looking away from her neice.

"You need to stop lying to my daughter, Lisa," Len drawls with authority. "You'll give her trust issues down the line."

"You're such a kill joy, Lenny," Lisa rolls her eyes.

"Can I watch my movie now, Daddy?" Scarlette asks again, completely forgetting her previous enchantment of her Aunt.

Barry moves a hand to find the movie but Len puts his hand over it as he turns in his seat to look at their daughter.

"What word are you forgetting, honey?"

"Uh...." Scarlette's face scrunches up in thought, then it clears as she shouts. "Please!"

"That's right," Len smiles at the little girl as he lets go of Barry. He looks away to find the movie and after finding the DVD, puts it in.

Lisa snickers from her spot and Len doesn't have to ask what his sister is laughing about to know what it is. She had often remarked on the humor of an ex-criminal teaching manners. He finds a stray crayon and, while Scarlette's attention is captivated by the animated film, tosses it at his sister's head, hitting her in the side of her face.

"Hey!" Lisa snaps and Scarlette harshly hushes her for it.

Caitlin covers her mouth to stop herself from laughing while Barry smiles wide and Len merely shrugs as if nothing had happened.

　

\- - -

　

In only a few hours they reach a small beach with plenty of parking spaces at a walking distance from it. Len gets out first and looks over the other beach goers carefully as his sister and her companion get his daughter out. Barry rounds the front of the vehicle and stands beside his partner.

"Not as busy as I thought it would be," the speedster comments.

Len takes in a deep breath through his nose and lets it out with a nod.

"It's going to rain," he states, then turns around to take his daughter's hand.

"How do you know?" Barry frowns, looking up at the barely cloudy sky above them.

"I just do," Len shrugs. He smiles down at his daughter as he swings their joined hands. "Are you ready to play in the sand?"

"Ye~es!" Scarlette cheers as she jumps. "Let's go!" She points towards the water as she starts to drag her father towards it. "Come on, Daddy! Go! Go! Go!"

Len lets himself be dragged away, offering the others a sight wave without looking at them as he goes.

"Lazy butt," Lisa scowls at her brother's back. "Leaving us with all the work as he takes the Princess away."

"Len says it's going to rain," Barry says as he rubs the back of his neck. "Maybe we should just bring out the towels and the umbrella? Leave the food so we don't have to carry so much if it suddenly storms?"

Lisa groans as she turns to Caitlin.

"See? I told you!"

"Are you guys coming?" Len calls out as he gets pulled further and further away.

"Coming!" Barry calls after his partner. He grabs the large umbrella from the backseat and runs at a regular pace after the man and their daughter.

"I'll get the towels," Caitlin offers. She gestures after the guys. "Why don't you go ahead of me?"

"And leave you alone to be attacked by some perve?" Lisa huffs as she reaches into the vehicle for the towels. She gives half to the scientist as she states, "Not on your life, Doctor Hottie."

Caitlin blushes with a small smile as she holds the towels close to her chest.

"I thought you agreed to stop using that nickname," she comments quietly after her companion has closed the vehicle's door.

"Meh," Lisa shakes her head then loops one of her arms with Caitlin's. "I sort of pretended to say I wouldn't but you know how I am." She gives the scientist's cheek a quick peck. "When I'm frustrated loving you is the only way to calm me down."

Caitlin suddenly feels prickles of heat all over her skin. She nods without knowing why, then nearly stumbles as Lisa starts to pull her to where the others were.

　

The sand is warm and clear of debris. Barry sinks his feet deeply into it so that only the tops of his feet are showing. He glances back to make sure Caitlin and Lisa were coming. After seeing the two women finally making their way towards them, he turns his focus back to Len splashing water at Scarlette who squeels in delight as she runs away from it.

_Walk along a beach, holding hands with our daughter._

Barry blushes as the memory resurfaces in his head. He hopes anyone looking at him will assume it's sunburn or that they're too far to see at all. To distract himself, he runs towards his family and joins in on the splashing, sending a mini wave at Len who scolds him when he's soaked from the waist down on one side of his body.

"What's the point in going to the beach if you don't get a little wet?" Barry asks. He was wearing swim trunks and a swim shirt, ready to dive into the water at any moment.

Len, on the other hand, was wearing lightweight pants and a white, long sleeved shirt. A fact he reminds his partner as he kicks a wave of water at him.

Scarlette giggles at her fathers as she starts to kick water them as well. She had a one-piece bathingsuit under her sundress, but she didn't seem to care about her waredrob as much as her parents did and contended herself with trying to drench her 'opponents'.

"Oh! Me too!" Lisa cheers, dropping the towels to make a mad dash to the water. "I want to play in the water with the Princess!"

Caitlin takes pictures as Lisa takes her niece's lead in forgetting her clothes, a sundress over a bathingsuit as well, and literally dives into trouble. She splashes in the shallow end where she kneels, sending wave after wave onto Len and Barry while Scarlette claps her on beside her, occassionally joining in as well.

　

"Okay! Okay! I yield!" Len lifts his hands to wipe the water out of his eyes as he steps out and away from the water. Caitlin brings him a towel and he thanks her as he wipes his face dry.

Barry scoops Scarlette up and onto his shoulder to carry her out as well, leaving Lisa to catch her breath where she still knelt in the water.

"Where's the love?" Lisa complains, her hands on her hips.

"Why don't we look for sea shells as we dry off?" Caitlin suggests to the group.

"I wanna finda shell!" Scarlette announces as she tries to wiggle free from her father's shoulder. "Pappa! Let me down!"

"What word are you forgetting?" Barry winks at Len.

"Please!" Scarlette says as she continues to wiggle.

"Okay, but you have to stop moving!" Barry chuckles as he brings his squirming daughter to ground level. "Hey," he kneels beside the toddler. "Can you hold my hand and Daddy's at the same time as we look?"

Scarlette nods her head as she brightly answers, "A'course!"

The little girl quickly grabs ahold of Barry's hand, then drags him over to Len to take his.

Len looks from his daughter holding his hand, up to Barry who smiles meekly at him, then grins as he looks away.

　

They walk down the beach looking for shells, only finding one the size of a quarter after Lisa had stepped on it. As they make their way back, the sky darkens and thunder rolls around them.

"Really?" Lisa complains to the sky.

"We better hurry so we aren't drenched in the van," Len says, picking his daughter up.

Scarlette lets go of both of her father's hands as she's picked up, then wraps both hands around her Len's neck as she lays her head against his chest.

The group rushes off the beach with the few strangers that were still there as well. They're all in the car when the sky opens and rain begins to pour down.

Lisa sighs as she slumps back in her seat. "We made it.

"Did anyone grab our umbrella or towels?" Len drawls as he stares at said umbrella being pelted by rain. He hears his sister grown and he smirks humorlessly.

"I'll get them," Barry offers, turning to leave. A hand on his arm stops him from leaving and he follows it to its owner. Len is watching the strangers drive off.

"Wait," he says. Everyone goes silent as the strangers drive off. Once everyone's gone, Len lets go of Barry and nods. "Okay. Do it _that way_."

'That way' as in 'you can use your powers'.

'He wanted me to wait so that I wouldn't get wet using my powers,' Barry realizes with a smile. He pats his partner on the shoulder.

"A little water never hurt anyone who wasn't the Wicked Witch of the West," he says, then runs out at regular speed for their things.

　

Barry is completely soaked by the time he gets back. He opens the back of the vehicle and places the wet towels and umbrella there before heading for the driver's side. He's surprised when the door doesn't open. Looking up, he sees Len sitting in the driver's seat. His partner jerks his thumb to the passenger's side.

Confused, Barry runs around to the other door and it opens without issue. There are dry towels on the chair and he rushes in to sit on them before they can get wet from the door being open.

"I can drive wet," the hero remarks as he wipes the water out of his eyes.

"Can and should are not the same word," Len returns as he lifts a blanket up from between their seats. He wraps it around the speedster. "You drove here, I can drive back."

"Bu-" Barry stops talking as Len reaches around him to get at his seat belt. Their chests brush together, making the speedster's heartrate increase as he watches his partner pull the buckle across him slowly to click it into place.

"I c-can buckle...too..." Barry offeres weakly.

"Daddy?" Scarlette pipes up brightly.

Both parents turn towards their daughter who looks at them quizzically.

Scarlette smiles.

"Can I please watch my movie again?"

Len huffs a laugh, then Lisa giggles, Caitlin muffles her laugh, then Barry outdoes them all as he breaks into a loud laugh.

The toddler frowns in confusion.

"Is that mean no?"

"I'm putting it in now," Len assures his daughter as he holds in his laughter. "The pink shoes one?"

"The island one, please!" his daughter cheers.

"Mhm," her father nods, biting his lower lip. "Got it."

Barry burrows deeper into his blanket as his laughter falls away and he realizes he was acting like a teenager in front of Lisa, Caitlin, _and_ his daughter. He feels Len's hand touch his leg and give it a squeeze, making him feel more embarassed for no reason.

Snuggled deeply into the blanket, Barry accidentally falls asleep. Scarlette falls asleep as well, her head and face identical to her heroic father.

Using a selfie stick, Caitlin takes a picture and forwards it to Len. It becomes his background picture on his phone before the night is out.

　

　

\--- - --- - --- - ---

{*The Following Night*}

　

Len lifts the pastry box up to his nose for another whiff of the warm, sweet aroma coming from it. He had to content himself with only a sniff if he didn't want to eat the contents before getting home. The stars were just starting to come out in Central City's skyline and the air had a slight chill with the promise of the upcoming autumnal weather. Shrugging his coat on more, Len picks up his pace to make it home before it got too dark. He was arguing with the voice of Barry in his head about making 'reckless trips alone at night' when he hears something clash up ahead of him. He stops for a moment to listen for the follow through of the noise, but when nothing else makes a noise he continues on, more cautiously while still maintaining the hurried pace from before.

There are two more streets before the apartment complex and Len is just turning a corner for the first one when he's surprised by a bulky figure hiding in the shadows. He immediately puts enough fighting space between himself and the figure, one hand going for his cell while the other pulls the pastry box behind himself to protect it.

"You're a lot jumpier these days," a familiar voice mocks, "aye, _partner_?"

Len stiffens as Mick steps into the light, a grim smile on the pyro's face as he looks the shorter man over.

"Have you lost weight?" Mick asks, pointing at the other man.

"What do you want, Mick?" Len asks as he finishes fishing his cell out of his pocket. He's reluctant to use it though. Getting into a fight so close to home would be bad. He never wanted to expose Scarlette to any sort of danger and Mick's sudden appearance screamed out like a warning.

"I was hoping to bump into you alone," Mick shrugs. "Maybe see your kid too."

Len's blood goes cold as he forces his muscles to remain unmoved, his face to show no reaction.

"There's no use in hiding it, Lenny," the pyro chuckles. "I've been to places you couldn't even imagine. Or," his face scrunches up in an unpleasant way, "is it 'times'? My so-called _team_ keeps changing the way we describe our trips."

"You've definitely gone on some sort of 'trip', Mick," Len states guardedly. "You still haven't answered my question, though. What do you want?"

"I knew you'd be difficult." Mick huffs a laugh as he wags a finger in Len's face. "You want to know what? _What_?! **_I_** want to know 'what', Len! I want to know why _I_ wasn't good enough to know about Scarlette! I want to know why you decided to push _me_ away and run into the arms of a guy whose been trying to lock you up! Is it just because you had a kid together? That could've been us just as easily as it was him! Was our partnership really that shallow?"

"Yes!"

Mick frowns as Len glares up at him.

"You were unmanageable, Mick," the shorter man says with controlled, even breaths. "I knew I could trust you as a partner, for jobs, schemes, thefts, all of that was an easy answer. But life? A child? A delicate human being?" he shifts his feet as he looks the other man in the eyes. "Have you even _held_ a baby before, Mick?"

"Actually, yeah." Mick grins. "When I was a teenager."

"Good for you," Len mock praises. "Mick-" he swallows down his emotions before continuing. "Mick, I was scared, okay? The whole time. From finding out, throughout the pregnancy, even while I first held her..." He takes in a breath. "It wasn't until after Barry saved me from you that I only started to stop being scared."

Tense silence looms around the two as they stare each other down. Len holds tightly to his cell and package of food, his mind reeling with counter moves for different moves Mick might use on him. Mick stares blankly back at Len, sizing him up with his eyes.

Mick snorts, breaking the silence first.

"That twerp in red really broke you out of your shell, Lenny," the pyro says warmly, his expression changing to something soft and yet almost hurt. "You never would have said all that before. Never would have been so open with me."

"Can't say that I disagree with you," Len shrugs, his guard still up. "If you still have a score to settle...settle it with me, Mick. Don't involve anyone else."

"What if I wanted to take you with me, Len?" Mick says, taking a step closer. "What if you just disappeared off the face of the earth? What then?"

Len steps away as his ex-partner comes closer, his back hitting against the light pole too soon and blocking him in when Mick keeps coming. The larger man reaches out a hand to grab the pole just above Len's head as he leans his head down into the other man's space.

"I won't go willingly," Len answers as his heart beats harder in alarm. "The Flash will never stop looking for me either. You'll be hunted down."

"Through time and space?" Mick grins. "Can your precious hero do that too?"

"It would be better to kill me," Len seethes. "I don't want to live hating you, Mick. And I can't live without them. There's no room for a compromise either."

Mick moves his second hand to gently grab Len by the chin, lifting his head up.

"You sure about that?"

Len drops the pastry box to grab the hand holding him and shoves it away. Mick uses the opportunity to counter-grab Len's wrist and holds it tightly as he brings it in between their bodies.

'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' Len scolds himself as he unsucessfully tries to pull himself free. 'I should have called Barry!'

"You never showed any interest in me before, Mick!" Len nearly shouts. "Why are you like this all of a sudden? What happened to you?"

"Didn't your pretty little boyfriend tell you?" the pyro mocks. "I got recruited by a grief stricken time traveler and taken away to save the world. Aren't you proud of me?" He leans in closer. "We're both on the same team now. The _good guys_."

"Alright, that's quite enough, Mr. Rory," a British voice calls into the night air.

Len turns his head towards the voice while his ex-partner breathes out in irritation. A man in a trenchcoat stands a few feet away, a glowing pistol in his hands that he has pointed at Mick's head.

"Aren't you going against our agreement?" Mick growls at the newcomer.

"I said I'd allow you to meet up with him again," the Brit returns. "I never said I'd stand back and allow you to molest him."

"This has nothing to do with you, _Captain_!" the pyro barks.

"Just come back to the ship, Mr. Rory," the adressed captain nearly pleads. "There's still a lot we can do for the world. Don't let all your good go to waste in one grief-fueled mistake."

'Why do excessively depressed people go after me?' Len can't help but think as he plans his next move. With the aid of whoever the stranger was, Len decides to make his escape and call Barry like he should have already. He kicks out to every man's weakspot, twists his wrist free as his ex-partner tries to recover, and runs free as he uses Cisco's alarm app.

The Flash arrives as Mick lifts a matching glowing pistol at the man in the trenchcoat who stands guard in front of Len.

"Mick?" Barry is surprised to see the pyro in his city after such a long time. He glances in between him and the Brit before asking the second man, "Are you Captain Rip Hunter?"

"This isn't the time for introductions, Flash!" Len scolds the man as he loosely holds onto his throbbing wrist. "Disarm first!"

"Oh, right!"

In a blast of speed, Barry has both glowing weapons in his hands.

"Why did you take mine?" the Captain asks as he shakes his now-empty hand.

"Sorry," the speedster shrugs. "It's only temporary."

"Enough!" Mick shouts. He points to Barry. "You! Always putting your nose where it doesn't belong!"

"What are you doing back in Central City?" Barry asks the man. "If you're here for Len, you can forget it!"

"Just once," the pyro growls, "fight me one-on-one. No powers. Just fists. Like men."

"Barry don't!" Len objects but he's ignored as the speedster agrees.

"Keep these for me," Barry asks as he drops the guns in his boyfriend's arms. In another blast, he's standing in front of Mick. "Not here though," he says, then they're gone.

Len curses after the two vanish.

Rip turns to the other man and reaches out a hand, palm facing upwards.

"I'll take those," he says.

"Not on your life, limey," Len scowls as he starts walking in the direciton Barry's lighting went.

"You're not seriously going to _walk_ to where they went, are you?" Rip asks incredulously.

Len stops, grins, then turns back to the Brit.

"No," he answers as he points the guns at the man. "You can take me."

"In what?" Rip asks as he opens his arms wide to encompase the lack of vehicles surrounding them. "There is no mode of transportation here."

"How did you get here?" Len aks.

"Bus?" the Brit sort-of answers.

Len shoots at the man's feet, making him shout in protest and leap away from the spot.

"Try again."

Rip sighs. "Even ex-criminals are such bothers..."

　

\- - -

　

Barry brings Mick to the empty space where Oliver had trained him when he first became The Flash. He stands several steps away from his opponent as he waits for him to collect himself from the journey.

"What a rush," Mick grins. "Now," he straightens and cracks his neck. "It's about time I beat some sense into you."

"Bring it on," Barry challenges.

The pyro charges first, his right fist pulled back and up to punch the younger man. Barry lunges away from the obvious attack but is surprised when it still makes contact with his shoulder.

'He's a lot faster than he looks,' the speedster realizes as he recovers and lands a punch at the other man's jaw. His knuckles jar painfully against the unforgiving flesh covered rock.

Mick uses the younger man's close proximity to upper cut him in the gut, knocking out all of the air from his lungs. He doesn't stop there, though, but instead elbows the hero's back, right in between the shoulder blades, sending him to the ground.

The pyro steps back as the hero recovers on the ground and tries to breathe while getting back to his feet.

Grimacing, Mick kicks the kid while he's down, sending him rolling over to his other side as he shouts out in pain.

"You're going to protect Len?" Mick mocks. "With a body like that? How is that even possible?"

"How...dare...you..." Barry heaves as he gets to his feet, anger building up to mask his pain. "You don't deserve to even say his name!"

With a shout, Mick charges again. Barry side-steps his opponent this time and lands two hard jabs into his ribs before spining around and ducking to avoid a counter attack.

Barry boxer steps then ducks as another blow flies towards his head. He fakes another punch before kicking out behind Mick's left knee, surprising the pyro and sending him down part way.

Mick swipes out as he rises up again, his knuckles grazing the speedster's cheek.

Barry leans back into the pyro's space and punches him square in the middle of his face with all his strength, breaking the other man's nose. The feeling of cartilege giving away sends an unpleasant feeling up his arm and he punches with it again at the man's gut in a side hook to get rid of it before stepping away.

As blood floods into his mouth, Mick reaches out for the kid and nearly grabs him. Frustrated, he lunges for the kid, getting him around the middle and sending him to the ground underneath him.

Barry grunts as his back hits the ground but he immediately struggles to get out form underneath the larger man.

"Is this how you did it?" Mick spits, some of his blood hitting the hero in the face. "Is this how you pinned Lenny down and forced yourself on him?"

Barry suddenly stiffens, all of his struggling stopping as he looks up at his opponent.

'How...?'

"I've been on a _time ship_ ," Mick grins large enough to show his bloody teeth. "I don't know how you got the upper hand, but there's no way Leonard Snart would let anyone get that close to him without a fight. You must have forced him!"

"He and I-!"

All of Barry's self-hate and second thoughts suddenly come rushing back to him, making him he unable to answer for himself or fight back anymore as his mind floods with the past.

A chill fills the air, then there's a blast of blue that blows away Mick and leaves behind trails of frost.

"Barry! Are you okay?"

Len is suddenly there, in the speedster's face, taking up his entire scope of vision and looking so concerned that he chases away the demons of doubt.

"Len- Len! What are you doing here?" Barry suddenly snaps out of himself as he frantically looks for his enemy. "How did you get here?"

"I caught a ride with the Doctor's companion," Len quips as he helps his partner to his feet. He aims his Cold Gun at Mick as he holds onto the speedster. "It's enough, Mick! Just leave things are they are!"

"Again...Once again...A-GAIN!" the pyro screams. He slams his fist against his chest, "I am left out in the cold! Abandoned!"

Len lowers the Cold Gun as his ex-partner's words echo around them. He pushes the weapon into Barry's hands and whispers, "Stay here."

"Len-" the hero starts to object but Len puts a hand on his arm and smiles.

"It's okay," Len assures his partner, then he turns to Mick.

Slowly, Len walks towards his partner. Mick shuffles a step back then stiffens, all of his attention focusing on the single figure coming towards him.

Len stops right in front of Mick, his eyes cool and barely blinking.

"I'm sorry, Mick," he says with sincerity that surprises the larger man. Blue eyes soften as a small, pitying smile spreads out on his face. "I wish things were different. I wish we could be the kind of friends that shared beers while watching games on the weekends....but we aren't....and we can't..."

When Mick only answers with silence, Len quietly pleads, "Move on, Mick. Find yourself another team. Another partner, if you can. _Please_ ," he strains the word. "don't come back here. I don't want to fight an old friend."

Mick sniffs as best he can and takes a step back as he nods.

"Fine," he grouses out, then walks around and passed Len.

Barry cautiously watches Mick go, keeping his eyes on him until he's far from Len and already walking away and towards Captain Hunter he hadn't realized had come.

Len walks back towards Barry and stops beside him as they both watch the pyro join the time traveler and seemingly walk into nothing, dissappearing right in front of their eyes.

"How?" Barry starts, then shakes his head as he decides to let it go. He feels a hand on his shoulder and he turns to his partner who's smiling at him.

"Let's go home," Len says.

The speedster nods and in another second the two men are gone in a blast of lightning.

　

\- - -{On the Waverider}- - -

　

"Captain Hunter and Mr. Rory have returned," Gideon cheerfully announces.

"Oh?" Sara turns away from her card game to look see the pyro storm onto the main deck and make his way towards the living quarters. "What took you so long? Have a good chat?"

Mick ignores his teamate and stomps out of sight without a word.

"What happened to him?" Palmer, Sara's game opponent, asks the captain as he follows after the pyro.

"Uh...Heartache is the best way to describe it it think," the Brit quickly answers as he follows after the criminal. Over his shoulder, he adds, "As you were."

　

Rip follows Mick all the way to the man's quarters and into them.

"Get out," the pyro growls without turning around to face the other man.

"You need to go to MedBay," Rip points out. "Your nose is broken."

"It'll heal on its own," Mick growls again, then barks, "Get out!"

"No!" the Captain returns. "Not until I've seen you mended."

Mick whirls on the captain, grabbing him by the front of his trenchcoat and slamming his back up against the wall beside the door.

"You want to fight me, Cap?" he shouts in his face. "You think you can take me?"

"In your present condition, most likely yes," Rip returns. He puts his hands over the other man's. "But I don't want to. I merely want to see to your well-being."

" _Well-being_ ," Mick laughs as he shoves the man against the wall again. "What a load of crap! No one cares about me! No one ever will!"

"As captain it's my responsibility to look out for my crew!" Rip firmly states. "You are part of my crew, so therefor I _will_ look after you!"

"Why did you even recruit me, Hunter?" Mick's voice rumbles deeply in ihs chest as he pulls his captive closer. "I have no special talent. All I'm good for is my temper and my fists. So why?"

Rip's tongue darts out to wet his lips as his eyes dart back and forth in between Mick's Hesitantly, he asnwers, "Your fire."

"What?" Mick snaps, shaking the man slightly.

"Your fire!" the Brit says louder. He huffs a breath, then quickly adds, "While looking up candidates for my mission, I came accross several news clippings about you and your partner. I decided to look into you personally and I watched over you for several days. Even from afar off, your spirit seemed to draw me in. I was drawn to you and..." with a growl of irritation, Rip locks eyes with Mick, "I had to have you on my team, okay?"

Confusion breaks into Mick's world of hurt and betrayal. He shoves Rip away as he stumbles back a few steps.

"I won't claim to understand you," Rip says as he straightens out his clothes. "But," he hesitates. Closing his eyes briefly, he takes a breath, then looks at his teammate again. "As long as you're willing to remain with me...I promise...You won't ever be alone."

It's too big a step far too soon for Mick to wrap his mind around. He looks away, trying to remember when his Captain became so 'family friendly'. Didn't he only care about his long dead wife and kid?

Rip akwardly clears his throat as he shuffles towards the door.

"Come on," he prods softly. "You still need to go to MedBay for that nose."

Looking at the Brit, Mick decides to just let everything go and see waht happens. He nods, then follows his Captain out of the room.

_Move on, Mick. Find yourself another team. Another partner, if you can._

Mick grins slightly as he looks at Rip's back.

'I guess I already did...'

　

　

\- - -{@ Home}- - -

　

The super couple made a pit stop at STAR Labs for a change and clean up, then Barry has them home and entering the apartment.

　

As Len walks through the entryway of the apartment, Lisa bids him farewell as she drags Caitlin out the way he came, offering her brother a quiet update that Scarlette was fast asleep before disappearing around the wall with her date in tow. Barry, who had barely made it out of the way without being shoved, waves in the women's general direction before closing the front door and walking into the main living space.

Len goes straight for his daughter's room first to check on her. Opening the door silently, he uses his body to block out the outer room lights and smiles when he sees Scarlette snoring away in the jumbled mess of her blanket wrapped around her.

When Len walks back into the main living area, he finds Barry standing at the large windows by the dining room table, staring off into an unknown space beyond what he was actually seeing. He takes long strides to reach the other man to wraps his arms around his waist from the back and turns his head towards the hero's face as he rests it against his shoulder. Taken aback at the sudden hug, Barry at first tries to pull away but Len only holds tighter, keeping him in place.

"For once, I think I know what's going on in your head," Len murmurs into his partner's ear. He smirks when the man he's holding stiffens in his arms. "And, in a way, Mick was right."

Barry's heart sinks and he swallows the lump in his throat as he remains trapped in his lover's arms.

"Leonard Snart wouldn't let anyone get that close to him without a fight," Len muses. He unclasps one hand to reach up and pat his lover on the chest. "Unless," he adds, "he _wanted_ them that close."

"So," Barry's voice croaks and he clears it to try again, "So you don't regret it?"

Len sighs out an annoyed, "Idiot," then lifts both hands to spin the speedster around and push him up against the glass window. He stares deeply into the greens of Barry's eyes as he seriously asks him, "Do I _look_ like I regret it?"

Unable to speak, Barry furiously shakes his head as he holds himself as far away from Len as he can, which isn't much with the other man's already close proximity.

"Two years together and I thought I finally drove out all of your doubts." Len frowns as he steps away from the hero. "Does our relationship really mean that little to you, Barry? Is it so fragile that you cave every time someone mentions what brought us together?"

"No!" Barry instantly denies.

"Then why were you lying on the ground like a deer about to die?" his partner counters. "Where you going to let Mick beat you to a pulp? Were you going to give up on me all over again?"

"I never gave up on you!" the hero defends himself. " _You're_ the one who nearly walked out on us to play criminals with Mick again! _You're_ the one who wrote those letters that Lisa burned! I never want to let go of you, Len! Never!"

"Then don't!"

Barry's face scunches up in confusion as he watches Len's chest heave with pent up anger.

"Don't let anyone talk down to you about what happened," Len says in forced, even words. "I wanted it, it happened. That's the end of that part of the story. You wanted me, so I decided to stay. That's the part of the story we're still working on." Reaching out, Len grabs ahold of the front of Barry's clothes in two fists and shakes him slightly before pulling him in close to hiss, "Do you understand me, Barry?"

"Yes," Barry whispers, all fear and negative thoughts melting away as if they never existed.

"Good," Len grins, then pulls his lover down to give him a hungry kiss.

Barry wastes no time kissing Len back.

　

　

~The End~

 

**Author's Note:**

> **I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.**


End file.
